The White Storm of The Uzumaki Clan
by champblaze
Summary: Preview: "I won't take your Soul today Minato Namikaze but it will be mine in time.. However I look forward to what this little one will do" it says, pointing to the small boy. Older Brother of Mito and Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze has returned. Alive Minato and Kushina. Sasuke, Sakura and Civilian council Bashing
1. Chapter 1

A/N.. Welcome to Yet another story by me and using my Oc Mitsuomi Kiriyu.. First I want thank everyone who have read my stories.. Second in this story I'll be limiting the power of the Sharingan.. So No Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.. All Mangekyo will have Tsukuyomi across the board but will have unique abilities.. I.e. Obito and Kamui.. Shisui and Kotoamatsukami.. Itachi will have just the Amaterasu but will have Sasuke's Blaze release control over the black flames.. Mitsuomi will be half Uchiha and Uzumaki.. His father will be revealed later but will have a connection to Itachi and Sasuke.. Mitsuomi will have the Mangekyo but will only use a White Susanoo.. Sasuke will have Susanoo or Amaterasu.. I haven't decided.. Blindness will play a factor due to eye strain but no permanent blindness

 _Flashback_

 _ **Biju or Transformed Jinchuriki**_

 **Summon**

 **Disclaimer- I only own Oc**

* * *

 **The White Storm of The Uzumaki Clan**

* * *

A lone figure travels along the road leading to the gates of Konohagakure, their form hidden by a hooded, grey cloak and faceless mask on their face with blacked out eye sockets and a thin smile. The figure saw a group people leaving the gate as they approached, one a man with gravity-defying silver hair with his Hitai-ate covering his left eye and dressed on standard Jonin attire. The second was a beautiful red head in a high ponytail with violet eyes and dressed in Jonin attire but a sword across her lower back. The third was a sixteen year old pink hair girl with green eyes, dressed in a red top with black gloves, low-heel, knee-high boots, black shorts underneath a short pink apron skirt and elbow protectors. The fourth was a boy with black hair and eyes dressed in white cargos, a high collar and long sleeve blue shirt with a fan on the back. The fifth was an older man dressed in tan pants to his shins, a grey sleeveless shirt and a conical hat on his head. The last were a pair of twins, one blonde with blue eyes and the other red with violet eyes and both dressed in long sleeve jumpers to their thighs but one orange and black, the other blue and black with white stockings and black boots for both. The group passed the figure but the red head and their eyes met as they passed, causing the red head to look back in confusion.

"Something wrong Kushina-sama" the other Jonin asks. Kushina glances back to the retreating figure, "Its nothing Kakashi" she replies, as they continue on. The figure had glanced back well, "You haven't changed at all" they thought. The figure continues through the village and it hadn't changed in their ten year absence, however gone was the hateful glares and daily beatings of old. The villagers gave the figure barely a glance as they arrived at the Hokage tower, "How can I help you" the receptionist asks.

"I am here to see Lord Hokage on a sensitive matter" the figure says, revealing his gender. The receptionist look over the tall man and pressed a button, "Hokage-sama someone to see you" she relays.

"Send them in" a voice shouts. The man steps in with his hood still up as his gaze meets the Yondaime himself, dressed in Jonin attire and a white coat and red flames with Yondaime emblazed down the back. Minato leans forward with a serious look on his face, "Who are you" he says but the man remains quiet. Minato's eyes narrow as two Anbu drop down with the cat mask Anbu having her sword at his throat, "Lord Hokage asked you a question" she hissed.

"Hidoi Neko-chan as for my identity.. I am the taint on His legacy" the man says. Minato froze and his eyes slowly widen, "It can't be" he whispers. The man removed his hood to reveal short black hair with long bangs but one white and his mask to reveal a strong chin and defined cheekbones, steel-blue orbs but a scar running from his left eyebrow down to his cheek.

"Mitsuomi?!" minato blurts. Mitsuomi slipped his mask inside his cloak, "So you do remember Me even after Ten years" he coldly said. Minato slightly flinches at mitsuomi's cold tone, "Son I..." he starts but mitsuomi raises his gloved hand, "Do Not call me that" he curtly said.

"Show some Respect to Hokage-sama" the other Anbu with a hawk mask shot. Mitsuomi shot a glare at hawk as the tension slowly builds but minato raises his hand, "Enough!.. Mitsuomi why have you returned" he asks. Mitsuomi turns back to minato, "I wish to formally join the village" he replies. Minato stares at mitsuomi with a soft look, "Knowing who trained you from Kushina you're more than likely high Chunin or Tokubetsu Jonin" he says.

"A fair assessment but I will settle for Genin as not to show favoritism" mitsuomi comments. Minato slowly nods and tosses a black Hitai-ate, "Alright report to the mission hall tomorrow for your first mission.. You can stay in the mansion if you like" he says. Mitsuomi bows slightly, "I will report tomorrow but I'll decline staying There" he says and simply vanishes. Minato's shoulders slump as mitsuomi vanishes, "I wonder how Kushina and girls will react to his return" he thought.

"Hokage-sama is that really Mitsuomi-kun" Neko asks. Minato sighs deeply with a nod, "He is.. He left ten years ago with one of Kushina's students Shisho Kiriyu but she vehemently wouldn't tell me where" he explains.

"Many people were actually happy when he left.. The things they called him and did" neko mused, returning to her post. Minato slowly returned to his work with a ruefully look, "I hope some day you'll forgive this foolish man" he thought.

 ***A Week Later***

Mitsuomi had found himself an apartment in the red light district, much to minato's protest but the young man's answer was it was no longer his home. The missions were mundane at best and mitsuomi wore his cloak and mask, causing many to shy away from him and outright fear him. Minato hadn't informed the village or the council of his return but the council would eventually find out. The bright spot of the past week was reconnecting with the Sandaime and Mikoto Uchiha, her being spared with her son sasuke and clanswoman izumi from the massacre committed by itachi. Mikoto was like a second mother to him and caught him up on his own mother and sisters. Hiruzen challenged him to several Shogi matches and privately tested his skills, also brushing him up on clan and political laws if and when his status is revealed. Mitsuomi today found himself on his "father's" stone head, when Neko appears behind him.

"Hokage-sama requests your presence" Neko relays and mitsuomi turned with his mask on, "Hai" he says and the pair Shunshin to the office. Minato sat at his desk as Neko and mitsuomi arrive, "Thank you for coming" he says and slipped into Hokage mode, "Team Seven has requested aid on a C-rank mission which is now A-rank but borderline S-rank.. I would send one of the teams but all are on missions.. I would like you to assist them but not to interfere with their main mission" he says.

"Orders received" mitsuomi curtly said and slowly fades away.

"So the wayward Son has returned" a voice comments. Minato sees his sensei stepping through the window, "Its been a week and that's the length of a conversation between us" he says.

"The kid left on bad terms with You and the village.. His mother and sisters on the other hand" jiraiya muses and minato nods, "He still believes I see him as a reminder of That Incident.. Coupled with having the Soul of the Kyubi inside him as well" he says.

"The village praises his sisters while he is scorned" minato adds and jiraiya ruefully nods.

 ***Wave country***

Team seven were in a desperate situation first encountering the demon brothers and once reaching Wave dealt with Zabuza Momochi, Aoi Rokusho and worst Raiga Kurosuki with his gang. Kushina suffered a nasty shock from the Kiba blades, while kakashi suffered chakra exhaustion but managed to kill Aoi and recover the Raijin sword of the Nidaime Hokage. The only bright spot to some was sasuke awakening his Sharingan with sakura fawning over him, much to the disgust of the namikaze twins and matriarch. Kushina was sitting at the table with her daughters, the rest of the team, tsunami was sitting with them as was her father, her daughter inari was glowering them.

"Kaa-chan what will we do about Zabuza and Kurosuki" naruko asks and her twin mito nods. Sasuke scoffs with a smirk, "Now that I have my Sharingan they stand no chance" he sneers and sakura swoons. The namikaze trio glare at sasuke but suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Tsunami rose from her chair and headed for the door but quickly came back with a tall cloaked and masked man.

"Who are you" kushina asks, defensively. The man holds up his Hitai-ate, "Lord Hokage sent me" he says, his voice distorted. Sasuke scoffs once again and leers at the man, "Why when I have my Sharingan" he says.

"Can you remove your mask and cloak to alleviate our hosts" kushina comments, ignoring sasuke. The man unclipped his cloak and revealed black cargo pants with white from pocket to pocket with chain suspenders to his mid thigh into black boots, a sleeveless mesh undershirt with a black and white trim high collar vest. A metal bracer on his bandaged left arm with black gloves, "Please don't faint" the man says, removing his mask. The twins and kushina's eyes narrow but widen in shock, "Sochi?!/Nii-nii?!/Mitsu-nii?!" all three shout. Mitsuomi rubs his head with a soft look, "Hello Okaa-sama.. Naruko-chan.. Mito-chan" he says. Kushina immediately engulfs her son in a hug as did mito but naruko punches him in the jaw then hugs him, "That's for leaving Mitsu-nii" she chides. Mitsuomi rubs his jaw with a cough, "Gomen'ne Naruko-chan" he says.

"When did you get back Sochi" kushina says but sasuke grunts, "Who cares he looks weak" he thought. Mitsuomi looks over the cocky uchiha and could see the arrogance but snorts, "I can see why Itachi let you live" he shot.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!" sakura screeches but mitsuomi ignores her, "I got back just over a week ago.. We actually passed each other at the gate" he says. Sasuke charges mitsuomi but the blue eye shinobi grabs his fist without looking at him, "Don't think for a second you can beat me Uchiha" mitsuomi coldly says, pushing him back.

"Sasuke go upstairs and check on Kakashi" kushina orders. Sasuke glares at kushina and mitsuomi but skulks upstairs with his pet in tow. Kushina turns back to her son but a ruffles catches her attention, "Sochi your shirt" she asks. Mitsuomi blinks and pops his forehead as he unzip his vest, from it popped a small snow tiger with blue grey eyes.

"I'm sorry about that Kali" mitsuomi says and rubs her head. Mito and naruko look on with goggly eyes as the tiger looks up, " **W-who are T-they** " she asks.

"My mother Kushina Namikaze and my sisters Naruko and Mito" mitsuomi replies, pulling her out his vest. Mitsuomi places kali on his lap as he sits in a chair, "She can talk Mitsu-nii" naruko asks and mitsuomi nods, "Our mutual tenant is Kali's reason for talking" he notes.

"Has Kyubi tried to harm you" kushina asks and mitsuomi shakes his head, "We've come to a working relationship" he replies. Suddenly a piece of paper slipped under the door and by itself flew towards mitsuomi but the blue eye uzumaki caught it.

"Seems She has arrived.. Excellent" mitsuomi says and places kali on the floor, "Who Sochi" kushina asks.

"Someone important to me" mitsuomi says, softly as he heads for the door. Kushina and the twins follow him outside and to the beach as a figure stood, dressed in grey cloak like mitsuomi's. A feather headdress with a mask was on their face, turning slightly the mask had only one eye blacked out and revealed an amber eye with blue eye-shadow. Mitsuomi released the paper and it flew back to the figure and shockingly assimilated with their cloak. The figure removes their mask and reveals a beautiful young woman with blue hair, "I thought we were to meet in Konoha" she asks.

"Gomen'ne but Lord Hokage asked me to assist on their mission" mitsuomi replies and turns to his family, "Kaa-chan this is Konan my partner" he adds. Konan removes her headdress with a bow, "Its a pleasure Kushina-sama.. Mitsuomi has told me a great deal about you and his sisters" she states. The namikaze trio bow in turn, "Its a pleasure as well.. You said partner" she questions.

"Hai we are bounty hunters" konan says and glances to mitsuomi, "And a couple" she adds. The twins gawk but kushina's eyes start to sparkle, "GRANDCHILDREN" she shouts and mitsuomi face-palms. Kushina immediately grabs konan in a huge hug as the blue hair beauty blushes, "We haven't reached that step.. I'm still a Virgin" she says, softly. Kushina releases konan and glances to her son but gives a thumbs up, "Aniki made sure" he replies.

"What about Koko" naruko comments, slyly. Mitsuomi freezes and a raincloud forms over his head, while a purple hair Tokubetsu Jonin sneezes and accidentally jams a kunai in a prisoner.

"Konan will you be joining Konoha when we return" kushina asks, changing the subject. Konan slowly nods, "Hai.. I'll take the same position as Mitsuomi" she replies and glances his way, "I'm a Genin.. I chose as not to show favoritism" he adds.

"Kaa-chan why don't you all turn in for the night.. Konan and I can keep watch tonight" mitsuomi suggests. As if on cue naruko yawned loudly and mito giggles, "Ok Sochi but when we return home.. You're gonna tell us about your travels" kushina states and kisses his temple. Mitsuomi slowly nods as his sisters hug him once again, "Kali is sleeping with us" naruko calls out and mitsuomi waves. Mitsuomi pulls konan into a hug, "Missed you" he whispers.

"Missed you too and your mother is like you said" konan replies and mitsuomi snorts, "Will you tell her everything" she adds. Mitsuomi's eyes flicker as konan strokes his back, "She knows about that one thing because of Miko-obasan but the other ties into why Aniki isn't with us" he whispers.

* **In this Fic Konan is eighteen like Mitsuomi and doesn't meet Yahiko or Nagato.. She will be a survivor of the Kiri civil war with her dual Kekkei Genkai of Origami and Ice** *

 ***XxX***

Naruko came downstairs with a small yawn with mito in tow and kali in her arms, their mother was making breakfast with tsunami, even kakashi was up but still had crutches. Kushina places several plates on the table, "Morning girls" she says.

"Morning Kaa-chan.. Where's Mitsu-nii" naruko asks. Konan came down next in an oversized shirt and shorts, "He's still sleeping.. He watched the house all night despite my protest" she replies.

"All night" mito asks and konan nods, taking a seat. Sasuke and sakura came down soon and everyone started eating, with inari sulking as well. Eventually everyone migrated from the table after eating, leaving kushina and konan. The amber eye kunoichi knew kushina as mitsuomi's mother but also as a S-class Kunoichi second to Tsunade Senju and the latter trained her.

"So Konan-chan how did you and Sochi meet" kushina asks. Konan sipped her juice with a rueful look, "I'm from the Land of Water and a survivor of the bloodline purges.. Mitsuomi and Aniki were traveling when they saved me from being.. You know" she whispers and slowly freezes her cup, "I possess the Hyoton and my Shiki" she adds. Kushina places her hand on konan's shoulder, "Take your time" she soothes. Meanwhile a pair of twins and a tiger sought out their brother, finding him face down in a bed. Despite the covers both noticed their brother's broad shoulders and tall form as light snores echo. Naruko turns to her twin with a grin, "Shall we wake him like we use to" she says and mito holds up a finger coated in chakra, causing the blonde's grin to widen. Downstairs kushina and konan were talking, when a girlish yelp echoed from upstairs and the redhead starts laughing.

"Its seems Naruko and Mito have reacquainted themselves with their big brother" kushina says, giggling and konan doing the same. Mitsuomi slowly climbs back in bed as his sisters laugh, "Hidoi you know I'm sensitive there" he whines. Naruko and mito giggle, "Gomen Mitsu-nii" naruko says. Mitsuomi looks over his sisters and softly smiles, "You've grown and not just physically" he says.

"You've changed too Nii-nii" mito says, pointing to his scar. Mitsuomi softly touches his cheek, "Yea I tangled with a Jashinist zealot named Kyohei Masaki" he replies.

"How's your training" mitsuomi adds. Naruko smirks as mito places kali in her lap and the tigers purrs, "We've done a lot.. Mom taught us tree and water walking.. Holding the leaf.. Kenjutsu and dispelling Genjutsu.. Mito even unlocked Mom's chakra chains.. Oh my Elemental affinity is Wind and Lightning.. Mito got Water and a minor Wind" naruko explains.

"That's amazing.. Mine is Lightning.. Water and Fire but my Lightning is well I'll show you" mitsuomi says. Mitsuomi holds up his right index and thumb a few inches apart, before lightning formed between the fingers with a buzz. Naruko and mito gasp in awe, "My Affinity is pretty high so I can generate lightning" mitsuomi says. The door opens as konan steps in, "Mito-chan.. Naruko-chan your mother wants you downstairs for a team briefing" she says. The twins nod as mitsuomi moves to the edge of the bed, "I'll be down too but I need to change my bandages" he says and both nod. Konan closed the door as mitsuomi removes his shirt, revealing a ugly scar on his back and on his right side above his hip.

"Any word from Yugi-chan" mitsuomi asks, ruffling kali's fur. Konan grabs a box from her pack and climbs in bed behind him, "She is Tanzaku-gai.. She will meet us in Konoha when we return" she says and places her hand on the bandages, "Are you sure this is wise.. You have no guarantee the Hokage will accept her" she adds. The bandages loosen and fall to the floor to reveal a severe burn of an acidic nature on his left arm and side, "Then we'll leave.. Kaa-chan will understand I love Yugi-chan just as you and we Uzumaki don't abandon family" he says. Konan opens the box of new bandages with a soft smile, "I love you too just as her and your fantasy of a ménage a trois will only happen when a ring is on my finger" she says.

"Hai Hai" mitsuomi says as konan applies some cream, "Still stiff" she asks. Mitsuomi moves his arm and fingers, "A little discomfort but once we get back I'll ask Baa-chan to look at it and get You some Med-nin training" he says. Konan wraps her arms around his neck, "Arigato Chuu" she giggles.

 ***XxX***

Team seven was gathered at the table as mitsuomi came down with konan. Kakashi's eye widen slightly as mitsuomi sat down, "Been awhile Inu" he says. Kushina clears her throat, "We have about a day to a week before Zabuza is ready to fight but Raiga and his gang could attack us any time.. For now we'll guard Tazuna in groups of three and train as we do.. Sochi I'd like you to guard his family" she explains.

"Hai but I've had some experience with Raiga.. We fought in the Land of Rivers" mitsuomi said. Sasuke scoffs with his arms folded and mitsuomi held a blank look, "Something to say Oh Mighty Uchiha" he says. Naruko snorts as sasuke glares, "Why should some no name Genin face Kurosuki" he says.

"My Son is a Genin in name only and if Minato sent him Alone should prove his Skill" kushina interjects and glances back to mitsuomi, "Alright I'll leave Raiga to you and Konan will you guard Tazuna's family" she adds and konan nods, "Hai and I've already taken steps" she replies.

"Alright Today Naruko.. Mito and I will watch Tazuna.. Kakashi I want you to train Sasuke and Sakura and teach them at least one offensive and defensive Jutsu" kushina states and kakashi nods.

"Its Useless you're all gonna die" a voice said. Inari stood in the doorway with a glare on her face, " **Nii.. Nii-san won't die** " kali growled, hopping from mitsuomi's lap. Inari flinches as kali growls but mitsuomi snatches up the little tiger, "Why do you think its useless.. You have two S-class shinobi.. Two A-class and four highly trained Genin.. Gato may have power but in the end he is coward who will fold at the first sign of trouble" he explained.

"That doesn't matter you don't know Our suffering I bet none of you have suffered especially you with that stupid smile" inari shouts. Mitsuomi frowned as he could feel his mother and sisters staring, "Actually I do.. You see I am product of a horrible time for my Mother.. Many in our village saw me as a taint or an abomination not fit to breath their air.. I was beaten and cursed by everyone who saw me.. Save a few but I didn't let that drag me down and I can smile like this because I didn't and I've gained many precious things" he explains. Mitsuomi glanced back with a soft smile, "Sorry for bringing down the atmosphere.. I'm going take a walk I'll be back soon" he says and heads for door. Inari stood quietly as naruko and mito were glaring at her, "That's not true is it" the little girl asks.

"It is my son suffered for the first eight years of his life because of the Stupidity of others" kushina says and follows her son.

 ***XxX***

Kali chased a butterfly as mitsuomi stood with a cigarette in his mouth, "I've failed as a mother my son smokes" kushina says. Mitsuomi blows a stream of smoke, "Coping mechanism and their Flavored" he replies. Kali trots up and rubs kushina's leg and the red head picks her up, "Kaa-chan I need to tell you something and I don't think I should wait until we get back to Konoha" he says and kushina saw the sadden look on his face.

"Its about Aniki" mitsuomi adds. Mitsuomi puts out his cigarette with another blow of smoke, "He's gone" he whispers. Kushina places kali back on the ground, "Did something happen" she asks and he slowly nods, "I'll show you" he says and touches their foreheads. The pair soon found themselves in front of a Gothic church and mitsuomi pushes open the door, "Kyubi?!" he shouts. A growling echoes as the pair enter, " _ **So both my jailer and former jailer graces me with their presence**_ " a deep voice growls. At the end of a row pews and below an elevated throne was an elephant size Kyubi no Kitsune sans seven tails, causing kushina to furrow her brow.

"Minato sealed your soul and one tails worth of chakra into Sochi.. Why do you now have two?!" kushina said. Kyubi lifts off the floor, " _ **Your daughters are to thank for that.. I siphoned some of their excess chakra and viola I now have two tails**_ " the fox comments and kushina glares.

"Kyubi I need to show Kaa-chan what happened to Aniki" mitsuomi says. Kyubi huffs as smoke fills the church and from it emerged a young woman with red hair and slitted red eyes, dressed in a short red and white kimono, which extends to her mid-thigh, with a white nagajuban underneath. The sleeves of her kimono are wide with red arm warmers, a white obi and white with red trim boots. Two red and black tipped tails waved behind her and red fox ears on her head with six defined whiskers on her cheeks, _"_ _ **I bet you didn't know I was female did you Kushina**_ " she says and looks to mitsuomi, " _ **Though I despise your Sperm donor and all his ilk save a few.. I do care for you Kit**_ " she adds. Kyubi raised her hand and fire raised to form a screen, " _ **Alright Kushina gaze into the ether of his memories**_ " she says.

 ***Flashback- Song playing...Restriction and Pledge/HunterxHunter***

 _Mitsuomi was laying in his tent but suddenly awoke with a start and grabs a black daito with a few links of chain from the hilt. Mitsuomi headed outside his tent as a mist was rolling in, "Come out Whoever you are" he shouts. A man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes in dark clothes stepped out the mist, causing mitsuomi to relax and lower his sword._

 _"Aniki" mitsuomi says and shishio rubs his head, "Did I wake you" he says. Mitsuomi slowly approaches as shishio looks at the stars, "I've taught you everything I know right Kiddo" he says and mitsuomi nods, "But I haven't taught you Everything you Need" shishio adds. Shishio suddenly draws a white daito exactly like mitsuomi's, "What are you Doing Aniki?!" mitsuomi shouts. Shisho points his sword with a serious look, "Kiddo you possess one of the three Great Dojutsu but it isn't enough against the High Tier shinobi out there" he states._

 _"Your Sharingan is fully matured but you need more and I'm gonna give it to you" shishio said and shot forward. Mitsuomi parries his strike, "Are you Crazy?!" mitsuomi shouts and ducks a wide swipe. Mitsuomi blocks a heavy strike as shishio forces him to one knee, "Your goal is to fight Itachi one day and prove to Hokage-sama and everyone else.. You're not a mistake.. Then you need Eyes like Itachi" he shouts. Mitsuomi heaves shishio back as his Sharingan subconsciously activates, "No!.. I will not be like Him and I won't let these eyes rule me" he shouts. Shisho charges again as the pair exchange swipes and parries, "Listen to me!.. You need Strength to go with that Will you have.. So Kill me and Gain the Mangekyo" he shouts. Mitsuomi kicks back with flickering eyes but tossed his sword on the ground, "No!.. I will never fight you like this" he shouts. Shisho slashes mitsuomi across the chest and kicks him his sword, "Then you will Die!" he counters. Mitsuomi touches his bleeding chest as shishio adopts an Ox guard stance, before long mitsuomi takes a Gatotsu stance. Mitsuomi thrusts forward but shishio parries his thrust and follow-up side sweeping attack, "I don't want to do this" mitsuomi pleads but shishio presses, "Oh yes we are.. Everyday was to this possible end" he shot, into a furious exchange. Shishio cries out as mitsuomi slashes his side, back and kicks out his legs, dropping him to his knees but mitsuomi halts his spin into a downward strike._

 _"DO IT KILL ME" shishio shouts. Mitsuomi stifles a choking sob, "No I won't.. I will not be like him" he shouts and turns to walk away. Shishio grabs his sword as a tear runs down his cheek, "This has to be done" he whispers. Shishio springs up and charges into another furious exchange but shishio shifts mitsuomi's sword behind mitsuomi's head and his own crossed under mitsuomi's._ **[If you need a visual look up Connor vs Duncan Highlander]**

 _"No Aniki Stop.. Not like this Stop" mitsuomi shouts and tries to move them, "Mitsuomi!" shishio shouts. Mitsuomi could see the look of determination shishio's face as tears ran down his cheeks, "Goodbye kiddo my True Brother" he says and pushes mitsuomi with enough force, his head was severed from mitsuomi's spin strike. Mitsuomi drops his sword as he suddenly grips his eyes, "ANIKI?!" he howls, as blood replaced tears. Mitsuomi falls to his knees as his Sharingan shifted to a starred pinwheel._

 ***End Song and Flashback***

Kushina covers her mouth as mitsuomi sitting and had his face buried in his hands, "I killed him Kaa-chan.. I killed your precious student" he cries. Kushina envelops her son in a hug as he softly sobs, "Shishio was a good man and his death wasn't your fault" she soothes. Mitsuomi softly sniffles as he pulls away and they return to the real world. Mitsuomi wipes his tears as kushina stood next to him, "Thank you for telling me Sochi" she says.

"I learned from Konan later that Aniki was dying" mitsuomi whispers. Mitsuomi picks up kali and she licks his cheek, "Let's go back to the house" she says, as mother and son head back. Inari was standing outside as the trio returned, "I'm sorry if I scared you Inari-chan" he says.

"I'm sorry too but can you really beat Gato" inari said and mitsuomi kneels to one knee, "I promise Gato will Fall" he replies. Inari suddenly hugged mitsuomi with a few tears in her eyes, " **I..I sorrrry for growling** " kali says. Inari squats down and ruffles kali's fur, "Do you wanna be friends" she asks and kali yips. The pair head off to the beach near the house as mitsuomi and kushina head inside. Naruko and mito had concerned looks but mitsuomi waves his hand, "I'm fine you two" he says.

"You Fight me" sasuke suddenly interjects with his minion in tow. Mitsuomi stares incredulously at the cocky teen, "Really I'll Embarrass you" he shot.

"YOU CAN'T BEAT SASUKE-KUN" sakura shouts. Mitsuomi arches an eyebrow but a slight smirk forms, "Alright then I'm game.. Let's step outside" he says. Sasuke adopted a cocky smirk as the group heads outside, "Prepare to learn your place" he thought. Mitsuomi turned to face the uchiha and suddenly flared his KI, causing sakura to faint and a cold sweat to envelop sasuke.

"No its its like Him" sasuke thought. Mitsuomi's steel-blue orbs bore a hole through sasuke as he seem to loom over him, "I have no time to teach a baby to breath" he coldly says and cancels his KI. Mitsuomi turned and saw his mother gawking, "Is something wrong" he asks.

"No Sochi it's just you sounded like my Grandfather there for a minute" kushina replies. Mitsuomi gives an eye smile as he rubs his head, "Really well it just kinda came to me" he says. Mitsuomi strolls pass sasuke with a smirk that said I told you so as his sisters follow him, "Damn him I will make him pay" sasuke thought.

 ***A week Later***

Team seven moved in a formation with tazuna in the middle and mitsuomi was walking under the bridge with his presence concealed. The group reaches the center of the bridge and find many of the workers unconscious as a thick mist greets them.

"Hmmhmmhmm.. Back for more Copy-nin and I still owe the Red-hot Habanero a funeral" a voice comments, seemingly everywhere. The Genin surround tazuna as kushina and kakashi guard them, from the mist stepped out zabuza with his Hunter-nin. Raiga with six Missing-nin from Kiri and the Kiba-blades hanging from his waist, "Hand over the bridge builder and submit to a Glorious Funeral" Raiga declares.

"Though I hate to admit but He's right.. Save us the effort and hand over the old man" zabuza said, as he and raiga leaked their KI. Zabuza chuckles seeing sasuke shaking and trying to put up a cocky look, "Looks like the boy is scared" he says, forming six Mizu-bunshin.

"I'm shaking with excitement" sasuke sneers and charges with his Sharingan active, making short work of the bunshin. Footsteps started to echo on the bridge as haku was about to charge sasuke, "A Glorious Funeral you say.. Then how about a Storm for your soon to be Funeral Raiga" a voice comments. Mitsuomi appeared via lightning shunshin next to his mother and minus his cloak. Raiga started laughing as mitsuomi had a hand on his hips, "Ha what a banner day we meet again Kiriyu the White Storm.. Where's the Angel" raiga shot.

"She didn't feel the need to involve herself with shameless murderers" mitsuomi shot back. One of the former Kiri-nin steps forward, "Raiga-sama let me kill him" he sneers. Mitsuomi stepped forward with a flick of his ear-ring into a sprint as the Nin take a Battojutsu stance but mitsuomi suddenly speeds up, drawing quickly the sword meets mitsuomi's bracer with a spark. The Nin swings again but mitsuomi adeptly dodges and drills a right straight to his face. Another Nin joins the fray and mitsuomi skids back to block with his bracer, before sending a punishing roundhouse kick to her gut and she crashes into the bridge. The first charges again but mitsuomi dodges nimbly and catches the Nin's arm between his chest and arm, squeezing and turning until it snaps and tossing the Nin into bridge as well.

"Enough your fight is with me and you Funeral is Long overdue" raiga shouts.

"I agree.. Haku take Genin.. You lot go after the old man" zabuza says, drawing his Kubikiribocho. The remaining Nin charge the old man as haku rushes forward, zabuza disappeared in the mist as kakashi gives chase. Raiga drew the Kiba-blades as mitsuomi notices raiga wasn't as bulky as their previous encounter, "Where's the boy" he asks. Raiga's eyes narrow but a sneer forms, "Ranmaru?!.. I realized I no longer needed that dead weight.. So I for rid of him and those Curry owners" he sneers. Mitsuomi clenches his left fist but slowly open it as if holding a sheath, his right goes to draw an invisible sword and slowly pulls. Mitsuomi's black daito emerges like a miniature storm effect as a smirk forms under his mask, "So you took away the One advantage you had against me" he says. Lightning skates across the Kiba-blades as raiga overlaps both swords, "I will give you a magnificent funeral" he says. Mitsuomi adopts his gatotsu stance, "Well you know the Joke.. Maybe now you'll see the Trick" he muses.

 ***Kakashi vs Zabuza like Canon nuff said***

Sasuke glares at haku as senbon riddled his body, "Damn Her" he hissed. Haku slowly slipped out the ice mirror as a kunai strikes her mask and naruko appears with a downward kick after swapping with said kunai. Haku recovers as naruko taps a seal on her forearm and a daito emerges. Haku fires several senbon as naruko grips her sword, "Futon: Gust dance" the blonde shouts, deflecting the senbon as she kicks back. Sasuke was glowering both as naruko braces for haku's barrage, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" he shouts, trying to incinerate both. Naruko dodges the flame as haku retreats into a mirror, "What the Hell Teme?!" she shouts.

 ***Mito vs Missing-nin***

The red hair twin of naruko stood in front of tazuna and sakura as the Nin charge them, "Suiton: Mizurappa" she shouts. The blast of water erupts but the Nin leap to dodge, "That won't work on us Girly" one shouts.

"I know" mito shouts, as golden chains erupt from her back and latch onto them. Mito slams them the ground as the chains drains their chakra until they are unconscious. Mito retracts her chains and creates six kage bunshin, "I'm going help my sister.. Guard Tazuna-san and Sakura" she orders.

"Right Boss" they said. Mito quickly headed to the dome mirrors as her twin was fighting nearly a two on one battle. Mito reaches the dome as her sister was narrowly dodging senbons from haku as sasuke saw her and a smirk formed. Suddenly mito felt the rush of a substitution as she was now inside the ice dome and sasuke outside as he collapses,"Damn you Teme" naruko shouts.

 ***Konan vs Gato's minions***

Konan stood on the roof of tazuna's house as inari and kali were playing. Konan wore a light blue kimono and white obi with wide sleeves to her mid thigh, black shorts with mesh leggings and a pair of ankle length boots. The blue hair kunoichi soon sensed a pair approaching from her shiki, "Inari-chan.. Kali-boo please go inside" she shouts. Both quickly enter the home as two men appear. One dressed in a dark purple hat on this head, the top of which extends far beyond the top of his head with a blue jacket with multiple pockets. The other wears what seems to be a loose-fitting kimono, albeit not in the traditional manner as the top half of the outfit falls around his waist leaving his upper body exposed, with bandages around his waist.

"Oh look Waraji some hot chick is guarding the house" the first sneers. Waraji licks his lips in a lewd manner, "Maybe Gato will give us a turn Zori" he sneers. Konan levels a deadly glare as paper starts to peel from her body, paper wings soon form from her lower half as she hovers.

"Scum like you Deserve to Die" konan hissed and raised her arms apart, "Angelic Advent" she shouts. Zori and waraji had no time to react as paper tore through their bodies as konan lands. Tsunami pokes her out with inari clinging to her leg, "Konan-san" she asks.

"Everything is fine Tsunami-san please remain inside a little longer" konan replies.

 ***Raiga vs Mitsuomi***

The tension between the pair slowly rose as both slowly edge forward but maintained their distance. Mitsuomi took one step forward and then shot forward, causing raiga to backpedal and block mitsuomi's thrust.

"Well you're still sharp" mitsuomi says. Raiga heaves mitsuomi as lightning surges, "Raiton: Raikyu" he shouts and fires a ball of lightning. Mitsuomi blocks horizontally as ball makes contact with his daito but he sends the ball upward with a swing. Raiga closes the gap quickly to thrust both swords but mitsuomi quickly lets go of his daito, catching it with his right and sending a side-sweeping attack to block both. Raiga backpedals once again but mitsuomi closes the gap into a furious exchange as sparks fly. However raiga notices mitsuomi seamlessly switch between hands with his flurry of swings. Raiga takes the crossed stance with his sword as mitsuomi took an Ox guard, "I see now the way you fight you're Ambidextrous using Ittoryu and Nitoryu styles" raiga states.

"Hoh Very Perceptive.. Kirigakure no Raijin.. You and I are the same" mitsuomi says and tosses right arm out as his white daito appears from his right hand, "I call these swords the Black Joker and White Trick" he adds. Raiga maintained a cool facade but inside, "Those swords are the work of Shakku Arai.. The famous swordsmith of Iron and said to have had a hand in creating the Seven swords of Mist" he thought. Mitsuomi changes his stance with his trick horizontal and his joke vertical under the trick's hilt. Raiga sprints as mitsuomi slowly moves into lightning fast exchange, ending in a test of strength between the four blades. Raiga's eyes narrow but slowly widen as white lightning skated along mitsuomi's swords, "White Lightning?! Impossible.. Blue maybe or the Black variation from the Sandaime Raikage and his apprentice Darui the Black Lightning" raiga thought. The pair broke apart and kicked back as raiga drives his swords into the bridge, "Lightning Burial: Banquet of Lightning" he shouts. Lightning erupts through the ground towards mitsuomi but he drives his swords in the concrete, into a leap and a weave of signs.

"Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu" mitsuomi shouts, firing multiple fireballs. Raiga grabs his swords and kicks back, "Raiton: Raikyu" he counters. Lightning and fire met in a small explosion and dustcloud as raiga skids to a halt but shocked breath escapes his lips as mitsuomi was behind him.

"Raiton no Yoroi!" raiga shouts, brings his swords together. An armor of lightning surrounds raiga as mitsuomi's palm made contact with his back, "Clever but not enough" mitsuomi says, with a slight jerk of his body. Raiga flew forward with the wind knocked out of him, "Damn it.. Good thing for my armor" he thought, getting to one knee and coughing up some blood.

 ***Naruko and Mito vs Haku***

The namikaze twins were back to back sporting numerous senbon wounds but their eyes showed their determination. Haku was all around them in her mirrors, "Please Surrender.. I do not wish harm you any further" she states. Naruko grips her sword as mito readies her chains, "Nee-nee.. I might have a plan but Mom might get upset" she relays in twin speak.

"What plan" naruko says and mito pats her belly. Naruko's blue eyes widen but a slight smirk forms with a nod as both slams their hands their together, suddenly the wind picked up violently as both were covered by red chakra. Haku's eyes widen behind her mask as kushina turned to ice dome, "My Musumes?!" she thought. Sasuke was sweating bullets as sakura had wet herself, meanwhile kakashi charges a bound zabuza with his Raikiri but halts.

"Is this your Doing Kakashi?!" zabuza shouts but the copy-nin shakes his head, "No this Is?!" he thought. Haku's eyes widen as cracks form in the ice mirror from the intense chakra of the twins, "Who are these Girls?!" she thought but jerks. Suddenly naruko slams a chakra enforced punch into haku, sending her flying out the mirror and crashing to the ground.

[song playing..Bleach Ost Fade To Black B13a]

Mitsuomi approaches his swords as he felt the dense chakra, "Well its time I end this" he says and removes his mask, securing it to his belt. Raiga was back on his feet with his Raiton no Yoroi surging, "I agree White Storm.. Time for your Funeral" he says and brings his swords together. Mitsuomi spins his swords as lightning forms around them, "Then show me what you got" he says, shifting to a dual Battojutsu draw. Raiga charges forward as mitsuomi swings but using his Raiton no Yoroi, dodges with a leap over the dual swing. Raiga brings both swords down, "Nitoryu: Maguma" he roars, pushing mitsuomi back with a skid. Raiga presses into a furious rush as mitsuomi backpedals but blocking every strike, "Impressive Raiga But" he says and vanishes. Raiga whips around as mitsuomi was above, "This is how its done.. Nitoryu: Maguma" he shouts, swinging down. Raiga charges his Raiton no Yoroi but twin slashes open on his shoulders as mitsuomi's blades crack the concrete. Raiga staggers back as mitsuomi stares but the blue eye shinobi dispels his Black Joker, "How about we End this" he states. Raiga slowly raises his swords skyward as mitsuomi stood at the ready, "Raiton: Rairyu no Tatsumaki" he shows. A dragon forms around raiga with glowing red eyes and charges mitsuomi, "Here's one dragon for another" mitsuomi starts.

"Raiton Kenjutsu: Dragonstrike" mitsuomi counters, swinging forward. A wailing and white lightning dragon with blue eyes charges the red eye dragon, before swirling around each other skyward. The wailing dragon crushes the wind dragon and engulfs raiga in white lightning, his screams drowned out the haunting wail. The light dies down as raiga stood with his skin seared dark in spots and smoke wafting from his body. Raiga falls to his knees as mitsuomi approaches and the Kiba-blades clanging on the bridge, resummoning his joker and crossing his swords mitsuomi under raiga's chin.

"Tell me.. Its been plaguing my mind since our first encounter.. H-how were you able to counter Ranmaru" raiga weakly asks. Mitsuomi closes his eyes and opens them revealing his Sharingan and raiga wheezingly laughs, before mitsuomi decapitates him. Mitsuomi sighs heavily and cancels his Sharingan, "May you find Peace as you perish" he thought and dispels his swords.[song ends]

Mitsuomi seals raiga's head and swords before setting the body aflame, "Sochi" kushina says. Mitsuomi turns and saw the astonished look on his mother's face, "Everyone ok" he asks. The mist was clear and the twins had haku leaning on the railing and zabuza was clutching his bleeding limbs. Sasuke was glowering the trio and sakura was thoroughly embarrassed but mitsuomi's eyes narrow, seeing gato and about forty bandits.

"You failed me Again Zabuza.. I guess the mighty Demon was just a baby" gato sneers but gives a lecherous look to kushina and the others. Mitsuomi's eyes narrow and become slitted as he methodically marches forward but kushina grabs his shoulder, "Sochi.. Let Mama handle this" she says, her hair lifting and swaying. Mitsuomi relents his march as his mother steps forward, "Alright but will be ok being so old and all" he playfully chides. Kushina scoffs and cocks her hip, "Please I may have had three children but I am still the Deadliest Kunoichi in the world save for your Baa-chan" she shot and draws her sword. Kushina shot forward with blinding speed towards gato's troops, causing gato run through them in fear.

"Kill her" gato screams, running away but falls on his rear as mitsuomi appears in front of him. Mitsuomi reaches out and gato screams in agony as lightning erupts from his body.

"He killed our meal ticket.. Get Him" one bandit shouts. Mitsuomi shoots out his arm to summon his trick, "Ittoryu: Sanjuroku Pound Ho" swinging forward, cutting down the bandits. The remaining bandits backed away but turned to see kushina baring down on them, before they leapt off the bridge in horror. Kushina flicks the blood of her sword and sheathes it, "Well that was a bit anticlimactic" she says.

"Mitsuomi Nii-san!" a voice shouts. Kushina sees inari and villagers with various weapons but they gasp seeing gato's corpse, "Gato is dead... We're Free" several shout. Mitsuomi kneels to inari, "See told you Gato would fall" he says and inari hugs him.

 ***Two weeks later***

Team Seven as well as mitsuomi and konan stood before the now complete Great Namikaze bridge. Haku and zabuza left the previous day to join the rebellion in freeing Kiri from the bloodline purges. Tazuna, tsunami and inari were saying their goodbyes, "Promise you'll come visit" inari asks. Naruko ruffles her hair with a cheeky smile, "Sure and we'll bring Mitsu-nii" she says.

"Thank you so much for freeing our country.. I promise to pay full amount soon" tazuna said. Kushina waves her hand, "No problem.. Minato will allow you to make payments or even forgo the rest" she says. Tazuna gasps and takes kushina by the hand, "Thank you..Thank you" he cries. Mitsuomi was off to the side with kali in his shirt and relaying his message to a Bunshin.

"Nii-nii" mito asks and he glances her way, "Um would you mind asking Konan-san to teach me some Suiton Jutsu" she asks.

"Of course Mito-chan.. As your soon to be Sister in law.. Once he actually proposes.. It would be an honor to teach you the Suiton Jutsu.. He can even teach Naruko-chan some Raiton" konan says and mitsuomi puffs his cheeks.

"Sochi.. Konan-chan" kushina shouts and mitsuomi waves as the Bunshin vanishes. At same sasuke was glaring at mitsuomi, "No one makes me look weak.. I'll tell the council to make him hand everything he has and his woman to repopulate my clan then have him killed" he thought. The group left amid cheers as they made their way back to Konoha. Kushina moves next mitsuomi as they take to the trees, "Sochi how many people know you're back in Konoha other than Minato" she asks.

"Yugao and the Anbu guarding him.. Jiji and Miko-obasan.. I wore my mask outside my apartment or on missions" mitsuomi replies. Kushina gives him a rueful look and mitsuomi sighs, "But I might come back and live in the compound" he says and kushina perks up.

"However knowing the council well the civvie and elders.. They know I'm back in Konoha.. So staying at the compound would be beneficial" mitsuomi adds but thought, "Especially with Yugi-chan coming" he thought. Two days later Team Seven and their backup reaches the gates of Konoha. True to his words Anbu Neko was waiting, "Please follow me..The council wishes your presence" she states.

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

A/N...Thank you for the Support and this story is moving from T to M

 _Flashback_

 _ **Biju or Transformed Jinchuriki**_

 **Summon**

 **Disclaimer- I only own Oc**

* * *

 **CH-II**

* * *

The council of Konoha was divided into three parts, its shinobi side, civilian and advisory sides. The shinobi side was comprised of the great clans of Konoha, Aburame, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Uchiha, Hyuga, Kurama, Uzumaki, Sarutobi and Senju. The civilian side was made up of wealthy merchants and most notably Mebuki Haruno, its advisory side was comprised of Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado and Sarutobi Hiruzen. Minato stood at the Hokage podium awaiting Team Seven and mitsuomi, slowly the doors opened revealing the team and mitsuomi but next to him was a cloaked figure in a headdress and mask with one amber eye visible.

"I Apologize for the short notice after just arriving back from a mission but the council had some concerns" minato states. Kushina silently scoffs and rolls her eyes, "And what is the concern" she asks.

"The concern is that dem.. IT is back in the village" mebuki screeches. Mitsuomi slowly removes his mask, "It seems you couldn't keep my secret Hokage-sama but by no fault on your part.. Its those who have their greedy fingers where they don't belong" he says. Several civilian members curse mitsuomi but kushina released her KI to silence them, "Hokage-sama to allow this Boy to associate with Sasuke-sama is detrimental to his training" koharu says.

"In what way Koharu-san" minato asks. Mitsuomi rubs the side of his head, "She believes I'm a taint to everyone around me because of my Special Circumstances Hokage-sama" he says.

"Boy who is the person next to you" danzo interjects. Mitsuomi slightly glares at the older man, "This is my partner and girlfriend Konan" he replies.

"SHE SHOULD BE GIVEN TO SASUKE-KUN" mebuki shouts. Sasuke nods with a smirk, "I agree and I Want Everything he owns" he sneers. Mitsuomi turns to sasuke with a cold look on his face and the younger flinches, "Do I need to repeat myself child as I did in Wave" he said. The civilian side were horrified by mitsuomi's tone but the shinobi side were impressed except for hiashi.

"Hokage-sama I have request.. If you'll hear it" mitsuomi says and minato furrows his brow but nods, "The Chunin exams will take place in one month's time.. Including the mission you sent me on.. I have the requirements to take said Exam.. Konan has agreed to become a Genin and there is one more person I can bring in to make a full team" he explains. The civilians again cause a raucous but minato raises his hand, "Mitsuomi unfortunately.. Yes.. You do have the requirements but there is a one year probation for foreign shinobi to take the exam under Konoha's banner" he replies. Mitsuomi remains stoic as he feels the arrogance of the civilians but he glances to the former Sandaime, "Then I offer a wager to appease both the council and you Hokage-sama" he says and pauses, "I will take the Chunin Exams Alone" he declares. Kushina, konan and the twins gasp in shock but mitsuomi raises a single finger, "Should I make it to the Chunin Finals and Win.. I am promoted and you agree to several terms No questions asked" he says and holds up a second finger.

"If I fail to make it.. I will be banished from Konoha and Hi-no-Kuni and Stripped of my status as soon to be Heir of the Uzumaki clan" mitsuomi adds. The council room was silent as the civilians were liking the idea but minato could only stare, "Mitsuomi.. I.." he starts and calms himself, "I agree to your terms but you'll need a Jonin sensei and you do understand fully the ramifications of this" he says. Mitsuomi bows deeply with a nod, "I do Hokage-sama and its high time the People of Konoha and this council understand just Who the Fuck I am" he states, turning on his heels.

"Mitsuomi.. I'll be your Jonin Sensei" a voice says and everyone sees mikoto rise from her seat, "Then I look forward to your guidance Mikoto-sensei" mitsuomi says, leaving with konan in tow. Minato dismissed the council and he knew it was a matter of time before the whole village knew mitsuomi had returned.

"Minato what were you thinking?!" kushina shouts. Minato sighs heavily and glances to his daughters and both had teared up faces, "I'm sorry but you know council" he says.

"Damn the Council.. Our son could lose his birthright" kushina said but a cold look formed, "I'm sorry.. My Son could lose his birthright" she adds. Minato rubs his forehead at kushina's tone, "Kushina tell me do you know how Strong Mitsuomi-kun has become" hiruzen comments. Kushina remembered the battle on the bridge, "Jiji but will it be enough He'll be targeted from outside forces and inside" she replies.

"Trust him Kushina.. I've seen his skills and the village will learn just who he is" hiruzen states.

 ***XxX***

Mitsuomi walked through the village with a quickened pace but he could feel a pair of amber eyes on him, "What" he said. Konan grabs his arm to walk next to him, "What were you thinking?!" she half shouts. Mitsuomi slips an arm around her waist and shunshins them to his apartment, "Its the only way.. You saw those sycophant civilians and elders" he said and unlocked the door. The sound of a shower caught their ears and the clone in a chair, before promptly dispelling as the shower stops.

"Some one is already enjoying themselves" konan noted. The door opened with a billow of steam as out came a young woman in short shorts and a towel draped on her shoulders obscuring her breasts, pixie blonde hair and dark violet eyes.

"About time" the girl said. Mitsuomi rubs his mouth with a smile, "Hello Yugi-chan" he says. Yugito smiles warmly and glomps her boyfriend, "Hello Mitsu-bear.. Hey Ko-chan" she says and bends down, "Hello Kali-boo" she croons, picking up the tiger. Kali purrs and rubs her head on yugito's cheek, " **I missed you Nee-san** " she says.

"Hello Yugito any trouble getting into the village" konan said. Yugito puts kali on the floor and slips on a shirt with a shake of her head, "Nope.. So when do get our Headbands" she asks. Mitsuomi creates three bunshin, "We got a problem.. It went as I thought.. So I'm going into the exams alone" he says.

"Are you insane?!" yugito shouts. Mitsuomi plops in a chair as his clones pack and yugito kneels in front of him, "Kumo is definitely gonna be gunning for you.. Kiri might once they hear you killed Raiga and took the Kiba-blades.. Then this place" she said. Mitsuomi gives her a soft smile, "I'll be fine.. Now pack up we're heading to the Namikaze estate" he says.

"Why" yugito said, picking up kali. Mitsuomi rises from his chair with a sigh, "Because very soon the village will know I'm back and I want you two to be safe" he explains. Yugito softly smiles and places kali in mitsuomi's vest, "Alright I'll slip on my cloak and mask" she says. Yugito slips on a grey cloak like theirs and a mask with intricate designs but half black and half white with blacked out eyes. The trio grab their things as mitsuomi shifts kali in his vest, " **Where are we going now Nii-san** " she asks.

"We're going stay with my mom and sisters" mitsuomi says. The clones hand mitsuomi two scrolls and promptly dispel as he places the keys on the table, "Let's go" he says, as they file out. The landlord was coming up the steps as the three step out, "Ahh perfect I was coming to let you know that I must unfortunately terminate your lease" he says.

"Fine by me I was leaving.. I heard a demon lived here anyway" mitsuomi shot and all three vanished. Moments later the three were standing in front of the Namikaze compound, "Is that really how those people act" yugito asks.

"They do and that's why I'm coming here" mitsuomi says and touches the gate. The gate opens and the three step in as kushina rushes out the house but halts, "Sochi?!" she shouts.

"Yea I guess my Chakra is still ingrained in the jutsu otherwise it wouldn't open" mitsuomi said, pulling kali from his vest. The little tiger was in awe and started running around the grounds as kushina spies yugito.

"I'm Yugito Nii and I'm your son's other girlfriend" yugito says, removing her mask into a bow. Kushina's purple orbs light up but dim because she may not see her grandchildren if mitsuomi doesn't pass, "Mom don't worry I'll win Dattebasa" he says, tapping his bicep.

"That right you're my Son Dattebane" kushina chirps and picks up kali as she snuggles her leg, "Come in we have plenty a room" she adds. The three follow kushina but old memories resurfaced for mitsuomi, many nights coming home from a beating or a day of glares and ignorance. Naruko and mito were in the living room with minato as the four enter, "Nii-nii/Mitsu-nii" both said. Minato gives mitsuomi a curt nod and he reciprocated, "I believe she is the third you mentioned" he asks.

"Hai I'm Yugito Nii and its honor to meet you Yondaime-sama" yugito greets. Mitsuomi creates two Bunshin, "Take our stuff to the guest wing" he says, removing his cloak as does yugito and konan.

"Please sit and tell us about yourselves" minato asks. The three take a seat on the sofa and konan retells her story. Yugito glances to mitsuomi and takes his hand, "Well my story is where things get complicated and not just us but possibly Konoha too" she starts. Minato furrows his brow as does kushina, "In what regard" she asks.

"Well I'm the Jinchuriki of Nibi no Nekomata.. Matatabi" yugito states and squeezes mitsuomi's hand more, "I'm originally from Kumo.. I was given Matatabi when I was a year old.. I was raised by Kumo's council to be their weapon and I had the seals to prove it.. About two years ago Mitsuomi came to collect on the bounty for Orum the Bolt.. Ei-sama was glad that he stopped him but the council wasn't.. I was sent to kill him when he passed Kumo's borders.. We fought and he actually kept me from going full transform" she explains.

"You can fully utilize your Biju" minato asks. Yugito slowly nods, "Yes thanks to Killer-B-sama.. He taught me how.. Mitsuomi defeated me and I fully expected to die" she says but a tear forms, "But Mitsuomi broke the seals and saved me from a life of slavery.. After the battle he sent an encrypted message to Ei-sama about me but received no reply.. So once word gets out that Mitsuomi is back in Konoha.. A team or two from Kumo will be looking for me or want revenge on Mitsuomi" yugito said. Minato leans back in his chair with a thinking look on his face, "Do you believe Kumo would declare War for you Yugito-san" he asks.

"Ei-sama no but the council could push to have their Pet back" yugito said. Kushina shook her head, "Yugito as a former Jinchuriki.. I know the hardship of that life and my children know it especially my Sochi.. I swear on the honor of the Uzumaki clan I'll protect you" she said.

"Us too" naruko said and mito nods, "I will as well as Hokage I can't turn a blind eye to the suffering of others" minato says. Yugito bows deeply as mitsuomi had a silent scoff, "Thank you Yondaime-sama and everyone" she says.

" _ **Then where were you when Kit suffered**_ " Kyubi comments. Mitsuomi rubs his bandaged arm with a soft groan, "Mom do know if Baa-chan is at the Senju compound or the Hospital" he asks.

"Probably passed out somewhere" naruko says but mito pops her, "Why Nii-nii" she asks.

"Well I need her to look at my arm.. Plus Konan wants to learn Medical Ninjutsu" mitsuomi said. Yugito looks at konan with a cheeky look, "Plus she a huge fan" she chides and konan glares, "No fighting" mitsuomi says and both stop.

"Its been a trying day.. Why don't we all get some rest" kushina said. Mitsuomi rises from his seat as do konan and yugito, "Sounds good.. Naruko you wanna come with me tomorrow and Konan can show Mito some Suiton Jutsu" he says.

"I can spar with her as well" yugito adds. The twins hug their brother as everyone heads off to leave husband and wife, "He's grown into a fine young man.. I'm ashamed I missed so much of his life over things not of his making" minato says. Kushina kisses his temple with a soft look, "Then I Pray he succeeds.. I don't think I could bare to loss him again" she whispers and minato holds her.

 ***XxX***

The next day mitsuomi and naruko with kali riding his vest were walking through the village towards Konoha General, "So why do need see Baa-chan" she asks. Mitsuomi raises his bandaged arm, "A few months ago.. I tangled with a shady clan of shinobi and I got injured.. Konan and Yugito know the basics.. So I need Baa-chan to give me a full exam" he explains.

"Then you'll teach me some Raiton Jutsu" naruko asks and mitsuomi pats her head, "Of course but we need stop by The Forest of Death so Kali can see her siblings" he replies.

"Why there" naruko asks. Mitsuomi rubs kali on the head and she purrs, "Kali is actually a Summon animal of the Tiger clan and a few live in the forest" he says.

"I thought Kyubi was helping her talk but she's a summon.. Cool" naruko says. The pair fell into silence as mitsuomi noticed a few dirty looks from people, "That didn't take long" he thought. Naruko started to notice them as her brother was quiet and was about to say something, "Its Alright Sis.. They can't touch me now" he says. They passed a food vendor with fresh apples, "Oh Naruko-sama a good morning to you" the woman greets. Naruko pulls mitsuomi towards the vendor and grabs an apple but her blue orbs see the cold look the woman gives her brother, "Mitsu-nii want one" she asks.

"Sure" mitsuomi says and reaches for one, "Oh these aren't fresh" the woman says, with a fake smile. Naruko's eyes narrow and a look formed, "Oh I see well we'll go elsewhere" she says and pulls mitsuomi along.

"I told you its alright" mitsuomi assures but naruko shakes her head, "No its not you're my brother" she says. The pair reach the hospital as kali wakes from her nap in his vest and shakes her head.

"Welcome how may I help you" a nurse greets but blushes. Mitsuomi give her a warm smile but the nurse was staring at kali instead of him, "We're here to see Baa-chan" naruko says, stifling a giggle. The nurse blinks and looks up, "Oh Tsunade-sama is finishing her morning rounds and should be in her office on the seventh floor" she said, petting kali. Kali purrs as mitsuomi smiles, "Thank you ma'am" he says, as they head for the elevator.

" **Thank you** " kali says and the nurse blinks, "Did she talk" she muses. Mitsuomi and naruko soon stepped off the elevator and headed down the hall, "I bet she's passed out at her desk" naruko muses. Mitsuomi knocks twice and slowly opens the door as tsunade was in fact asleep at her desk, "Told ya" the blonde shot. Mitsuomi pulls kali and places her on the desk, "Ok do your thing" he says. Kali rubs against tsunade with loud purring, waking the pigtail blonde from her seat. Tsunade mumbles and sees the small tiger and two people standing and her eyes widen at one, "Mitsuomi" she said.

"Hai it's been Tsunade-baa-chan" mitsuomi said. Tsunade came around the desk to hug her surrogate grandson, "I'll say kid ten years" she says and mitsuomi nods.

"So why are here.. I'm sure Kushina must be thrilled to have you back" tsunade said and mitsuomi holds up his bandaged arm, "I need the greatest medic" he adds. Tsunade's honey eyes narrow, "Alright follow me and you too Gaki.. You can observe" she says. Mitsuomi follows tsunade to an exam room as naruko holds kali, "How bad" tsunade asks.

"About four months ago.. I had a run in with the Black Spider Clan" mitsuomi starts. Tsunade opens the door and motions for him to sit, "I've heard of them.. They've been a thorn in the side of Hot-Water country" she said. Mitsuomi slipped off his shirt, vest and glove, revealing his various other scars and places his hand on the bandages. They loosen and fall to the floor as naruko gasps loudly, "Mitsu-nii?!" she shudders. Tsunade was looking with a medical eye as she checks his skin, "Acid cloud or Acidic water it seems Sulphuric in nature" she asks, moving his fingers.

"A bit of both a Jutsu called Acid Storm" mitsuomi said. Naruko was watching behind her brother and the burn encompassed his left arm and a few small spots on his side, "A Jutsu did all that" she whispers.

"I have spots on my leg as well but my arm took the brunt of it.. I was saving someone at the time" mitsuomi replies. Tsunade activates her Mystic-palm technique and runs it along mitsuomi's arm, "You seem to be healing alright but you probably worried the acid seeped into your muscle tissue" she asks.

"Yea.. Konan did most of the after care and that was her biggest concern" mitsuomi replies and tsunade arches an eyebrow, "Then I'd like to meet her.. She's got some skill" she comments. Tsunade finishes her diagnosis and jots a few things down, "Well you do have some acidic residue in your muscles and if you're willing to be a guinea pig.. I can let your friend remove it with a few students including your sisters as a teaching exercise" she states. Mitsuomi redresses his arm using chakra strings, "I don't mind.. I was gonna ask you show Konan some stuff anyway" he says, slipping his shirt, vest and glove back on.

"Alright I'll set it up for Saturday" tsunade comments and mitsuomi nods, "Sure.. Hey Sis wanna get some Ramen" he adds. Naruko had been quiet the entire time and buries her face in his chest, "Shh I'm alright" he soothes.

"He's right his girlfriend took amazing care of him.. Except for the scars the damage is minimal" tsunade said. Naruko pulls away and wipes her tears, "I know but you have to do the Chunin exams alone and you're injured" she whispers.

"WHAT YOU'RE TAKING THE EXAMS ALONE?!" tsunade shouts. Mitsuomi rubs his forehead with a sigh and explains what tsunade missed at the council meeting. A scowl formed of tsunade's face, "Stupid council and Stupid Minato for letting them walk all over him.. This should've been a clan issue not civilian" she comments. Mitsuomi picks kali up with a sigh, "True but I'll show Him and the Village what I can really do" he says.

"You better Kiddo and I'll see you Saturday" tsunade said, kissing his forehead. Mitsuomi and naruko excuses themselves as tsunade headed back to office, "Tsunade-sama was that" shizune asks.

"Yep that was him alright" tsunade says and shizune slowly nods, "Welcome home Ototo" she thought.

 ***XxX***

Anko Mitarashi was having a slightly good day, after gorging on dango and torturing prisoners. However something had been nagging her for at least a week or two and it ramped up as several drunken villagers at the bar on the previous night said the Kyubi-brat was back. Anko knew better than to believe rumors and wanted to speak to the only person who would, however her suspicions were confirmed as a pair entered Ichiraku ramen.

"No Fucking Way?!" anko thought. At the same time teuchi was wiping the counter, "Jiji I need Ramen Stat" naruko shouts. Teuchi looks up with a smile but his eyes widen, "Mitsuomi?!" he says. Mitsuomi gave him a wave as they sat down, "Hey Teuchi-Jiji" he says. Ayame came from the back and her eyes widen too and breath hitches, "Mitsuomi!?" she shouts.

"Hey Ayame-chan" mitsuomi and ayame came around the counter to hug him. Anko watched from the shadows with slight smirk but vanishes.

"Ok Jiji twelve bowls of Miso ramen for me and twelve for my sis her choice" mitsuomi says and places kali on the counter, "And some beef pieces for her" he adds. Ayame squeals and pets kali as the little tiger purrs, "She's so Cute.. Where'd you get her" she asks. Kali sits on her haunches, " **I'm a Sssummon Aminal and when I get big.. I'll be like my brother Liger** " she says and ayame squeals again, before helping out her father. Several people entered the shop but saw mitsuomi and left, "That's right my Favorite Customer is Back" teuchi shouts. Mitsuomi curtly nods as he slurps down his fifth bowl, "Thanks Teuchi-Jiji" he tried to say with his mouth full. Naruko glances back with a mouth full of noodle, "Iruka-sensei" she garbles. Iruka waves as he enters the shop, "Hello Naruko" he greets.

"Iruka-sensei meet my big brother Mitsuomi" naruko says. Mitsuomi gives iruka a nod and iruka reciprocates, "Its a pleasure to meet you" he says.

"Likewise Naruko told me you were her academy teacher and I apologize for what she put you through" mitsuomi and naruko puffs her cheeks with a punch. Iruka waves his hand with a sweatdrop, "No no its was quite alright.. She and Mito were good students and I'm proud of them" he says. Mitsuomi smiles warmly and ruffles naruko's blonde locks, "I am too" he muses. The pair finished their meal and thanked teuchi and ayame, "Alright to the Forest of Death" mitsuomi says. Mitsuomi decided to quicken the pace and shunshin them to the main gate, "You gotta teach me that too" naruko says. Mitsuomi takes a step forward and suddenly catches a kunai, "So the rumors are true" a voice comments. Anko lands in front the gate with a slight smirk but eeps and narrowly dodges a lightning enfused kunai.

"And you're still naughty.. Proper naughty Koko" mitsuomi says. Anko giggles as she saunters up to him to poke his chest, "And I outrank ya Genin" she croons but hugs him, "I've missed you Man" she says.

"I've missed you too Anko" mitsuomi says and kali pop out, " **Hello** " she greets. Anko backs up as naruko laughs, "She's a summon" she said.

"Oh.. So why have come to my playground" anko declares, arms apart. Mitsuomi points down to kali, "Some of her clan reside here" he replies. Anko furrows her brow with a thinking pose, "Alright I'll let you in but I'm coming with so we can catch up" she says, poking mitsuomi's chest. The three plus tiger leap over the gate and tree-hop west, "Naruko how far are you with your Raiton training" mitsuomi asks.

"Mom and Kakashi-sensei taught me how to crumble the leaf with Raiton but they mainly focused on Futon" naruko replies. Mitsuomi rubs his chin then holds up a light bulb and both gawk, "Where did get that" naruko asks.

"Muffin button" mitsuomi curtly replies and both sweatdrop, "Any way the next step to power a light bulb continuously for ten minutes with Raiton" he adds. The trio land in a decent size clearing and mitsuomi lets kali down, "Alright.. Announce your Return" he says. Kali walks about two feet and lets out the loudest roar she can muster, before sitting on her haunches and a series of roars echo. Naruko and anko get on guard but mitsuomi raises his hand and points, from the treeline two normal size white tigers emerge. An elephant size white female Bengal tiger follows with three small tigers. Kali immediately rushes the three smaller ones into a mock battle. The Bengal approaches mitsuomi and plops down, "Its been awhile Whiteblaze" mitsuomi says.

" **Argh too long.. Liger misses you** " whiteblaze comments and spies the others, " **I don't bite.. Much** " she adds. Naruko slowly approaches as does anko, "Hello I'm Naruko and I'm Anko" they said in tandem. Whiteblaze chuckles deeply as kali approaches, " **Mama** " she says and they nuzzle noses, " **Still riding with him huh** " whiteblaze notes. Mitsuomi chuckles softly as he rubs his ear, "I don't mind.. Besides it makes her feel tall" he muses. Kali went back to playing with her smaller siblings as mitsuomi approaches naruko, "How's it coming" he asks.

"Argh its hard" naruko huffs. Mitsuomi squats next to her as anko was sitting in a tree, "Futon is your stronger affinity.. So it'll be harder but I'm sure a future Hokage can do it" he muses.

"Of course Datteboyo" naruko shouts. Mitsuomi rubs under his nose with a small laugh, "Exactly" he says and walks up the tree, taking a seat next to anko.

"So its been ten years since we've seen each other and you're a Tokubetsu Jonin now" mitsuomi says. Anko scoffs and puffs out her chest, "Yep and you're a lowly Genin" she says but a rueful look forms, "I'd wish you'd been here" she whispers. Mitsuomi furrows his brow and anko pulls her shirt to reveal her curse mark, "My Bastard of a Sensei did this and abandoned me" she whispers. Mitsuomi clenches his fist and lightning forms, "Did you show my Mom" he asks.

"She said it was incomplete and she's working on trying to break it but its slow going" anko replies. Mitsuomi pulls anko into a hug and she holds him tight, "Don't tell anyone about this or I'll castrate ya" she says.

"Heh my girlfriends would destroy you" mitsuomi says and anko scoffs, "Will that include me" she asks. Mitsuomi leans back on the tree, "Sure but you'll have share with two more and both are really Hot" he says and anko punches his shoulder, "They better be" she shot.

 ***XxX***

Sasuke glares at his mother from his spot at the table, "Why" he said. Mikoto looks up with a confused look on her face, "Why what" she asks. Sasuke slams his fist with a scowl, "Why are you His Sensei?!" he shouts. Mikoto places her fork down with a serious look, "I am a Jonin of this village and I'm allowed to teach whoever I choose" she states.

"But why Him?!" sasuke shouts, shooting from his seat. Mikoto blinks slightly and rises from her seat, "Sasuke I don't know what you have against Mitsuomi but I will be his Sensei whether you like it or don't" she says. The doorbell rings to stop sasuke's retort and he storms off to his room. Mikoto answers the door and mitsuomi was standing at the doorway, "Mitsuomi" she asks.

"Actually I'm a Kage Bunshin.. Mitsuomi wanted to inform you that he's currently in Training ground 44 with Naruko and Anko.. If you need him for anything I will relay the message" the clone says. Mikoto rubs her chin for a moment, "Well I doubt I need to teach him anything but have him meet me at Training ground 33 at two" she replies. The clone salutes and promptly vanish with no smoke, "Amazing a lot like Shisui" she muses. Sasuke watches from a window, "I will have my vengeance" he thought. Mikoto went back inside and got dressed in her jonin uniform and tied her hair in a single bun with hair needles. Mikoto decides to pay kushina a visit and meet the two mitsuomi mentioned as teammates and get a feel for mitsuomi from them. Mikoto reaches the namikaze compound as minato was leaving and exchange greetings as she enters. Mikoto spies kushina watching mito perform a jutsu and two young women observing the younger redhead.

"Suiton: Teppodama" mito shouts, as the blonde dodges. Kushina sees mikoto approaches and waves, "Hey Miko-chan" she says.

"Hello Kushina how are you today" mikoto asks.

"Things are good.. My children are back together and the prospect of grandchildren is high.. My Sochi has two girlfriends and a possible third with Anko-chan" kushina says but a saddened look formed, "That is if he passes the chunin finals" she adds. Mikoto places a comforting hand on kushina's shoulder, "I think he can win it all.. Mitsuomi is Genin in name only" she said.

"Mikoto-obasan is right Nii-nii is strong I know he can do it" mito said, approaching. Yugito was soaking wet and konan maintaining a stoic face but failing. Mikoto looks over the two and bows, "Hello I'm Mikoto Uchiha and I'm Mitsuomi's Jonin Sensei" she greets.

"I'm Konan no family name and the wet feline is Yugito Nii" konan says and yugito hisses like a cat, "Whatever I'm going take a shower and Mito good work today" she says and heads to the house.

"I agree.. You have a very good affinity for Suiton" konan says and mito blushes, "I hope to match the Nidaime someday" she replies.

"That's a lofty goal" mikoto comments and kushina claps her hands, "Why don't we take a break.. Mito leave some Bunshin to work on your control" she states. Mito made about fifty clones as the group heads inside for a much needed break. Meanwhile naruko was surrounded by a hundred clones, each with bulb and trying to complete their exercise. Mitsuomi was laying on his stomach next her with kali and her siblings on his back, with anko off on a patrol with the twins.

"So you actually liberated a country and you know Princess Gale" naruko asks, incredulously. Mitsuomi nods with a drag on his cigarette, "Uh-huh.. We actually lucked out meeting Koyuki and Aniki insisted it was a good test for me and Konan.. Well especially her due to the Hyoton and I copied several jutsu and can do several combination Jutsu with her" he explains. Naruko dispels several clones and groans from the overload, "So what will you do with the Kiba-blades" she asks.

"If Kiri comes to the exams.. I'll give it back to them.. I don't need the excess drama" mitsuomi replies. Whiteblaze chuckles deeply, " **You thrive on excess drama kiddo** " she notes.

"True but I'm back with my family and I gotta be on my P's and Q's less the council pull some Shit" mitsuomi states, moving and the cubs falling off. Mitsuomi cracks his back and joints, "Let's head back I gotta meet Miko-obasan in an hour" he says. Naruko dispels her remaining clones and pops her stiff joints too, "It was nice meeting you Whiteblaze" she says, picking up kali.

" **Not a problem kitten and if you get tired of summoning Toads.. We can use another summoner** " whiteblaze says, as her and the cubs dispel.

"I'll have to think about that" naruko muses, as the pair take to the trees. Mitsuomi and naruko soon exit the woods and kali leaps on naruko's head, "I see you later and keep practicing" he says and vanishes.

 ***XxX***

Mitsuomi arrives at the training ground and caught sight of mikoto and his two teammates. Mikoto waves him over as the sat on a pair of fallen trees, "Well now that our team is complete.. We'll introduce ourselves for my sake" she says.

"Well I'll start I'm Yugito Nii.. I like cats.. Mitsuomi and Konan.. I dislike people who are ignorant" yugito said.

"I'm Konan.. I like Mitsuomi and Yugito.. Snow and many things.. Like Yugito I dislike ignorant people" konan adds. Mitsuomi twirls his white bang, "I'm Mitsuomi.. I like many things and like my beautiful partners dislike foolish people" he says. Yugito giggles as mikoto clears her throat, "Well I'm Mikoto Uchiha and I've pretty much told the girls everything at Kushina's.. Now I would like see your skill set but here there are too many eyes" she says. Mitsuomi rises from his spot with a slight look, "How I about I show this" he says and holds his index fingers close together. Soon lightning sparks and surges as he pulls his hands apart, "Amazing his control is for lack of better term inhuman" mikoto thought, seeing white lightning skating around mitsuomi's body. In the trees sasuke watched with searing anger as mitsuomi stops and plops back down, " **You continue to piss that Boy off** " kyubi notes.

"Amazing" mikoto says and taps her eye, "And has this matured and did it evolve" she adds. Mitsuomi sighs with a nod, "Fully and evolved to evoke the Storm God" he says. Mikoto's eyes widen but she calms down, "Are you positive" she asks and mitsuomi nods, "Alright I'll speak to Kushina about it.. Well since obviously Mitsuomi has the Chunin exams soon.. We'll focus on that and help you with anything you need polish before then and slip a few missions in but D-ranks or Co-op with another team for higher rank missions" she states.

"We'll have to limit what we can show to them" mitsuomi says and konan nods, "Especially our true skills.. Some would run to your council to have them given said techniques" she adds. Mikoto sighs softly with a look to the sky, "I agree.. Well let's dismiss for the day.. I'll go to the mission hall tomorrow and check the missions" she says. All three rise and bow as mikoto flame shunshins away, "She's nice compared to her Son" konan notes.

"She's my godmother after all" mitsuomi says and lights a strawberry cigarette, "How did Mito do today" he adds. Yugito scoffs as they walk to the compound, "She's good.. I bet she's the levelheaded twin" she says.

"I would agree.. Mito is quite the Kunoichi and Naruko" konan asks. Mitsuomi blows a puff of smoke, "A bit brash but she can do it" he says and taps his palm, "Oh I have third girlfriend now" he says.

"Who?!" both shout and mitsuomi glances back, "Anko Mitarashi" he replies.

"Who" yugito asks. Mitsuomi puts out his cigarette in his glove and was about to say something, when a huge plume of smoke erupts and from it emerges the lady in question.

"Anko Mitarashi.. Ultra Sexy Tokubetsu Jonin" anko declares. Konan stares blankly but yugito was laughing, "Hahaha I like her already.. Welcome to the Harem" she shouts. Mitsuomi's eyes widen with a shocked intake of breath and konan rubs her forehead, "Its a pleasure Mitarashi-san" she says.

"Likewise and you're right Mitsu they're hot" anko comments. Konan gives mitsuomi a look and he sighs in defeat, "How was the patrol with the twins" he asks, as they continue on.

"Good those two come in handy" anko comments, biting a piece of dango. Several of villagers saw them and whispered but the four ignore them, "So have y'all Fucked yet" anko asks.

"Konan's a Virgin and Mitsuomi and I have Fucked once" yugito says, not missing a beat. A cloud forms over mitsuomi's head and konan rubs his bandaged arm, "Well excuse me for wanting to be traditional" she says but yugito waves her hand, "Just teasing.. Besides our one time was because of our tenants" she says and whispers tenants, as they continued through the village.

 ***XxX***

Naruko arrived home with kali in her arms as she spied her sister's bunshin. The blonde heads inside as her twin was on the sofa sleeping, causing kali to wiggle out and climb onto mito. Naruko giggles as she plops on the other sofa and practiced with her lightbulb, "Where's Mitsu-nii" mito yawns.

"Meeting Mikoto-obasan" naruko replies. Mito shifts on her side as kali rolls onto the sofa with a playful growl, "I've missed him" she whispers. Naruko stares at the bulb, "Hmm.. Ten whole years.. We were little when he left.. Why did he have to leave though.. Was it that bad.. Mom and Dad were here and Baa-chan with Shizune-neesan" she whispers.

"We were blind to his suffering" a voice comments. The twins turn and see their mother with a sadden look, "I had my hands full with the two of you but your brother always kept things to himself" kushina says and takes a seat. Mito and naruko sit up as mito holds kali and kushina sighs, "I think its time I told you the truth about your brother and the circumstances of his birth and leaving" she explains.

"Sochi was born two years before the Kyubi attack and your births.. I was in Anbu at the time.. Minato and I were not too long married.. I was on a mission with someone I considered a friend and he took advantage of me" she starts.

"Mom you were.. You know" naruko said and kushina nods, "I was and I killed him.. I was so ashamed I didn't leave the compound.. I learned a month later I was pregnant.. Minato didn't take it well and we talked about ending the pregnancy but I refused.. I refused to end a life because of what one person did.. My friends Tsume.. Hitomi and Mikoto were the only ones I told.. Minato told everyone who asked that I was on a long term mission to my ancestral home of Uzushiogakure.. Nine months later I held a small baby boy with big steel-blue eyes.. I instantly fell in love with him" she adds.

"I bet Nii-nii was cute" mito says. Kushina giggles with a soft look, "He was.. I soon left the compound and people were shocked that I had a baby but I held my head high and told the truth.. Many accepted it but quite a few cursed him as a taint on Minato's legacy.. Minato dispelled that but I knew it bothered him.. A son but not his own and as soon as I able to we tried for our own child and we were blessed with two beautiful girls.. Sochi was so happy too and would always fall asleep on my every growing tummy but that terrible night came.. Having Kyubi ripped from me by the masked man and Minato sealing half of Kyubi's chakra in you two and the soul with one tail's worth of chakra into Sochi" she explains.

"In the aftermath Minato declared what he had done.. Many who disliked Sochi became more vocal saying because of him the Kyubi got free and many more called for his death and praised yours" kushina adds. Naruko and mito gasp in horror, "They wanted to kill a two year old child?!" naruko says. Kushina sniffles with a nod, "Minato tried to make the people to see reason and declared a law preventing harm with harsh consequences for the perpetrators but they found loopholes with emotional abuse and neglect.. I was so wrapped up in taking of a pair newborns.. I saw less of my own son.. Thankfully Miko-chan and Jiji took care of him but it all came to a head at the Kyubi festival when you were six.. Sochi was attacked by civilians and Shinobi.. Luckily my student Shisho stopped them.. That day I put my foot down and I begged Shisho to take him out the village and train him" she explains.

"I remember that day Nii-nii's eyes were always so bright but that day they were sad and his smile looked so painful" mito said.

"I was mad at him for going" naruko whispers and kali leaps in her lap, " **No mad now** " she asks and naruko shakes her head, "No I'm just glad he's back" she states.

 ***XxX***

Mitsuomi enters the Hokage tower with a sigh, " _ **You need to tell him**_ " kyubi chides and he nods, making his way to minato's office. His secretary sat at her desk as mitsuomi walks up, "Is Lord Hokage in" mitsuomi asks.

"Um yes He's currently speaking with Sandaime-sama" the woman says, blushing. Mitsuomi moves his white bang, "Can I see him" he asks and the woman blinks, "Oh of course" she says. Mitsuomi nods gingerly and moves to knock twice, "Come in" minato shouts. Mitsuomi steps inside as the Sandaime had his pipe in his mouth on the sofa and minato at his desk, "What can I do for you Mitsuomi" minato asks.

"Well I wanted to talk business.. That your shadows don't need to be privy to at the moment" mitsuomi states. Minato's eyes narrow but he taps his desk and the Anbu vanish, "What about" he questions.

"The Snake" mitsuomi simply says and hiruzen's eyes narrow this time, "What about my Wayward student" he asks. Mitsuomi folds his arms with a rub of his head, "He's planning an Invasion with Suna" he replies and both men's breath hitch, "How valid is this information" minato asks, regaining his composure.

"100 percent confirmed.. The Snake tried to recruited me under my White-Storm guise.. He sent several some ones to intimidate me or rather toot his own horn into joining" he states. Hiruzen wearily sighs with a puff of his pipe, "I take it you declined" he says.

"Heh.. I sent back bodies but one body proved useful and said body is how I learned of the plot" mitsuomi says, slightly smirking.

"But how can you be Sure the person is relaying accurate information" minato asks but mitsuomi taps his eye, "This person is close to the snake" he replies.

"Why would Suna align with Orochimaru" hiruzen asks. Mitsuomi pulls a cigarette from his pack, "The current Wind Daimyo is a Hedonistic Bastard and has been sending missions meant for Suna.. Here and the Snake is playing on that.. Also Iwa might get involved if the old fence sitter is here" he explains, sparking up.

"What of Kumo or Kiri" minato asks but mitsuomi shrugs his shoulders, "I'm on somewhat good term with the current Raikage because of Yugi-chan and Kiri is dealing with a civil war" he replies.

"Minato we should prepare discreetly as not alert Orochimaru or Danzo for that manner.. I wouldn't put pass him to use the chaos to usurp control" hiruzen says and looks to mitsuomi, "And you'll help me get back into fighting shape" he adds. Mitsuomi smiles softly with a nod, "Of course Jiji" he replies.

"Sandaime-sama.. if it is alright with you.. I'd like to speak to Mitsuomi alone" minato asks. Hiruzen take a puff of his pipe as he rises from his seat, "Of course but please don't destroy the office" he says, patting mitsuomi on the shoulder. Hiruzen closes the door as the room goes silent as surrogate son and father stare at one another.

"Mitsuomi I wanted to say.. I'm sorry for the position I've put you in concerning the Chunin exams and Everything.. If I could.. I would've promoted you when you returned but like you said it would show favoritism.. I was lucky to get Kushina as the twins' Sensei" minato says, breaking the silence. Mitsuomi took a slow drag and exhales smoke through his nose, "Your Apology is Sixteen years too late.. As for the Chunin exams I'll handle it" he says.

"I know that.. I just wanna fix what happened between us" minato says but mitsuomi scoffs, "You can't Fix it!.. Its too late.. You let Jiraiya and others get in your head that.. I'm the Taint on the Your Legacy.. The villagers considered me the reason for the Kyubi attack and my birth was the cause.. Outside the mansion I was treated like a leper despite you're stupid Law.. I use to see people who beat me on the street days later like nothing happened.. Hell the night of the Kyubi festival when I was eight had civilians and your shinobi trying to Kill me but what did You do.. Nothing!.. I had to leave this place just to survive.. Leave my Mom and my Sisters for Ten Fucking years" he rants.

"I put my faith in the people to see you and your sisters as the Heroes you were" minato says but mitsuomi scoffs once again, "Well you saw how that worked.. Sixteen years later and their grieve and hate has yet to dissipate But they worship Naruko and Mito" he shot.

"Hell that night if you could've.. Would you have used me as a sacrifice to the Shinigami instead of yourself" mitsuomi adds. Minato shot from seat and slams his hands on the table, "How can you Even Say That?!" he shouts, with a serious look. Mitsuomi closes the gap between them with the table as a barrier, "I can because can you say with one hundred percent certainly that if given the choice.. Would you have used my life as payment to the Shinigami instead of your own" he shouts. Steel-blue met ocean-blue in a contest of wills but minato falters, "I thought So.. That night was forever etched into my memory.. I won't take your Soul today Minato Namikaze but it will be mine in time.. However I look forward to what this little one will do.. As he pointed his deathly fingers at me" mitsuomi states. Minato fell back in his chair with a regretful look on his face, "I was too Naïve it seems but Mitsuomi please give the people a chance.. They can change" he says. Mitsuomi slams his fist on the table, "You damn right you're Naïve.. A chance?!.. They had Ten Years to change but not even a month and Nothing has changed.. Right back to glares and whispers.. Hell given the chance some of the shinobi would try to Kill me" he shouts and heads for the door.

"Would you have told the village if my Mom was still a Jinchuriki" mitsuomi adds and slams the door. Minato slumped in his chair as he rubs his forehead, "That went better than I thought" he muses.

 ***XxX***

Mitsuomi skulked through the village, a scowl on his face and a cigarette burning in his mouth. Mitsuomi had his hood up to hide his scowling features, " _ **You should calm down.. Its storming here**_ " Kyubi chides, watching the lightning storm from the church. Mitsuomi spat out his butt with a sigh, "Sorry but He pissed me off" he thought. Mitsuomi continued through the village and finds a bar, "What will you have" a man says, as mitsuomi sits.

"Vodka and leave the bottle" mitsuomi says and tosses some money, with his hood up. The bartender places the bottle and fills the glass, "Finally come home huh kiddo" he says. Mitsuomi looks up from his drink to an older man with grey hair, "Hiro" he says.

"Heh been awhile munchkin" hiro jokes. Mitsuomi downs his drink and pours another, "I'm a munchkin no more" he says and hiro laughs, "No kidding.. How long you've been back" he asks.

"Few weeks and people know I'm back too" mitsuomi replies, downing another glass.

"I heard.. It's nothing but the Kyubi-brat this or Kyubi-brat that" hiro comments. Mitsuomi pours another drink as two Jonin approach the bar, "Double Whiskey" one says.

"Triple Rum for me" the other says. Hiro fixes their drinks as mitsuomi downs his third, "Seina you heard the Demon has returned" the first Jonin comments. A dirty look forms on seina's face, "Fucking Monster hasn't It ruined our lives enough.. Right Mako" he sneers. Mako downs his whiskey, "Yeah Yondaime-sama should've killed it years ago" he boasts.

"Another double old man" mako says but hiro glares at the mako, "I don't like that talk in my bar.. If say another word.. I'm tossing ya" he says. Seina glares back hiro but a sneer forms, "I bet you're a demon lover" he says but his eyes widen in horror. As a chilling cold blast KI filled the room and it's source was next to them, knocking mako from the chair. Mitsuomi pulls his hood down with slitted blue eyes and a blank look on his face, "He is no Demon lover.. He's a good man unlike Trash like you" he coldly, hopping off the stool. Three Anbu enter the bar and one of them was Neko, "What is going on?!" she shouts. Mako shakes his finger at mitsuomi, "THE DEMON TRIED TO KILL US!" he shouts. Mitsuomi cancels his KI with a scoff, "You're not worth the effort" he says, walking pass the Anbu.

"Aren't you gonna arrest him" seina shouts. Neko glares behind her mask, "Hiro-san did he attack them" she asks. Hiro folds his arms with a look to the Jonin, "No but they broke the Yondaime's law" he says and both pale.

"I see we will take them to Ibiki" neko orders and the two Anbu grab seina and mako, to vanish in a swirl of leaves.

 ***XxX***

Mitsuomi arrived back at the namikaze estate and found his mother waiting, "Can you escort a pretty lady on a walk" she says. Mitsuomi tilts his head with a look, "Sure where is she" he says and dodges a chain, "Kidding" he adds. The pair head towards the Hokage monument but namely minato's head, "I use to bring you here as a baby.. You use grab at the stars" kushina muses. Mitsuomi chuckles as they shunshin atop the head, "I missed this" he says, with the big inhale of air. Mother and son take a seat but said son lays his head in his mother's lap, "I fought with Him today" he muses.

"Oh God.. You didn't kill Minato" kushina asks but mitsuomi shakes his head, "Jiji said the same thing" he says. Kushina softly giggles as she strokes his hair, "Good then you didn't ruin my evil plan" she says. Mitsuomi quirks an eyebrow as kushina continues, "Well You're gonna be the Uzumaki Head.. Mito will be the Namikaze Head and Naruko will be Hokage with Minato.. Baa-chan and I as her advisors" she notes.

"Wow that is as Diabolical as Jiji mobilizing the Squirrels to combat ROOT" mitsuomi says and kushina nods, "I know right.. Last time I was there I saw several squirrels marching" she said. Mitsuomi softly laughs as does kushina, "I've missed you mom" he says and kushina kisses his forehead, "I've missed you Sochi.. My precious boy" she muses. Mother and son continued to watch the beautiful sunset, before returning home for a light dinner. Mitsuomi opted to take a shower as konan and yugito arrived with anko. After a very soothing bath and bathing a certain little tiger, out he stepped in boxer briefs and a towel on his head with a tiger in his arms.

"Geez" a voice comments. Mitsuomi lifts the towel enough and sees anko without her coat and sandals on the bed, "Where's Konan and Yugito" he asks. Anko stares at mitsuomi's scars but blinks, "With your sisters" she replies.

" **Can I play with them** " kali asks and lets her down, "Don't get too dirty" he says, closing the door and activating a privacy seal. Mitsuomi slips on a pair of shorts and grabs a shirt, "So what's up" he asks.

"Nothing wanted see you and Fuck you" anko says, eyeing his shorts. Mitsuomi rubs his forehead and slicks back his bangs, "My mom and sisters are in the house and No" he replies, slipping on the wife-beater. Anko pouts slightly but smirks, "That's the Thrill of it besides.. Who doesn't want to sleep with the one they love" she says. Mitsuomi plops on his back and anko straddles him on the bed, "You love me" he says and anko touches the scar on his face, "I do but tell nobody" she shot. Mitsuomi snorts and pins his steel-blue eyes on her pupil-less orbs, "I could be kicked out Konoha.. If I fail the chunin exams" he says. Anko runs her fingers down his neck and to his burns, "I'll resign and follow you wherever" she says, reaching the hem of the shirt. Anko shifts back across his lower region and lifts the shirt, "How you'd get this" she asks.

"I tangled with the Black-spider clan of Hot-Water country" mitsuomi replies. Anko traces his abs with a stare, "This one" she notes. Mitsuomi taps his face, "Fought Jashinist named Kyohei" he says but softly groan, "This one" anko coos, rocking back and forth. Mitsuomi turns his head with a sigh, "A proper naughty snake" he replies. Anko leans down and turns his face to her own, "Could be poison.. I should Suck it out" she purrs. Mitsuomi scoots up in bed as anko moves towards his lower body with her hand tracing his crotch. Mitsuomi softly groans as anko titters, before unbuckling his shorts and toying with his member through his boxer-briefs.

"Kukuku.. Seems Big" anko says, pulling his member free and stroking the half limp member. Mitsuomi slowly gets hard as anko gives his member a few test licks and finally her mouth around the tip. Mitsuomi clamps his eyes closed as his right hand runs through his hair, his body reacting to anko's minstrations as her head bobbed up and down. Anko slurped and softly gagged as she sucked at various speeds and she could feel him getting close, "A little more" she thought, pulling left and right. Mitsuomi groaned and gripped the sheets as his member twitched and anko's eyes widen as several thick ropes of cum filled her mouth, bulging her cheeks slightly. Anko slowly pulled back with a wet pop and swallow, "Fuck his Cum is so Good" she thought, feeling her wetness. Mitsuomi slowly comes down from his high as anko straddles him again, before removing her mesh top and freeing her breasts.

"It seems the poison still remains.. I'll need to try another method" anko says, rubbing her crotch on his still hard member. Anko lifts up to tear open her mesh shorts and exposing her wet and shaved omanko, "I'll get all the poison this time" she coos. Anko lines mitsuomi up with her snatch and slowly descends, her omanko stretching to accommodate his size. Anko braces on his chest as mitsuomi groans, "I almost Came" he mutters.

"Kukuku.. Me too" anko said, slowly rocking her hips. Anko started slow with soft pants as mitsuomi grasps her left hand and his right on her hip. Anko's panting soon became moans as mitsuomi moved his hips with her own, "Kami my Pussy is throbbing with him inside" she thought, picking up speed. Mitsuomi sits up and anko buries his face into her breasts with her arms around his head, "Come on Faster.. I'm Ahh Almost There" she cries. Mitsuomi groans as he grips anko's hips, "Iku.. Iku.. IKUUUUU" anko howls, as they cum. Anko collaspes on mitsuomi's chest as they rode their highs but mitsuomi reverses their positions, capturing her lips and their tongues swirling around in their mouths. Mitsuomi pulls back with a trail of saliva between them, "There is still some poison" he huskily says and positions himself at her entrance. Mitsuomi pushes inside once again and slicks his hair back, rocking his hips with slow and quick pumps. Anko pants heavily and reaches back to grip the pillows, "Fuck.. I forgot He's carries the Kyubi and is a stamina freak" she thought. Mitsuomi captures one of anko's nipples in his mouth but she pulls him into a sloppy and animalish kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Mitsuomi picked up his pace as he felt his limit approaching, " _ **Kit.. I want you to Bite Anko's mark**_ " kyubi says.

"Why and are you watching" mitsuomi thought. Kyubi huffs with a sigh, " _ **Yes and my Chakra can erode the dark chakra from that Snake**_ " she comments. Mitsuomi moved off anko's mouth and to her neck, pumping some of kyubi's chakra to his mouth. Mitsuomi's eyes become slitted and canines more defined, before biting down on anko's curse mark. Anko cries out in both pleasure and pain as her curse mark sizzles and mitsuomi fills her womb with his spunk. Mitsuomi collaspes on his back next to anko as both were breathing heavy but anko gasps and sees her curse has faded some, "What did you do" she asks.

"I pumped some of Kyubi's chakra in the mark.. She said it could erode The Snake's dark chakra" mitsuomi says and feels wetness on his face. Anko was straddling him with tears in her eyes, "Thank you.. Thank you" she cries. Mitsuomi reaches up to caress her cheek and she leans into his touch, "Don't thank me.. I would do anything for Someone I love" he says. Anko settles her atop mitusomi as he pulls the covers over themselves, "I love you" she whispers, settling on his chest and going to sleep.

 ***A few days Later***

Mitsuomi along with konan, yugito, naruko, mito and kushina were heading to hospital for his treatment session. Kushina immediately went into mother hen mode but mitsuomi assured her the worst was over but she insisted on coming. The group arrived and headed upstairs where tsunade was waiting in a large exam room. Yugito, kali and kushina waited in the observation area as the others headed for the room. Shizune greeted them with a bow, "Welcome home Ototo" she says.

"Hello Nee-chan" mitsuomi replies, bowing as well and sharing a quick hug. Inside tsunade had four students and a few doctors, shockingly one was sakura and rounding out the group was Ino Yamanaka, Hana Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga. Mitsuomi greets each but sakura shot him a glare, "Mitsuomi remove your shirt and bandages.. Then we'll get started with the session" tsunade says. Mitsuomi slowly nods as he pulls off the shirt, handing it to naruko and removing the bandages into a pile. Ino was blushing at mitsuomi's body but pales as does sakura and a few doctors.

"Mitsuomi-san how did happen" hinata says and turns to the young hyuga heir, "I was defending the granddaughter of the Hot-Water Daimyo from a band of shinobi" he explains, hopping on the table. Tsunade clears her throat to garner everyone's attention, "As you can see our patient.. Mitsuomi has suffered severe acidic burns to his entire left arm and side" she explains.

"The injuries were caused by a Jutsu called.. Acid Storm and was treated by the young lady to Mitsuomi's right and I'll let her explain further" tsunade states. Konan steps forward with a bow, "Thank you Tsunade-sama.. The caster of the Jutsu possessed the Kekkei Genkai for the Vapour release.. Luckily I was able to treat him in time with clean water and a salve I made from various flowers but I also feared the acid seeped into his muscle tissue but that's beyond my skill level" she explains.

"That's why we're here today.. The Med-nin program is essential to teams today to cut down casualties and allow shinobi to broaden their horizons" tsunade explains. Tsunade then turns mitsuomi with an apologetic look, "I bet you're like the twins and sedatives would be useless.. So clench your teeth" she says. Mitsuomi furrows his brow but got his answer as tsunade punches him in the face, rendering him unconscious on the table. Naruko stifles a laugh as tsunade clears her throat again, "Now as I was saying.. I've already performed the Mystic-palm technique and found that some acid has seeped into his muscle tissue.. So today we'll extract the acid residue and heal the internal injuries" she explains. Shizune wheels in a cart with several tubs of liquid as tsunade secures mitsuomi to the table.

"Now Konan since you did First aid and after-care.. I'll show you the technique and allow you to try" tsunade says and konan nods. Mito and the others gather on mitsuomi's right side, "The name of this Jutsu is called Saikan Chushutsu no Jutsu.. This solution next to me will applied directly to his body and slowly draw out the acidic residue" tsunade explains. Tsunade places her hand in one of the tubs and pulls contents into her hand with chakra. Tsunade then places the solution on mitsuomi's side and slowly pushes it inside with her free hand, "Now" she says and pulls with her free hand pushes with her occupied hand. Everyone gasps as the solution exits with a dark yellow substance within as tsunade drops it into an empty tub, "Is that the acid" hinata asks.

"It is.. Once we finish.. He'll have improved motor function.. Konan were there moments of twitches or jerky movements after the attack" tsunade states. Konan slowly nods as she looks down at mitsuomi, "Yes.. It persisted for about a month and slowly went away but he often complained of stiffness" she explains.

"I see.. Well Konan lets get started on his arm" tsunade states and explains how to grasp the solution.

 ***XxX***

"Clench my teeth" mitsuomi says. Mitsuomi sits up but finds himself in his mindscape, "Of course sedatives don't work" he muses. Kyubi was watching from an elevated throne, " _ **Your Baa-chan packs quite the wallop**_ " she muses. Mitsuomi rubs his cheek with a shake of his head, "No kidding.. I'm going spar in the arena until I wake up" he says, kipping up.

" _ **I'll provide you some entertainment.. Black-rock or Dead-master**_ " kyubi asks. Mitsuomi glances back as he opens the church doors, "Both" he says. The landscape outside the church was a world of night with a huge full moon and lightning dancing in the sky. Mitsuomi took the intricate paths towards the arena littered in chains and at the center stood two women. The first was a pale girl with long black hair in twintails, blue eyes but one glowing and dressed in boots with white tips. Black shorts and bra with a long black coat and a white star printed on the back. The second was pale as well in a gothic black dress and glowing green eyes and claw like fingers and horns. Mitsuomi entered the arena as his daito swords appear across his back in an X style, "Lets Go" he shouts, activating his Sharingan. DM raises her hand as a black scythe appears with two floating skulls with glowing green eyes. BRS raises her arm as a cannon forms around the arm and her eye glows more, leaving a streak of blue.

[song playing.. Black Rock Shooter - Battle of BRS]

Mitsuomi spirnted forward as BRS points her cannon to open fire, using Shukuchi mitsuomi dodges the blue blast. DM shoots forward with a leap to meet mitsuomi but he blocks and counters with his Trick, narrowly dodging her skulls in the process. DM slams her scythe into the ground to send a wave of energy but mitsuomi drives his lightning enfused sword in the fissure negating it. BRS turns her cannon into a sword from behind with a downward swing but mitsuomi blocks with his Joker, his Sharingan tomoes spinning wildly. One skull bumrushes mitsuomi as BRS kicks back and DM gives an echoing titter but her eyes widen as mitsuomi slashes the skull in half, "Raiton: Byakurai" he shouts, taking out the other with a blast of pale lightning. DM shoots forward with a pressing attack as BRS changes back to her cannon and charges a blast. Mitsuomi heaves DM back and leaps to dodge as the blast fires, "Raiton Kenjutsu: White-Lightning Slash" he shouts, as lightning erupts from his swords and cleaves the blast in half.

Mitsuomi shoots from the smoke with his Trick running through BRS and she shatters into blue glass. Mitsuomi sheathes his Joker as Dm shoots forward into a furious rush as sparks erupt from their clashes, soon the scythe flings into pieces but Dm tosses the piece away with a lick of her fingers. Dm leaps as chains erupt from her back, forcing him to dodge with fervent speed and Dm giving chase along the chains. Mitsuomi jerks as a chain snags his leg and he throws a block to block DM's heel but more chains ensnare him and lift him high. Dm's echoing titter fills the arena but lightning erupts from mitsuomi's body and through the chains, breaking him free and he raises his Trick. White lightning surges around and out of the white daito, "Raiton Kenjutsu: Thunderbolt Cut" mitsuomi shouts, swing down and carving a gash through the ground and Dm. Clapping soon echoes as kyubi enters the arena, " _ **Impressive Kit.. Your Six Dances of Raiton are quite the sight.. Dragonstrike.. Thunderbolt Cut.. White-lightning Slash.. Still Three more to show me**_ " she comments and mitsuomi was about to comment but felt the pull of awakening.[song ends]

 ***XxX***

Mitsuomi slowly awoke in a private room, his arm once again bandaged and kali on his chest. Mitsuomi scratches behind her ear and the little tiger purrs, " **Nii-san awake** " she asks. The other occupant stirs as kushina rushes to his bedside, "Sochi" she says. Mitsuomi sits up with a groan, "Where is everyone" he asks.

"Kakashi took them on a D-rank mission and konan is resting from chakra overuse.. She did really well" kushina explains. The door opens as yugito steps in with anko, "Finally up slacker or did I wear you out the other night" anko shot. Mitsuomi playfully glares and tosses the covers, "TMI in front of my mom" he says, rotating his arm. Mitsuomi grabs his shirt and slips it on as yugito picks up kali, "I'll take you to Konan" she says.

"I'll head to tower and see Minato" kushina said, as they filed out and anko headed back to the T&I department.

"So Konan wore herself out" mitsuomi asks. Yugito strokes kali's fur, "Yea but she was amazing.. You're grandmother lives up to her skill and in teaching.. Each student got a chance but that Pink monkey refused and Hana was checking you out but she knew who you belong to" she explains. Mitsuomi snorts and softly opens the resting room, his angel sleeping in a cot. Kali jumped down and then jumped into the cot to snuggle, " **Nee-san warm** " she purrs. Konan slowly stirs as mitsuomi kneels, "I hear I owe you" he says.

"It was nothing but I expect your famous massages" konan says and snuggles kali, "Now let me sleep" she says. Mitsuomi kisses her temple and quietly steps out, "While I'm here I can visit Izumi" he says.

"Who's Izumi" yugito insinuates. Mitsuomi scoffs to pocket his hands, "Survivor of The Uchiha massacre like Miko-obasan and her son.. She's been in a coma ever since.. A high level Genjutsu" he explains. The pair reach the long-term care wing and to izumi's room, inside was a young woman with long brown hair.

"Itachi did this" yugito asks and mitsuomi nods, "Yea and to me it proves Itachi didn't snap or test himself.. Izumi loves him and he loves her" he replies. Yugito wraps her arms around him behind, "When we fight.. I'll know the truth" mitsuomi whispers. Mitsuomi and yugito soon leave and head to the roof, mitsuomi perched on the water tower and yugito in his lap.

"I'm curious.. If Ei asked you to return to Kumo.. Would you" mitsuomi asks. Yugito looks at the sky but shakes her head, "Though I would miss a few people.. My place is where ever you go.. You are my Mate and well Konan is too and I like you're Mom and Sisters" she replies.

" _ **Well spoken Kitten**_ " matatabi said. Mitsuomi held yugito closer with his face in the crook of her neck, "So how's my other half been doing" he muses. Yugito scoffs with a look on her face, "Mouthy.. He's guarding Koyuki-sama and taking the odd job to keep the fame" she says and mitsuomi softly grunts.

"Thanks Nekohime" mitsuomi says and yugito giggles, "You're welcome and I expect a head pat for doing good" she says, taking his hand patting her head. Mitsuomi starts to hum as yugito snuggles closer, "And I know.. I'm not the first to have come.. Here.. Someone told me.. You can help me with so many layers" he muses.

"In a village past the mountains of your world.. Someone told her death was coming soon.. To all of us" yugito continues. Mikoto appears via a flame shunshin, "Mitsuomi.. Yugito.. How's Konan" she shouts.

"She's resting in one of the room" mitsuomi replies and both hop down, "And missions worth going on" he asks. Mikoto shakes her head with a sigh, "Only D-rank and Kakashi took the last C-rank" she replies. Yugito tsks as mitsuomi sighs, "Well I guess we can try another time" he says.

 ***A week later***

Mitsuomi skids to a halt but leaps back as he dodges yugito's flaming nezumi and quickly breaks left to dodge konan's paper shuriken. Team Eleven as they were dubbed had yet to go on a serious mission other than a few D-ranks and the Chunin exams were fast approaching.

"Suiton: Mizurappa" konan shouts, firing a blast of water. Mitsuomi backpedals in a weave of signs, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" he counters. Yugito races through the steam generated with her nails extended but mitsuomi blocks with his bracer, "Still no Joke or Trick" she shot. Mitsuomi and yugito kick back but mitsuomi closes the gap with his palm on her belly, "Nope" he says, with a slight twitch and yugito flies back.

"I hate your Bullet" yugito hissed. Mitsuomi titters and ducks under a high roundhouse from konan and dodges her water whips, however suddenly chains ensnare him from behind. Yugito and konan spy mito and naruko and the blonde was rushing mitsuomi. A spiraling orb forms in her hand as naruko near him, "Rasengan" she shouts but mitsuomi shifts enough that his bracer took the brunt. Mitsuomi skids to a halt with a shake of his arm, "Rasengan huh.. Signatures of the Yondaime Hokage and Jiraiya of the Sannin" he says places his hand on his hips, "Have you added an elemental affinity" he asks.

"Not yet but Mom says I try to add Futon" naruko replies and suddenly holds up her bulb, "Plus I finished this.. Now can you teach me a Jutsu" she adds. Naruko powered the bulb for ten continuous minutes as mitsuomi took a thinking pose, "Alright.. I'll teach you two.. Since you're my Kawaii Sister and Mito I'll teach you two Suiton Jutsu I know" he says. Naruko pumps her fist as mito blushes, "Thanks.. Nii-nii/Mitsu-nii" both say.

"Ok The first is for Naruko" mitsuomi says and points his left index and middle finger, "First channel Raiton into these fingers.. Then call out Raiton: Byakurai" he adds. A stream of pale lightning shoots from the digits, "It'll take some practice.. Too much and it backfires or too little and it fizzles out" mitsuomi explains.

"The second is actually for both of you as a combination jutsu" mitsuomi explains. Mitsuomi starts to weave signs, "Suiton: Suijinheki" he says and weaves several more signs, "Raiton: Kangekiha" he adds. The lightning rides along the wave of water, "Now the last you've both seen.. Kirigakure no Jutsu" mitsuomi says, creating the thick mist. Mitsuomi claps his hands, "One hundred clones each.. Twenty five to practice each Jutsu" he says, creating four clones of his own. The four took the twenty five each and began the session.

"That's Darui's combination Jutsu" yugito notes. Mitsuomi take as seat on the grass, "Yea.. I may have swiped it from him" he muses.

"Who's Darui" naruko says, as all of them take a seat. Mitsuomi falls on his back as kali pounces on his chest and yugito shakes her head, "Darui is the Right-hand man of the current Raikage and was trained by the former Raikage.. Dubbing him Darui the black lightning" she explains.

"Black lightning" mito questions. Mitsuomi sparks up a cigarette and blows smoke for kali to swat, "It was the Speciality of the Sandaime Raikage.. It has more penetrating power than conventional Raiton" he says and channels his Shiro-Kaminari.

"Mitsu-nii why is your Raiton white" naruko asks. Mitsuomi zaps kali and she growls but paws at the hand, "Dunno.. Its always like this" he says.

" **Big brother Liger says.. Nii-san is Weirdo** " kali says. Mitsuomi makes a face, "Oh Really" he says and kips up with kali. Mitsuomi pricks his finger and weaves several signs, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he shouts. Everyone stops as the puff of smoke fills the field and a few bolts of lightning, " **For Thousands of Years.. I have Lain Dormant.. Who Dares Disturb my Slumber** " a voice booms. A full grown Siberian Tiger with blue fur emerges with glowing eyes, " **Oh its you.. Explain** " he says.

"Big brother calls Nii-san a Weirdo" mitsuomi says, kali on his head. Liger stares at kali and then to mitsuomi, " **And your point.. You are a Weird** " he replies but bumps his head into mitsuomi, " **But You're a cool weird** " he adds. Mitsuomi snorts and ruffles liger's blue fur, "So are you" he says and liger recoils, " **How Dare you?!** " he shouts and dispels. Konan and mito hold their laughter but yugito and naruko outright laugh as mitsuomi stood with a amused but angered look.

"Cheeky Bastard" mitsuomi mutters and pulls kali from his head. The next few hours were trial and error by the twins as mitsuomi gave tips, eventually mikoto and kushina found them.

"You're a good teacher Sochi.. Will you take a team when you eventually make Jonin" kushina asks. Mitsuomi rubs his head with a drag and exhale, "Doubt it.. I'll probably go the Hunter-nin route with Konan and Yugi-chan" he replies.

"That's a shame.. Kushina is right.. You would make a good teacher" mikoto comments. Mitsuomi took a thinking pose but suddenly an Anbu dropped down, dressed in a black and hooded trench coat with monkey mask.

"Forgive my Intrusion but Sandaime-sama has requested Genin Mitsuomi Kiriyu for a mission discussed with him previously" the Anbu states. Kushina looks to her son, "Jiji wants me to help him get in shape" mitsuomi explains.

"How long will you be gone" kushina asks and mitsuomi rubs his chin thought, "He will return in time for the Chunin exams" the Anbu answers. Naruko and mito immediately hug their brother, "Daijobu.. I'll be back before you know it" he says. Yugito and konan give him a kiss and kushina gives him a hug and kiss. Mitsuomi summons his grey cloak and vanishes with the Anbu, "Where to Jiji" he asks. The Anbu removes their mask to reveal hiruzen, "We'll be going after numerous bandit camps but publicly call me Saru" he says and mitsuomi salutes, "Gotcha Saru" he says.

 ***Chunin Exam Rd-1***

Team Seven headed for room 301 after sasuke boasted about the Genjutsu but was humbled by lee in a fight. The twins were worried for their big brother but konan, yugito and their mother assured them he would be ok after not seeing him since he left with the Anbu. Sasuke threw open the door and they were hit by some KI as they entered, before ino glomps sasuke and sakura starts arguing with her. Shikamaru muttered troublesome as choji eats chips, while kiba boasts all the rookies were in the exams. Naruko looked around the room and spied at least two teams from Kumo and single teams from Suna, Iwa and Kiri including various other villages. Mito taps her shoulder and points as they see their brother leaning on a wall, dressed in his black and white cargos with black combat boots, its tips and heels were white. A form-fitting long sleeve blue shirt but the left sleeve missing with the uzumaki swirls on the upper sleeve, left bandaged and bracer on top of that with black gloves, the index and middle fingers were maroon and his Hitai-ate around his neck. Mitsuomi approaches as kabuto was talking to the other rookies about his ninja cards, "I wanna know about Rock Lee.. Gaara Sabaku and Mitsuomi Uzumaki" sasuke said. Kabuto adjusts his glasses, "Oh so you know their names.. Lets see.. Rock Lee has been a Genin for a Year.. Teammates Neji Huyga and Ten-ten Higarashi.. 40 D-rank missions.. 5 C-rank missions and incapable of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu but exceels at Taijutsu.. Gaara Sabaku.. 50 D-rank.. 20 C-rank and 5 B-rank and has Never been injured.. Last Mitsuomi Uzumaki.. Huh Odd there's nothing on him" kabuto said. Mitsuomi pats kabuto on the back of his neck, "Why not try Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he says.

"Oh here it is 40 D-rank and 1 C-rank and taking the Exams Solo" kabuto states. The other rookies and some of the others murmur, "Who is this guy" kiba says.

"Our older Brother Kiba" mito says. The Oto team was about to attack but all three halt as mitsuomi looks back with the coldest eyes. Suddenly a man with several scars on his face dressed in grey and black trenchcoat appears, "Alright you Maggots Sit down and lets commence the First part of the Chunin exams" he shouts and everyone takes their seats.

"My name is Ibiki Morino and the first part of this exam is a written test.. Its nine questions with the tenth given towards the end.. Cheating is Not allowed.. If you are caught you lose ten points.. Get caught three time and you're out with your Whole team" ibiki states and some protest, "Tough Shit now Begin" he shot. Mitsuomi sat on the last row next to an Ame shinobi and few other shinobi as his eyes drift around the room, " _ **No cheating.. Its obvious they want you to**_ " kyubi comments.

"More than likely" mitsuomi thought and saw the Ame-nin was finished. Mitsuomi raises his hand and punches the Shinobi in the jaw and takes his paper, "Hey thats Cheating" ibiki shouts. Mitsuomi shrugs his shoulder and writes his name on the paper, "Only once still got two chances Proctor" he says. Ibiki glares at mitsuomi but smirks, "Alright I'll give you that one" he says. Time ticks down as several teams were booted, "Alright the Tenth question" ibiki says and explains it, causing a few more to drop out.

"Anyone else" ibiki says and no one moves, "Well you all Pass" he adds and shows his scars. Suddenly the window shatters as a sign is pinned to the wall and anko appears, "Wow Ibiki this many.. You must me slipping" she says.

"Maybe a good crop this year and you're early Again" ibiki said but anko scoffs, "Alright follow me to Stage Two.. Training ground 44" she says and leaps out once again. About twenty minutes later all the genin were gathered at the main gate of the Forest of death, "Welcome Kiddies to my playground.. Training ground 44 or as I called it The Forest of death" anko shouts.

"Now for the Second phase of the exams you kiddies have five days to traverse the forest to the tower in the center with both of these scrolls" anko says and holds the scroll, "One is the Heaven scroll and the other is the Earth scroll.. You need both to enter the tower and Do Not Open until then" she adds. Several genin protest about food and such but anko spies kiba not paying attention. Mitsuomi watches as anko slices open kiba's cheek with her kunai and a tall Kusa-nin brings it to her but his eyes narrow, " _ **Kit?!**_ " kyubi said. Mitsuomi mentally nods as he approaches the tent to get his scroll, "Here you go Genin" anko says but mitsuomi leans closer, "I need a favor.. Go to my mom and tell her that there is a Snake hidden in the Grass" he whispers and clips his eyes to her shoulder. Anko freezes and her eyes widen, "Don't be reckless go to my Mom.. I don't wanna lose you after just getting you back" he whispers. Anko looks into his steel-orbs and slowly nods, "Well Good Luck Genin try not to Die" she shouts. Mitsuomi snorts and exits the tent to reach his designated gate to enter the forest, noticing the two Kumo teams were at this gate as well as the Ame-nin he punched out and his team.

"Excess Fucking Drama" mitsuomi thought, slipping the earth scroll in his cargos. Mitsuomi slipped into a cat like runner's stance, "Alright I'll put some distance between us and wait for the ambush" he thought and the buzzer sounds. The gate opens and all the teams launch through the gate but the shocker was mitsuomi almost inhuman running speed as he seems move like lightning. Mitsuomi made a reenforced Kage Bunshin to shadow his sisters as he came to a halt in a clearing. Suddenly three Kumo shinobi exited the trees in front of mitsuomi, all dressed in typical kumo garb with two men and one woman. The woman stepped forward with a cold look, "Where is the Nibi" she said.

"Wow straight to the point but Alas you came for nothing.. I killed that pesky Cat" mitsuomi said. The woman's eyes narrow as the two men step forward, "A lie.. her scent is all over you" one says. Mitsuomi blinks and sniffs his shirt, "Huh I did take a shower this morning" he muses.

"You are to hand over the Nibi.. So that It may be reeducated" the other man says. Mitsuomi's steel-blue eyes narrow as the Ame team emerges from the forest, "Time to pay for that punch" the one shouts. Mitsuomi pulled on his gloves with his eyes locked on the Kumo shinobi, "You stepped into some Deep Shit Kid.. These Kumo-nin are Jonin Level.. So if you Value your Life.. Walk Away Kid" he states but if fell on deaf ears as the Kumo males cut down the three Ame shinobi.

"Now why did have go and do a thing like that" mitsuomi says and both scoff, "The weak don't get pick how they die.. Right Hori" one says. Hori nods with a smirk, "Right Dori.. Tenya Lets kill this Fool and find the Hyuga Heir or the Namikaze Heiresses.. The council can use them for Breeding purposes" hori says. A shadow fell over mitsuomi's face that doesn't go unoticed by tenya, "Care to repeat that" mitsuomi said. Hori was about to repeat but he was suddenly pinned to a tree with a sword through his heart and lightning skating from the blade. Tenya and dori were wide eyed as mitsuomi pulled his sword from hori's lifeless corpse, "I never saw him move.. Impossible?!" she thought.

"Hori?!" dori shouts and charges mitsuomi, "Lai Giri" mitsuomi says, appearing behind dori. The Kumo shinobi turned slightly but only his upper half. Mitsuomi never took his eyes off tenya, "Now I know I heard your name.. Yugi-chan said you were one of her staunches tormenters" he coldly said. Tenya seizes and turns to run but mitsuomi appears in front of her with his sword erupting with white lightning, "Raiton Kenjutsu: Dragon Moon Strike" he shouts and swings down. Tenya screams in silence as she was slashed in six places and her limbs, torso and head fell to the ground. Kyubi shifts on her throne, " _ **That makes Four**_ " she muses.

 ***XxX***

Team seven had encountered much in their brief time in the Forest of Death. First encountering a shape shifting team from Ame but managed to defeat the team. Next naruko was separated from her team by a huge blast of wind, leaving the rest of her team at the mercy of the suddenly appearing Grass-nin. After a brief skirmish the Grass-nin revealed herself as orochimaru, another skirmish ensued as sasuke found his resolve but it was for naught. Naruko rejoined the fight but orochimaru toyed with her and dispatched the blonde with a strange seal. Mito caught her twin before she fell to the forest floor but it allowed orochimaru to extend his neck and bite sasuke on the neck. Sasuke cries out in pain as three tomoe mark forms, "Kukuku seek me out if you want true power" orochimaru says but his brow furrows. Orochimaru turns and sees mitsuomi standing on a higher branch, hands in his pockets and a blank look of cold.

"Mitsu-nii" mito shouts. Orochimaru chuckles darkly as mitsuomi stares, "Kukuku the true Kyubi-child" he sneers. Mitsuomi sees naruko being held by mito, "I'll teach you what it means to lay hands upon my family" he says. White lightning surges around mitsuomi's body and spikes his hair as he lands facing orochimaru. (Killua's Godspeed)

[song playing...Senna-Bleach ost]

Mitsuomi stalks forward but vanishes and shocks everyone, "Is that the Raiton no Yoroi" orochimaru thought but wails in shock as mitsuomi appears with a palm strike to the gut. Lightning erupts through the snake sannin's body as mitsuomi slams a right counter as orochimaru swings. Mitsuomi slams a superman punch into a body-blow, connecting with a spinning roundhouse kick. The conscious members of team seven were in shock as mitsuomi flickers around orochimaru, frustrating the sannin.

"How?!.. This isn't like the Raikage its too concentrated" orochimaru thought. Mitsuomi appears in front with his arms apart, "Raiton no Ougi: Counter Shock" he shouts, shooting his thumbs out. Orochimaru wails in agony as he flies back with blood spurting from his mouth. Mitsuomi moves to finish off orochimaru but his lightning suddenly dispels, "Shit" mitsuomi thought, staggering and dropping to one knee.

"Mitsu-nii?!" mito shouts but mitsuomi raises his hand, "Mito Take them and go I'll hold him off" he shouts. Orochimaru struggles to his feet as his mouth opens wide as his new self slithers out.

"NOW MITO!" mitsuomi shouts. Sakura grabs sasuke and mito her sister as orochimaru glares at mitsuomi, "Kukuku quite the Jutsu" he says. Mitsuomi slowly rises with a smirk, "I'm full of surprises but..." he says but rest loss as orochimaru ran him through with the sword of Kusanagi. Mitsuomi spits a stream of blood but grabs the blade, "I delayed you enough.. My mother is coming" he sneers. Orochimaru pulls the sword with a glare and sinks into the ground. Mitsuomi falls to his knees with a smile, "Well that was a good test of Shinsoku.. The boss will be pleased" he muses, dispelling. The real mitsuomi came to a halt and a smirk formed but a scowl followed, "Excellent test but you'll get yours snake" he thought, continuing on.[song ends]

 ***XxX***

Mito and sakura managed to find a hollowed out tree for naruko and sasuke to rest. Sasuke was sweating profusely as sakura was blubbering over him. Unbeknownst to team seven they were being watched by the lone team from Oto. The first was the lone female of the group with long black hair, a pale green vest somewhat similar to a flak jacket and snake patterned pants with a scarf. The second had only his eye visible of his bandaged head, wearing a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, a straw raincoat protruding from the back of his scarf. The last had spiky black hair clothed in a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death and grey pants.

"Is that them Kin" the bandaged one asks and she nods, "Yes Dosu and the Uchiha has been marked by Orochimaru-sama" kin notes. The third member named zaku stares at mito with lust in his eyes, "The redhead is mine" he says, as they vanish. Mito lifts naruko's shirt and channels chakra to her sister's seal but her eyes widen as another seal supersedes the original.

"Sasuke-kun.. Sasuke-kun" sakura whines. Suddenly three chakra signatures make themselves known, causing both to exit the cave or rather mito exits the cave. The three Oto shinobi encircle mito with the tree at her back, "Hand over the Uchiha" dosu states. Mito pulls two kunai in a reverse grips, "Sakura I need you to back me up" she shouts but sakura was cowering in the tree.

"Focus on us Tree Bitch" zaku shouts, firing a tight blast of wind. Mito breaks right but she quickly blocks a kunai from kin and her chains blocks dosu. The bandaged shinobi reveals his arm covered by a cylinder, "Melody-arm: 1st Song" he says, hitting the chains. Mito chokes back a scream as pain erupts throughout her body.

"Decapitating Air-waves" zaku shouts. Mito digs her chains into the dirt but falls to her knees, "Sakura Help Me!" she shouts but again falls on deaf ears. Kin approaches and jerks mito by the hair to look her in the eye, "That Bitch is no shinobi.. Look at her hair" she sneers, kneeing mito in the face. Mito clutches her bleeding nose and dodges kin's sandal but dosu shoulder blocks her from behind.

"Melody-arm: 2nd song" dosu said, hitting mito's back. Zaku kicks mito in the ribs as she collapses and another two for good measure. Mito tries to summon her biju chakra but her body was still reeling from both sound attacks. Kin grabs mito by the hair once again but mito slams her palms into kin's chest, suddenly two chains erupt from kin's back. Kin staggers back with wide and shock eyes as she falls over dead. Mito used the momentary shock to situate herself back by tree.

"You Bitch!" zaku shouts and fires another air-waves. Mito moves left to avoid it, "Suiton: Mizurappa" she shouts. Zaku and dosu dodge but zaku fires another airwave on the run. The blast clips mito but she remains vertical, "Melody-arm: 3rd Song" dosu shouts, releasing a wide blast of sound. Mito clutches her ears in pain as does sakura but the tree provided enough damper. Mito falls to the ground with ringing in her ears as zaku stalks forward with a lecherous grin, "I'm gonna make you my Bitch" he sneers.

"How bout I make You my Bitch" a voice coldly says. Zaku turns to a punch to face and sending him flopping back as dosu gasps. Mito's eyes widen and tears up, "Mitsu-nii" she shouts. Zaku rubs his sore jaw as mitsuomi stood in front of mito, "Who the Hell are you?!" zaku shouts. Mitsuomi fully faces zaku, "Like the Snake.. I'll teach you what it means to lay hands on my family" he says. Dosu's eye narrows but widen at the tone, "It can't be him" he thought. Zaku raises his hands to fire his Decapitating Air-waves but mitsuomi flashes in front of zaku with a right uppercut into a chopping downward left. Dosu shunshins behind mitsuomi with his melody-arm high but suddenly there was a flash and the arm falls to the ground. Dosu cries out in agony and clutches his stump but freezes as mitsuomi looms over him, "Begone" he hissed. Dosu tossed his scroll at mitsuomi's feet and rushes to zaku as they retreat into the forest. Mitsuomi dispels his sword and turns to sister, "You Alright" he asks, concerned.

"I'll live.. Thank you for saving us" mito says. Mitsuomi looks around with a concerned look, "Where's Naruko and your team" he says. Mito was about to point to the hollowed out tree but both were hit with a foul and dark chakra as sasuke had awakened.

To be continued


	3. Interlude 1

**Interlude-#1**

 **First I want thank everyone who have faved, followed, and reviewed. Chapter three is about 30% finished but I need some help.**

 **As you have read Mitsuomi is the summoner of the Tiger clan. Now question should have he a sage like mode resembling Rob Lucci from one piece? Or a similar form to Laxus from Fairy Tail, gaining tiger stripes on his arms, sharper teeth and a muscular form.**

 **Second mitsuomi's small harem of Konan, Yugito and Anko. I am willing to add one more person to satisfy the CRA aspect.**

 **Choices:**

 **Kurotsuchi of Iwa as an attempt to smooth out relations between Konoha and Iwa. The pair will get to know one another during the month break.**

 **Mei Terumi but de-aged to eighteen or about twenty like Anko, having mitsuomi and his crew aide the rebels with Mei having an older sister to take the role of Godaime.**

 **Mito as his sister has fallen for him in secret and knows it is Incest.**

 **Mikoto Uchiha same reason as mito and will be revealed in Chapter three.**

 **Shizune no specific reason but knew him as child and seeing him again sparked feelings.**

 **Hana inuzuka as friends with anko and knew him as a child.**

 **Those are the choices and if voting is high enough. I may open it up to five total, so two spots. Now to reviews:**

 **AnimeKing211- Sorry about that**

 **Eletric Luv- Thanks**

 **Edwardskeniyea- I'm still gonna bash Sasuke but I'll keep his put downs to a minimum and to his thoughts.**

 **Lastly if you're following my other stories. They are coming along slowly and I write in spots for them so I don't forget things but be patient and Thank you for you Support.**

 **Stay Frosty**


	4. Chapter 3

A/N...Sorry for the Wait but thank you for the support.. Also a thank you for the votes on the poll.. The winners are Mito and Mei.. Now Mikoto got the most votes but I decided and Spoiler.. I plan to redeem Itachi and bring him back to the village and how would you feel if your Friend.. Who you see as a Brother banging your Mom.. Anyway on to this chapter.. Its a bit short but I wanted to give you guys an update..

 _Flashback_

 _ **Biju or Transformed Jinchuriki**_

 **Summon**

 **Disclaimer- I only own Oc**

* * *

 **Recap..** **"I'll live.. Thank you for saving us" mito says. Mitsuomi looks around with a concerned look, "Where's Naruko and your team" he says. Mito was about to point to the hollowed out tree but both were hit with a foul and dark chakra as sasuke had awakened.**

* * *

 **CHIII**

* * *

Mitsuomi gets in front of mito as sasuke steps out from the hollowed tree with a purple flame like aura surrounded him and black marks dotted his skin. Sasuke admired his new power, "Yes with this power I'll kill Itachi" he thought but then saw mitsuomi, "And Who better to test it against other than You" he shouts. In the trees Team Ten were watching in shock, "Whats wrong with Sasuke-kun" ino says, concerned. Shikamaru stares with calculating eyes as sasuke shoots towards mitsuomi, "Mendokuse.. I wish I knew" he says.

"DIE!" sasuke howls but mitsuomi dodges his wild swing. Mito stayed rooted in place as mitsuomi nimbly dodges sasuke, "SASUKE-KUN?!" sakura screeches but mito trips her, "What are you doing?!" sakura shouts but froze as mito leaks her KI.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" sasuke bellows, firing a blast of flames. Mitsuomi spams a set of signs and slams his palms downward, "Suiton: Suijinheki" he says, creating a wall of water. A wall of steam forms and sasuke growls in frustration, "Face me" he shouts. Mitsuomi shot from the steam a punishing left, staggering sasuke and a right puts him on the ground. Sasuke staggers to his feet but his curse mark recedes and he passes out.

"Sasuke-kun" sakura cries and rushes to him but mitsuomi knocks her on her rear, "You're a disgrace of a Kunoichi" he shouts. Sakura flinches at mitsuomi's tone but crawls to sasuke, "And You can stop being spectators" he shouts, going check on naruko. Team ten drops down as ino rushes to sasuke as choji and shikamaru eye mitsuomi, "He's definitely no ordinary Genin" he thought. Mitsuomi kneels next to naruko as mito heals her own wounds, "What happened" he asks.

"Orochimaru hit her with so strange seal" mito replies. Mitsuomi rubs under his chin, "More than likely the Gogyo Fuin" he thought and removes his right glove, "Mito lift her shirt" he says, as chakra coats his fingers.

"Gogyo Kaiin" mitsuomi says, ramming his fingers into the seal. Naruko lurches as the seal over her trigram seal vanishes, slowly her eyes and she sees her siblings. Mito helps naruko sit up as mitsuomi exits the tree, "Listen up.. It'll be safer to travel as group.. I've got extra scrolls.. If you need it take it and let's be off" he shouts.

"What about Sasuke-kun" ino and sakura said but mitsuomi glares, "What about him" he shot. Ino and sakura lift sasuke up as naruko rides piggie back with mitsuomi. Mitsuomi makes six clones to watch their perimeter and a few tigers join as they make their way to the tower. Mitsuomi kept a fast pace much to their protest but he wanted to make it to the tower quickly. An hour later several mitsuomi clones were carrying Team Ten and Seven except for mito as they reached the tower, deducing the riddle the group were congratulated by iruka. Kakashi came and took sasuke off as mitsuomi talked to iruka, "Are we the first" he asks.

"The Suna team Beat ya" anko says, appearing from nowhere. Mitsuomi shifts naruko as she had fallen asleep, "Whatever.. Follow me" he says and anko with mito follow, "Did mom find the Snake" he asks.

"No The Bastard slipped off" anko says but a smirk forms on mitsuomi's face, "He'll get his soon" he thought, finding a room. Mitsuomi placed naruko on the bed as mito cleaned herself up, "I'll be back with some food" he says, as anko follows him out.

"Mito looked beat up" anko said and a slight scowl formed on his face, "The Oto team but she managed to kill one before I got there" he says. Mitsuomi and anko found the commissary to pick up some food for the twins, "I'll see ya later.. Important Jonin work" she croons. Mitsuomi picked out some food when a surge KI hit him from behind, placing the food down and pocketing his hands. Mitsuomi turned to the raccoon eyed gaara with a nonchalant look on his face, "Do you Want something Tanuki" he says.

"Mother desires your blood" gaara says. Mitsuomi sparks up a cigarette with a drag and exhale, "Yea well.. I'll Fry ya if ya Try" he says. The tension starts to rise as mitsuomi and gaara stare each other down, "Gaara Stand down" a gruff voice says. Mitsuomi spies gaara's Jonin sensei as gaara glares at the man but he leaves via sand shushin. Mitsuomi picks up his food with a look to the man, "Keep your pet on a leash or He'll Get a Shock of a lifetime" he says and heads off. Mitsuomi made it back to the room as naruko was awake and mito was tending to her, "Feeling better" he asks, closing the door.

"Yea Mitsu-nii" naruko says and takes some sandwiches, "Thats good If Mom.." he says, moving towards the door. However no sooner than he said it the door smacked him in the face as kushina rushed in with mikoto in tow. Naruko fought in vain from her mother's mother-hen mode as mito and mikoto checked on mitsuomi, "Mom you hit Mitsu-nii with the door" naruko says. Kushina gasps and sees her sprawled out son, "I should watch my big mouth" he says.

"Sorry Sochi" kushina says but mitsuomi waves his hand, "Its ok.. I'm going smoke" he says.

"Congratulations on passing the 1st round Mitsuomi" mikoto says and mitsuomi smiles, "Only two more to go" he says and steps out. Mitsuomi heads back to the commissary and spoted another team had arrived and it was another from Kumo. The first was a dark skin boy, wearing a dark outfit consisting of an overlong shirt with a hood, with red bandage hand guards, Kumogakure shin guards and a black forehead protector along with a Kumogakure flak jacket. The second was a fiery red head dressed in a long, short-sleeved dress with frilly edges complete with the Kumogakure flak jacket, two simple yellow earrings, fishnet stockings, thigh-high boots with white soles and a forehead protector which she wears like a bandanna. The last was a blonde with blue eyes, wearing a very low-cut outfit which displays her sizeable cleavage, with mesh armour underneath, a short skirt and red hand guards, high boots, and what appears to be a modified Kumogakure flak jacket that covers her stomach only, similar to a girdle. The three noticed mitsuomi as he grabs some food and takes a seat, "So What's your Gimmick" he says.

"Huh?!" the red head shouts but the blonde grabs her shoulder, "Cool it Karui.. What do you mean Konoha-nin" she says. Mitsuomi swallows a piece of dango, "Are you Like the Last Three.. Sent to get information on a certain Kitty-kitty" he says. The blonde's eyes narrow as her white hair teammate furrows his brow, "Samui" he says and goes into a long rant but karui slaps him, "Shut up Omoi" she shouts. Mitsuomi pushes his plate aside and pulls a scroll out of cargos, "So again I ask.. Are you here seeking a certain Cat" he asks.

"Yes but not for the council.. I.. We just wanna know She's safe" samui states. Mitsuomi opens the scroll and channels some chakra, from it appeared three familiar masks and a medium size box. Mitsuomi opened the box with trays of various tools and paints, "Do you come at the behest of Unruly Ei and current Raikage.. Because like the other team.. You're Jonin level" he says, taking another bite of dango. Samui steps forward with a bow, "I'm Samui Nii.. This is Omoi and Karui.. And yes we've infiltrated the exams to meet you Kiriyu the White-Storm and confirm the letter sent by you to Raikage-sama" she explains.

"You must have back issues" mitsuomi says, not looking up. Samui rubs her shoulder with a slow nod as karui was getting irritated but mitsuomi looks up, "How are things in Kumo.. Last I remember I was attacked just outside your borders in Frost" he says.

"What does it Matter!?" karui snaps. Mitsuomi looks at the redhead with a tilt of his head, "Plenty.. As I said I was attacked by a Kumo shinobi and I defeated said shinobi.. I sent a letter stating such but received No reply until now it seems.. So if I ask the state of affairs in Kumo.. You tell me and I will reciprocate on your requests" he explains and starts painting yugito's mask.

"Raikage-sama has managed to wrest control from the council and would like to know if one Yugito Nii is alive" samui states. Mitsuomi held the mask in the light with an inquisitive inspection, "Yugito Nii is..." he starts and pauses, "Going to need to stop worrying her friends and family" he muses. The tension gripping the three Kumo shinobi lessened as mitsuomi looks at samui, "She's healthy and Happy and misses her family but Kumo is no longer her home" he said.

"As long as She's safe.. I'm glad and can you give her message from us.. Tell her we miss her and wish her all the happiness she can get" samui said and mitsuomi nods. The three excuse themselves as mitsuomi goes back to fixing his masks.

 ***Three days Later***

The genin that survived the Forest of Death were assembled in the main hall as minato stood above them, with their respective Jonin Sensei. Anko stood on the railing with her arms folded, "Shit there is still to many of ya.. So we'll have a preliminary round to thin the herd" she shouts. Some genin protest but minato explains the true meaning of the exams. Hayate appears with a small coughing fit, "You will fight one another at random selection.. You will fight until incapacitated or I stop you and the ruling of killing is still effect.. Now does anyone wish to drop out before we start" he asks. Samui and her team raise their hands as does kabuto and one Kiri shinobi with a broken arm, causing kiba to mock the bespectacled shinobi.

"Alright let us begin the Preliminaries" hayate states.

 ***Sasuke vs Yoroi canon***

 ***Ten-ten vs Temari canon***

 ***Kankuro vs Misumi canon***

Kabuto walked through the hall but leaning on the wall was the Oto Jonin sensei, "Orochimaru-sama it seems they failed and Kin is dead" he says.

"No matter Kabuto.. It seems Mito-chan is more dangerous than her sister.. However Sasuke-kun will come to me" orochimaru says. Kabuto sees the slight anger in his Master's eyes, "Is something to matter" he says. Orochimaru clenches his fist and a scowl forms, "I encountered the true Kyubi-child and it seems I underestimated him.. Keep a close eye on him" he says and slinks into the shadows. Kabuto waited a few moments but suddenly felt a presence and turned to be seized by the throat and slammed into the wall. A pair of blank eye sockets and a thin smile greeted him from a white mask, "Loyal Dog of the Snake" the owner said, their voice distorted. Kabuto was about to speak but the figure kept his grip, "When will the Invasion happen" the figure hissed.

"During Gaara's second round match.. I will cast Nehan Shoja no Jutsu.. Orochimaru-sama will be in the Kage booth and his four gates will attack" kabuto explains. The figure tightens their grip, "What else" they hissed and kabuto stifles a groan, "Snake Summons to crash the northern gate with Oto and Suna force disguised in the arena and outside the walls within two days of the finals" he says.

"Iwa" the figure says. Kabuto looks into the blank eyes, "Orochimaru-sama approached the Tsuchikage but he declined.. If he comes to the finals.. He will be dealt with" he explains. The figure releases kabuto with a tilt of their head, "Keep up the good work" they say. Kabuto clutches his throat, "Yes Sir.. Orochimaru-sama will have me running surveillance and meeting with Baki but I feel Konoha will no doubt put a detail on me" be says.

"See nothing happens to Them or your life is Forfeit" the figure said, disappearing into the shadow. Kabuto freezes for moment in a daze but then left the tower to continue orochimaru's orders.

 ***Mito vs Sakura***

The two Kunoichi made their way to arena floor but sakura was glaring at the red hair uzumaki. Unlike her fiery twin mito was like her father with an aloof attitude but when serious was more dangerous than her sister. Mito knew among her graduating class only she, her sister and ten-ten from the previous year were the only serious Kunoichi of their generation. Fangirls ran rampant in their generation and by the looks of sakura and ino they were the staunchest of them. The pair stood face to face, "Hajime" hayate shouts. Sakura goes for a few shuriken into a leap and toss but mito blocks with a kunai. Sakura moves in with own kunai but mito blocks, "Give up Sakura.. I do not wish to harm a fellow Konoha shinobi" mito comments.

"Shut up.. You kept me from saving Sasuke-kun and your stupid brother harmed Sasuke-kun too" sakura shouts, sending a left. Mito grabs sakura's wrist and tosses her, "Then how about that fact that you didn't even Try to help me against those Oto shinobi" mito counters.

"WHAT?!" kushina roars. Sakura flinches from kushina's shout, "It didn't matter.. Sasuke-kun would've stopped them" she states. Sakura weaves several signs as she rushes mito to create three bunshin but mito's chains dispel the illusions. Mito slams a hard punch to sakura's gut and doubles her over, "You could be Strong Sakura but you let a boy dictate your life" she says.

"SHUT UP!" sakura roars and mito backpedals to dodge the wild haymaker. Kakashi could only shake his head, "Mito is Right.. If Sakura actually applied herself.. She could be a Great Kunoichi" he thought. Mito shoots behind sakura and chops her on the neck, ending the fight.

"Winner Mito Namikaze" hayate declares. Medic take sakura as mito returns to her team and her twin hugs her, "Good job Sis" naruko crows and mito feels a hand on her head. Mitsuomi ruffles her red hair, "A Good start for the Family.. Naruko and I will keep it going" he says.

 ***Ino vs Suzumebachi***

Suzumebachi looked over ino with a disgusted look on her face, "Another Weakling" she thought. Suzumebachi had shoulder-length brown hair with a single lock falling onto the right side of her face and going over her right eye just a little bit. She had steel-grey eyes with orange markings in the corner and wore what appeared to be an altered, purple kimono dress with red trimmings, a yellow sash around her waist and thigh-length stockings that merged into her sandals. Ino was blowing a kiss to sasuke and was promptly ignored, "The next match is Ino Yamanaka vs Suzumebachi Kamizuru.. Hajime" hayate shouts. Suzumebachi wastes no time and summons her bees to swarm ino, "Give up or be Stung to death" she coldly said and ino surrenders, "Pathetic" suzumebachi shot, returning to her teammates.

"Pretty harsh" kurotsuchi states. Kurotsuchi wears the standard attire of the Iwa-nin consisting of a red uniform with her right sleeve missing and a lapel over her right leg, the brown Iwagakure flak jacket, fishnet tights and a skirt over them with gloves. Suzumebachi scoffs and leans on next to her imposing teammate, "Konoha's standard for Kunoichi have fallen.. Of them all so far.. The weapons girl and the Namikaze's children are skilled" she remarks. The next match was choji vs a Kiri-nin named Makoto and ended with narrow victory by makoto, who used his sword skills to defeat choji. Shikamaru went next and defeated his opponent mato from Iwa with shadow possession and a slam of the head to the wall. Shino and kiba were the next match, both being teammates knew each other. The fight was even in Taijutsu but in the end shino won using his kikaichu and kiba congratulating his teammate. Suzumebachi watched the entire fight with an inquisitive stare, "Shino Aburame huh" she thought.

"Alright the Next match will be..." hayate states. The screen filtered through the names and stopped mitsuomi and izraf of Iwa, " _ **How much will you show**_ " kyubi asks. Mitsuomi vaulted the rail to land with a crouch, "Dunno yet" he thought. Izraf landed with a thud and was a imposing man of muscle and height surpassing mitsuomi's 6'2 at 6'6. Izraf wore standard iwa attire but an open vest with spiky black hair and coal colored eyes. Hayate coughs slightly, "The next match Mitsuomi vs Izraf.. Hajime" he says. Izraf stares at mitsuomi but scoffs, "Again I take these Exams and yet another weakling stands before me.. I would've preferred to Kill one of the Namikaze's spawns" he says. Kurotsuchi rolls her eyes as naruko, kushina and mito gasp but their brother and son was oddly silent, as were many of the other genin.

"Oh really.. You want to Kill one of the Namikaze children as what revenge for the Third war" mitsuomi says. Izraf scoffs again at mitsuomi, "The Tsuchikage forbaded anyone from it but these exams allow killing and we Signed the waivers.. So its fair game" he says. Mitsuomi cracks his knuckles and neck but naruko starts laughing, "Hey Big Guy.. You just made a Huge Mistake" she says.

"Excuse You" izraf says and mito points to mitsuomi, "You pushed the Little Sister Button" she says. Izraf turns to a fist buried in his gut and doubles him over to look mitsuomi in the eye, "You Shouldn't have done that" he says, uppercutting him. Izraf staggers back but regains his composure into a flurry of punches as mitsuomi backpedals, "Then I fufill my Wish Namikaze Dog" he shouts. Mitsuomi leaps forward with a Superman punch, "Uzumaki Dip Shit" he shouts.

"You Tell him Sochi.. Nobody mocks an Uzumaki" kushina shouts. Izraf shoots forward a full power left straight but mitsuomi blocks and skids to halt, "Wow that actually stings" he says, shaking his arm.

"Then take this Doton: Great Mud River" izraf shouts, slamming his hands into ground. The floor under mitsuomi quickly turns to mud but izaraf creates a Doton bushin that grabs mitsuomi from behind in a full nelson, "Doton: Mud Body Technique" the clone said. Mitsuomi's eyes widen as the clone body's become mud and slowly covers his body until his only eyes remained. Sasuke was watching with a sneer on his face, while both his sisters had equal looks of concern.

"That's it He's doomed" kankuro comments but temari stares, "I'm not so sure" she thought. Gaara was watching in anticipation of a death but this feeling overtook him, "Is a Storm Coming" he thought. Izraf approaches the rock prison with a haughty look on his face, "Be consumed my Mother Earth and Look on from Hell as I Kill the Namikaze Spawn" he sneers.

[song playing...One Piece Luffy Moukou (Hip Hop Remix)]

Suddenly a massive charge of white lightning erupts and destroys the rock prison, "Gyah" izraf shouts, thrown back. Everyone shielded their eyes but whiteness dies down and mitsuomi stood with his arms flexed inward.

"How?!.. How did you get free" izraf shouts. Kurotsuchi stares at mitsuomi with an impressed look, "He's got a Raiton affinity and a High one" she muses. Mitsuomi spits a bit of dirt and rubs a smudge from his cheek, "Don't you know your Doton Affinity's weakness" he says, lightning arcing from his body. Izraf grits his teeth and sprints forward with a war-cry but mitsuomi dodges his wild swings, "I KILL YOU FOOOOOL!" he bellows. Mitsuomi summons his Trick and slashes across izraf's chest but the burly man laughs, "Ha.. I'm using Iwa no Yoroi.. No puny sword can cut Me" he shouts. However suddenly flames erupt where mitsuomi's slashed, "Gyah.. Ho..Hot!" izraf wails.

"How does it feel to be Cut and Burned.. I can channel my Katon Affinity through my Trick for that Neat Trick" mitsuomi says. Sasuke grips the railing with a look of anger, "Two Elemental Affinities?!" he thought. Many of the other Genin were shocked and even some Jonin were as well, "Kushina-sama he has two Affinities" kurenai asked. Kushina giggles while looking at her son, "My Sochi was born with an Unusually high Raiton affinity and his Katon is from his Father but He's just getting started.. Wait for Finals" she says.

"Kakashi.. Did you know about this" asuma asks. Kakashi raises his Hitai-ate with a shake of his head, "No.. The last time I saw Mitsuomi was ten years ago but I know he as trained by Shishio Kiriyu.. Kushina-sama's student" he replies. Minato's eyes flicker but he shakes himself back, "Mitsuomi.." he thought. Izraf clutches his wound with a growl in his throat and redouble his Iwa no Yoroi, "I will not Lose to you Dog" he roars. Mitsuomi grips his Trick but tosses it up as izraf reaches him and slams a palm strike to his chest, catches his sword and slashes izraf once again with his flame.

"Gyah" izraf howls as he staggers back and collaspes to his knees. Izraf glares at mitsuomi with flickering and angered eyes, "Inconceivable" he thought and starts to weave signs but froze mid sign as a deadly blast of KI was directed at him. Mitsuomi stood imposingly with his Trick resting on his shoulder, "In the tavern... Armageddon.. The horizon... People were talking of a hunger... Many years back... I was younger" he says.

"What.. Was that some incantation?!" izarf states. Mitsuomi's eyes narrow as he methodically stalks toward the frozen still man, "Incantation.. You Dare call my musings That?!" he says, lightning arcing everso often. Mitsuomi seemed to tower over izraf as both looked each other in the eye, "I can't move.. Its like my body is rooted in mud.. I'll.. I'll Be.. Kill.." izraf thought.

"S-Spare me" izraf sputters. Mitsuomi leans closer his steel-blue orbs slitted, "Sorry.. You greatly Befouled my mood by threatening my Sisters.. Gatotsu: Zero-Shiki" he says. A flash and a bolt of lightning strikes the wall as does izraf, falling to his knees with a gaping wound in his chest as mitsuomi walks away from his corpse, "W-Winner Mitsuomi Kiriyu" hayate says. [song ends]

The entire arena was shocked silent as mitsuomi walked back up, even the Jonin were silent. Anko had a smirk on her face as minato was quiet as well, "I didn't know he progressed this far" he thought. Kurotsuchi glances to kushina, "So he's the son of the Red-hot Habanero but not the Yondaime by his snap at Izraf" she thought. Sasuke was seething in rage and clutches his curse-mark, "Damn him.. His power should be Mine" he thought. The other Genin were too stunned but his sisters made the first move, "Mitsu-nii you gotta teach me that" naruko says.

"Nii-nii your Raiton its So High level" mito comments. Mitsuomi rubs his hair and fiddles with his white bang, "Years of Hard work Little sisters" he says. The Med-nin remove izraf's body as the board cycles through names once again.

 ***Hinata vs Neji***

Hinata stares with wide eyes as neji glares at him as they make their way to the arena floor, "The next match begins" hayate states. Neji spreads his legs apart, "You should know one thing Hinata-sama.. You can not defeat me.. Fate has decreed my Victory.. You're too soft hearted to defeat me" he says. Hinata look away slightly but shakes his head, "I.. I can change Neji-nii-san" he says. Neji shakes his head dismissively, "People can not change.. You are a spoiled child of the Head family and You will Always be a Failure" he declares and hinata gasps with wide eyes. Naruko was gripping the bars with a scowl on her face, "This Guy!" she thought. Neji activates his Byakugan with a glare and hinata flinches with his eyes flickering and tries to look away, "You can not Fool my eyes" neji says and berates hinata more, goading him to concede.

"HINATA!.. You can Beat him.. You're Strong.. You helped my Big Brother.. Kick His ASS!" naruko shouts. Hinata stares at his crush and then to neji, before activating his Byakugan and slipping into his Jyuken.

"Word will not help you Hinata-sama.. You will Fail" neji says, slipping into his Jyuken. The tension slowly started to rise but hinata makes the first move into a barrage of blocks and dodges, blue waves of chakra accompanying every strike. Hinata sees and opening but neji narrowly dodges the palm strike.

"Did Hinata get him" naruko asks and lee explains the Jyuken, followed by Gai explaining further. Neji and hinata slowly circle one another into another rush of attacks, culminating in hinata going for a finishing blow. However neji strikes his chest and right arm before hinata was in range, staggering back hinata coughs up some blood.

"Is this all the Head Family's power" neji sneers. Hinata pushes neji's palm and goes for another strike but neji blocks and jams two fingers in hinata's arm. Kurenai stares in concern as everyone else was in shock and murmuring, "Hinata.. It can't be" she thought. Neji rolls up hinata's sleeve to reveal red welts and the young heir gasps, "This is?!.. All this Time" hinata says.

"That's right.. I can see your Chakra points and disabled each one in your arms" neji states and slams a hard strike to hinata's chest. Hinata flies back and hits the floor hard, "Hinata-sama I am completely Out of your league.. That will not change.. It shows the Failures how pathetic they are" neji coldly said. Hinata tries to reign in his breath as he struggles to his feet, "I can do this.. Naruko-chan is watching.. I can't falter.. Its my Nindo" he thought, finally getting to his feet. Hinata activates his Byakugan but his heart seized for a moment and he coughs up more blood, causing those close to hinata to gasp and naruko to clench the railing. Mitsuomi watching his sister more than the fight, "Go Hinata you can Do it" naruko shouts. Hinata sprints forward into a furious combo of strikes but neji parries each one and closes more chakra points. Hinata overextends a strike and neji make him pay with a upward palm strike to the chin but hinata stays vertical, causing neji to scowl. Hinata takes his stance again and shots forward with his strike ready but neji slams a palm in hinata's chest. Hinata coughs up more blood as neji pushes him back and hinata collaspes, silencing the Genin and Jonin.

"You don't get it.. Do you.. Your attacks were useless from the Start" neji says and turns to leave, "Call the match Proctor" he adds. Hayate raises his hand but hinata struggles to his feet, much to the shock of many but naruko and mitsuomi.

"Neji-nii-san.. I won't quit.. I won't Run.. I'll fight to my Last Breath" hinata states. Neji clenches his fists as he Byakugan reemerges and rushes forward, "Then So Be It" he says. Hayate moves to intercept but loud crashes halts everyone, its source being mitsuomi's left forearm embedded in the wall.

"Huh.. Oh Sorry I was swatting an Arrogant.. Blind Fly" mitsuomi says. Hinata finally collapses but naruko leaps down to catch him, "Hinata are you alright" she asks.

"I.. I'm Alrght" hinata whispers. Neji glares at hinata as hayate calls the match, "Do you see now Hinata.. Even the Hokage's Daughter favors the Head family" he sneers and leaves the arena floor. Neji returns his team but passes mitsuomi, "You got lucky Hyuga" mitsuomi says.

"Luck has nothing with it.. Fate deemed me the Victor" neji states. Mitsuomi folds his arms with his eyes closed and leans on the wall, "No.. I meant if you would've struck down Hinata.. My sister would've attacked you.. And if you Harmed Her.. I would Kill you in the Worst way" he says.

 ***Naruko vs Jinei***

Naruko stayed rooted in place as medics took hinata away, "Your comrade fought valiantly but now we must do battle" jinei states. Jinei was a tall young man with white hair held up by his Hitai-ate, dressed in a dull blue kimono jacket and black pants, on his hip was a katana. Naruko shook off her cobwebs and slaps her cheeks, before summoning her daito and slipping it into her waist band.

"Is your skill with Kenjutsu comparable to your brother and mother" jinei asks and naruko slowly nods, "I lack experience but my mom taught me Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū but my brother could be its true successor" she replies. Jinei glances to mitsuomi and the blue-eye uzumaki shrugs his shoulders, "Indeed and I mean no respect but I prefer to face one such as them.. So I forfeit" he says. Naruko furrows her brow but jinei extends his hand, "Take the Victory child.. I hope you avenge your love" he says and shunshins back to the spectators. Naruko walks back up to be greeted by her siblings, "Don't get down Sis" he says.

"I know but it sucks.. I didn't get to show my skills" naruko says and mitsuomi ruffles her hair, "Then show them in the Finals" he says.

 ***Lee vs Gaara canon.. One of the best fights of Part one***

The chunin hopefuls stood before minato, hayate and anko, "Alright this concludes the Second round of the Chunin exams.. Now each of you will step forward and draw a number.. If your numbers match then that is your opponent" anko explains. Each one steps forward and draws lots but anko picked for gaara, "Ok Show them" anko said and they show their numbers.

"First round matches.. Shikamaru Nara vs Temari no Sabaku.. Naruko Namikaze vs Neji Hyuga.. Mito Namikaze vs Kankuro no Sabaku.. Gaara no Sabaku vs Makoto.. Shino Aburame vs Suzumebachi Kamizuru and.." anko states but stops. Sasuke was holding up his number with a smug look to mitsuomi, causing the Konoha Genin to gasp.

"Mendokuse.. Those two round one" shikamaru comments. Mitsuomi pockets his hands with a smirk, "I look forward to it" he says. Minato clears his throat to get their attention, "Alright you have one month to prepare for your respective opponents.. All foreign ninja are allowed to remain in Konoha for the duration but you will have Anbu guards.. Now dismissed" he says and disappears in a yellow flash. Mitsuomi grasps his sisters by the shoulder and vanish in a flash of lightning, appearing outside the gates to the forest.

"I can't believe you got Sasuke" naruko comments. Mito slowly nods but glances to her sister, "And you Neji" she says and naruko furrows her brow, "Neji-teme is gonna get it" she shot.

"I hope Hinata will be ok" mito comments, as they head back into the village. Naruko clenches her fist but remembers what jinei said, "Wait that Jinei guy said to avenge my love" she says and mito giggles. Mitsuomi rubs his forehead with a sigh, "You know Naruko.. Hinata would have forfeited if you hadn't shouted" he says. Naruko halts in her tracks with a furrowed brow, "I wanted to encourage him" she says and both her siblings sigh, "Nee-nee.. Do you know Hinata watches you sometimes" mito says.

"So" naruko replies and mitsuomi smacks his forehead, "Hinata like-likes you.. My oh so Dense Little sister" he says. Naruko stood motionless for a few seconds, "WHAT?!" she shouts.

"Nee-nee its true Hinata likes you but he's too shy to tell you and you're like Mom when it comes to Love" mito comments and naruko puffs her cheeks. Mitsuomi pats naruko on the head, "We'll go see him later but for now Lets focus on the finals" he says.

"Neji is a close range fighter as you saw and his Byakugan can see your Chakra points and close them with his Jyuken.. So you'll need to avoid that at all cost but if it happens.. Use your Kyubi chakra to force them open" mitsuomi adds. Naruko slowly nods as they continue on, "He'll be tough but I'll show him Fate doesn't dictate one's life" she says.

"Well spoken.. I'll ask Yugi-chan to help you because She's a close range fighter and maybe Hinata can help you too" mitsuomi says and naruko blushes.

"What about my opponent Nii-nii" mito asks and mitsuomi rubs his chin, "Well.. He's a puppet user and didn't show much in his fight but I bet he specialzes in posion too.. So focus on that.. Talk to Baa-chan and Konan about it.. Even Anko and Shizune-nee can help" he explains and mito nods.

"What about you Mitsu-nii.. Sasuke will be do everything to beat you" naruko says. Mitsuomi sparks up a grape cigarette, "This I know and its makes my Training harder.. Because I bet Sasuke will have people spying on my training to give him any edge" mitsuomi says but holds a finger, "However I can beat him without training in public.. So I'll focus on Gaara" he adds.

"Why Gaara" mito asks and mitsuomi felt bad lying to his sisters, "Well judging by his fight with Lee.. He's pretty bloodthirsty and based on the brackets.. The winner of my fight faces him" he replies and both shudder, "I know Lee-san was hurt pretty badly" mito states.

"Well I promise to give Gaara what for" mitsuomi states. Mito stares at her brother in awe as did her twin but for mito it was moreso. The three siblings continued on but mitsuomi sensed something, "Hey I'll catch up to you two" he says and shunshins off, leaving his confused sisters. Mitsuomi appears back the forest of Death and leaps over the gate, "Four.. No Five in total" he thought, landing in the first clearing he found. Three Chunin landed in front of mitsuomi and he recognized one as mizuki, " _ **The other two are circling around to your back.. Its the two from the other day**_ " kyubi says.

"Is there something wrong" mitsuomi asks. Mizuki steps forward with a sneer on his face, "Yeah.. You demon.. You're gonna forfeit your match with Sasuke-sama" he shot. Mitsuomi stealthily rolls his eyes, "What did he shout it from the rooftops about our match" he says. Seina and mako drop down behind mitsuomi and both had been roughed up, "Demons like you should be in a cage.. Sasuke-sama has no need to face you" seina hissed. Mitsuomi ruffles his mismatched locks with a shake of his head, "Do you guys suck his Dick on the regular or something" he shot.

"Shut up Demon.. Its time we finish what happened Ten years ago and rid Konoha of you" mizuki shouts, drawing a Fuma shuriken. Mitsuomi's bangs shadow his eyes but out the corner of his eye, spies a tan trenchcoat in the trees and a smirk forms.

"Ten years.. Its just two little words" mitsuomi says and slowly makes a fist, "However its enough for some to become Pathetic.. He said give the people a chance and they'll change" he adds. The clearing becomes eerily quiet as mitsuomi leaks his KI and Shinsoku activates, "But for me.. Its enough to become Powerful" he says. One of the Chunin wails in pain as mitsuomi's fist was drilled into his gut, dropping him to his knees and face down. The second Chunin charges mitsuomi but the blue eye Uzumaki slams a spinning roundhouse, sending the Chunin into a tree.

"I never saw him move" seina and mako thought. Mizuki releases a battle-cry as he flings the Fuma shuriken, "Take this demon" he shouts. Time seems to slow as the shuriken careens towards mitsuomi but he dodges at a hair's breadth and catches the shuriken, sending it back at mizuki but he goes prone to avoid. Mizuki pops up only for mitsuomi to send a big boot into the gut, doubling mizuki over and allowing mitsuomi to powerbomb him into the ground. Seina and mako stood with shocked eyes but seina shook out of it into a furious weave of signs. However seina jerks as a boot was inches from his face, striking him in the face with a crack.

"Raiton: Byakurai" mitsuomi says, sending a bolt of pale lightning through mako's shoulder. Mako wails in agony as he collapses but mitsuomi drives boot into his face to silence him. Anko drops from the trees as mitsuomi dispels his Shinsoku, "That looks like the Raiton no Yoroi" she asks. Mitsuomi surveys the damage but shakes his head, "In a way but this is called Shinsoku and I created it.. It allows me to surpass my physical limitation for five minutes" he explains but kyubi huffs, "Actually I can keep it up in combat for four minutes and fifteen seconds" he corrects.

"How'd you catch that Shuriken.. You had your back to Mizuki" anko asks. Mitsuomi gives anko a cheeky smile, "Well with Shinsoku activated.. It creates a field around me capable of sending electrical impulses straight to any part of the body I need to use.. Allowing greater reaction and speed" he explains. Anko whistles with an impressed look, "The council must be desparate to spare their Precious Uchiha.. The asswhooping he So rightly derserves but How are you gonna train" she asks.

"You do know about Gravity and Resistance seals right" mitsuomi says and anko nods, "Well I'm using both right now.. So even if I can't outright train.. I'm training even by doing the most mundane things" he adds. Anko punches his arm and sends a chakra burst, "You better go.. Anbu will pick up the trash" she says and mitsuomi pecks her lips, before vanishing with a rumble of thunder.

 ***XxX***

Mito and naruko arrived home and the pair got cleaned up and agreed to go visit hinata and lee another time. Mito plopped on her bed as her twin was downstairs making some food for them but her thoughts drifted to her brother. The talk about hinata's crush stirred her feeling about her own crush, "Is it wrong of me to have these feelings.. We're siblings" she thought. Naruko opened the door and found her twin deep in thought, "Thinking about your match" she asks, giving mito a cup of ramen.

"No.. I'm just thinking about something else or rather someone else" mito muses. Naruko plops on her bed and stares, "Someone" she questions. Mito sighs and slurps some of her ramen, "I like someone but we can't be together" she states.

"Why" naruko asks and mito looks up, "Well.. He's with someone else and it would be wrong for us to be a couple" she explains and naruko stares.

"What about you.. Will you tell Hinata you like him at least a little bit" mito asks. Naruko blushes and nearly chokes on her ramen, causing mito giggle softly.

"Well just take it slow or Hinata will pass out" mito says and heads downstairs. Mitsuomi opens the door and happens upon mito, "Hey Imouto" he says and mito blushes softly, "Hey Nii-nii" she squeaks and rushes off. Mitsuomi stands with a question mark over his head but shakes his head and heads to the kitchen. Mito reaches the family study as her heart was beating fast, "I'm acting like a Fangirl" she says and calms herself down. Mito grabs a book from the shelf and takes a seat as her mind drifts to long ago days.

 ***Flashback-Mito/4-Mitsuomi/6***

 _Mito quietly walks out of the kitchen with a cup of water but heard the door slam shut. Mito peeks around the corner and sees her brother but she gasps as her brother had bruises, "Nii-nii?!" she thought. Mito follows her brother as he heads into the bathroom to clean his wounds. Mito eeps as mitsuomi comes out in a long sleeve shirt and shorts, "Mito.. What's wrong" he asks and mito holds up her cup, "Water" she says. Mitsuomi softly smiles and ruffles her hair, "Come on.. I'll take you back.. Naruko might wake up and start crying" he says and mito blushes, taking his hand._

 ***Mito/6-Mitsuomi/8***

 _Mito heard voices from her brother's room, "How could we be so blind" a voice shouts. Mito peers in and sees her mother, father and her mother's student shisho but covers mouth seeing her brother in bandages. Kushina was kneeling next to the bed in tears, "He was being hurt by people and Shinobi tonight at the festival" she cries._

 _"I'm sorry Sensei.. I should've gotten to him sooner but thank Kami for Mikoto-sama" shishio states. Mito found a hiding place as the three adults left the room and quietly creeps in, "Nii-nii" she whispers._

 _"Sorry Mito for worrying you" mitsuomi whispers but mito tears up, "Nii-nii why were you beat up.. Is it the Kyubi" she asks._

 _"People are grieving and their sadness.." mitsuomi says but mito grabs his hand, "But... But why do they treat me and Nee-nee so well" she says but mitsuomi stay quiet. A few days later mito had to say goodbye to her precious big brother._

 ***End Flashback***

Mito shook her memories clear and wipes her tears, "Thinking about something bad" a voice comments. Mito glances up and sees mitsuomi standing in the doorway, "Just some old memories" she says. Mitsuomi grabs his own book off the shelf, "Nii-nii.. When did you know you were in Love" mito asks. Mitsuomi furrows his brow as he takes a seat, "What brought this on" he asks.

"I'm just curious about it.. Since well Naruko" mito states. Mitsuomi runs his fingers under his nose and lower lip in thought, "Well.." he starts but pauses and thought more, "With Anko.. We were childhood friends and one of the first people to see Me and not my Furry friend.. She had a hard life too for something not of her making.. For Yugi-chan is well we're both enemies to start.. The council of Kumo sent her after me for Killing their meal ticket Orum the bolt.. After the fight she fully expected to die but I removed the seals and extended my hand to help her with a better life.. Slowly but surely we fell in love despite our mutual tenants" he explains. Mito sat with rapt attention as a soft look formed on her brother's face, "Konan.. She.. She was and is the calm to the Storm that is me.. When we met.. I was still coming to terms with alot of things and even though we just met.. She knew what to say to calm me down" mitsuomi muses. Mito took in what she heard from her brother and rose from her seat, "I do Love him but I need to be sure if my feelings are real or not just my admiration for him.. I'll take it slow and steady to win this race" she thought and kissed his cheek. Mitsuomi touches his cheek as mito stands with a soft look and smile, "Thanks for the advice Nii-nii" she says.

"Sure glad to help" mitsuomi says. Inside his mindscape kyubi titters upon her throne, " _ **So the Sister wants him as well**_ " she thought. Later that night mitsuomi was staring at the ceiling of his room, "You'll short circuit with all that thinking" a voice says. Mitsuomi glances right as konan climbs in bed, "Ha ha.. I was thinking about something" he says, as konan lays half on him.

"I think Mito is love with me" mitsuomi adds and konan rubs her delicate chin, "I can see it.. She's working hard to impress someone and I've noticed her stealing glances at you" she comments. Mitsuomi sighs softly with look into her amber orbs, "She is my sister by blood.. That sort of thing is frowned upon" he says. Konan gives him a look, "Dunno about that.. Those Hyuga look alike but I can see where you're coming from.. Mito is your half-sister and if things were not to work.. It would destroy your family dynamic" she explains.

"However Mito is a beautiful girl and as Head wife.. I would welcome her to the Harem" konan says and mitsuomi makes a face but reaches to caress her cheek, "Thanks my Angel" he says.

"What we talking about" yugito says, hopping into bed. Yugito gets a quick kiss from each, "Not much.. I need you to help Naruko with training for her fight with Neji" mitsuomi says. Yugito made a face but slowly nods, "Gotcha.. That kid needs to be knocked down a peg but what about the You know" she says. Mitsuomi glances to the ceiling with a sigh, "Second round.. Gaara's match.. Jiji has got it covered" he says and holds up a finger, "I want you two to focus on my sisters" he says.

" **I Help Too** " kali shouts and pounces on his chest, causing all to start laughing. Mitsuomi rubs kali's head as she purrs, "Gotcha" he says.

 ***Next day***

Mito and mitsuomi followed behind naruko as they arrived at Konoha General and the blonde holding a bouquet of flowers, "You didn't have to come" she says. Mitsuomi puts out his cigarette with a snort, "No way we're missing this" he says and mito nods. The trio speaks with a receptionist for hinata and lee's rooms, "I'll go see Lee.. Since Gai-sensei will be there" mito says and excuses herself, "I'll give you details" mitsuomi says. Naruko and mitsuomi shuddered at the thought of gai and his shouts of youth and hottness, "You know Mom had to beat him when he suggested the jumpsuits" she says. The pair reach the room and politely knock on the door, "Come in" a soft voice says. Naruko slides open the door as hinata turns to them, on the other side in a wheelchair was an older woman. The woman had fair skin and long, dark-purple hair slightly past her waist and side bangs framing her face down to her shoulders. She was wearing a purple, long-sleeved kimono and knitting items in her lap.

"Hello Hitomi-obasan" mitsuomi greets. Hitomi softly smiles and wheels around to them as naruko places the flowers on the table, "Kushina did tell me you returned" she says and hugs mitsuomi.

"Are these for me Naruko-chan" hinata asks and naruko nods, "Yea.. Um" she starts and pink tints her cheeks. Hitomi notices this and glances to mitsuomi and he nods, "Ara.. Mitsuomi-kun can you wheel me to the Nurse's station" she says and both step out. Hinata was staring at his crush as she fiddled with her hands, "Um.. I heard you're facing Neji-nii-san" he says.

"Yeah and I'm gonna beat him too" naruko says but looks slightly away, "Um.. Mitsu-nii and Mito-nee.. Seem to Think.. That you have a crush on me" she says. Hinata's eyes widen and start to flicker, "I-I.. W-well.. Um" he stammers, his face pink.

"Well do you" naruko asks and hinata take a deep breath, "Yes.. I do" he replies and naruko's eyes widen.

"I've admired you for a long time.. You're so strong and courageous.. You Never give up.. I would always cry and give up but you inpsired me to change.. So I can walk beside you and not have to chase after you.. I.." hinata says but naruko silences him and takes his hand, "Hinata.." she whispers and kisses his forehead, "Thank you" she adds. Outside hitomi wipes a few tears as mitsuomi wipes his own eyes, "Well done Little sister" he thought.

To be Continued


	5. Chapter 4

_Flashback_

 _ **Biju or Transformed Jinchuriki**_

 **Summon**

Disclaimer- I only own Oc

 **CHIV**

Naruko flinches as a rumble of thunder echoes from the rainstorm, "What a boring day" she muses. Mito was on another sofa with kali and yugito was curled up in a chair, "No kidding I hate the rain" yugito comments.

" **Rain bad** " kali chimes in and mito rubs her fur, "I love the rain.. I guess its because of my Water Affinity" she says. Yugito scoffs with a smile, "Konan too.. She loves dancing in the rain and snow.. Brrr" she states. Another flash of lightning and subsequent rumble of thunder, "Where is Sochi" kushina says, coming with a tray of snacks.

"Yea.. Where is Mitsu-nii" naruko says and yugito jerks, "Oh No" she shouts. The three Namikaze stare at yugito but kushina gasps, "Yugito-chan.. Tell he doesn't still do That!" she asks. Yugito sighs and slowly nods, "Yep but its calmed down a lot but he still does It" she replies.

"What is this It and why does Mitsu-nii do it" naruko asks. Kushina rubs her forehead with a nostalgic look, "Well Sochi loves lightning because of his high Affinity and according to a letter I got from Shishio-kun.. He has actively tried training during a lightning storm" she explains.

"IS HE CRAZY?!" naruko shouts. Konan enters the living room at naruko's shout, "He pushing his Raiton to the maximum" she comments.

"Come on we'll find him before he fries himself" kushina says and the twins follow. Konan sighs wearily and plops on the sofa, "Are you going Yugi-chan" she asks as both yugito and kali shake their heads, "No way" yugito says. Kushina and the twins reach Training ground 33 and found a tent, under the tent were anko and shizune. The three namikaze enter as anko was seated with a plate of dango, "About time.. Its getting Good" anko says. Kushina look out to the field and saw mitsuomi doing battle with what looked like a Kage Bushin, "Shizune why are you here" she asks.

"Medical treatment" shizune replies. Mitsuomi and his clone were locked in a test to strength as lightning arcs from their bodies. Mitsuomi-2 rears back for a headbutt but mitsuomi counters with his own into a series of vicious headbutts. Mito and naruko wince with each blow as does kushina, "Why is Nii-nii doing this to himself?!" mito thought. Mitsuomi and mitsuomi-2 arc wildly to break their stalemate but the clone breaks free for a high kick but mitsuomi blocks with his right forearm. Mitsuomi pushes forward but mitsuomi-2 ducks under his left hook, slams his hands to slam a donkey kick to mitsuomi's chest but mitsuomi avoids it and drills a knee into mitsuomi-2. The clone crashes into the wet ground but has the wherewithal to kick out mitsuomi's legs with a sweep. Mitsuomi braces on his hands and pushes himself over mitsuomi-2's roundhouse sweep and narrowly dodges a right from mitsuomi-2, into a backflip but comes down with a double sledge. Mitsuomi goes for a kick but mitsuomi-2 grabs his boot and slams mitsuomi into ground. Mitsuomi-2 leaps and comes down for a boot to the face but mitsuomi rolls out the way and flips up but takes a running knee to the face.

"Oh Thats gotta hurt" anko crows. Mitsuomi slowly got to his feet with a shake of his head and blowing some blood from his nose. Mitsuomi-2 shot forward as his body to sway in an odd infinity motion with his hands in a peekaboo stance. Mitsuomi closes the gap as mitsuomi-2 comes up for a punch, blowing rain back as each mirror the other. Mito and kushina wince as a few punches connect on mitsuomi's head, "Mitsu-nii?!" naruko shouts and both see mitsuomi going down.

"Look" anko says, pointing as mitsuomi-2 was also going down. Mitsuomi catches himself as does mitsuomi-2 but the original cocks his left, "Raiton: Senkou" he thought, drilling a left straight into mitsuomi-2 and dispelling him.

"What was That?!" naruko shouts. Konan suddenly forms beside her, "That was the Senkou.. A punch you'll feel from the tips of your toes to crown of your head" she explains. Two more mitsuomi clones join the fray with one holding the White trick and the other with the Black joker. Mitsuomi slicks back with his wet with one hand and beckons with other. Mitsuomi-3 shoots forward with a running Battojutsu, while mitsuomi-4 appears on mitsuomi's upper right with his sword baring down. Mitsuomi flares his Shinsoku with a back jump to dodge and summons his Trick, "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Raiton Kuzuryusen" he shouts, thrusting his screeching sword. Kushina's purple orbs widen as both clone were felled by the nine lightning charged attacks, "He did it" she thought.

"Mom was That?!" naruko says and kushina nods, "Oi what was that?!" anko asks, shocked. Kushina turns to her future daughter-in-law, "That is one the pinnacles of Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu.. The Kuzuryusen.. Striking nine points on the body at once" she explains.

"He even added his Shiro-Kaminari to it as well" kushina thought and summons her sword. Kushina secures the sword to her waist and steps into the rainstorm, "Mom?!" her daughters question. Kushina gave off a serious aura as she methodically approaches her son, "Have you learned the final secret of Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu" she asks, her eyes never leaving his form. Mitsuomi deactivates his Shinsoku and slicks his wet hair out of his face, "No.. Because I refuse to Kill my Mother to become Master of Hiten-Mitsurugi.. But I created something close called Shutensatsu.. It combines the speed of Shukuchi with the draw speed of Battojutsu" he states. Kushina's eyes widen and start to flicker, "Amazing.. Its like Grandfather again" she thought.

"That's great Sochi" kushina states. Mother and son get out of the rain as shizune heals his injuries, "Geez.. You are crazy" anko comments. Mitsuomi snaps his finger to light his cigarette, "Well I'm your crazy" he says.

"Mitsu-nii.. How did you do that" naruko says and mitsuomi arches an eyebrow, "Do what" he says. Naruko snaps her fingers, "This with the flame" she says.

"Oh.. Its my Katon Affinty and these gloves are special" mitsuomi says and points to marron fingers, "Its a special chakra conducting cloth.. I even have some awesome playing card too" he adds

"Why don't we get out this rain" kushina suggets and everyone nods, "I'll go see Tsunade-sama" shizune says, as everyone heads off.

"Nii-nii.. I've been meaning to ask.. Raiga called you White-storm" mito asks, as they reach the estate. Kushina ushers her children to the living room as anko laughs, "Mito your brother is an A-class threat in the Bingo book.. Along with his Girlfriends" she says and produces a Bingo Book. Mito opens the book and flips through, "Kiriyu The White-storm.. Also known as the Hero of Snow.. Ranked A with a bounty of 250,000 ryo.. Often seen in the Company of The Angel.. See page 101.. Proceed with caution and Wanted Alive by Otogakure and Kumogakure" mito read.

"Otogakure" naruko asks and mitsuomi scoffs, "Up and coming village.. Its leader is a Total Pedo.. As for Kumo is because I defeated Orum the Bolt.. So to look tough.. They made an entry" mitsuomi explains.

"I'm in there too as Nekohime with his other Persona.. Check page 222" yugito comments and mito turns to the page, "Why two persona" she asks.

"More than likely to keep people off his Tail.. Your Father has an Alias as well as Arashi Kazuma.. I do too as Akasha Gale" kushina states.

"Name.. Harlequin.. Ranked B.. Wanted by Kiri for Questioning with a Reward of 100,000 ryo" mito reads. Naruko glances to her brother as holds up a mask with a purple lightning bolt over the eye and a pink heart under the right, "Where did that come from" she asks.

"Muffin button" mitsuomi says. Everyone face-palms but kushina laughs, "You still do that too" she says and saw the confused looks, "Every since he was little.. Whenever he would have something from nowhere.. His reply was always that" she explains.

"Strange Aniki would do the same thing" konan notes and mitsuomi puffs his cheeks, "You make it sound like.. There is something wrong with me" he says.

"There is Something wrong with you.. Remember that time in Earth country.. You pissed off that Guy with the monkey" yugito shot.

"That monkey needed help.. He was dancing for peanuts and pleading for help" mitsuomi shouts.

"Or that time in Snow.. Koyuki-sama caught him with the Rabbit" konan says and clears her throat, "I shall him Cuddles.. I will love him and Pet him" she imitates. Kushina, anko and twins stare at mitsuomi as he was red face, "I was working through something" he says, quickly.

"Or That Fight in Peaches county over what was better.. Apple pie or Peach pie" yugito adds and mitsuomi huffs, "You still love me Kali" he whispers, holding the tiger. Kali licks his cheek, " **Nii-san is Weird** " she says and everyone laughs, as mitsuomi hung his head in defeat.

 ***A Week Later***

Mitsuomi and his sisters with konan, hinata and yugito were at team seven's training ground as the older brother oversaw his little sisters. Yugito was sparring with naruko as konan went through a few Jutsu with mito and hinata. Kali was perched on mitsuomi's head and swatting smoke from his cigarette, " _ **You**_ _ **should work on my chakra.. You'll need it against that Tanuki**_ " kyubi comments.

"Not necessarily.. Its his second round match.. He probably will lose control to unleash the sand rat in the stadium but he might sense Yugi-chan and blow early" mitsuomi thought. Kyubi titters softly at mitsuomi's joke, " _ **That's probably what the snake wants.. As for Matatabi's kitten.. She good at suppressing the chakra.. Kushina's chains will work in our favor too but I say wreck the raccoon and spoil the Snake's day**_ " kyubi says. Mitsuomi stifles his laugh with a drag on his cigarette, "Hai.. Hai" he thought. Footsteps caught mitsuomi's attention and he turns to a set of pupil-less pink eyes, "So what to I owe the presence of the Tsuchikage Onoki's granddaughter" he says. Kurotsuchi runs her glove along her cheek, "Admiring the competition and to tell you there is no hard feeling for Izraf" she says.

"Besides I wanted to meet the son of the Red-hot Habanero" kurotsuchi adds. Mitsuomi flicks his ashes with a smirk, "To you as well" he states.

"Are you not training.. You have the Uchiha first round" kurotsuchi comments. Mitsuomi finishes his cigarette with a shrug of his shoulders, "Kind hard too with So many eyes on me" he says and kurotsuchi arches an eyebrow, "Those who worship at his feet.. Who'll drink his Piss or Eat his Shit if ordered" he adds and kurotuchi stifles her laugh. Mitsuomi then points near the treeline and kurotsuchi sees a patch of pink hair, "However I think.. I'll give 'em something" he muses. Mitsuomi started bouncing on his toes from side to side, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he says, showing off some fancy footwork. The clone held up his hands, "One-Two" he shouts and mitsuomi obliges with a furious one-two.

"Migi-Jab" the clone shouts. Mitsuomi presses with piston like right jabs as kurotsuchi was in shock, "That much force and no Pull back" she thought.

"Hidari" the clone shout and mitsuomi crashes a heavy left, jerking the clone's hand back. The clone quickly recovers and activates the Iwa no Yoroi up as mitsuomi starts furious one-two combo, his speed picking up with each second.

"Sugoi.. Mitsu-nii is so fast" naruko shouts. Mito was staring with wide eyes, "Amazing.. His speed is faster than someone half his size" she says.

"I'd say faster.. Your brother is peppering a Jutsu staple of Iwa.. He could shatter it with that amount of punishment" kurotsuchi comments. Yugito lets a ghost of a smirk form, "You should see him with his weights off" she thought. Konan was having similar thoughts as kali was sleeping in her arms, "The lull of his punches always puts her to sleep" she muses. The clone backpedals with a shake of his arms, "Hammer" he shouts. Mitsuomi stops mid punch and cracks his neck, before pointing his right arm straight out and his left cocked at his side. Mitsuomi's Shinsoku started to arc as he clenches his left fist, before it bursts with white lightning. The bandages ripped away violently and kurotsuchi's eyes widen seeing the horrific burns on said arm, "Kami" she utters. Mitsuomi lowers his stance as the Shiro-Kaminari surges more and blows the grass, "Raiton: Thor's Hammer" he utters. Sakura's eyes widen in horror, "I have to tell Sasuke-kun" she thought and runs off. Mitsuomi sensed sakura run off and cancels his jutsu with a grin on his face.

"Why did you stop" kurotsuchi asks and mitsuomi pops his joints, "Our guest ran off to tell her Master" he replies.

"You sensed her huh" konan asks, handing him kali. The little tiger snuggles him, "Yeah but it won't save him" he said.

"So Kurotsuchi-san.. Care to join us for lunch" mitsuomi asks but kurotsuchi raises her hand, "Sorry I must decline.. I'm heading back to Iwa to update my gramps but I'll be back for the finals.. Ja'ne" she says and shunshins away.

"Are you really gonna let that Banshee tell the Uchiha about your Hammer" yugito comments and naruko furrows her brow, "Banshee" she questions.

"Sakura.. Nee-nee.. She was spying on Nii-nii" mito states and mitsuomi snorts, "Again I'll say it won't save him.. Only someone with my level of Raiton could pull it off" he comments.

" _ **Not even the Raikage could compete with the Real one with That**_ " kyubi chimes in. Mitsuomi claps his hands, "Now Lets get some lunch" he says.

 ***Akimichi BBQ***

The group sat in a booth awaiting their lunch but both twins noticed how carefree their brother was being. Konan notices this and glances to mitsuomi as he heads to the bar, "You're worried that he's not taking this seriously" she asks.

"Well kinda.. Mitus-nii is strong but Sasuke-teme is probably training his ass off and Mitsu-nii is training us" naruko asks. Yugito giggles as she strokes kali's fur, "Mitsu has something Sasuke doesn't have" she says.

"Yes.. Sasuke has been a Shinobi only a few months.. While Mitsuomi has fought and bled for Ten years in the World" konan adds. Mito rubs under her chin, "Experience" she says and konan nods, "Mitsuomi has the advantage of Real world experience in fighting.. While Sasuke has only mock battles and training to fall back on" she explains.

"Besides I have better eyes than him" mitsuomi says, walking up with a tray of drinks. Mitsuomi retakes his seat as kali jumps in his lap to sip the saucer of milk for her as he drinks a mug of beer.

"Nii-nii.. You told us about your arm but you never really explained" mito states. Mitsuomi arches an eyebrow as he places his mug down, "Oh did I.. Sorry" he says, taking another sip.

"I wanna hear it too" anko says, walking up with kurenai and hana. The three pulls some chairs up to the booth, "Well it was about four months ago.. When the Daimyo of Hot-Water sent out a notice to both Harlequin and White-storm for help" he starts.

"Harlequin" kurenai asks and anko shows his entry, "We couldn't actually work as one unit.. So he came up an idea to work separately" yugito replies.

"Anyway I was sorta forced to show up as both and I pulled it off with a special Himitsu.. We were tasked in saving his granddaughter.. Who had been kidnapped by Hanza of the Black spider clan" mitsuomi continues.

"I've heard of them.. Old school shinobi and ruthless" hana said and mitsuomi nods, "Indeed.. Hanza wasn't above killing children and babies for his own aim.. His goal for kidnapping Maki-san was to force the Daimyo in creating a Shinobi village under Hanza's control.. Giving him wholesale to go to war with other countries.. I happen to be in Hot-Water with both personas and White-storm being the Hero of Yuki.. He asked for my help" mitsuomi explains.

"I heard about that.. You liberated Snow country and placed the true Daimyo on the throne" kurenai comments. Kali scratches her fur, " **Snow Cold** " she says.

"I tracked Hanza for a week and found him with a Hundred strong force of shinobi too.. Luckily thanks to Konan and Yugi allowed us to whittle them down pretty fast.. The fight was pretty even but Hanza proved dangerous.. He had Kekkei Genkai for the Boil release and he was not above using Maki-san as shield.. Seeing the writing on the wall as I took advantage.. He used Acid Storm to attack Maki-san" mitsuomi states and hold up his scarred arm, "I managed to grab her and shield her but the Acid tore into my arm.. Luckily Konan dosed both of us in water to dillute the effect" he adds.

"Did Maki-san get injured" mito asks but mitsuomi shook his head, "No She was spared any injuries other that some bumps and bruises" he replies

"I still can't believe.. You saved Snow country" anko comments. Mitsuomi furrows his brow with a gulp of beer, "How is that hard to believe" he says.

"Well for one.. You were what Thirteen or something at the time and you neglected to mention that Konan and your Aniki helped" anko shot.

"We were thirteen and we stumbled upon Koyuki-sama by accident.. Aniki decided to throw us to the wolves so to speak and agreed with her Director slash Advisor to aide her.. Even though she was very bratty at the time" konan states. Yugito then giggles with a glance to mitsuomi, "Then the Rabbit thing happened" she says and the twins laugh.

"Rabbit" hana asks and yugito grins, "Konan told me after getting a Kiss from Koyuki-sama and Aniki teasing him.. Mitsuomi found a rabbit to confide in about his problems.. One of which was why does my lower half feel funny" she explains. Anko and hana start laughing loudly as mitsuomi slams his head on the table, "I was still a kid" he whines.

"Well if the other night was any indication.. I'd say he learned what it meant" anko laughs and mitsuomi slams his head again, making everyone laugh.

 ***Chunin finals***

The Chunin hopefuls stood in a near perfect line except for sasuke who hadn't arrived. The arena was filled with civilians, visitors, Daimyo of various countries and four of the five Kage of the Five Great villages. Hayate stood next to genma with a small cough, "Take a rest Hayate.. You'll be coughing through the whole thing" genma jokes.

"Very funny.. I've scheduled sessions with Tsunade-sama.. So I'm feeling better" hayate states, with no cough. Genma pats his back with a chew of his senbon, "True but you got that Other Thing" he says and hayate nods, before Shushining away.

"Alright.. Lets kick this Chunin final exam off.. If your name isn't Naruko Namikaze or Neji Hyuga.. Vacant the floor" genma says. Mitsuomi pats his sister on the head, "Kick it off for the family Sis" he says.

"I got this Mitsu-nii" naruko declares, not taking her eyes off of neji. Neji stood with a sneer on his face, "Though you are the Hokage's child.. Fate has deemed me the Victor" he says.

"Shut up.. Fate doesn't dictate life" naruko shot. Neji scoffs as he activates his Byakugan, "Isn't Fate the reason your brother ran away" he says. Naruko's eyes narrow with a scowl, "Yes my brother left because of narrow minded people but now he's back with his head held high" she says and slips into a loose stance as neji takes the gentle fist stance.

"Watch closely Hanabi.. There is no stronger wielder of our Byakugan" hiashi declares. Hanabi glances to neji then to naruko, "Then the Hokage's daughter stands no chance" she questions. Naruko attacks first with two thrown kunai but neji blocks with his own. Naruko shoots forward much to the shock of many, "Idiot.. Neji is close range powerhouse" kiba shouts. Mito and hinata stayed quiet as did her brother, "She's testing the waters" he muses, sparking up. Naruko goes for cat claw strike but neji dodges and goes to a two-finger strike. However naruko dodges the strike aimed for her shoulder but still felt a twinge of pain.

"You can dodge but it makes no difference to my eyes" neji says. Naruko shakes her arm with a tsk, "Figures" she thought and draws two shuriken, "Kage Shuriken No Jutsu" she shouts, sending shuriken enmasse. Neji scoffs and suddenly spins, "Kaiten" he shouts, blocking all the shuriken.

"Father That is!?" hanabi states and hiashi slowly nods. Naruko creates several clones to charge as he stops but the prodgidy tears through them, "You can not change Fate.. Give up" neji states.

"Why should I.. I'll say it again.. Fate does not Dictate your life" naruko shouts. Neji shakes his head dismissively, "Then you are Naive.. You own family is ruled by fate.. You and your Sister are praised by the village.. Yet your Older brother is sneered and hated" he says and shoots forward, "I'll end this Now" he shouts. Naruko guards but gasps, "Here it comes" she thought. Hiashi's eyes widen as neji performs the signature main house technique with ease, "He even knows that.. He is truly a Genius" he thought. Naruko flies back with a skid but falls to her knees as neji stands proudly, "I've struck all your Tenketsu points.. This fight is over" he says but naruko remains quiet.

"Are you Frustrated.. Even being Fated as Daughter of the Hokage.. You still are a Failure" neji declares. Kushina stifles her anger but glances to her son and he taps his bicep to mouth, "Don't doubt our Maelstrom" she reads. Naruko gets to her feet with a serious look on her face, "A failure am I.. No Neji-teme.. You're the failure because I'm still standing" she declares and cross her arms. Naruko lowers her stance and summons on her Biju chakra and neji jerks as all of her closed points open.

"Impossible?!" neji thought but his eyes widen, as a fist was buried in his gut. Neji skids back but uses kaiten to block a barrage of futon bullets, "Her speed increased" he thought.

"You may hate Hinata for something not of his control and blame him for it" naruko says and lowers her stance. Naruko channels her biju chakra to close the gap, "I'll show you by Shattering your so called Fate.. That even a Caged bird can Fly" she shouts, forming her Rasengan. Neji quickly uses Kaiten to block the Rasengan with a gust of wind, causing naruko to fly back but she catches herself and recloses the gap as neji stops.

"MITSU-NII CHECK THIS OUT.. RAITON: GAZELLE" naruko shouts, catching neji with a full on Gazelle punch. Neji's head snaps back as he drop to his knees and facedown as the crowd was stunned, "Winner Naruko Namikaze" genma shouts. The crowd starts to cheer as naruko waves, "You taught her that" mitsuomi asks.

"I thought she wasn't paying attention but it was a basic punch.. You use it and since she started learning Shukuchi coupled with the Kyubi's chakra to close the gap.. It could work" yugito states. Mitsuomi rubs his chin as medic take neji to the infirmary, "I'm going to the toilet" he says. Mitsuomi strolls up the steps as naruko comes down and they share a high-five. Mitsuomi reaches the hall and could hear arguing, "Out of my way brat" a voice shouts. Mitsuomi takes a drag and a scream echoes, its source was a man being dragged by sand and followed a series of snaps.

[song playing...Naruto Shippuden OST - Jinchuuriki]

Gaara steps into the hall with his eyes locked on mitsuomi, "Mother will have your blood" he says.

"You never know.. The Uchiha may face you" mitsuomi says, with a nonchalant shrug.

"No it will be you.. Mother desires to kill Her" gaara states. Mitsuomi fully turns to gaara with his eyes slitted and glowing red, "Hoh.. So you can sense my other half huh" he says. Gaara releases some of his sand with a sadistic smirk, "Yess.. Mother will have Her blood and yours" he says. Mitsuomi starts to arc slightly and clenches his fist, their KI leaking through the hall.

"You and That sand rat are in for the Shock of your life.. After I embarrass Sasuke" mitsuomi says, unblinking. More sand and lightning emerge as both stare each other down and walk pass one another. Inside their respective seals Kyubi was baring her teeth and her tails menacingly swishing. Shukaku grins insanely in the form of a beautiful woman with sandy brown hair and dark blue markings all her body, her eyes had yellow irises that took the shape of a four-point shuriken.

" **I'm going to Kill that Bitch** " both biju thought. [song ends]

 ***Temari vs Shikamaru-Canon***

After two hours mito finally made her way to arena floor but kankuro quickly forfeited, causing many in the crowd to boo.

"What hell is up with that?!" kiba shouts. Naruko glances to her brother and he was laying in konan's lap, "Who knows Kiba" she says. Mitsuomi cracks open an eye and konan nods, letting a piece of paper peel from her leg to attach to kankuro.

"The next match is Shino Aburame and Suzumebachi Kamizuru" genma announces. The pair make their way to the arena floor as suzumebachi never took her eyes off shino.

"Hajime" genma shouts. Shino spreads his arms out as his kikaichu reveal themselves, "I look forward to testing my skills" he says. Suzumebachi summons her bees with a calculating eye, "You're of the Aburame clan.. I look forward to it as well" she states. Naruko yawns and mito bops her, "Sorry but Shino is kinda boring" she says, the fight was in the feeling out process.

"He's feeling her out.. They fight with similar styles.. So its slow process" mitsuomi says, sitting up. In the Kage booth kurotsuchi was tapping her fingers on her chair, "Damn.. This is boring" she muses.

"Heh.. She's one of your Shinobi" ei said. Kurotsuchi scoffs with a wave of her hand, "True but after that snooze fest previously.. I'm itching for some action like Kiriyu vs Uchiha" she says.

"I agree the Last Loyal Uchiha is in action.. Many came to see him fight" the disguised Kazekage says.

"I wanna see Kiriyu fight.. He actually defeated Orum the Bolt.. Which was no easy feat.. I'd say your son faces Kiriyu in the second round" ei comments.

"Well Raikage-sama.. Kazekage-sama.. We'll find out soon enough" hiruzen states. The Kage turn their attention to the arena and see shino helping suzumebachi to her feet, "So we shall" ei states.

"Now the next match will be Mitsuomi Uzumaki Kiriyu.." genma starts and the crowd boos, "Vs Sasuke Uchiha" he adds, causing the crowd to cheer. Kushina was leaking KI at the boos of her son but mikoto pats her shoulder. Naruko was pissed as well but mito and hinata kept her calm. A bolt of lightning suddenly hits the ground with a dust up and when it cleared stood mitsuomi pulling on his gloves. The crowd erupts into boos once again as mitsuomi spreads his arms apart and head tilted back, "Ahh let me have it Konoha and be prepared to have your Jeers sent right back at you" he thought. Fifteen minutes passed as everyone waited for sasuke, "Sasuke-kun is So gonna beat this guy" ino comments.

"Mendosuke.. You did see what he did to that Iwa-nin and Oto-nin" shikamaru states. Choji chomps a few chips as ino scoffs, "It was luck" she shot.

"Yea Sasuke-kun won't lose to some No name guy" sakura chimes in. Naruko scoffs as mito shakes her head, "Have you forgotten.. He is our older brother" mito states. A whirlwind of leaves form in the arena as sasuke and kakashi appear back to back, causing the crowd to cheer. Sasuke was now wearing a light blue shirt with a open front apron of the same color and red diamonds on the bottom. A black flak jacket and Anbu pants of the same color, shin guards and the Konoha military police symbol emblazed on the shoulders.

"He looks like Fugaku-sama.. Kill him Sasuke-sama.. Rend him from our amidst.. Destroy the Abomination" several shout. Mitsuomi cracks his neck and knuckles with a slight smirk, "So are you ready to face your Better" he says. Sasuke's coal eyes narrow and a scowl forms, "Better?!.. I am Uchiha and No One is superior to us" he sneers. Mitsuomi places his hands on his hips with a look, "Oh really and why are there only five Uchiha left" he shot. Sasuke's eyes narrow and flicker in anger, "There are only Four Uchiha left" he hissed. Mitsuomi tilts his head and rubs his chin, "No there are five.. You.. Your mother.. Your Traitorous brother.. Izumi and then There's Me" he says and slicks back his hair, revealing his Sharingan. The crowd goes deathly silent as sasuke stood with wide and shocked eyes. Orochimaru in his disguise as the Kazekage nearly bolted up from his chair, "What?!.. He has the Sharingan and its fully mature?!" he thought. Ei was staring in shock but a smirk forms, "This kid continues to amaze me" he thought. Kurotsuchi was equally amazed as ei and was glad she attended in her grandfather's place, "A battle between Sharingan users.. Omoshiroi" she muses. The Genin were stunned beyond believe but sakura called mitsuomi a thief, "Mito how does your brother have the Sharingan like the Teme" kiba asks.

"Its not our place to say Kiba" mito says. Shikamaru mutters mendosuke as numerous civilians curse mitsuomi's name and presence.

"You Bastard.. How do you have the Sharingan?!" sasuke shouts. Mitsuomi snorts with a laugh and pulls his gloves, "Bastard.. Ironic choice of words.. Well lets rewind the clock say Eighteen years.. My mother Kushina Namikaze.. Anbu Captain at the time was on a mission with a trusted friend" he starts. Mikoto's head droops slightly as does kushina but the redhead held her head high, "Its ok Miko-chan" she assures.

"This friend as he called himself Lusted after my Mother as if it was right because He belonged to a certain clan.. So one day he decided to Force himself on my Mother.. She killed him but the deed was done.. The name of that man was Kazuya Uchiha.. Your uncle and Mikoto-obasan's brother" mitsuomi declares. Sasuke's eyes were wide as were some the crowd but they booed mitsuomi as a curse on the world. Genma could feel the tension rising as sasuke was glaring at mitsuomi, "Alright let's kick this match off.. Hajime" he shouts and kicks back. Sasuke immediately shoots forward with a barrage of shuriken but mitsuomi blocks with a kunai. Sasuke charges with his own kunai as both engage in a furious rush, "Well looks like Kakashi upped your skills" mitsuomi says, holding off sasuke's kunai.

"Shut up abomination" sasuke shouts. Mitsuomi forces sasuke to one knee with sheer upper body strength but backpedals as sasuke bring another kunai into action. Mitsuomi flashes several signs into an inhale, "Katon: Haisekisho" he thought, spewing a cloud of ash. Sasuke tries to avoid the cloud with a back jump but mitsuomi snaps his fingers and the cloud ignites. Sasuke manages to avoid the fire cloud but not the kick to the ribs, sending him flying with two hops.

"That's an interesting take on the Haisekisho" asuma comments. Many of the Jonin watching were spilt in their choices of winner, many knew mitsuomi from his childhood and some just plain hated him.

"Don't you set the cloud of ash on fire by your teeth but he used a snap of his fingers" kurenai notes and anko giggles, "Its his gloves.. The marron fingers act as ignition for the flames" she explains.

"I watched him light a flavored cigarette.. Which are so much better by the way and set the tip of his finger on fire" anko adds. Kurenai nudges asuma with a look, "I would agree" she says and leans closer, "Especially in bed" she whispers and asuma blushes. Sasuke got to his feet with a Sharingan glare as mitsuomi stood with his arms folded, his Sharingan staring back. Sasuke quickly flashes signs and inhales, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" he shouts. Mitsuomi breaks right with impressive speed to dodges the fireball but sasuke cancels and weaves more signs, "Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu" he says. Mitsuomi manages to limbo under the fireballs into a kneeling drag but sasuke channels chakra to his legs, kneeing mitsuomi in the face and the crowd cheers but its shortlived. Mitsuomi puffs into smoke and reveals a log with the real mitsuomi kneeing sasuke into the nose. Sasuke staggers back with his hand clutching his face, his Sharingan spinning wildly but shoots forward into a wild combo. Mitsuomi slips into a loose Muay Thai stance as sasuke meets him with a hooked right but mitsuomi sidesteps and dodges the follow-up left straight. Mitsuomi halts sasuke with a shin kick to the side into a body-blow kick, doubling over the uchiha.

"STOP HURTING SASUKE-SAMA/SASUKE-KUN" many shouted. Kiba holds his ears, "Geez they're fighting.. How can he not hurt him" he mutters. Mito and naruko nod as did their fellow Genin but sakura was screaming. Sasuke goes to kick out mitsuomi's legs but he dodges and forces sasuke to roll out of the way of mitsuomi's boot aimed for his face. Sasuke rolls into a crouch and pulls back his sleeve to channel chakra into a seal on his forearm, from it appeared a sleek chokuto into an equally sleek sheath. Sasuke shot forward one again and draws his chokuto with screeching with lightning.

"Not surprising He'd have two affinities" mitsuomi thought, blocking with his bracer. Mitsuomi sends sasuke back with a punch but the uchiha charges again mitsuomi but halts his advance with a roundhouse kick to the gut. Sasuke swings right to left with quick swipes but mitsuomi dodges or blocks with his bracer.

"Draw your weapon" sasuke roars but mitsuomi only smirks. Sasuke goes for a wide slash but mitsuomi forces him to overextend his attack and the blue-eye uzumaki tosses him to the dirt by his sword arm.

"Fine.. I'll draw A weapon" mitsuomi says and raises his right sleeve, tapping a seal on his forearm. A black with red trim Bo-staff appears and spins around mitsuomi's neck and comes to a halt on his neck and shoulders. Hiruzen smiles from his seat next to minato, "Your Stepson is quite skilled Hokage-sama" the Kazekage comments.

"Indeed" minato says and hiruzen hides his smirk, "Oh my wayward student.. You have no idea" he thought. Sasuke shoots forward with a side-sweeping attack but mitsuomi blocks with his staff, "I've drawn a weapon but you're not showing me anything" mitsuomi says. Mitsuomi pushes up and sends sasuke back, then doubling him over with a pop to the gut. Mitsuomi somersaults back with his staff and strike a pose of the Monkey King Emma. Sasuke bellows a war-cry and charges mitsuomi with lightning infused swings but mitsuomi blocks with minimal effort.

"For Rookies of the year.. You and Neji are sorely disappointing" mitsuomi comments and slams his staff for a standing dropkick but sasuke blocks with the flat part of his sword, "Shut up.. The Hyuga is nothing compared to me" he shouts.

"You're right.. You are more Pathetic.. Itachi is an S-class Missing-nin and you.. A lowly Genin are gonna kill him.. Don't make me laugh.. Hell you can't beat me" mitsuomi states and the crowd boos. Sasuke growls in his throat and clutches his curse-mark, "You abomination.. I'll Kill you" he grits out.

"Yeah.. You're gonna try and Fail" mitsuomi thought and dispels his staff, "Well then come and try.. Hit me with your strongest Jutsu" he says. The crowd siding with sasuke cheers and those not gasp, "Yes.. Yes.. Yes.. Kill him Sasuke-sama" several shout. Kushina, the twins, anko and yugito were concerned but konan wasn't, "Show him Dear.. Show him the difference between you and him" she thought. Sasuke drives his chokuto into the dirt and weaves several signs, before clutching his left arm. Several gasp as lightning starts to form in sasuke's hand with a distinct chirping noise.

"Kakashi.. You taught him That?!" gai shouts as asuma and kurenai glare. Kakashi narrows his visible eye, "No.. He copied it during one of my workouts and I had to teach him.. So he doesn't kill himself" he explains. Mikoto was as shocked as kushina was gripping the bars with twins having equal looks of shock. Mitsuomi unclips his bracer and seals it in his arm, then rotates said arm as he plants his feet.

"Alright Sasuke.. Bring it On!" mitsuomi shouts. Sasuke drops low as his fans cheer and he shoots forward as lightning shatters the ground, "Time to Die" he roars. Mitsuomi keeps his arms at the ready as those in the crowd are on edge, "GET HIM SASUKE-KUN" sakura screeches. Sasuke closes the gap with a raise of his arm, "CHIDORI" he roars, thrusting forward. A explosion of dust and dirt erupts as the lightning flares and the crowd goes quiet, in the hokage booth minato was clinching his chair. Kushina was on the verge of charging into the arena but mikoto stops her. Mito was clasping her hands as naruko was gripping the rails, while sakura was wildly cheering. Yugito shook her head as konan let a ghost of a smirk slip, "You're in for a Rude Awakening" she thought. The smoke slowly clears as sasuke had a smirk on his face but it slowly slipped into a look of shock. Mitsuomi stood with his right hand holding off sasuke's chidori infused fist, shocking a great many in the crowd.

"He actually caught the Chidori?!" asuma shouts. Kakashi's lone eye was flickering, "Its seems.. Chidori gives it user tunnel-vision but for Mitsuomi to catch at what seems at the last moment.. Its.. Its" he says. Anko suddenly giggles from her spot to next kurenai, "Its not impossible.. He's got technique that allows him greater reaction and speed" she states. Mito was staring in calculation, "Its the same like in the Forest of death but to a lesser extent" she thought.

"Way to go Mitsu-nii" naruko shouts. Sakura and ino's jaws hung open in shock as were the rookies in shock to a lesser extent. Kushina sighs in relief as mitkoto had her Sharingan activated, "Is this what you told me about" she thought.

"Again He impresses.. Hokage-sama.. Why is this Kid only a Genin" ei asks. Minato sighs softly with the glance to the Raikage, "He chose it not to show favoristim" he replies.

"That can't be the sole reason.. You wife is your Daughters Jonin Sensei" ei adds and minato looks down at mitsuomi, "Its because of the Kyubi is it not" kurotsuchi comments. Both Kage look to the future Tsuchikage, "My gramps told me or his spies did that you sealed half the Kyubi's power in your daughters but Its soul in him" she explains. Minato's eyes narrow but slowly nods, "Yes.. Many on our council have Ill feelings for him" he says. Orochimaru hides his smirk under his mask, "You were Naive Minato" he thought.

[song playing...Naruto OST - Kakuzu]

Mitsuomi clenches sasuke's fist with a slight smirk, "I bet you're wondering how I caught your Chidori" he says, seeing the shocked look on sasuke's face. Sasuke grits his teeth and sends more Raiton but mitsuomi roughly brushes sasuke's fist aside into a left straight, sending sasuke back with a skid. Mitsuomi starts to bounce on his toes with little jabs, "Lets see.. I've bested you in Kenjutsu with a staff and Ninjutsu by tanking your Chidori.. We can try Genjutsu but I say we go Taijutsu" he says. Sasuke glares furiously at mitsuomi but slips in to his family's Interceptor fist, "Hooh.. The highlight of the Uchiha clan's Taijutsu.. I'm in for it now" mitsuomi says but strolls forward, much to the shock of many. Mitsuomi picks up speed into a leaping 720 kick but sasuke blocks with his forearm and heaves him back. Mitsuomi skids and sasuke closes the gap with a rush of punches but mitsuomi strikes with a counter, staggering the uchiha but sasuke catches mitsuomi's boot. Mitsuomi quickly strikes sasuke with an enziguri and knocks him to the dirt, popping up quickly sasuke rushes mitsuomi once again. Mitsuomi weaves just out of sasuke's reach but he stings him with jabs, frustrating the uchiha to no end.

"Stand Still" sasuke roars. Mitsuomi's retort was a right knee feint into a reverse spin kick to the jaw, "Why do people say that" he says. Sasuke tastes dirt once again but charges again, "I'll Kill you" he roars.

"Even with his Sharingan.. Sasuke is being picked apart" asuma states and gai nods, "He seems to be misjudging Mitsuomi-kun's attacks" he notes.

"Mitsuomi is faster than him.. Even if Sasuke sees the attack coming.. His body isn't fast enough to compensate.. I tried to up his speed during the month for likes of Gaara.. Mitsuomi and Neji but it seems it was for naught as Mitsuomi keeps getting faster" kakashi comments. Orochimaru chuckles internally as mitsuomi continues to pick apart sasuke, "Kukuku.. I should thank you Mitsuomi-kun.. With this sound defeat Sasuke-kun will run head long to me for power" he thought. Mitsuomi drops sasuke to his knees with a punishing body-blow, "Give up Sasuke.. You can't beat me" he says, taking a few steps back. Sasuke grits his teeth as his curse mark pulses and he tries to form Chidori.

"Chidori again.. How about I show you something better" mitsuomi says and stretches his left out. Mitsuomi slowly makes a fist as his Shiro-Kaminari erupts and rips away his bandages, causing many in the crowd to gasp in shock.

"So its true.. He does use White Lightning" ei states. Minato slowly nods as glance to kushina in the crowd, "Yes.. He was born with a High Raiton Affinty which manifested like so" he says, seeing mitsuomi's scarred arm. Sasuke gets to his feet in shock as mitsuomi's arm was emcompassed by lightning, "See the difference in power.. I bet your Pet told you about this.. I call it Thor's Hammer.. Its similar to Kakashi's Raikiri but as you see much more powerful" he says and flexes his arm for affect. Sasuke's eyes widen shock but morphs to anger, "I should have that Power.. Not you" he shouts.

"A poor Choice of words" mitsuomi says, with a lightning charged step-in. Sasuke jerks and puts up a block but it was useless as mitsuomi sends sasuke flying with three hops and out cold.

"Winner.. Mitsuomi Kiriyu" genma shouts, many silent and in shock. Naruko and kushina were cheering loudly as those in favor of mitsuomi were clapping. [song ends]

Medic quickly came for sasuke as mitsuomi returns to the other Genin but sakura marches up to him, "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO SASUKE-KUN?!" she screeches but mitsuomi grabs her vest with a glare, "You need to wake up.. Your Great Sasuke-kun isn't as strong as everybody says" he says and pushes her back. Sakura was about to punch him but mito get in her path, "Back off Sakura" she says. Sakura freezes under mito's gaze and skitters off to see sasuke, causing mitsuomi to whistle.

"Wow.. Who are you and what did you do to my Quiet baby sister" mitsuomi and mito blushes. Genma announces the next match and last of the first round as makato appears via water shunshin and gaara appears a wave of sand. Mitsuomi knew the winner before both arrived, "I'm going warm up for the next round" he says, patting both his sisters on the head.

"Warm up" mito asks and yugito giggles, "His seals" she whispers and mito nods. Shikamaru blinks in shock as choji was eating, "Mendosuke.. He just called his fight with Sasuke a Warm up" he says. Ino was as upset as sakura but she realized something watching mitsuomi run over sasuke and best him at every turn, "Damn I'm so stupid" she thought. Mitsuomi found an empty dressing room, "Are you taking them all off" konan asks. Mitsuomi removes his shirt, "Yeah.. I'll need to be ready" he says and kneels. Konan places both her hands on his back, "Ready" she asks. Mitsuomi takes a deep breath as konan releases his seal, causing his Shiro-kaminari to arc some. Konan sits on her knees and lets mitsuomi rest in her lap, "Better" she asks and mitsuomi nods, "Yeah but it'll take some time to get use to it" he muses.

 ***Makoto vs Gaara***

Gaara stood with his arms crossed as his gourd leak sand, while makoto tried and failed to remain passive. Genma raises his hand to signal begin as makoto draws his sword and coats it with water, "I must strike before can muster his defense" he thought. A whip of sand shoots towards makoto but he cuts it in half with his water coated blade. However makoto halts in shock as sand was already around his leg from the discarded sand.

"Sabaku Kyu" gaara says and the sand emcompasses makoto but leaves his frightened face. Gaara licks his lips with a demonic grin and points his hand, "Sabaku Soso" he says, making a fist. The sand constricts as makoto screams but it abuptly stops as he is crushed into nothingness.

"Winner.. Gaara.. The first round is now over.. We will have a thiry minute intermission" genma states.

 ***XxX***

Kabuto adjusts his hood and Anbu mask as he enter a secluded hallway, "Are Preparation complete" a voice asks. Kabuto looks around as a blank masked and hooded figure emerges from the shadows, "Yes.. Once Gaara starts to release Shukaku.. I will cast the Jutsu.. Orochimaru will deal with the Kage" he explains. The masked figure nods, "Good take your Position" they order. Kabuto vanishes as figure leans on the wall, before touching said wall and a door appears. Jiraiya steps out with a serious look, "Look I know we haven't been on good terms but Konoha owes you for this" he says. The figure reaches for their mask and reveals mitsuomi, "I'm not doing it for Konoha.. I'm doing this for my Family and My Precious people" he says and dispels in a puff of smoke. Mitsuomi opens his eyes as he sat crosslegged on the floor with konan redoing his bandages, "Everything is set.. The perv will deal with outside" he says.

"Alright.. I'll shadow the Sand siblings" konan states. Mitsuomi cracks his neck as the door was knocked on but he frowns, "Come in Raikage-sama and tell that pesky cat to come too" he shouts. The door opens as the imposing ei steps in with a sheepish yugito behind him, "Sorry Omoi saw me" she says.

"Its ok.. I actually wanted to see him anyway" mitsuomi says and looks up, "I take it you got my message" he adds. Ei takes a seat on a bench with a glance to yugito, "Imagine my shock when word reached me of Orum's death but also a letter hidden by Raiton enfused lettering.. That Yugito Nii the vessel of the Nibi no Nekomata had been defeated by.. Who I learned today is the son of the Red-hot Habernero" he starts.

"And to top it off.. User of one of the Great Three Dojutsu and Wields Shiro-Kaminari" ei adds. Mitsuomi wiggles his fingers and slips back on his shirt, "Sorry I had hide it as such but from what Yugito told me about your council.. I couldn't outright risk it" he says, bowing deeply. Ei raises his hand with a sigh, "As long as she is safe" he says and rises from the bench, "I should head back" he add.

"Oh and one more thing.. I look forward to seeing you against the Kazekage's son" ei says and mitsuomi nods, "Yes sir" he says, bowing again. Ei closes the door and all three sigh in relief, "That went better than I thought" mitsuomi says.

"I agree but should we have told him about the Invasion" konan asks but mitsuomi shakes his head, "He'd give it away that we know" he replies and yugito nods.

 ***Mito vs Shino***

Mito took her place in the arena after temari forfeited against her sister, "Mito-san I must say.. I too will forfeit.. I doubt I could match your near Kage level reserves" shino states, across from her. Mito bows respectively as shino recepricates, "Alright the next match will be Gaara vs Mitsuomi" genma shouts. Mito returns to the stands as her twin was looking at the brackets, "Mito-nee.. We may have to face Mitsu-nii or Gaara in the finals" she says.

"Mendosuke.. I agree the finals would have to be a three-way bout or one of you gets a pass" shikamaru states. Gaara appears in the arena followed by mitsuomi but the latter had his White-trick and Black-joker strapped across his back. The arena was tense as both stare each other down, "Hajime" genma shouts. Mitsuomi suddenly raises his hand to catch something, "How Cheeky" he says, crushing the gourd top. Sand starts to emerge from it as gaara starts mutter, "Mother.. I will feed you well today" he says.

"This isn't good.. The convestation has started" kankuro says. Temari's eyes narrow, "Gaara has never been like this before a fight" she says.

[song plays...Kekkai Sensen & Beyond OST 03 OVERWHELMING]

Sand pools around gaara as a grin forms on his face, "Come on then" he says. Mitsuomi taps his boot tip on the ground, "Better start slow.. Two steps short" he thought. Mitsuomi draws his Trick, "Ittoryu: Sanjuroku Pound Ho" he shouts, swinging wide. The sand raises to block the shockwave as mitsuomi rushes forward, however he was forced to backpedal as a wave of sand charges him. Mitsuomi breaks right as sand globs fire but slowly pushes forward, channeling Katon to his sword and slices a few in half.

"That's smart" asuma comments and the Jonin agree. Mitsuomi carefully makes his way to gaara while cutting through his sand but decides to test the water, with an explosive kunai. The sand pools and forms a clone of gaara to crush the blast and explodes in a wave of sand. Mitsuomi leaps skyward but starts with one-handed signs, "Suiton: Mizurappa" he thought, sending down a wave of water. The sand and water mix into mud as mitsuomi lands but wastes no time and charge gaara. The ichibi jinchuriki forms two large arms from the sand to crush mitsuomi but he smirks and picks even more speed.

"I should thank Lee because he showed me your weakness" mitsuomi says, driving a left straight to gaara's face. Gaara's sand armor cracks as he skids to a halt, causing temari and kankuro to gasp.

"Its like that Kid" kankuro blurts. Gaara summons more sand but mitsuomi dodges with near ease, "You probably never fought someone this close before.. Simply relying on your Sand to save you but that won't against me" he shouts. Mitsuomi suddenly appears behind gaara with his Trick raised and screeching, "Raiton Kenjutsu: White Lightning Slash" he shouts, cutting gaara down the middle. Many gasp but gaara turns to sand and mitsuomi quickly turns to blocks a wave of sand, "Ittoryu: Hiryu Kaen" he shouts, creating a wave of flames. Mitsuomi backjumps to skid to a halt with cuts on his shirt and a thin line was on his cheek and slowly starting to bleed, "Clever Girl" he says. [song ends]

The crowd was watching with bated breath after the display of skill by both fighters but those that were against mitsuomi were glad he was injured. Gaara rose from the sand with a scowl on his face, "How are you faster than before" he says. Mitsuomi raises his left leg to tap it, "Pure Legwork.. It took me a year to create and another two to perfect.. Shukuchi.. I can catch up to a horse at full gallop" he explains but raises a single finger, "However what you saw is two steps short of Shukuchi.. Now it'll be one step short" he adds.

"Did I hear him right.. A horse at full gallop" kiba states. Shikamaru shakes his head with a mutter and a rub of his forehead, "This guy should not be a Genin" he says.

"We agree but Mitsu-nii chose this because most of the village doesn't like him and by extension the Civilian council and some Shinobi as well" naruko explains.

"Why do they" ino asks and mito points to her whiskers, "The same reason we are worshipped" she replies. Shikamaru rubs under his nose in thought, "Mendosuke.. So he holds a piece of the Kyubi" he thought.

"This is bad.. What's Gaara gonna do" kankuro says and termari looks to the Kazekage. Mitsuomi slips his trick into a reverse grip and bounces on his toes, "Here I come" he shouts and sprints forward, leaving ruts with his steps. Gaara sends a wave of sand but mitsuomi closes the gap between them into a spin and slashes upward. Gaara's armor keeps him from harm but mitsuomi sends him flying with a roundhouse kick. Sand cushions gaara's fall but the Suna shinobi was glaring, slipping into a stance. The sand rises and starts to encircle him as kankuro gasps, "He's not using That Jutsu" he states. Mitsuomi continues forward with his sword aimed for the sand orb but spikes shoot out to halt him.

"The sand has surrounded him" lee says, making his presence known. Gai stares at the sand orb, "A smart and vexing manuver" he thought. Gaara starts to mutter inside his sand ball as mitsuomi notices a sand starts to form an eye. Termari's eyes flicker in shock, "It is that Jutsu.. Which means He's not thinking of our plan" she thought. Mitsuomi stares at the sand orb but slowly draws his Joker, "Kyubi.. You said you were looking forward to seeing all Six Dances of Raiton" he thought.

" _ **I Did**_ " kyubi replies and mitsuomi smirks, "Well here is another one" he thought, putting a little distance between them.

[song playing...Mad Max: Fury Road OST - Brothers In Arms]

Mitsuomi crosses his arms so that his swords were parallel with his shoulders, his body starts to arc as he lowers his stance. The Black-Joker start to hum with lightning as the White-Trick to glow red as mitsuomi activates Shinsoku.

"What's he doing?!" kiba shouts. The Genin gasp as the Trick glows and catches fire but the Joker crackles with white lightning. Kushina rises from her seat with flickering eyes at the Trick, "Grandfather" she thought.

"How's that possible" ino shouts. Kakashi raises his Hitai-ate, "High Level Raiton to produce White Lightning and a Katon not far behind to envelope his sword" he thought.

"Kakashi-Sensei how is his Chakra so visible" choji asks and kakashi points to mitsuomi, "His level of control is advanced" he says. Orochimaru was practically giddy, "If only He didn't have the Kyubi.. I wouldn't need Sasuke" he thought.

"Oh is this the Fifth one" hiruzen notes and minato furrows his brow, "Fifth" he asks. Hiruzen puffs his pipe, "Mitsuomi-kun created Six Kenjutsu attacks he dubbed the Six dances of Raiton but this particular one adds Katon to the mix" he says. Mitsuomi lowers slightly more, "Alright Sand rat.. Time to play" he thought and shoots forward. Inside the orb gaara was muttering, "Soon Mother.. Sweet Blood will come.. I'm such a good boy" he says and sends his spikes of sand. Mitsuomi dodges without even trying as he closes the gap, "Raiton Kenjutsu.. Twin Dragon Dance" he roars, swing both swords. An explosion of flames and lightning engulfs the orb and throw dust and sand. Everyone gasps as the dust cloud dispels and part of the orb was glassed as mitsuomi stood with his swords at his side.

"No way.. No one can penetrate Gaara's defense" kankuro states. Temari gulps in shock as a bead of sweat runs down her forehead. Kabuto found a secure spot as he starts to prepare his Jutsu, "I need to be ready" he thought. Hiruzen leans forward in his chair, "His flames were able to turn the sand to glass" he says. The glass shatters to reveal gaara but his shoulder suddenly sprays blood, causing kankuro, temari and baki to gasp in shock. Gaara glances right and his eyes widen in horror, "AHHHHHHH... BLOOOD.. ITS MY BLOODDDD" he howls.

"Impossible Gaara in pain?!" temari shouts. The sand orb explodes to form a clawed arms with blue markings, "Oh no.. That arm?!" kankuro thought. The arm rushes mitsuomi but he slices it off with his flaming Trick, "Is the Rat ready to come out" he thought. The orb finishes coming down causing the three Suna shinobi to gasp once again, "That's not possible.. Gaara is actually hurt" temari shouts. Orochimaru quietly gives the signal to kabuto and the silver hair shinobi starts. Mitsuomi dispels Shinsoku as white feathers start to rain down in the staduim, "So it begins" he thought.

"What's going on?!" naruko shouts, as people start to collapse. The Jonin nod to each other and ready themselves. Kabuto rises slowly as the people collaspe but jerks as his body starts to feel hot, smoke leaks from his Anbu mask.

"What's happening?!.. My Chakra" kabuto thought, falling to his knees and the mask falling. Kabuto's skin was turning black and charred as if he was burning from the inside, "I placed a seal on you to covert your chakra into Katon and cook you from the inside" a voice comments. Kabuto struggles to turn as a blank eye mask stares back but his eyes widen as the masks falls to reveal mitsuomi, "Thank you and Goodnight" he sneers. Kabuto falls over with a final charred breath and continues to burn from the inside as mitsuomi dispels and the Kage booth explodes into smoke. The invasion has begun.

To be Continued


	6. Interlude 2

Interlude #2

Welcome to another short interlude to update things and get some feedback. As of the last chapter this story has 86 follows and 66 favs with 13 reviews and 1 community. I want to thank everyone for their support. Now next chapter will finish the invasion arc and set up Itachi vs Mitsuomi with hints to the next arc. Now I have another poll for everyone and just two things to vote.

The first is sage mode once again with a form like Laxus from fairy tail or Escanor from seven deadly sins. For reference look up Escanor vs vampire king or vs Galan.

The second was inspired by the Seventh swordsman by Blackwolf501. Should Mei be a Jinchuriki or remain like Canon. I'm also taking feedback for her older sibling to take Mizukage role. Again thank you for your support and the next chapter is about 40% done. So keep an eye out and check out my other stories. Thanks and stay frosty..


	7. Chapter 5

**Review respones:**

 **PinkiePieParty122894- Thanks**

 **AnimeKing211 - Used the same method Jiriya used to seal Itachi's flames but in reverse**

 **Guest- Whatever**

 _Flashback_

 _ **Biju or Transformed Jinchuriki**_

 **Summon**

Disclaimer- I only own Oc

* * *

 **CHV**

* * *

The intensity was charged on the roof of the Kage booth as on one side stood orochimaru and his four gates. The other side had minato and hiruzen as ei and kurotsuchi went to help elsewhere. The four gates quickly take the cardinal positions on the roof, "Ninpo: Four Flames Formation" they shout, creating a barrier around themselves and their master. Kushina reaches the roof as do the Anbu but one was killed trying to enter the barrier. Orochimaru titters darkly, "If only Tsunade and Jiraiya were here and our team would be complete Sensei" he sneers. Minato draws his tri-prong kunai and hiruzen tosses off his robes to reveal his armor, "We end this today my wayward and misguided student" the Sandaime shouts. In the stadium mitsuomi was staring down several Oto and Suna shinobi as gaara was absconded by his siblings.

"Angelic Advent" a voice shouts, as they were cut down by paper. Konan lands with her wings dispelling, followed by yugito and the twins.

"What's going on Mitsu-nii?!" naruko shouts. Mitsuomi sheathes his black joker, "An invasion.. No time to explain.. Naruko.. You and Yugito go after Gaara.. I saw Sasuke going after them with his banshee.. Mito go with Konan and protect the Daimyo" he orders. Both twins slowly nod and all four take off, "Sate.. Sate.. Sate" mitsuomi says and thumbs the blood on his cheek.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" mitsuomi shouts, weaving signs and slamming his hand in the dirt. Smoke and lightning erupt as liger appears, " **For Thousands of Years.. I have Lain Dormant.. Who Dares Disturb my Slumber** " he declares. Several Oto shinobi get in their path, " **Strike Razor Claw** /Lai Giri" both shout, cutting them down with claws and sword.

" **So where to** " liger comments and mitsuomi points, "To catch a Pedo" he says.

" **Its time to Let 'er Rip** " liger roars. The pair make their way to the roof as the Anbu were watching, "Sochi" kushina shouts. Mitsuomi nears his mother but sees the huge barrier, "How bad" he asks.

"Jiji and Mina-kun are trapped inside.. The summoners erected a second barrier to keep them safe" kushina explains. Mitsuomi sheathes his trick with a calculating look over the barrier, "Liger I need It" he says and kushina furrows her brow, "Need what" she asks. Liger roars and leaps into a spin to transform into a black lance as mitsuomi catches it, "This and it'll get us inside" he says.

"HA.. I doubt that Shithead" tayuya shouts. Mitsuomi stares at the red head with a grin as he spins his liger-lance, "Oh I can't huh.. Well prepare to be amazed" he says, arcing up. Mitsuomi's bandages rip once again as he grips his liger-lance, into a leap skyward as his Shiro-kaminari erupts.

"Raiton no Ougi: Caladbolg" mitsuomi shouts, heaving his lance at sakon. The dual headed shinobi stares with a smirk but it morphs to horror as the liger-lance pierces through the barrier and through both his and his twin ukon's heads with a rumble of thunder. The remaining sound four, Anbu and kushina gasp in shock as the barrier comes down as mitsuomi lands to crack the tiles.

" **That's it for me Ototo** " liger says, returning to normal and dispelling. Orochimaru hisses in anger as the barrier comes down, "Curse that Boy" he thought. Kushina and mitsuomi reach minato and hiruzen as kushina sent the Anbu to defend elsewhere.

"Give it up Orochimaru" kushina shouts. Orochimaru chuckles darkly with a look to mitsuomi, "Most impressive Mitsuomi-kun" he says.

"It called Caladbolg named in honor of the Legendary Lance That Never misses its mark" mitsuomi says. The sound three land behind orochimaru, "What do we do Milord" kidomaru asks.

"Kukuku.. We kill them all.. You three deal with the boy" orochimaru says. Mitsuomi leaps off the roof and the three give chase. Orochimaru bites his thumbs, "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei" he shouts, slamming his hands on the tile. Hiruzen gasps in horror, "You perfected That Jutsu" he shouts Three coffins rise from the tiles and the lids clatter to reveal the first two Hokage and older man with a bald head but long white beard and a wooden cane. Kushina and hiruzen's eyes widen as orochimaru cackles, "Kukuku.. Kill them" he sneers and the three come to life.

"Where are we Tobirama" hashirama comments. Tobirama looks around but his gaze fell on hiruzen, "The living world" he says and his eyes narrow, "Saru" he adds.

"Yes Sensei" hiruzen states The older man sees kushina, "Magomusume" he utters. Kushina stifles her tears, "Yes Yamamoto Jisama" she says and draws her sword.

"Kill them" orochimaru shouts. The three charge and the battle was joined as they chose their opponents. Yamamoto's cane becomes a sword as minato tosses his kunai, while hiruzen summons enma.

 ***XxX***

Naruko and yugito race through the forest in search of gaara after encountering, shikamaru and shino engaged in battles with Oto shinobi and kankuro. Ahead of them was sasuke in hot pursuit of gaara with sakura in tow. Temari had gaara on her shoulder as sasuke got closer, "Damn it" she thought. Gaara starts to stir and squirm, causing her to stop on large branch.

"Where is he" gaara hisses. Termari searches in her kimono for a med kit, "We need to move" she whispers but gaara smacks her away, "I want my Prey" he shouts. Sasuke lands on a branch as temari recovers but gaara spies him, "Uchiha.. A poor substitute for Him" he says, struggling to keep shukaku in. Sasuke grits his teeth and clenches his fist, "Him?!" he hisses.

"Sasuke Uchiha.. He must have had help to get pass Kankuro" termari thought. Gaara clutches his face with a grin, "Yes Him.. He crushed you with ease.. Meaning you will Easily Die at my Hand" he sneers, cracks forming in his sand armor. Temari gasps in horror, "Oh no any minute that thing is gonna come out" she thought. Gaara's gourd starts to break down, "You claim to be strong and seek power by any means but You are Weak" he roars, as the sand covers his body to turns him into a partial shukaku clone. Sasuke's eyes flicker but he steels himself, "I'll show you Kiriyu by defeating the one you could not" he thought.

" _ **Now.. Let me feel It Uchiha**_ " gaara roars, swing his shukaku arm. Sasuke narrowly dodges as it cuts down a tree, "He's fast" he thought. Gaara swings again but hits a clone of sasuke, " _ **Why do you hide Sasuke?!.. Are you Frightened?!**_ " he howls. Sasuke appears above with several kunai aimed for gaara but his transformed arm blocks, "Katon: Ryuga no Jutsu" sasuke shouts, sending a wave of flames. The flames engulf gaara but he leaps out with more sand cover his upper body.

" _ **Useless Uchiha**_ " gaara shouts. Sasuke slams into a tree but turns into a log as gaara scrapes down a few more trees, " _ **You won't escape me.. I'll Hunt you Down WHAHAHA**_ " gaara roars.

"He's powerful.. Making my victory more sweet" sasuke thought and weaves signs. Sasuke summons his Chidori and gaara finds him, " _ **Yes.. Yes.. Show me what you're made of**_ " he roars. Sasuke leaps forward as does gaara and the uchiha blows through gaara's shukaku arm, sending him into a tree.

"Gaara?!" temari shouts. Sasuke clutches his arm as his Sharingan spins but gaara rises with a manical cackle, " _ **Yes this is it.. Pain.. You've made me feel pain like Him.. Yes show me more.. Make feel Alive**_ " he howls, his sand now gaining a tail. Temari's eyes widen once more, "No.. No its getting worse" she thought. Sasuke summons his Chidori again for another clash as gaara rushes forward but sasuke jerks as his curse mark comes forth as he hits gaara. Gaara screams as he lands on a branch, his sand collaspes from his right arm but it reforms on his left arm. Sasuke collaspes to clutch his neck as gaara turns, "Damn it not now" sasuke thought.

"SASUKE-KUN" sakura screeches, tossing an explosive note. Gaara swats it away as it explodes, " _ **More to the Slaughter**_ " he roars.

"Nezumi Kedama" a voice shouts. Gaara blocks the flaming mice but not the wave of water, sending him into a clearing below. Sasuke and sakura gasp as naruko and yugito shoot pass them towards, "Damn Them" he thought. Gaara skids to halt as his sand collapses but slowly reforms as naruko and yugito land in the clearing, " _ **You!**_ " he hisses.

 ***Mitsuomi vs Sound-Three***

Mitsuomi lands back in the staduim as tayuya, jirobo and kidomaru land a few feet from him. Mitsuomi looks over his three opponents with a serious look on his face. The first was the imposing jirobo having, fair-skin and narrowed, slanted orange eyes with a stern look on his face. Jirobo had three tufts of orange hair on his head like a mohawk of sorts that ran down the middle and two similar styled tufts of hair at the side. Kidomaru was next with black, shaggy hair tied into a ponytail and black eyes. Kidomaru also had six arms and an eye on his forehead that was usually closed and concealed under his black Otogakure forehead protector. The last was tayuya with long, untamed, dark pink hair that falls past her shoulders with long parted bangs framing either side of her face and one between her eyes.

"You're gonna pay for Sakon and Ukon" kidomaru shouts, his level one curse mark scrawling along his skin. Jirobo followed suit but tayuya summons her doki, three ogre like creature. One wears a dark green full-body suit and its hair covers its entire head and face. It wields a giant studded metal club. The other is shirtless and wears dark pants. It is bald and has scars on its head and it wears a blindfold. It has a thorn-like weapon tied to each arm. The other has its upper body covered in bandages and wears brown pants. Its head is in an awkward position and has several needles pinned on it. It doesn't have arms and thus it doesn't wield any weapon. Each demon has a purple, rope-like belt tied in an inverted bow around its waist. Mitsuomi draws his trick and slips into a Battojutsu stance without a sheath, his body slowly arcing. Kidomaru starts to summon his webbing but mitsuomi suddenly vanishes with a swirl of dust. Kidomaru screams as his chest erupts with blood from gash but it was quickly silenced as mitsuomi liberated his head from shoulders.

"Bastard" tayuya shouts, sending her doki into action. The spike raises his club to swing down at mitsuomi but he vanishes again to attack bandage, "Ittoryu: Hiryu Kaen" he shouting, setting it ablaze. Bandage collaspes as jirobo heaves a large boulder at mitsuomi but he slices it in half. Jirobo with speed despite his size slams a palm strike to mitsuomi but he blocks with his scarred arm, sending him back with a skid. Thorn attacks from behind but mitsuomi dodges without looking and cuts one of his weapons.

"How Fuck did he dodge that" tayuya shouts. However she can't contemplate anymore as mitsuomi slams the flat part of his trick to her neck and renders her unconscious. Mitsuomi forms a sealless clone and it takes tayuya away as thorn and spike dispel, "Just us left Tons of Fun" he shot. Jirobo starts to go into his level two curse mark, causing his mohawk grew into a long spiky mane that reached his shoulders, his skin turned into brownish-reddish colour, gains yellow eye irises with dark black eye sclerae and he had various warts all over his body.

"In this form I will Kill you Trash" jirobo sneers. Mitsuomi takes an Ox-guard stance, "Well then come take out the trash" he counters. Jirobo shot forward with renewed speed with a leap and both arms raised but mitsuomi blocks overhead, his boots cracking the ground.

"Heh faster and stronger" mitsuomi thought and dodges a Spartan kick from jirobo. Mitsuomi tosses up his Trick and jirobo looks up but it proved fatal as a distinct chirping erupts, "Chidori" mitusomi shouts, driving his hand into jirobo's chest and lightning erupting out the back. Jirobo's curse mark receeds as he collaspes in a heap and mitsuomi catches his Trick. Suddenly a wave of flames carves up the ground as an older man dress in a black hakama and black kosode but he had slipped out of it. The man had numerous scars and a long white beard but the shocking part was his sword was surrounded by flames.

"Sochi!" kushina shouts, landing next to mitsuomi. The man's nearly closed eyes open to look between kushina and mitsuomi, "Himago" he states.

"Yes Grandfather" kushina states. Mitsuomi's breath hitches and his eyes widen with a gawking look, "Ji-Jisama" he says.

 ***Naruko & Yugito Vs Gaara***

" _ **You!**_ " gaara roars. Naruko draws her sword and yugito extends her nails, "Be ready Naru-chan.. We need to keep Gaara from going back to the village" she says. Gaara roars and charges the pair but yugito sends more Nezumi Kedama, while naruko strikes with futon bullets.

" _ **Annoying Pests**_ " gaara hisses, sending sand globs. The pair dodge as sasuke reaches the treeline but collapses, "Damn them I should be killing him" he thought. More and more sand covers gaara to leave a patch of red hair and his legs uncovered as his upper body now resembled shukaku.

" _ **Not good Kitten.. That boy is closer and closer to letting Shukaku out**_ " matatabi comments. Yugito curses her luck and glances to naruko, "We need to slow him down.. Naru-chan you know any big Futon Jutsu" she shouts and naruko nods, "Good Aim it at Gaara.. I'll do the rest" yugito shouts, summoning her biju cloak. Both rapidly weave signs as gaara rushes them, "Futon: Daitoppa/Katon: Enko Bakusatsu" both shout. A huge gust of wind and a tiger shaped wave of flames erupts to engulf gaara, " _ **Curse You**_ " he roars, as the sand glasses and cracks away but more sand replaces it, with several mouths forming on his body.

" _ **Futon: Mugen Sajin-Daitoppa**_ " gaara shouts, sending a sandstorm. Naruko and yugito brace but the younger is thrown back, "Nezumi Kedama" yugito shouts, hitting gaara. Naruko recovers and rushes gaara with a leap and midair spin, "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryutsuisen" she shouts, swinging down and cutting through gaara's sand arm.

" _ **Rraghh Annoying Fly**_ " gaara roars, swinging his tail but naruko blocks and skids to a halt.

"Now" naruko shouts. Gaara jerks as two naruko clones were above him with a Rasengan in each hand, "Take This.. Twin Rasengan" both shout, slamming both orbs into gaara. Gaara buckles as the orbs explode and create a medium size crater as yugito nears naruko but a large surge of Ki floods the area. Temari reaches the treeline but her eyes widen in horror, "Oh No.. Its coming" she thought. Naruko's eyes flicker as yugito gets in front of her, "Here it comes Naru-chan" she utters. A huge eruption of sand flares as gaara roars out, " _ **I WILL KILL YOU ALL**_ " as shukaku appears in all her demonic glory.

"What is that thing?!" sasuke mutters.

"So That's Shukaku" naruko utters and yugito nods, "Yes but Gaara is still in control.. I will have to transfrom as well.. In case he cedes control" she states. Gaara cackles wildly from his perch inside of shukaku as his upper body is visible, " _ **HAHAHAHA.. I Never thought you would Bring this out of me**_ " he shouts. Yugito quickly drops to all fours as she slams her palms flat, "Get Ready Naru-chan" she shouts, red charka erupting from her body. The red chakra becomes cobalt blue flames to grow and take the form of a giant cat with two swishing tails and one gold eye and a green eye, " _ **Naru-chan.. Summon your cloak again and hop on**_ " yugito shouts. Naruko flares her chakra and leaps on yugito's head as they ready themselves.

" _ **So Another monster like me**_ " gaara howls, raising his claw. Yugito beats him to the punch with a claw strike of her own, forcing the giant tanuki back. Sasuke clenches his fist in anger, "How?!" he thought.

" _ **HAHAHAHA**_.. _**You amuse me Naruko Uzumaki**_ " gaara sneers and makes a sign. Temari gasps in horror once more, "I need to escape" she says and leaps off.

" _ **Prepare yourselves.. Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu**_ " gaara howls, his body slumping. Suddenly shukaku rears up with a wild cackle, " _ **WHOO.. I"M FREE**_ " she howls and sees yugito, " _ **HEEHEHE.. MATATABI I HOPE YOU'RE READY TO DIE**_ " she cackles.

" _ **Brace Naru-chan**_ " yugito shouts. Shukaku expands and slaps her belly, " _ **FUTON: RENKUDAN**_ " she shouts. A massive gust of wind erupts, tearing through the forest as yugito leaps and nearly dodges a second one. Yugito lands and sends a wave of flames but shukaku leaps back. Sasuke watches in shock and in anger, "I should have that sort of power" he thought. Shukaku lowers her body and opens her mouth wide, " _ **I'LL KILL YOU NOW AND FIND THAT BITCH**_ " she roars, orbs of blue and red forming.

" _ **Oh no.. A Bijudama.. Naru-chan we need to stop her**_ " yugito shouts. Naruko's eyes widen in shock, "I need a plan" she thought but gasps, "Yugi-nee.. Get me above Shukaku and I'll handle the rest" she shouts. The orbs start to coalesce as yugito shifts to toss naruko, "Ikuzo!" naruko shouts, sailing skyward. Shukaku shifts her gaze to naruko but ignores her, " _ **PREPARE YOURSELF MATATABI**_ " she screeches.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" naruko roars, creating a huge plume of smoke. However from the smoke came a huge toad with a dull, rusty red skin tone but around his eyes and on his lips and chest are brighter red markings. Over his left eye was a scar with his tongue, having a series of stud-like piercings on both the upper and lower side. The toad wears a a large blue happi vest that has the kanji for ebi on the back and carries a massive dosu blade at his hip, with a large kiseru pipe. The toad lands hard on shukaku and breaks her concentration, " **Is This Shukaku the Ichibi I'm sitting** " he says.

"Yea Boss Gamabunta.. I needed to stop her" naruko shouts, from his head on one knee. Yugito charges to grab shukaku as well, " _ **Hurry Naru-chan and wake him up**_ " she shouts. " _ **NO!.. I JUST CAME OUT**_ " shukaku roars. Naruko leaps gamabunta as he dispels and clenches her left fist, "You'll feel it from the tips of your toes to crown of your head" she thought.

"Raiton: Senkou" naruko shouts, slamming a punch to gaara's face. The force of the punch snaps gaara awake and causing shukaku to break down, sending both plummenting to the ground below but yugito catches them and sets them down. Naruko falls to her knees as gaara lays on his back, "How is she so strong" he thought.

"I won't be erased.. My existence has meaning" gaara whispers, turning on his side. Yugito returns to normal and helps naruko to her feet, "You're like my Big Brother" she says, making her way to gaara.

"No.. Stay away from me.. I won't be erased" gaara shouts.

"I know it hurts.. I saw my brother go through the same before he left.. I see the same loneliness in your eyes I saw in him but Mitsu-nii changed.. He has people around him now.. Who care for him and love him.. For that reason He'll never give up and Be Stronger than you" she says. Gaara's eyes widen, "Why.. Why does He do that for others and instead of himself" he says.

"They saved him from himself.. I think if Mitsu-nii didn't have anyone.. He'd be like you but he was accepted by those few people in his life and that has made him more powerful than you can imagine" naruko declares. Gaara looks to the sky, "Love and Friends.. Does that make one strong" he thought. Suddenly temari and kankuro land in front of gaara as sasuke and sakura land behind yugtio and naruko.

"That's enough.. I lost today" gaara says and kankuro gasps, "Huh I've never seen this" he thought and helps temari. Gaara stares at naruko as the three leap off, "Temari.. Kankuro.. I'm sorry" he whispers, as they reach the treeline and shocks both his siblings.

"We should go after them" sakura snaps. Yugito glares at her as she guides naruko to ground to sit, "No its over" she says. Sasuke clenches his fist in anger, "Damn it.. No" he thought.

 ***Mito and Konan***

Konan and mito race through the streets of Konoha after securing the Fire Daimyo and his guests with his bodyguards. The pair were quickly making their way to the Academy, "Mito-chan above" konan shouts. Mito quickly weaves signs as several Oto-nin appear above them, "Suiton: Teppodama" she thought, firing several water bullets.

"Hyoton: Tempest Gale" konan thought, sending a wave of cold air. The Oto-nin scream as the water on them freezes as they slam into the ground.

"Suiton: Cold Sky" a voice shouts. Mito and konan quickly back jump to dodge a barrage a water like darts that cracked the ground and through the Oto-nin.

"Teehee.. You managed to avoid them" a young man says, landing on a building. The young man had short black hair which was concealed by a grey shark-like top complete with a hood which resembled a shark's head, with an appendage on the back that resembled a dorsal fin and dark pants. He also had two dark violet markings under his green eyes but at the edges of his mouth, where two upward curving lines, reminiscent of a Glasgow smile.

"Kajika.. Missing-nin from Kiri" konan utters. Kajika chuckles with his arms folded, "Hoh so you have heard of me Tree-hugger" he sneers. Two more people land next with one being male and the other female, "Iwana.. Yamame lets collect them for Orochimaru-sama. Iwana wore a green-coloured shark-like top complete with a hood which resembled a shark's head, with an appendage on the back that resembled a dorsal fin and dark pants. He also had black-coloured eyes and two purple markings under each eye. He carried a giant shuriken on his back. Yamame had long brown hair that was styled in multiple big spikes all around her head. She had black eyes and wore a black mask that only covered her mouth and nose and there was a small thin black marking coming out of each side of her mask near her mouth. She wore a female version of the shark-styled outfit that her two teammates wear but hers was light purple and it revealed much of her cleavage. Iwana and yamame launch into action but konan meets them as mito leaps to the roof. Kajika draws a kunai as mito meets him with a furious combo of kunai strikes, "Kukuku.. Impressive Girly but not good enough" he sneers, as her kunai pierces his chest but he melts into water. The real kaijka appears behind with a roundhouse kick to mito's back and sends her skidding.

"Suiton: Cold Sky" kajika shouts. Mito unleashes her chains to block his ice darts, "Hoh kinda like that Bitch at the Northern Hideout" he thought. Kajika glances slightly to the other battle but his eyes widen as yamame had a ice spear through her chest and iwana was riddled with paper spears.

"Che.. Fools" kajika thought and dodges mito's chains. Mito closes the gap in a test of taijutsu, "You're strong girly.. You may make a fine vessel for Orochimaru-sama" he sneers, catching mito across the cheek with his long nails. A line blood run down mito's cheek as she back jumps but kajika holds up a one-handed sign, "Suiton: Water Dragon Missile" he shouts. Mito gasps and chokes back a scream as the water dragon slams into her, sending her off the roof to the street below. Kajika drops off the roof with an amused chuckle and fixes his gaze on konan, "Hyoton and those Paper things.. Naw you will a greater vessel for Orochimaru-sama" he sneers.

"You should focus on your opponent rather me" konan coldly says. Kajika chuckles but it dies in his throat a intense presence made itself known and he turned to have a Rasengan slammed into his chest. Kajika bounces along the ground with two hops, "Fucking Bitch" he hisses. Mito approaches with glowing red eyes and her whiskers more pronounced, "Surrender.. I wish not to harm you any further" she states. Kajika glares at mito and grins wide as his body glows but mito leaps back to avoid the explosion.

"We should keep going" konan says and mito nods as they head for the academy.

 ***Mitsuomi & Kushina Vs Yamamoto***

 **[song plays...Bleach OST - Stand Up Be Strong]**

Mitsuomi shook his head to right himself, "So that Pedo used that Jutsu to bring him back to life" he notes. Kushina slowly nods as she takes a guarded stance, "Yes so we'll have to figure out a way to seal him" she replies.

"There is no need.. That child can not control me" yamamoto declares and swings his sword to create a ring of flames.

"Jokaku Enjo.. I will release myself once I test you my grandchildren" yamamoto adds. Mitsuomi whistles slowly with a serious look, "So Mom.. How do we tackle this" he asks.

"Grandfather is like you when it comes to Katon or the Nidaime with Suiton and a Master swordsman.. All I can say is we need to survive and look for any opening" kushina explains. Mitsuomi gets in front of his mother but she notices his shaking hands, "Sochi?!" kushina asks, concerned. Mitsuomi keeps his eyes locked on yamamoto, "This is guy is powerful.. His chakra is burning the air around him.. He's got me trembling but as Aniki always said.. No Sacrifce.. No Victory" he says and flares Shinsoku. Mitsuomi shot forward as his sword hum with lightning, into a Gatotsu thrust but yamamoto avoids and strikes from behind, forcing mitsuomi to draw his Joker. Mitsuomi narrowly dodges the wave of flames, allowing kushina to appear behind with a side-sweeping attack. Yamamoto catches her blade between his fingers, "Sharp moves but slow" he says. Kushina jerks her sword away as mitsuomi charges with his Sharingan active, "Nitoryu: Oni-Giri" he shouts, slashing yamamoto's chest. Yamamoto recovers quickly as mitsuomi tries to press but yamamoto breaks open mitsuomi's stance and sends him carrening back with a rush of flames.

"Suiton: Teppodama" kushina shouts, dosing mitsuomi. Yamamoto dispels the flames around his sword, "Even Uchiha blood runs in your veins Himago" he says. Mitsuomi spits some water with a nod, "I do Jisama but their Curse does not rule me" he shouts and shunshins forward, " _ **Kit.. You only got Two minutes of full use left**_ " kyubi states. Yamamoto and mitsuomi engage in a furious rush of strikes as the older moves back but younger saw no break in his stance.

"Grandfather is as powerful as ever.. Even though most of his power is restrained against Sochi" kushina thought. Mitsuomi backpedals and tries to reign in his breath, "Impressive Himago but your strength is waning" he declares. Mitsuomi sheathes his joker as he flares the last of Shinsoku, "It is.. I can muster one more attack" he utters and raises his Trick into an Ox-guard stance, "Raiton Kenjutsu: Dragonstrike" he says. The wailing and blue eye dragon starts to form around him as yamamoto raises his sword, "Show me your Pride Himago" he declares. Mitsuomi channels as much of his Raiton and a bit of Kyubi's chakra as he swings foward. The dragon rushes forward with it's haunting wailing as yamamoto's sword erupts in flames, "Taimatsu" he says, creating a wave of flames. Both attacks explode as mitsuomi falls to one knee as his Shinsoku dispels but he musters the strength to get back up. The smoke dies down as yamamoto steps out as kushina gets in front of mitsuomi, "The Pride of our Clan is strong in you Himago" he says and dispels Jokaku Enjo.

"Magomusume.. Our Clan will remain strong in him" yamamoto adds, before vanishing in a flame shunshin. Mitsuomi collaspes to one knee once again, "Jisama is powerful even holding back.. I Doubt That could stop him.. If he had full control" he thought, as kushina helps him to his feet. [song ends]

Minato reigns in his breath as the Nidame stares him down, on his right hiruzen wasn't fairing well as the Shodaime was pressing. Suddenly yamamoto appears in the forest hashirama had created, causing orochimaru to cackle.

"Kukuku.. Seems your lives are about to end" orochimaru sneers. Yamamoto appears in front of hashirama and incinerates him to shock of orochimaru, "You were foolish Child.. You would've done better to full surpress my will" he states. Tobirama moves in next but like his brother was burned to ashes, "Now child" yamamoto declares. Orochimaru glares at the three but cuts his losses and quickly sinks into the ground, "This isn't over" he hisses.

"Thank you Yamamoto-sama" hiruzen states. Yamamoto gives hiruzen a curt nod as kushina and mitsuomi reach the roof, "Magomusume.. Himago and Future Mago.. May the Maelstrom protect you" yamamoto declares, weaving the signs to release him. Yamamoto glows as his soul is released to reveal the corpse of zaku, "Goodbye Grandfather" kushina thought.

"Kushi-chan what did he mean future Mago" minato asks. Kushian gasps with a blush and touches her stomach, "Oh.. I wanted to tell you.. I'm pregnant" she says. Hiruzen gasps as minato and mitsuomi were staring, "HUH?!" both shout.

 ***Two days Later***

Mitsuomi, the twins and kushina enter the T&I building, "Why are we here Sochi" kushina asks. Mitsuomi glances back with a sigh, "Something that involves all of us" he says. Anko was standing before a one-way mirror as the four arrive, "Has she spoken" mitsuomi asks. Anko looks inside as tayuya sat quietly, "Nothing" she replies.

"Naruko.. Mito stay out here.. Mom follow me" mitsuomi said, opening the door.

"About time Shithead" tayuya shot. Mitsuomi approaches and unlocks tayuya from the table, "Drop the mask" he says. Kushina furrows her brow as tayuya's face relaxes, "Sorry Nii-san" she says, causing the three Namikaze and anko to gasp.

"Sochi she called you brother" kushina asks. Mitsuomi slowly nods, "She is.. Do you remember when the hospital had to dispose of several women's eggs.. Yours included" he asks and kushina slowly nods but her eyes widen.

"Orochimaru actually took them and the hospital disposed of plants by him" mitsuomi explains. Mito covers her mouth with wide eyes, "Nee-nee we have another sibling" she says and naruko gasps, "No way" she whispers. Anko clenches her fist in anger, "That Bastard" she thought. Kushina rubs her stomach but looks tayuya in the eye, "Who's your father.. Did you know about me" she asks. Tayuya lets a scowl form, "The snake and I didn't know about you or my sisters until I met Nii-san" she explains.

"I learned about Tayuya from Kabuto after I used my Sharingan on him.. Its how I knew about the invasion" mitsuomi adds.

"Why didn't you say anything when you came home" kushina asks. Mitsuomi runs his fingers through his hair, "I couldn't risk it.. If Kabuto broke free of my Sharingan.. Tayuya would be in danger as one of his Four gates" he states and rubs the bandage on his cheek, "Thankfully that snake didn't mark her with his Curse-mark" he adds.

"He had a worse fate for me.. That Jutsu" tayuya says and mitsuomi leans on the wall, "One day soon.. That snake will get his" he says.

"Does Minato know" kushina asks but mitsuomi shakes his head, "I wanted you to meet her first.. He thinks Tayuya is a defector" he replies.

" _ **Kit**_ " kyubi states and mitsuomi looks towards the wall opposite them. Suddenly mitsuomi picks the pen on the table and sends it into the wall, causing everyone to freeze. The wall flickers as a blank Anbu clutches his shoulder but mitsuomi grabs him before he can escape, "You guys catch up" he says and both vanish.

 ***XxX***

Mitsuomi and the anbu in a headlock reappear in an secluded training ground, "So The one-eye wonder is Fishing huh" he says and lights a cigarette. The Anbu struggles but mitsuomi arcs up to keep him locked, "Channel your chakra and call the Cripple" he says.

"Never" the Anbu says in monotone. Mitsuomi rips off the mask and activates Mangekyo, "Call Him" he says. The Anbu does as he is ordered and mitsuomi looks around with a long a drag and puff of smoke, before putting the cigarette out in the Anbu's face. Mitsuomi swiftly snaps the Anbu's neck and dodges the hail of kunai, "About time" he shouts but frowns, seeing six blank mask Anbu and two men. The first was a young man with auburn coloured hair and amber eyes. He wore a short, black jacket with red straps on the shoulders like all members of Root which most likely shows allegiance to the organisation. He also wore a red short kimono under the jacket with a black sash, a pair of black gloves, dark-coloured pants, and regular shinobi sandals. The second was a fairly tall and lean-built man with fair-skin and short spiky dull black hair. He wore a short black jacket with red straps over the shoulders, a high collared, all black outfit with a red sash around his waist and what appeared to be an apron over his pants with gloves.

"Well if it isn't the two stoogies" mitsuomi shot. Fu's eyes narrow but danzo appears next to them, "What do you want Boy" he says. Mitsuomi lights another cigarette, "I wanted to delivery you back your stray pet and give a fair warning.. Stay away from my family.. All of them" he says, his blue and slitted eyes glowing.

"That seem like a threat Boy" danzo says but mitsuomi's Sharingan eyes comes out, "I don't make Threats Danzo" he says. The six Anbu reach for their tantos but danzo raises his hand and mitsuomi grins, "Oh and one more thing Danzo.. I know what you did with the Snake and All the Shit you have done" he says. Danzo's eye widens a slight fraction, "How" he says but mitsuomi turns to leave, "Sorry I won't give up my source.. Wait yes I can He's dead after all" he says, shunshining away.

"Should we Pursue Lord Danzo" torune asks and danzo grips his cane, "No that boy is dangerous and it would tip off the Yondaime" he says, as they return to Root HQ.

 ***XxX***

Mitsuomi reappears in the intergation room but only finds anko sitting on the table, "Where's everyone" he asks. Anko pulls him closer, "Gone.. Ibiki took Tayuya back to her cell but will release her in a few days and your Mom and sisters went home" she says, wrapping her legs around him.

"So where'd you go with that Anbu" anko asks. Mitsuomi blows a stream of smoke, "I gave Danzo back his stray" he says, as she wraps her arms his neck. Anko gives him a look, "Danzo shouldn't be taken lightly" she says.

"I know but I won't let him harm my family" mitsuomi says. Anko rests her head on his shoulder, "Listen I need a favor" he asks.

"What favor" anko replies and mitsuomi sighs, "If Konan asks for you to do something.. Can you and not get Fussy" he says. Anko looks him the eye but furrows her brow, "What" she asks.

"I won't say because you will say no but It will concern the Chunin promotions" mitsuomi says but anko scoffs, "Whatever" she says. However anko starts kissing his neck, "So wanna do it on this table" she purrs but mitsuomi points to the camera, "No one gets to see us having Sex.. Unless we are paid a great deal of cash" he says, lifting her off the table and both vanishing a surge of lightning.

 ***Three weeks Later***

Minato sat in the council room as members of both councils trickled in, to his left was kushina in complete formal attire with a Whirlpool necklace around her neck to signify her status as Head of the Uzumaki clan. Naruko and mito were sitting with shikamaru, while the remaining rookies and tayuya sat in the gallery including a brooding sasuke. The clan heads were there except the Kurama head and even tsunade was present, after a few more minutes the civilian and advisory members arrived. Minato rose from his chair and called the meeting to order, "Thank you all coming.. Its been three weeks since the attempted invasion by Orochimaru.. Suna has agreed to renew our alliance and conceded to our conditions.. Which will be ironed out once a new Kazekage is chosen" he starts and clears his throat.

"Now on to our Chunin exam finalists.. Genins Naruko Namikaze.. Mito Namikaze and Shikamaru Nara.. Rise and step forward" minato adds. The three stand in front of Minato, "Genin Naruko Namikaze.. You showed great skill in defeating Neji Hyuga and saving many lives by defeating the transformed Gaara.. It is the will of those present to promote you to Chunin.. Congratulations" he says and hands naruko her Chunin vest.

"Thank you Hokage-sama" naruko states, bowing. Minato turns to mito, "Genin Mito Namikaze.. Though your match was forfeited.. You showed a level head and saved numerous civilians and foreign visitors.. The councils have also agreed on your promotion to Chunin" he says and mito bows, "Thank you Hokage-sama" mito says.

"Genin Shikamaru Nara.. I'll be blunt.. You're lazy but highly intelligent and you aided many as well.. You are promoted to Chunin" minato says and shikaku snorts.

"Mendosuke.. Thank you Hokage-sama and not to speak out of turn but where is their brother" shikamaru states. The civilian members were muttering but smirking because the finals didn't finish, meaning he was banished or so they thought. The doors opened as mitsuomi dressed in silver tip and heel cowboy boots, black slacks with a white dress shirt and gloves. A marron suit vest with a black back and his hair tied back but his white bang free and glasses with a hooded trenchcoat.

"Forgive me Hokage-sama but Someone was being fussy about something" mitsuomi states, taking his place in front of minato. Some of the council grumble but minato raises his hand, "Its alright" he says.

"Hokage-sama.. Why is He here.. He failed to make it to the finals.. Per his words.. He should be banished" mebuki interjects and several members agree. Minato glances to mebuki but back to mitsuomi, "Yes he did not make the finals as he said but the invasion happened" he explains.

"Be that as it may Hokage-sama.. The boy failed" koharu comments. Hiruzen rises from seat, "Koharu.. Do you know why we were prepared for the Invasion and suffered minimal damage and loss of life.. Mitsuomi gave us vital information and weakened Suna's Jinchuriki before hand.. He should be promoted regardless of the finals" he states. The shinobi council murmur but the civilians deny the claims, "So what.. That Boy is a threat and he stole the Sharingan" a merchant named shigure. Kushina glares at shigure and rises from her seat, "My Son was born with the Sharingan from his father Kazuya.. Furthermore with his intel and judging by his fight with Gaara.. Mitsuomi would have won and no offense girls.. Beaten them both" she states.

"I would agree with Kushina.. The pup has trained in the world for ten years.. He's Kiriyu The White-Storm.. Hell He should've been promoted once he arrived back" tsume states. Some civilians scoff but minato clears his throat, "Now.. I've heard both sides and I feel Mitsuomi has earned his promotion to Chunin.. Allowing him to take his place as Head of the Uzumaki clan" he declares. The civilians grumble but mebuki shoots up from her seat, "Then he needs to be under the CRA" she shouts.

"Sorry councilor.. I already have the minimal requirement of three potential wives and given two more years for two more" mitsuomi says, wagging his finger at the civilians. The doors open as konan steps in first dressed in a sky blue kimono with snowflake prints, a blue obi and a red rose in her pinned up hair. Yugito was next with a tiger print kimono and a black obi with a white ribbon around her blonde hair. The third made the Jonin present and both council's jaws drop as anko steps in. Anko had her hair down and braided down her back, dressed in a royal purple kimono and black obi.

"What?!" anko shot and mitsuomi snorts, "I give you my Fiancées.. Konan.. Yugito Nii and Anko Mitarashi" he declares.

"Foreign Kunoichi and this Woman.. You are to chose Suitable women from Konoha" hiashi interjects. Mitsuomi adjusts his glasses with a serious look, "I choose Love not Status.. I will not marry a woman.. Who is only after my status and prestige.. These two women have been at my side for years and Anko is my friend.. When most cast me aside for my status" he declares. Hiashi glares at mitsuomi but he glares right back, "That's enough.. Mitsuomi that will surfice concerning the CRA and I hear no more of it" minato declares. Hiashi takes his seat with a scowl as kushina steps forward, "Mitsuomi Uzumaki Kiriyu.. Please Kneel" she states and mitsuomi complies.

"I.. Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze.. Heiress of the Uzumaki Clan of Uzushiogakure.. Declare you my First-born son.. Heir to the Uzumaki clan and from Henceforth its Leader" kushina declares and slips the necklace around mitsuomi's neck. Mitsuomi rises to his feet into and clicks his heels to thumps his chest, "I will Honor my Ancestors.. Henceforth" he declares.

"If there are no more business.. I call an end to this council meeting" minato states. The councils slowly trickle out and some congratulate mitsuomi on his promotion but shigure, mebuki, hiashi and the advisors gave him a cold look.

"Congrats Mitsu-nii" naruko says, hugging her brother. Mito and tayuya get their turn and kushina glomps her son, "I'm so happy" she squeals. Minato gives mitsuomi a handshake and both smile, while hiruzen gives him a handshake as well.

"Anko.. I have to say.. You look beautiful" kurenai says and anko huffs but mitsuomi grins, "I know right.. She's so cute" he croons and dodges a sandal.

"Shut it.. This is what you meant" anko shouts. Mitsuomi slips off his glasses with a nod, "Yeah.. I figured you would make a scene" he says and glances to minato, "Now that I am a Chunin.. It time we discuss my terms" he says. Minato furrows his brow but slowly nods, "Alright and Sandaime-sama will be our witness" he says.

"Thats fine" mitsuomi says and kushina kisses his cheek, "We'll go home and set for the Celebration" she says and kisses minato's cheek. The twins and tayuya give him a hug as konan, yugito and anko each kiss him. Tsunade gives him a hug and a kiss to the forehead as does mikoto, while kureani shakes his hand as does hana and tsume.

"Alright follow me to my office" minato asks. The three make their way to the office as mituomi loosens his hair, "Take a seat" minato says, taking his own. Mitsuomi slips off his coat and rest it on the sofa next to hiruzen, "Now you accepted to adhere to my conditions no questions asked Correct" mitsuomi says.

"Yes I did and I hope they are within reason" minato asks. Mitsuomi slowly nods as he takes his seat, "First I want to be transferred to the Hunter division with Konan and Yugito.. However I wanna make a specialized Hunter team like Kakashi's former Team-Ro" he states.

"How many members would this team entail" minato asks. Mitsuomi thought for a moment, "Six or Seven at most.. Konan and Yugito would be a lock for sure.. Possibly Anko and Tayuya as well but a prerequisite would be Tokubetsu Jonin or Tokubetsu Chunin at least.. We would all need Sannin Travel rights as well" he explains.

"That could be a good idea.. Konan-san and Yugito-san have worked with him until now.. Anko-chan would be a good addition but why Tayuya-san" hiruzen asks.

"Well Tayuya is Orochimaru's biological child and Many would try to harm her for that alone but so would Other elements for their purposes" mitsuomi states and hiruzen nods.

"I can agree to that on both counts.. How long would it take to get the team up and running" minato asks.

"I can have the team ready in six months at most a year and If we encounter Akatsuki members we can possibly take them out" mitsuomi explains. Both men knew the threat Akatsuki posed, "Jiraiya-sama said their goal is the Biju but the death of the Sanbi could pose a problem" minato says. Mitsuomi sparks up a cigarette with a nod, "I heard.. I was in Kiri at the time under my other Alias.. The Sanbi Jinchuriki was killed about a year ago.. She didn't agree with the Current regime's take on Kekkai Genkai users and Sacrificed herself to save the forming Rebel faction.. Allowing them to go into hiding" he explains.

"Due to the number of tails it will take three years for the Sanbi to reform but they may still go after other Jinchuriki" minato states.

"True and with Yugito-san now known to the Village as the Nibi.. Akatsuki may bring their full force to claim her and the Twins or even Mitsuomi-kun.. This team could officially be a Hunter team and their identities kept secret.. While Jiraiya could spread information about them to give false leads" hiruzen says. Minato slowly nods as he was thinking, "Would you be willing to take the girls with your team" he asks.

"No.. It would make us a larger target but once the Akastsuki threat is dealt with.. I wouldn't mind" mitsuomi replies and minato nods, "Alright I'll agree to your terms.. Anything else" he says.

"Not at the moment but I'll keep one thing for you agree with.. However I'll save it for a future date" mitsuomi says and rises from his seat with his hand extended. Minato slowly shakes mitsuomi's hand and the younger give him a nod, "Thank you Hokage-sama.. Now I'll pick up some thing for my Kawaii sisters for their promotion" he says and retrieves his coat.

"Tell Kushina.. I'll be home as soon as I can" minato says and mitsuomi waves as he close the door.

 ***XxX***

Mitsuomi walks through the village with a bag of sweets for his sisters but his eyes drift to his right, seeing two men with straw-hats on their heads and black cloaks with red clouds dotting them. A slight smirk forms as mitsuomi pulls up his hood and heads for the small tea shop. The taller of the two notices mitsuomi approaching and reaches for his bundle but smaller raises his hand as mitsuomi takes a seat.

"How long has it been.. About ten years Ikoto" mitsuomi says but the smaller says nothing, "Still as quiet as ever Eh Kisame" mitsuomi adds. Kisame again reaches for his sword but mitsuomi snorts, "I would Stop.. You may have That Sword but if you Tangle with me.. It will be a Shocking Experience" he says, arcing his hand slightly.

"You seem to Talk alot more.. Ikoto" itachi says, revealing his Sharingan. Mitsuomi activates his own under his hood as both lock eyes, "Tsukuyomi" both utter. The area suddenly changed to a split world, on one side mitsuomi with a raging lightning storm as his back and the other itachi with a raging black inferno at his back.

"Still as intimdating as ever" mitsuomi jokes but his face becomes serious, "Why are you Here" he adds. Itachi unbuckled part of his cloak and slipped a single hand out, "We've come for the Kyubi" he simply says. Several bolts of lightning strike behind mitsuomi as lightning forms on his left hand, "Then you've come home to Die Huh?!" he says.

"Even Ten years apart.. You're still furiously protective of them" itachi says. Mitsuomi glares at itachi, "As are you with Sasuke or Izumi" he says and a slight twitch creases itachi's brow, "When I heard you masscared the clan.. I was shocked but when I returned and saw Mikoto-Obasan and Izumi still alive.. I knew the rumors of you going Crazy were a Bullface Lie" he adds.

"You were always Sharp" itachi says. Mitsuomi raises his hand as lightning surges more, "I could care less what you think but you and me this was a long time coming" he says.

"Indeed both of us possess these cursed eyes and for us it could only end one way" itachi says and steps forward, "One week outside Tanzaku-Gai and Tell the Fish to be a Spectator" mitsuomi says, as they were nose to nose. The world around shatter and mitsuomi sees itachi and kisame were gone, " _ **Its time to test your mettle Kit**_ " kyubi states.

 ***XxX***

The party was in full swing as all the rookies except sasuke and sakura, their parents except hiashi and mebuki were celebrating the promotion of the Namikaze-Uzumaki siblings and shikamaru. Mitsuomi sat on the sofa with kali in his lap to keep her from akamaru, " **Puppy Bad** " kali growls. Akamaru growls at kali but walks off to sit with the Haimaru triplets and kuromaru. Konan came sit next to him and she could see something was bothering him, "Whats wrong" she asks. Mitsuomi strokes kali's white fur with a sigh, "Itachi" he whispers and konan's eyes widen.

"He was in Konoha" konan whispers and mitsuomi slowly nods, "Yea.. We had words and decided to Settle up in one week in Tanzaku-Gai" he says.

" **I go With** " kail says but mitsuomi shakes his head, "Naw little one.. I want you to protect my Sisters all three of them" he says. Kali slowly nods and starts to purr as he strokes her fur, "I am going with you" konan says.

"No this something I have to do Alone.. I refuse to put any of you in danger" mitsuomi says. Konan turns his face to hers, "Mitsuomi.. You don't have do this alone.. We love you and want to help you" she whispers.

"Loving you was easy" mitsuomi says but frowns, "Heh.. You're making it sound like I'm going to die" he adds. Konan's eyes flicker but mitsuomi kisses her forehead, "I won't die Konan.. I have a new sibling on the way.. A new sister to get to know and three beautiful women who love me dearly.. I will not die" he says, pulling her closer. Not far away were yugito and anko, "Even though they haven't done it yet.. They are so close" anko says, drinking her sake.

"Well from what Ko-chan told me.. She was nearly assaulted by some Loyalists in Kiri.. Suddenly Mitsuomi and his Aniki arrived and saved her" yugito explains and anko furrows her brow.

"Loyalist" anko asks and yugito nods, "You've heard of the Civil war in Kiri.. Well the loyalist are those who think Kekkai Genkai users are demons and will kill any they find without hesitation" she explains. Yugito sees konan get up from the sofa with kail and approaches the pair, "You can have him tonight to relieve your stress" she says and kisses yugito on the cheek. Yugito grins and pulls anko along towards the sofa, "Mitsu bedroom now" she says and anko titters. Mitsuomi grabs his beer mug and chugs it down, "Yosh.. Threesome.. Check" he says, following the pair. The three made to their room and mitsuomi places several silencing seals, "That should hold" he says. Mitsuomi turns to only have yugito crash her lips on his as anko tosses her coat and plops on the bed.

"Kukuku.. Soon or later a Foursome is to come then a Sixsome when you get your other girls" anko notes. Mitsuomi lifts yugito enough to let her wraps her arms around his neck, her tongue begging for access and he parts his mouth. Yugito's tongue explored his mouth as he walked them to the bed but yugito breaks the kiss and gets down. However yugito leans back into him as anko comes closer, cupping yugito's face and softly kissing her lips but the feline takes the lead. Anko softly moans as yugito edges her to the bed, before playfully pushing her down and does a come hither to mitsuomi.

"Naw I wanna see you play some more" mitsuomi croons, pulling off his shirt. Yugito and anko giggle but both shake their head, "No We wanna play with you" both coo. Mitsuomi shakes his head and plops on the bed between them as both get on their knees, as anko unbuckles his pants.

"Fufufu.. So big" anko coos, stroking him. Mitsuomi lifts enough to get the pants off with yugito's help, "I thought it would break me.. Our first time" she says. Yugito lifts her shirt to expose her pale breasts, to engulf his manhood between her mounds but anko was not outdone by doing the same. Mitsuomi leaned back on his hands as the pair licked the tip and massaged the length with their breasts.

"Ha.. Ha.. Konan let you do this" mitsuomi asks. Yugito licks up a bit of precum with a sly nod as anko moves her breasts up and down.

"Nrgh" mitsuomi groans, spurting a few ropes of cum on their breasts. Anko takes a glob of her breasts and swallows it down, "Kukuku so thick" she purrs. Anko and yugito rise and slip off their bottoms, their underwear damp but yugito climbs into his lap and rubbing her wet lips on his thigh.

"Fufufu.. Yugi-chan beat me" anko coos, climbing behind mitsuomi and pulling him further in bed. Yugito straddles mitsuomi and lines up her pussy as anko licks and softly suckles his neck, "Uwaah... Its tearing me up" yugito cries.

"How long since you felt him Inside" anko asks, sucking on mitsuomi's neck. Yugito starts to rock her hips with heavy breathing, "Ah Haaah.. Other than Heavy petting.. Mwaah.. A year" yugito moans out. Anko pulls yugito closer for a sloppy kiss but the nibi container throws her head with a pitched and lenghty moan, causing her to speed up her hips.

"Ha.. Ha.. Ikuuu" yugito cries, as mitsuomi fills her womb with his seed. Yugito collaspes onto mitsuomi to as they ride their orgasms but anko rests her breasts on his back, "I need you.. Onegai" she coos. Yugito cries out as mitsuomi's hardens inside her but she manages to slide off him, "Does my voice excite you" anko says, laying on her back and spreading her legs. Mitsuomi crawls closer and teases her hole but quickly pushing inside, eliciting a loud scream from the snake mistress. Mitsuomi pumps long and deep with quick pump mixed in as he held her wrists, "Uwaah.. Torture" anko cries. Yugito moves to suckle anko's breast, bring out more sexy noises out of the snake mistress.

"Fhaaaaah" anko cries, arching her back as her orgasm erupts. Mitusuomi keeps his pace as yugito straddles anko's mouth, letting the snake like tongue go to work. Yugito lean forward to captures mitsuomi's mouth as his strokes strike anko's womb, causing anko to wrap her legs around him.

"Mmhhh.. Mwaaahhh" anko cries as mitsuomi painted her insides white and yugito spurting her love nectar on anko's face. Mitsuomi slowly pulls out to catch his breath and lays next to anko, while yugito takes her left. Yugito kisses anko on the lips and rests her head on anko's mounds as mitsuomi pulls a blanket over them, "Threesome Check and Mate" he says.

 ***Six days Later***

Mitsuomi stood shirtless in a clearing within the Forest of Death, his body arcing with his Shiro-Kaminari and swords humming with lightning. Around him were the corpses of giant scorpions, some fried and some smoking carcasses. The last scorpion snaps its claws and mitsuomi leaps as his Shinsoku surges to life, "Raiton Kenjutsu: Thunder Bolt Cut" he shouts, carving the scorpion in half. Mitsuomi lands as sweat glistens on his shirtless body, causing his witness to lick her lips. Anko drops down with a flap of her coat, "Hokage-sama will be glad about this.. They were becoming a menace" she notes. Mitsuomi sheathes his swords and wipes his brow, "I've been here three days.. I guess they finally worked up the courage to attack me" he says. Anko starts to frown as mitsuomi retrieves his pack from a tree, "You're leaving today" she says.

"Yea.. Tomorrow is the day.. I spent the last Ten years preparing for" mitsuomi says and turns to anko resting her head on his chest. Anko looks up and into his steel-blue orbs, "I promise.. I'll come back Anko" he says. Mitsuomi pulls anko into a deep hug and a long kiss as the pair part ways. Mitsuomi returns to the compound for a shower and preparing to leave for Tanzaku-Gai, luckily his mother and sisters were on a mission. Mitsuomi came out the bathroom and konan was sitting on the bed, "I'll do your bandages" she says. Mitsuomi puts on some black cargos with matching boots and took a seat on the floor, "Thank you for Loving me" he whispers.

"Loving you was easy" konan whispers. The door opens as kali and yugito enter with the small tiger jumping into his lap, " **No should Go** " she says. Mitsuomi softly smiles and rubs her head, "I have to go Kali" he says. Konan finishes and mitsuomi slips on a short sleeve mesh shirt and a skin tight long sleeve shirt, before the blue hair beauty hugs tightly. Yugito hugs him from behind, "Tell him.. He better come back alive or We'll bring him back and Kill him again" she mumbles. The clone smiles and dispels as konan picks up kali, "How did you know" she asks. Yugito wipes a stray tear, "He left this morning" she whispers. The real mitsuomi lands on a branch with a stream of smoke from his mouth, "I won't let you both down" he thought, leaping off with an arc of lightning.

 ***XxX***

Mitsuomi left the town of Tanzaku-gai towards his promised battle with itachi, " _ **Every battle.. Every Scar.. Was for this battle.. Kit please be careful**_ " kyubi said. Mitsuomi pulls on his gloves as he reaches the open field. Itachi awaiting him with a hand sticking out of his Akatsuki cloak. Itachi had a stoic look on his face as his cousin and brother stood across from him, "I can not dissuade you from this" he says. A soft smirk forms on mitsuomi's face, "I fight for my sisters to see them grow and stop your organization from seeing them dead" he says.

"However before we start.. I want to know.. Who ordered you to slaughter the Clan.. Was it Him or Danzo and the elders" mitsuomi adds. Itachi looks to the ground with flickering eyes, "Minato-sama wanted to resolve this but the Danzo didn't.. Shisui was gonna stop the clan with his Kotoamatsukami but Danzo intervened.. Getting to him.. And stealing one of his eyes.. Shisui told me the truth.. So I took the task to killing the clan.. Sparing Mother.. Sasuke and Izumi.. I couldn't bring myself to harm them" he says. Mitsuomi rubs under his nose as itachi pulls his hands through his sleeves, pricking his finger and touching a seal on his wrist. Itachi summoned a red lance as mitsuomi snorts, "Bukijutsu.. I hope you kept up with that" he says. Itachi spins the lance and slams the base into the ground, "I have.. A fire monk called me a natural" he replies. Mitsuomi raises his arms apart as his swords emerge in a lightning effect, "Knowing you as I do or as I did.. You are as fast as I am.. So Lets skip the warm up" he says. Itachi spins his lance into a ready stance, "I would be inclined to agree" he replies. Mitsuomi flips his swords into a reverse grip a they shot forward and actaully creating small indents in the ground, "Lets see how far you've Come" both thought.

TBC

A/N...Sorry for the cliffhanger. Originally I was going to end the chapter after the fight but decided to go this route. Now next chapter picks up right from here and will make its way into the next Arc. For Sage mode it will be a combantion of Laxus and Escanor with muscular body and tiger stripes but won't be super muscular like both get. At best he look like Escanor when he faces the Vampire King. If you look up the Youtube video by Zacky-san it will be at the 5:40 Timestamp or as big as the 8:28 Timestamp. As for Mei she will a Jinchuriki but the Jinchuriki of the Gobi Kukuo for her Boil release. The Sanbi will be dead but will reform within two years and Utakata under control of the Mizukage and Pawn of The Akastsuki Han of the Steam. Lastly Yagura will become the Godaime Mizukage so Mei can go with Mitsuomi when the times comes. Now this can change and I would like your input.. Thank you for reading and Stay Frosty..


	8. Chapter 6

A/N...Several of the Jutsu used come from the Naruto: Ultimate Roleplay Wiki and Itachi's Enton come from the Fanon Wiki and Sasuke's wiki. Also expect few flashbacks. This chapter will be mostly flashbacks after the battle and lead into a next battle with Danzo.

 _Flashback_

 _ **Biju or Transformed Jinchuriki**_

 **Summon**

Disclaimer- I only own Oc

* * *

 **CHVI**

* * *

 **Recap...** **Mitsuomi raises his arms apart as his swords emerge in a lightning effect, "Knowing you as I do or as I did.. You are as fast as I am.. So Lets skip the warm up" he says. Itachi spins his lance into a ready stance, "I would be inclined to agree" he replies. Mitsuomi flips his swords into a reverse grip a they shot forward and actaully creating small indents in the ground, "Lets see how far you've Come" both thought.**

[song playing...Naruto Ost: Kakuzu theme]

Mitsuomi brings his arms to cross-arm block as itachi thrusts his lance with a loud clang into furious rush of attacks, clangs and sparks with each parry and strike. Itachi drives his lance into the dirt to pole vault and swing, forcing mitsuomi to block the full swing. Mitsuomi pulls back and sends a roundhouse kick to the lance but itachi uses the added lift to spin and swing downward again. Mitsuomi backpedals to avoid the strike with a skid but his steel-blue eyes widen with a gasp and narrowly dodges a strike from behind but not the follow-up kick. Mitsuomi skids along the ground but recovers into a leap, "Raiton: Raikyu" he shouts, sending a barrage of lightning balls. Itachi blocks with his lance as they explode around him.

"Was that Shukuchi?!" mitsuomi states. Itachi spins his lance with ghost of a smirk, "Perhaps.. However I thought we were skipping the Warm-up" he counters.

"Heh.. I guess I was wrong" mitsuomi shot, now arcing with his Shinsoku. Itachi activates his Sharingan as mitsuomi grips his sword, before vanishing with a swirl of ground. Itachi gasps and narrowly blocks mitsuomi behind into a furious rush. Mitsuomi backpedals with shukuchi and itachi counters with his own, streaks of dust trailing them as they attack in lightning fast fashion. Mitsuomi dodges skyward into a somersault but itachi meets him with a flurry of swings from his lance, both Sharingan swirling and searching for an opening. Mitsuomi leaps over a wide attack from itachi, "Nitoryu: Maguma" he shouts, swinging down. Itachi blocks but his boots dig into the dirt and he is thrown back from the force with a dust up.

"Doton: Boulder Throw" itachi shouts, sending a large rock from the dust cloud. Mitsuomi grips his Trick as time seems to slow, "Raiton Kenjutsu: Thunderbolt.. Cut" he shouts, slicing the boulder into two. Itachi rushes from the dust cloud with his lance emiting flames, "A decoy" mitsuomi thought, shifting his Joker to a reverse grip.

"Katon: Piercing Saber" itachi shouts, as mitsuomi swings up to block. Mitsuomi digs his boots as flames lick at his arm but he pumps his Shiro-Kaminari into his Joker. The white lightning rips the left sleeve to free him of the flames, however cracks form along the blade. The Joker suddenly shatters as the lance cuts open mitsuomi's left arm but he swings down with his Trick to cut open itachi's Akatsuki coat as both skid pass one another. [song ends]

Blood runs down mitsuomi's smoking cut as he glances to his broken sword, "Piercing Saber.. Huh.. I'd say its comparable to my Caladbolg" he thought, dispelling the sword. Itachi rips off the remains of his coat, "Impressive but it cost you a sword to stop my Piercing Saber" he states, taking his stance again. Itachi was wearing the standard uniform of the Akatsuki, consisting mesh armour with navy accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist and dark blue pants. Mitsuomi rips off his other sleeve with a slight glare but slips in his Gatotsu stance, "Maybe but your Lance won't hold up forever" he says. Mitsuomi sprints forward with a leap and downward Gatotsu but itachi sidesteps the thrust and shunshins behind mitsuomi but he dodges without looking. Itachi's eyes widen slightly but winces as mitsuomi grazes his side, "How did he dodge me and graze me" he thought. Mitsuomi grips his sword with both hands as he erupts in lightning as they engage in a flurry of attacks.

"Raiton Kenjutsu: White Lightning Slash" mitsuomi shouts, carving up the ground as itachi narrowly dodges. However mitsuomi appears behind itachi with a kick to his back, "Again.. He's escaping My Sharingan's sight" he thought. Itachi stares at mitsuomi but he notices his body was arcing everso often and his hair more spiky.

"Katon: Kaen Hisame no Jutsu" itachi shouts, sending a salvo of fire balls. Mitsuomi sends a flurry of Raikyu to cause minor explosions but races through the smoke cloud to meet itachi with eruptions of lightning and fire from their weapons. Itachi heaves mitsuomi upwards and drives his lance into the ground, "Katon: Hibashira no Jutsu" he thought. Mitsuomi gasps as the ground glows red, before a pillar of flames erupts under but his Shinosoku surges and he vanishes, making a slight sound of static. Mitsuomi digs his glove in the dirt as he skids to a halt, " _ **Activating and Deactiving Shinsoku is taking a toll on your body**_ " kyubi comments.

"I know but its to Keep Itachi on his toes" mitsuomi thought and grips his sword with both hands. Itachi sees this and takes his Piercing-saber stance, slowly mitsuomi shifts to back-left medieval stance as his Shinsoku comes to bare. The Trick starts to hum with lightning and moves along the sword to make blade seem longer. Mitsuomi and itachi shot forward, time seeming to slow as both charge with flame and lightning tearing into the ground. Mitsuomi digs his boot into a full spin for an overhead swing, "Raiton Kenjutsu: Rage of the Maelstrom" he roars, swinging down.

"Piercing Saber" itachi shouts, as both weapons slam into each other. The ground around them erupts as both weapons fight for dominance, creating a gash in to ground. Itachi channels more Katon as mitsuomi does Raiton, slowly mitsuomi's Trick was cracking but so was itachi's lance.

"Suuooh" both shout, as both weapons shatter. A small explosion sends flying back but skid to a halt, " _ **Was that the Sixth?!**_ " kyubi says, as mitsuomi dispels his Trick.

[song playing-Date A Live Season 2 OST - Hurricane]

"Yeah" mitsuomi thought, sprinting forward. Itachi does same as both meet each other with a punch to the face, sending both back. Mitsuomi recovers first and surges forward to appear behind itachi as a kunai appears in his hand but itachi blocks with his own. Both struggle for dominance but itachi pushes through with his kunai aimed for mitsuomi's left eye. Mitsuomi avoids the stab with a slight shift but his cheek opens up as he pulls itachi forward breaking the stand off. Itachi sends a body-kick but mitsuomi catches the leg with his left arm and sends a palm strike to itachi's chest. Itachi buckles slightly but sends his free leg for an enziguri to mitsuomi's face, causing both to Shunshin back.

"Impressive" mitsuomi says, palming the blood off his cheek. Itachi dusts off the bruise on his face, "Indeed but more impressive is that Neither of us have used Genjutsu" he says. Mitsuomi shifts into a loose stance with his Sharingan spinning, "It would be useless.. Both of us trained to Counter the Sharingan's Visual Genjutsu" he says. Mitsuomi sprinted forward as itachi does the same, blocking mitsuomi's right with his forearm and mitsuomi blocks itachi's high kick. Mitsuomi send itachi skidding with a pull of his leg but narrowly dodges under a flurry of Shuriken. Mitsuomi jerks as his legs were kicked out from under him as itachi had substituted with his Shuriken.

"Shit he actually Kawarimed with a Shuriken.. Well that to be expected of Miko-obasan child" mitsuomi thought, slamming his palm and pushing up to avoid itachi's follow-up kunai strike.

"Chidori Sharp Spear" mitsuomi shouts, pushing him higher skyward. Mitsuomi lands with a somersault into a flash of signs but itachi matches him, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" both thought. Two large flames slammed into one another, scorching the land at the impact point as both fought for dominance. Itachi's eyes widen as his Mangekyo Sharingan forms, taking the form of three spiralling curves around the pupil.

"Amatersau" itachi thought. A black flame starts to form within itachi's fireball to expand and slowly overtake mitsuomi's fireball, " _ **Kit?!**_ " kyubi shouts. Mitsuomi cuts off his flame as the black flames reach him but he surges Shinsoku, vanishing with a sound of static. Mitsuomi collaspes not far from itachi but kips up to reign in his breath, "Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. So thats the Power of your Mangekyo" he says. [song ends]

"Yes.. My Mangekyo was granted me the Power of Amaterasu like my Great Grandmother Izuna Uchiha sister of Madara Uchiha" itachi declares, glancing to the lingering black flames.

"So it is true.. Miko-obasan and my Father were related to that Bloodline" mitsuomi says and itachi slowly nods, "Yes the same Bloodline that help build Konohagakure" he states. Mitsuomi breaks left to avoid another wave of black flames into a flurry of signs, "Raiton: ShiroTora" he thought, sending a roaring tiger.

"Enton: Hosenka Tsumabeni" itachi thought, spewing a volley of shuriken shaped flames. The tiger explodes into the black flames but itachi uses the explosion to charge mitsuomi, "Amaterasu" he thought, forcing mitsuomi break right. The flames curves and follows mitsuomi, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he thought, a clone appearing and flinging mitsuomi out of the flames path.

"A Little longer" mitsuomi thought, seeing the darkening clouds. Itachi flashes several signs as thunder starts to rumble, "I see your Aim.. Enton: Searing-Arrows" he thought. Mitsuomi jerks a dozen flame arrows approach at high speed but his eyes widen as his Mangekyo comes to bare, taking the form of a starred pinwheel. A white aura engulfs mitsuomi and forms a ribcage and skeletal arm to block the arrows as the clouds darken with flashes of lightning.

"I see that is your power.. Susanoo" itachi says, his eyes starting to bleed. Mitsuomi drops to one knee as a trail of blood leaves his left eye, "Yeah.. The Storm God Susanoo.. Wielded by a few in the Uchiha clan" he says. Mitsuomi calls forth his Biju cloak to form a second arm and head, "I've only used this twice in battle.. Once against Yugi-chan and second time against Hanza's summon Boss Kurogumo" he says, spitting up blood.

[Song playing..Position Music - Time Is Now (Instrumental)]

Rain starts to fall as mitsuomi leaps and sends the giant fists down, forcing itachi to leap back. Itachi sends his Hosenka Tsumabeni but mitsuomi slams a double sledge to kick up dirt to block the flames. Lightning bolts hit the ground around them as itachi dodges mitsuomi's large fists, "He's trying to stall for the lightning" itachi thought.

"Enton: Ryuuka no Jutsu" itachi thought, sending a dragon shaped black flame. Mitsuomi brings both hand together to block the dragon flame but it pushes his Susanoo back, " _ **Kit.. You won't be able hold out too much longer**_ " kyubi says. Suddenly mitsuomi's body seizes as the flames stop and the rain washes over the Susanoo but he losses the head and arms.

"Is This you Limit" itachi shouts. Mitsuomi's eyes were bleeding as he struggles to his feet, "NOT BY A LONG SHOT" he roars, flaring his Shinsoku and Kyubi chakra. The Susanoo reforms but gains armor on its arms and chest, "This will be my Last Jutsu" he thought, bringing his left fist to his side. Itachi sees the Susnaoo is mimicking mitsuomi, "This is the End of the Fight.. So I'll respond in Kind" he thought, starting to weave signs. Mitsuomi focuses the last of his chakra to his fist as the titan does the same, actually drawing in the lightning in the sky.

"Enton: Kaen Ryuo" itachi shouts, creating a huge black dragon with glowing red eyes. Mitsuomi grits his teeth and leaps with his fist raised, "Ration no Ougi: Susanno's Hammer" he roars, swinging the down. The titan roars and brings its lightning enfused fist down into the dragon's maw, causing the explosion to punch through the cloud with a huge debris cloud. The Susanoo roars as it break down as mitsuomi crashes to the ground as the smoke and debris cloud slowly fades. Mitsuomi lays haphazardly on the ground, his body bleeding from various wounds.

"Ha.. Ha.. Ha.. A close Battle" itachi thought, collasping to his knees. Footsteps caught his ears and itachi cranes his head to see kisame, "Ara.. Itachi looks like he gave you some trouble" he says. Itachi slightly glares at kisame but the fishman was agasp, looking itachi sees mitsuomi staggering forward albeit shakingly. Mitsuomi stuggles to reign in his breath with his arms dropped but his vision was blurry. Kisame grins and reaches for Samehade but itachi moves in his path, "Don't.. Its over" he says. Itachi gets to his feet as mitsuomi stares back, "We're leaving Kisame" he says and kisame's eyes narrow, "Why.. We can finish him now and collect the Kyubi from those girls" he says.

"If you attacked him now.. You would Die" itachi sates. Kisame freezes and stares at itachi and then mitsuomi, "Even in his current condition.. Broken swords and limited visual prowess.. Mitsuomi can and will Kill you" itachi states. Kisame sees itachi's eyes were barely looking around, "The same could be said for you Itachi" he thought and grasps itachi's shoulder, before vanishing in a swirl of water. Mitsuomi's head moves slightly but drops to his knees and finally on his side, "Ita-Itachi" he thought. Mitsuomi manages to smear some blood on his fingers, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he thought and slams his hand. A large puff of smoke fill area as Liger appears, " **Who Dares Disturb...** " he starts but gasps, " **Ototo!** " he roars. [song ends]

 ***Konohagakure***

Kushina and the twins were making their way to the main gate after a simple C-rank. The mission was a simple delivery to the Fire capital, while kakashi stayed behind to train sasuke and sakura. Kushina reaches the gate to check in with izumo and kotetsu.

" **OI.. HABANERO** " a voice roars. The twins turn as liger was running at full speed but their eyes widen, seeing mitsuomi on his back. Liger reaches the gate but collapses, " **I ran as fast as I could.. Up to you** " he says, dispelling. Mitsuomi falls on the dirt as kushina gasps in horror, "SOCHI?!" she cries. Mito immediately started with Iryojutsu as kushina retrieves a Hiraishin kunai. Naruko falls to her knees with tears in her eyes, "Mitsu-nii" she whispers. Minato appears in a yellow flash and gasps but lifts mitsuomi up, "Grab ahold of me" he shouts and all them vanish. They reappear in hospital, "We need Tsunade-sama" minato shouts. Minato places mitsuomi on a stretcher as tsunade quickly arrives, "What happened?!" she shouts.

"We don't know.. His summon Liger arrived at the main gate" kushina says, trying and failing to hold back her tears. Tsunade quickly wheels mitsuomi to an OR room as minato holds a sobbing kushina. Naruko fell into a chair in tears as mito was standing in abject shock, "Nii-nii Lost" she thought. Minato sends a Kage Bunshin to find konan, anko and yugito as he tries to console his daughters and wife.

"What happened Sensei" kakashi says, walking up with sakura and sasuke. Minato sighs softly with a glance to his family, "Mitsuomi was found at the main gate on the back of one of his summons.. In bad condition" he explains.

"Hn I hope he dies" sasuke says, only for mito to slap him in the face. Sasuke clutches his face with a glare but mito glares right back, "How Dare you" she shouts. Sasuke was about to retort but he saw the looks from everyone but sakura, "Hn" he says, storming off with sakura in tow.

"Sorry about him Sensei" kakashi states. Konan and the others arrives, "What happened" konan asks and minato explains the situation.

"Did he say anything" konan asks but kushina shakes her head, "No.. Do you know anything" she replies. Konan sighs softly and looks them in the eye, "A week ago.. Itachi came into the village" she starts and everyone gasps but anko and yugito.

"Itachi was here" minato asks and konan nods, "He was but Mitsuomi came upon him and both agreed to do battle outside Tanzaku-Gai" she adds.

"Why didn't Sochi tell us" kushina asks. Konan takes a seat, "He's been training for this for the last Ten years.. Mitsuomi sees Itachi like a brother and for some reason he feels he needs to prove himself" she says. Shizune steps out the OR with a rueful look, "How is Sochi" kushina asks.

"Tsunade-sama is stablizing him now but he suffering from Chakra exhaustion.. Over straining of his eyes and all his muscles are strained.. I wonder what he did to put some much stress on his body" shizune explains.

"The Mangekyo Sharingan and Susanoo.. If Mitsu is that bad off Then Itachi is as well" yugito states.

"He has both" minato asks but naruko furrows her brow, "What is the Mangekyo Sharingan and Susanoo" she asks.

"Its the next evolution of our clan's Sharingan.. All Mangekyo users gain a unique pattern in their eyes and bestowed the power of Tsukuyomi.. A very powerful and nearly unbreakable Genjutsu.. However they all gain another Unique power Like Susanoo.. An avatar of its user" mikoto states, walking up. Kushina hugs mikoto with a soft cry, "I'm sorry Kushina" mikoto says.

"I don't blame you Miko-chan but I'm angry with Itachi" kushina whispers and mikoto pats her back, "I am too.. Those two always seemed destined to fight each other" she says.

"I wished I found a way to resolve things with Uchiha.. If I did none of this would have happened" minato says.

"Don't blame yourself Minato.. Fugaku wanted power and couldn't break free of Clan's curse of Hatred unlike myself.. Mitsuomi.. Itachi.. Shisui and Izumi.. My own Brother fell to it" miktoto states. Tsunade steps out the OR with a weary expression, "I have him stable and moved to private room.. That Baka put himself through Hell" she says. The group follows tsunade to mitsuomi's room, "Only a few at a time" tsunade states. Kushina, konan, mikoto and yugito agree to go first, while anko, minato, kakashi and the twins would wait. Steady beeping filled the room as mitsuomi lays in the bed, his eyes bandaged and several other spots. Kushina collaspes next to the bed in tears, "This is just like before.. My Precious son covered in bandages" she whispers, sobbing into his bed.

"Kushina its going to be alright.. Plus this is not good for the baby" mikoto states. Konan took a seat opposite kushina as yugito stood next to her, "I know how you feel Okaa-sama.. After his fight with Hanza.. I was a wreck.. I didn't leave his side for two days" she says, taking his bandaged hand.

" _ **He's sorry He worried you all**_ " a voice comments and everyone gasps, " _ **Kit is resting right now.. I'm keeping him in his Mindscape to let him rest**_ " the voice adds. Kushina sniffles and looks at mitsuomi, "Kyubi" she asks.

" _ **Got in one.. Honestly Kushina seeing you like this again brings back memories but back to matter at hand.. Have your Mindwalkers show this battle to your Husband**_ " kyubi comments.

"Why Kyubi" konan asks and kyubi scoffs, " _ **To put these people at ease and provide evidence to Get rid of the Cripple**_ " kyubi states. Mikoto knew what kyubi, "I'll tell Minato.. Come on Kushina.. I'll take you home to rest" she says.

"I don't wanna leave him" kushina says but mikoto grasps her shoulder, "It will be ok.. Konan and Yugito will be here" she assures. Kushina kisses mitsuomi's forehead and follows mikoto and tsunade out.

"How long will Mitsu be unconciuous" yugito asks and kyubi hums a bit, " _ **A few days but he'll drift in and out though**_ " kyubi states, as the twins and anko enter. Naruko rushes to her brother's side as anko stares with rueful look on her face, "We should have forced him to take one us" anko says.

" _ **He would refused.. This was battle between men**_ " kyubi comments, shocking both anko and naruko.

" _ **I'm borrowing his mouth for a little while to calm all you down.. Especially the Little Habanero**_ " kyubi says. Mito clenches her fist with a look of anger on her face, "Why" she whispers, tears running down her cheeks.

"Why did Nii-nii loss" mito says. Konan rises from her seat and approaches mito, "Mitsuomi isn't invincible.. Even he can loss" she says, wrapping her arms around mito, causing her to sob.

" _ **Kit may have fallen first in this battle but Itachi was just bad off as Kit is.. They pushed each other to the limit and both tried to surpass them.. Hell Itachi saved Kisame from dying**_ " kyubi states.

"What do you mean Kyubi" naruko asks, holding mitsuomi's other hand. The door opens as minato enters with inoichi and kyubi giggles, " _ **Fufufu.. I can show you.. Mindwalker show them the battle**_ " she says. Inoichi was hesitant at first but slowly approaches the bed and places his hand on mitsuomi's head, "Mind Projection Jutsu" he whispers. The room grew dark and the entire fight between mitsuomi and itachi replays from a first-person's view.

"Are you Shitting me.. Mitsuomi is related to Madara Uchiha" anko shouts.

"Dad look at Mitsu-nii.. He was moving kinda like your Hiraishin.. Itachi loses him a few times" naruko states. Minato took a thinking pose as he watches, "It seems.. Itachi can also wield the Black Amaterasu flames and calls it Enton.. Even more Shocking is Mitsuomi's white Susanoo" he notes, as inoichi removes his hand.

"According to Itachi.. Danzo was the one to instigate the Massacre with the help of Homura and Koharu" inoichi notes and minato nods, "Yes but we need to move cautiously" he says. Minato glances to his daughters, "I need to return" he says, as both he and inoichi vanish.

"Kyubi how was Nii-nii able to Dodge like that it looks similar to what he used on Orochimaru and Gaara" mito asks, wiping her tears.

" _ **Yes it is but what he was doing was activating and deactiving Shinsoku.. However as you saw he can't control it too well**_ " kyubi says but sighs, " _ **Now can you let me rest.. Talking so much is a strain on Kit**_ " she adds.

"Kyubi is right.. We should let Mitsuomi rest" konan states. Mito kisses mitsuomi on the forehead, "Wake up soon Nii-nii" she whispers. Inside the seal kyubi opens her eyes and looks down at a sleeping mitsuomi, " _ **Rest Well Kit**_ " she thought, as mitsuomi's mind drifts.

 ***Flashback-Mitsuomi: Age-2***

 _Mitsuomi softly cries in one of minato's safe houses as kushina was giving birth to his sisters, "Mommy" he cries. A yellow flash fills the room and mitsuomi looks up to see minato with two small girls, "Papa" he says._

 _"Mitsuomi.. I need you to be a big boy and watch your sisters.. I'll go get your Mommy" minato says, placing the tiny girls on the bed. Both had whiskers on their cheeks but one had blonde hair and the other red, "I will" mitsuomi says. Minato vanishes once again as mitsuomi tries to cover the babies but moments later minato appears with kushina in his arms, "Mommy" mitsuomi shouts. Minato places kushina on the bed but redhead had dark circles under her eyes, "Mitsuomi.. Naruko.. Mito" she whispers, hugging her three children. Minato clenches his fist and retrieves his Haori, "Minato.. Thank you" she whispers._

 _"I'll be back in a flash" minato says, vanishing. Kushina caresses mitsuomi's black hair, "Are you ok Sochi" she whispers and mitsuomi nods, "These are your sisters Mito and Naruko" she adds. Mitsuomi looks down at the twins with a smile but he whimpers as a loud noise erupts, as suddenly minato and a clone appear to take them as the house collapses._

 _"I'm almost out of chakra" minato says and kushina sees the kyubi, "I'll Help you" she says, her chains erupting out her back and ensnaring the kyubi. Mito and naruko start cry as mitsuomi tried his hide his own fear, seeing the huge fox._

 _"I'll drag the fox back inside me and Save everyone" kushina says but minato looks down at his daughters, "Kushina I won't let you do that.. You've made me the Yondaime and a Father.. T-twice" he says._

 _"Don't be sad Minato.. Today is our daughters birthdays and Mitsuomi had two new sisters.. One thing I'll regret is not seeing them grow" kushina says and mitsuomi run into her arms, "Mommy no Go" he cries. Minato clenches his fists and glances to kyubi, "No you won't" he says and starts weaving signs but kushina recognizes those signs._

 _"No Minato.. You can't" kushina shouts. Minato gives kushina a loving smile, "Don't worry.. Fuin Jutsu: Shiki Fujin" he shouts. The area becomes cold as a spector forms behind minato, its body covered by white robe. Its skin purple and clutching a knife in one hand and beads in the other hand, its face akin to a demon._

 _"Why have you Summoned me Ningen" the spectors says. Minato looks at the Kyubi, "I want you to Split the Kyubi between my daughters and S-son.. Four Tails of Yin in Mito.. Four Tails of Yang in Naruko and the Soul and one tail into Mitsuomi" he declares. The Shinigami looks down at the three children and lifts its hand to create an altar, "Place them upon the altar" it says. Minato and the clone do as told but mitsuomi starts to cry, "Mommy.. Mommy" he says, reaching for her. Kyubi starts to thrash and struggle but the shinigami raises its hand, "It shall be done" it says. The kyubi starts to shrink as the Eight-Trigram seals form on mito and naruko's stomachs. Mitsuomi screams the seal forms on his stomach and falls off the altar as kushina's chains dispel. Minato collapses as the shinigami turns its gaze to mitsuomi, "I won't take your Soul today Minato Namikaze but it will be mine in time.. However I look forward to what this little one will do" it says, touching mitsuomi's forehead with its bony finger. The shinigami vanishes as hiruzen, tsunade and several Anbu arrive, "Minato.. Kushina" hiruzen shouts. Tsunade quickly starts healing kushina as minato struggles to stand but collaspes next to the altar as the twins cry._

 _"What happened to the Kyubi" hiruzen asks and minato stares at his daughters, "Later" he says, glancing to mitsuomi but notices a small patch of white hair on his head. Tsunade creates a clone to start healing minato, "Sandaime-sama how bad is the village" he asks._

 _"Half the vilage is destroyed and many lives lost.. The Number we don't even know" hiruzen says. Mitsuomi approaches and leans into minato, "Papa" he whispers and minato hesitantly pats his head, not going unnoticed by hiruzen._

 ***Mitsuomi: Age-3***

 _The council met for first time since the kyubi attack just under a month ago but the talk of everyone was minato's declaration of what happened to the kyubi. Many on council accepted the twins but most did not accept mitsuomi, "Kill The Demon.. That Boy is the cause.. Kill It while it is Weak.. He will Taint the Princesses" several shouts. Mitsuomi was whimpering in tsunade's arms, "Are you people blind.. He is a child and the jailer like his sisters" she shouts, rubbing his back._

 _"Give me the boy Yondaime.. I can turn him into The Ultimate Weapon for Konoha" danzo states. Minato glares at danzo but glances to mitsuomi, "No Mitsuomi is my S-son and no harm will come to him.. I making an SS-class law.. No one will speak of the Kyubi to younger Generation or Harm my children.. If this This Law is broken.. The Penalty will be Harsh" he declares._

 ***Mitsuomi: Age-6***

 _Mitsuomi slowly makes his way home, his small body bruised and clothes tattered and ripped. Mitsuomi makes his way the bathroom and quickly cleans himself up, "Why do they hate me.. Is it Kyubi" he thought, slipping on a new pair of shorts and a long sleeve shirt. Mitsuomi opens the door but comes face to face with his little sister mito, "Mito.. What's wrong" he says. The little red head holds up a cup of water, "Water" she says and he ruffles her hair, "Come on I'll take you back.. Naruko will wake up and cry" he says. Mitsuomi takes her hand and leads her back to her room and sure enough naruko was in the big bed in tears._

 _"Mito-nee.. Mitsu-nii" naruko whispers. Mitsuomi places mito's cup on the dresser and helps mito into bed, "Nii-nii stay" she asks. Mitsuomi rubs his white patch and softly smiles with a nod and climbs into bed. The twins each take a side and cuddle up to him as he tries put his daily life in the back of his mind._

 ***Mitsuomi: Age-8***

 _Mitsuomi ran as fast as he could, after being separated from his parents and friends. Mitsuomi uses his shinobi training to take to the roofs but that proved dangerous as some of his pursuers were shinobi as well._

 _"Ahhh" mitsuomi cries, as kunai grazes his leg and pierce his shoulder. The slight halt sent him through a canopy and into an alley and crashing hard. The shinobi drop down as a few civlians, "Alright Demon.. Time to die" one sneers and several cheer. Mitsuomi's eyes were wide and fear filled as he backed into the dead end. One holds up a bottle and tosses with all his might and mitsuomi nearly misses as it shatter near his head. More bottles come this time and strike mitsuomi in the leg, dropping him to his one knee as another hits his face. The crowd cheers as bottles strike mitsuomi in different spots but none notice his now red eyes with two tomoes in one eye and a single in his right eye. Mitsuomi curls into a ball as the bottles strike him, blood trickling into the broken glasses' liquids._

 _"Time to Finish It off" one shouts. Mitsuomi tries to look up but before he losses consciousness his eyes caught the sight of his godmother mikoto. Mitsuomi awoke in his room as his sister mito was staring, "Nii-nii" she whispers._

 _"Sorry I worried you and Naru.. People are grieving and their sadness.." mitsuomi says but mito grabs his hand, "But... But why do they treat me and Nee-nee so well" she says but he stays quiet. Mito climbs in and falls asleep next to him, "_ _ **I'm sorry child**_ _" a voice whispers, as he falls asleep. The next day mitsuomi was in his room as his aniki enters, "Aniki" mitsuomi says._

 _"Heya Munchkin" shishio says and mitsuomi puffs his cheeks. Shishio was a tall man with dirt blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing the standard Jonin attire but no flak coat._

 _"I'm sorry I wasn't there Kiddo" shishio states. Mitsuomi clutches his sheets, "They are ignorant" he whispers. Shishio places his hand on mitsuomi's head, "Kiddo I have propostion for you and Sensei agreed" he say and mitsuomi looks up, "I want to take you on a training trip" shishio adds._

 _"Mom agreed" mitsuomi asks and shishio nods, "How long would I be gone" mitsuomi adds._

 _"I'm not sure Kiddo but at least until you are strong enough to defend yourself" shishio replies and mitsuomi looks down. A few days later mitsuomi and shishio stood at the main gate with kushina and the twins. Mitsuomi tried to put on a brave face but the thought of leaving his mother and sister was a tough pill to swallow._

 _"Please take care of him Shishio" kushina says, kneeling down to hug mitsuomi. The young boy held his mother tight as he held back his tears._

 _"Why are you leaving Mitsu-nii" naruko asks, holding mito's hand. Both girls had tears in their eyes as mitsuomi hugs them both, "So I can Super strong to protect you.. Mito and Mom" he says, showing his smile._

 _"We'll get strong Nii-nii.. Promise" mito says, holding out her pinkie. Mitsuomi locks his pinkie with her as naruko does too, "Then it is Promise of Lifetime" he says._

[ **End Flashback-For now** ]

 ***XxX***

Konan sat next to mitsuomi's bed with a book in her hand but her amber orbs gaze on her mitsuomi. It had been five days since mitsuomi was dropped off by liger after his battle with itachi. Kushina and the others came everyday to check on him and talk to him as to help him wake up sooner. Word had got out in the village that he was in the hospital, some were happy he was injured and a few parties broke out. However the combined might of thsoe who care about him put a stop to that. Konan places her book down and streches the kinks out, "You need to wake up soon.. Its hard without you" she whispers.

"Old memories come back and It hurts to remember them" konan thought, remembering their first encounter and the day he saved her.

 ***Flashback Konan: Age 13***

 _Konan sprinted through the forest of Kiri with six Kiri shinobi chasing her, spouting loyalist rehrotic that she was some demon. Tears ran down konan's face she tried to escape the fate of those in her small village. Kirigakure's forces had invaded her village in search of Bloodline users and many in the village sold out those that did, including her adopted family. Konan had managed to escape but the shinobi quickly gave chase._

 _"Suiton: Water Dragon Missile" a voice echoes. Before a water dragon slams into konan and sending into a clearing._

 _"Come here Bloodline Bitch" one sneers. Konan struggles to get up but a chop to the neck puts her down but she awakens back in the village. The bodies of others were stacked on fire pyres, "Looks like one more for the Pyre" shouts the leader. He was a tall man with a scared face and dressed in Kiri Anbu gear but no mask._

 _"Hmm hmm.. Quite the little beauty" he says, grabbing konan by the chin but she spits in his face._

 _"He dare you spit in the great Borgos' face" he roars, backhanding konan the ground. Borgos grabs konan by the throat, "First I'll Fuck you.. Then I'll Kill you" he sneers but a dark look forms, "Maybe not in that order" he adds. Konan's eyes widen in horror as borgos reaches for her kimono but a heavy KI filled the square. Borgos looks up to have a sword driven into his chest by a cloaked figure. The force of the thrust sent borgos and the figure back some, "Borgos?!" several shout. The figure pulls their sword free as the remaining shinobi charge, "Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Ryūkansen_ _" the figure shout_ _s, into a complete spin. Konan gasps as the men collaspe with spurting wounds. However the force of the swing had removed the figure's hood, revealing a mop of black hair with a white patch and the most stunning steel-blue orbs._

 ***End Flashback-More to Come***

A tear slides konan's cheek but a hand touches her cheek, "Who do I have to stomp for making my angel cry" a familiar voice says. Konan opens her eyes to see mitsuomi sitting up and looking at despite the bandages, "Yourself" she whispers, hugging him. The door opens as yugito and kali enter, " **Nii-san** " kali says, leaping from yugito's arms. Mitsuomi catches kali as she licks his cheek with loud purring, "Sorry to worry you all.. I bet everyone is upset" he says.

"Your mom it was pretty tough.. Same with Mito" yugito asks. Mitsuomi frowns as he strokes kali's fur, "Its something I had to do" he says and konan kisses his temple, "I'll get Tsunade-sama" she says.

"We saw the fight" yugito says, rubbing her arm. Mitsuomi tilts his head but a nostaglic look forms on his face, "Like our fight huh" he muses an yugito grunts.

 ***Flashback-Again Sorry for so many***

 _Yugito kneels before the Kumo council, "We have mission for you.. You are to Kill Kiriyu the White-storm.. Failure is not an option.. Should you fail don't bother coming back.. Demon" a man says. Yugito lowers her head, "Hai" she whispers, vansishing into a flame. Yugito follows mitsuomi for a few hours, waiting for him to cross into Frost country but he picks up speed. Yugito gives chase but finds mitsuomi in a large clearing, finding him with his mask off and his sword across his lower back._

 _"Can I ask why you are following me" mitsuomi asks. Yugito wastes no time and leaps forward with a spray of her nezumi kedama but mitsuomi back jumps. Yugito extends her her finger nails and toe nails with a furious rush but mitsuomi deftly dodges._

 _"He is as strong as I thought.. I will have to use Her chakra" yugito thought. Mitsuomi swings wide but yugito somersaults back and lands on all fours, "Sorry I must Kill you" she shouts, flaring red chakra. Yugito calls upon her biju power but she halts as her eyes caught the now red eyes of mitsuomi. A white aura surround mitsuomi to form a large rib cage as he leaps, "Sorry as Well" he shouts, as a skelatal arm forms and yugito goes blank._

 ***Flashback-Last one***

"I got a serious case of Deja-vu" yugito says, flicking his forehead. The door opens as tsunade enter with a clipboard, "Finally Awake Gaki" she says.

"Yeah.. Sorry for making you worry" mitsuomi says, handing kali to yugito. Tsunade taps his forehead with a slightly stern look on her face, "You better be on your knees when Kushina sees you" she says, starting her diagnostic. Mitsuomi shivers as his lovers caught it and smiled, "Still a Mama's boy" yugito jokes. Tsunade starts to remove the bandages around mitsuomi's eyes, "It will be few days before I would use your Sharingan" she says, wetting his eyes with some water.

"Noted Baa-chan" mitsuomi says. Tsunade reaches in her lab coat and hands him a pair of glasses, "This will be help with your vision until you are fully healed" she states. Mitsuomi slowly slips them on and yugito gasps, "What" he asks, adjusting on his face.

"Nothing but how can you get any more Sexy" yugtio says and konan nods, "I know.. If I was few years younger" tsunade comments. Mitsuomi puffs his cheeks as they laugh, "Ok calm down Gaki.. Now get some rest.. You have just woken up but you should relax.. I have Shizune bring you some food" tsunade states. Konan and yugito kiss his forehead and leaves kali with him as tsuande excuses herself.

"Did you miss me" mitsuomi asks, his little companion. Kali paws at his glasses with a purr, " **I miss** " she says, as mitsuomi lays on his back and rubbing her head.

 ***Konoha Council room***

Danzo enters with a clink of his cane but notices minato sitting at the table with kushina and inoichi at his flanks. Danzo's eye narrow but also sees koharu and homura in cuffs, "What is the meaning of this" he asks. Minato rests his chin on his proped up hands, "It has come to my attention of the Actions that you and the Elders have commited over the years" he starts. Danzo maintains an emotionless facade as he glances to his cohorts, "What actions pray tell" he asks.

"Don't play dumb Danzo.. We know you had a hand in the Masscare of the Uchiha clan and working with Orochimaru to take the Hokage position by force if needed" kushina interjects. A slight frown mires danzo's face, "That boy told you this" he asks.

"He did and Inoichi scanned his mind for it and It was confirmed by Itachi Uchiha himself.. I also had Inoichi scan Koharu and Homura.. All the evidence has been laid bare to us" minato says. Danzo sighs and drop his cane to pulls his right arm free, bound in three metal locks.

"I should have Hokage but no matter I will so be and I will have the Weapon to do it" danzo states. Minato rises from his seat with a glare, "You will not leave this room alive.. As we speak Sensei and the Sandaime are raiding your Root base and my daughters are under Anbu guard" he states.

"Not your daughter but the True Kyubi.. Her Son" danzo declares, revealing his Sharingan under his bandages. Kushina leaks her Ki as her hair lifts, "You will not hurt my Sochi!" she shouts.

"Too Late.. My three best Root will collect him in short order" danzo declare as kushina vaults the table.

[song playing..Stardust Crusaders OST - Approach]

The door to mitsuomi's slowly opens as a figure slips in with their chakra surpressed. The figure was a young man with short, straight black hair, and dark eyes which contrast with his translucent-looking pale skin. He wears a short black-and-grey jacket with red straps and a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed. The figure known as sai approaches the bed as mitsuomi lays on his side with kali sleeping next to him. Sai reaches for his tanto and slowly draws, before driving into mitsuomi's stomach to incapacitate him but he bursts into smoke. Sai gasps and turns to lightning charged fist, sending him through the window and to the ground below. The real mitsuomi leaps down as sai lay unconscious but torune and fuu arrive, "So one-eye willy decided to make his move.. Too bad my Mom will kill him" he says, adjusting his glasses.

"Surrender Kriryu.. You can not defeat us in your condition" fuu states. Torune pulls off his gloves as his hands turn purple, "I concur" he says. Mitsuomi rips off his hospital gown, exposing his nude body except for his boxer-briefs.

"No its you who can't defeat me" mitsuomi says, his Shinsoku arcing up. Mitsuomi makes a line in the grass with his feet, "My Shinsoku creates a field around me.. Rendering Torune's rinkaichu ineffective and you can't root around in my mind because of Kyu" he says. Fuu reaches for his tanto as torune releases his normal kikaichu but suddenly three large figures appear behind them as a flute plays.

"I will not let you harm my brother" tayuya says, dropping down behind mitsuomi and followed by anko.

"You bastards are gonna get it" anko shouts as mitsuomi arcs his Shinsoku wildly.

 **TBC**

A/N...Next chapter will pick from here. I won't be showing the fight between Kushina and Minato vs Danzo, becuase it would be boring. The next Arc will starting as well, and the introduction of Mei Terumi and the maker of Mitsuomi's White-trick and Black-joker. Thank you for reading and Stay Frosty.


	9. Chapter 7

A/N...Sorry for the Long Wait and Thank you for your Support.

 **Review respones:**

 **thejmanlt: You are so right**

 **Primarx: Thank you and Here's another chapter**

 **View count: 16,667**

 **Favs: 119**

 **Follows: 140**

 **Communties: 3**

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _ **Biju or Transformed Jinchuriki**_

 **Summon**

Disclaimer- I only own Oc

* * *

 **CHVII**

* * *

Fuu and torune maintain their emotionless stares but the yamanaka had to admit that mitsuomi was right that they would be hard pressed to defeat him. Fuu again slowly reaches for his tanto as torune releases more of his swarm. Fuu glances back as the three titans stood impassively behind them, "They will prevent our escape and Sai is down" he thought. Across from them mitsuomi was arcing but his mind was working in overdrive, "Good they are calling my bluff.. Five days in a bed and my muscles are atrophying" he thought.

" **Kit.. You're Shinsoku is helping to knock out the atrophy** " kyubi comments. Tayuya spins her flute in her hands, ready to send her doki into action as anko draws a kunai but mitsuomi raises his hand.

"Stand back you two.. It looks like only want me and thats exactly who they'll get" mitsuomi states.

"Baka.. You just woke up" anko shouts but mitsuomi glances back, "Trust me Hebi-hime" he says. Mitsuomi shifts into a loose boxing stance but his left close to his chest and right out from his chest.

[song playing..Genos Fight Theme (BETA)]

Torune starts sending a wave of his kikaichu but mitsuomi appears in front of him with nearly unseen right jab, blowing away part his head. Torune staggers back but reveals himself as a Mushi-bunshin as fuu shunshins behind with his tanto drawn. Mitsuomi sidesteps fuu's downward swing and a backhand to the back fuu's head, sending him staggering forward. Torune appears with his purple palms shooting forward but mitsuomi pushes under his arms to slam his palms on torune's chest, "Raiton no Ougi: Counter Shock" mitsuomi thought. Torune screams as his body erupts with lightning, dropping to his knees.

"Mitsuomi!" anko shouts, flinging her kunai. Mitsuomi catches the kunai into a spin and slams it into torune's head.

"Choju Giga" sai shouts, sending several ink tigers. Mitsuomi breaks left with a burst of Shinsoku but staggers a bit as it diminishes. Fuu shoots forward to take advantage of the misstep but mitsuomi channel his Shinsoku to his legs, "Raiton: Crackshot" he thought, connecting with a leaping spinning wheel kick. Fuu flies back as mitsuomi falls to his knees, allowing sai to rush him from behind with his tanto draw.

"Senkou" mitsuomi shouts, slamming his lightning charged fist to sai's face and rendering him unconsious once again. Mitsuomi collaspes once to his knees to reign in his breath, "Mitsuomi?!" anko shouts. [song ends]

"I'm ok Anko" mitsuomi says. The three doki secure the corpse of torune and the prone forms of fuu and sai. Tsunade appears with shizune, followed a small squad of Anbu, "Looks like you were not needed" tsunade says and Neko nods, "Secure those two for Ibiki and the body to the morgue" she orders.

"Sorry about the room Baa-chan" mitsuomi says, as anko draps her coat on his back. Tsunade looks at the broken window, "I can live that" she says, flicking his forehead but notices his twitching.

"What's wrong" tsuande questions but mitsuomi pops his head, "Sorry I used my Shinsoku to force my atrophied muscles into action" he says.

"Baka Mago" tsunade says, as shizune starts her Mystic-palm. Mitsuomi slowly got to his feet as konan and yugito arrive, "Looks like we missed the party" yugito asks.

"Yeah.. Danzo sent his men to what I can assume is capture me" mitsuomi says, as they enter the lobby and causing many nurses to blush at his body.

"I'll go get Kali" tayuya says, breaking from the group. Shizune lead them to her office, "I'll get you something to wear" she says, pink dusting her cheeks. Mitsuomi plops on the sofa as yugito, anko and konan took chairs, "Hmm dango.. Sake and hmm strawberries" he muses, sniffing anko's coat. The hebi-hime snatches her coat from him with red cheeks, "Why did you sniff my coat" she shouts but mitsuomi shrugs his shoulders, "Anko-chan smells Kawaii" he says, a fox like look on his face.

"You shouldn't worry Anko.. He gets like this sometimes.. When he overuses his Shinsoku" konan explains.

"He cuddled up to me like a cat after fighting Hanza" yugito comments. The door as shizune and tayuya enter with the former having a pair of shorts and a shirt for him. Kali leaps down and leaps on mitsuomi again, " **Nii-san ok** " she asks.

"I'm ok Kali-boo" mitsuomi says, snuggling her fur. Shizune stiffles her giggles at the adorable moment but anko and yugito outright laugh, "He's like a big teddybear" tayuya comments.

"I agree" konan says. Mitsuomi puts kali down and puts on the clothes, "So Danzo made his move and failed I hope" he asks.

"Hokage-sama confronted Danzo but that all I know" shizune states. Mitsuomi thought for a moment but softly smiles, "Mom's there.. It be over in short order" he says.

"Confident in your Mommy" anko jokes and mitsuomi nods but glances to tayuya, "Our mother is one of the Strongest Kunoichi in the world despite being pregnant and having three children" he says.

"Damn right I am Dattebane" kushina says, standing at the door. Kushina rushes in and hugs her son, "I'm glad you're awake Sochi.. I was so worried" she says, holding back her tears.

"I'm sorry I worried you Mom and I'll take whatever pusnishment you give me" mitsuomi says. Kushina slowly pulls back but mitsuomi freezes with the glint in his mother's eyes, "Oh really Sochi" she says and pauses, "Then no Ramen for Two weeks" she adds. The color seem to drain from mitsuomi's face and falls to his knees, "Oh No" he mutters, trembling. Kushina tried to hold the stern look on her face but it breaks into a fit of laughter, "Pfttt.. Hahaha I'm sorry Sochi.. I couldn't resist" she says, collecting her now chibified son. Tayuya rubs her forehead at her strange older brother as anko and yugito were laughing, "Mother did you kick Danzo's ass" tayuya asks.

"Mochiron.. He even tried use his Hidden Sharingans to boot but Minato took them out with his Hiraishin and I slapped Chakra seal on him before he use some Technique call Izanagi" she explains. Konan takes her chibi boyfriend from kushina as he was whimpering, "No ramen" he mutters, as yugito grabs kali.

"Shizune-sama can Mitsuomi be released" konan asks, the chibi mitsuomi's eyes watering. Anko and yugito were awestruck at how adorable mitsuomi was, "Is this cute thing our man" both thought.

"Yes since his room was attacked.. I'll inform Tsunade-sama" shizune replies. Kushina ruffles her chibi son's head, "I'm sorry Sochi" she says, as they excuse themselves but mitsuomi only whimpers about ramen.

 ***XxX***

Mito and naruko couldn't process the situation before them, as their brother was chibified and his head was on the table. Konan was rubbing his back as he whimpers, while yugito and anko were trying to stifle their laughter. Tayuya was standing next to their mother, "I'm sorry Sochi" kushina says. Mitsuomi looks up with big steel-blue eyes and his lip quivering but he puts his head down.

"This cute creature is our brother" the twins thought. Mito glances to her mother, "What happened" she asks.

"Danzo sent three of his agents after Sochi while he tried to take us down" she starts.

"He kicked ass obviously.. We went to Shizune's office but Kushina-sama punished him" anko finishes.

"Mito.. Naru.. Mom said no ramen for me" mitsuomi whines. Mito squats down and strokes mitsuomi's head but she notices his hair was different, "Nii-nii your white spot has gotten bigger" she says.

"Mito-nee you're right" naruko says, poking his head. Kushina approaches and looks for herself but her eyes widen, "She's right.. Its spread to his ear and down his sideburn" she says.

"So maybe he's getting old.. I don't do old guys" anko comments and yugito titters, "Same sister" she adds. Konan shakes her head with a rub of her forehead, "Kushina-sama let me put him down for a nap.. Since he's being such a baby" she chides.

"I'm not a Baby" mitsuomi says, rubbing his head on the table. Konan narrows her eyes, "Yes you are.. No Ramen for two weeks is no reason to get all huffy" she shot.

"Yes it is" mitsuomi shouts back, smacking the table. A piece of paper starts to peel from konan's face and mitsuomi flinches as he returns to normal, "Fine.. I'm gonna take shower" he mutters, getting to his feet.

"Konan has him whipped" yugito says, after mitsuomi left. Kushina pats konan on the shoulder as anko was laughing, "You learn quickly" kushina says and konan blushes, "He gets like that sometimes" she says.

"I know.. He was like that as a baby too" kushina says.

"Mitsu-nii is kinda childish" naruko comments and mito nods, "I wonder if the new baby will like us or Nii-nii" she says. Kushina places her hand on her stomach, "It doesn't matter.. I'm their mother and my children are all miracles" she says. Konan excuses herself to follow mitsuomi, finding him getting some clothes.

"Sorry about that" mitsuomi says, turning to be slapped across the face. Mitsuomi clutches his red cheek as konan was tearing up, "You big stupid Fool" she whispers.

"Sorry" mitsuomi says but catches her hand, "Why didn't you take me with you.. I'm your Angel.. I could have helped" konan says, tears in her eyes. Mitsuomi wipes a tear from her left eye with his thumb, "Its was battle between brothers.. One on One" he says, wiping her other eye.

"That shouldn't matter.. What if you died.. I can't lose someone again.. Not again" konan says but mitsuomi pull her into his chest.

"I'm sorry for making you worry so much.. You've been keeping this in for awhile" mitsuomi say and strokes her head, as konan softly sobs in his shirt.

"You don't have to be the stoic one all the time" mitsuomi soothes, stroking her back. Konan looks with her amber eyes flickering, "Yes I do but you're right" she says, holding him tighter and enjoying a tender moment between them. The door quietly opens as yugito sticks her head in but mitsuomi raises his finger to his lips, causing the nibi container to retreat.

 ***A Few Days Later***

Mitsuomi softly sighs as the wind gently runs across his form, laying on the intimidating liger as kali was sleeping on her brother's head. The three were in training ground eleven as yugito, konan and mikoto were on a simple mission. After some groveling with his mother and heavy petting with his angel, forgiveness came and allowed ramen once more. Liger opens his eyes with a slight shift, " **Oyaji said when you're ready** " he says. Mitsuomi tucks his white bang behind his ear, "Alright but I'll need to see Shakku" he says and liger huffs.

" **You know where he is** " liger asks. Mitsuomi reaches in his cargo pocket of a box of pocky, "He's in Spring thankfully with my Other half" he replies, slipping one in his mouth.

" **Then why not have Him get your swords** " liger says and mitsuomi grunts, " _ **That would be better than traveling**_ " kyubi comments.

"Ano Mitsuomi-san" a voice says. Mitsuomi cracks open an eye to see hinata standing before him, "Yo" the former says.

"Um.. Um I-I need to speak with you about Naruko-chan" hinata says, poking his fingers. Mitsuomi arches an eyebrow with a tilt of his head, "Go on" he says, biting down on another pocky.

"W-well I would like your permission to date Naruko-chan" hinata says. Mitsuomi stares at hinata for a few moments and making him nervous, "Aren't you supposed to ask her father" mitsuomi asks.

"I-I will but I wanted to ask you as well" hinata replies and mitsuomi sits up, "Sure.. I have no problems with it" he says but his face becomes serious.

"What do You want Hyuga" mitsuomi says. Hinata's eyes widen in shock, "W-what D-did I-I D-do" he says.

"Not you Hinata.. The other one" mitsuomi says and points. Hinata follows mitsuomi's finger and sees neji, "Neji-niisan" he says.

"So what do ya want Hyuga" mitsuomi says, pocketing his pocky. Neji glares at hinata for moment but focuses his eyes on mitsuomi, "I have to speak to you about your threat during the exams" he says. A coy smirk forms on mitsuomi's face, "That was idle chatter.. However I would have carried it out.. If you harmed my baby sister" he says, getting to his feet. Liger stays on his belly to not disturb kali as mitsuomi dusts off his white cargo pants and white singlet.

"Neji-niisan why are you doing this" hinata asks but neji glares and he flinches, "Stay out of this" neji says. Mitsuomi pockets his hands as he nears neji, "You couldn't defeat my sister.. Why do you think you can retaliate on my threat" he says.

"Unlike the Uchiha.. I will take you seriously" neji counters but mitsuomi chuckles, "Yeah.. Another overconfident Rookie of the Year" he shouts.

"I am nothing like the Uchiha" neji says. Mitsuomi snorts and scratches his head, "Sasuke said the same thing about you and like him.. You are just as Pathetic" he says. Neji's eyes narrow and his Byakugan emerges but his eyes widen and he doubles over as mitsuomi had his left fist embedded in his gut.

"For someone with Such superior eyes.. You are fucking Blind.. Wake up" mitsuomi says, as neji drops to his knees. Mitsuomi turns on his heels and takes kali from liger, "Come on Hinata" he says, walking with liger in tow. Hinata turns to neji as he was clutching his stomach, "He is right Neji-niisan" he says and catches up to mitsuomi. Neji grabs the grass with a heated look on his face, "Damn him" he thought.

 ***Market District***

Mitsuomi yawns as he makes his way to the Hokage Tower, having part ways with hinata as he headed to see kurenai. Liger was next to him with kali again on his head, " **You love being tall"** he muses. Mitsuomi snorts with a smile as he takes a soft drag on his cigarette, "So when do we leave" he asks.

" **Oyaji said three days** " liger replies. Mitsuomi blows a stream of smoke but his eyes catch sight something or rather someone, "Who's she" he thought. She was a tall and slender, young woman with green eyes and shoulder length auburn hair, styled with four bangs. Two are short with one covering her right eye and two long, that cross as just under her chin. She was wearing a dark blue, sleeveless kimono style blouse with matching arm-warmers, a pair of Anbu style pants with several pouches and calf length boots.

" **She pretty** " kali comments, catching the woman's attention. Mitsuomi strokes kali on the head and she purrs as the woman approaches, "Well thank you little one.. Are you a summons" she asks.

"They are Ms" mitsuomi states. She turns her attention to mitsuomi, "Mei.. Mei Terumi" she says, with a slight bow.

"Mitsuomi Kiriyu.. The big furball is Liger and the little scamp is Kali" mitsuomi says, patting liger on the back.

" **You smell of saltwater** " liger notes and mei arches an eyebrow, "You are quite sharp.. I'm from the Land of Water" she states.

"Long way from home" mitsuomi says and mei slowly nods, "Yes I have come to meet with the Hokage" she states. Mitsuomi blows a stream of smoke, "Well you are in luck.. I am heading that right now" he says, as they walk.

"Then please lead the way" mei states and mitsuomi nods, "She's a shinobi and skilled to boot.. I wonder if she with Kirigakure or the Rebels" mitsuomi thought. The foursome reach the tower but liger decides to head home, " **See ya Aibou** " he says, dispelling. Kali was sitting on mitsuomi's head, "So why do need to see the Hokage" he asks.

"I'll reveal that in time Mitsuomi-san" mei states. Mitsuomi puts out cigarette in his glove, "Of course" he says, reaching minato's office.

"Is he in" mitsuomi asks. The secretary nods and lets them pass, "Please go in" she says. Mitsuomi knocks twice and opens the door, seated at his desk was minato and the Sandaime was there as well.

"Mitsuomi-kun.. What brings you here today and who is this" hiruzen asks, holding his pipe. Mei bows deeply, "Hello Hokage-sama and Sandaime-sama.. My name is Mei Terumi and I represent the Rebel leader Yagura Karatachi in Kiri" she states.

"Now I know" mitsuomi thought. Mitsuomi took a seat next to hiruzen as minato stares at mei, "Why have come Mei-san" minato asks.

"Yagura-sama sent me to ask for aid in defeating the Yondaime Mizukage and his loyalist to stop the Wholesale genocide of Kekkei Genkai users" mei explains.

"I heard about this from Sensei's network.. The Jinchuriki of the Sanbi was apart of the Rebellion" minato says. Mei slowly becomes sullen, "Yes.. Oichi-sama is the reason we still exist.. She sacrificed her life and held off both Han and Ukataka the Rokubi" she explains.

"I see.. I'll bring this up with the council.. We currently don't have a solid reason to aid in this and we are still recovering from an invasion by Oto and Suna" minato states and mei frowns.

"How about Chasing Missing-nin that may have fled to Kiri" mitsuomi comments. Minato stares at his stepson with a furrowed brow, "Explain" he says.

"My Hunter-Team can go and we would have Sannin rights to travel and search and If Kiri's loyalist decide to provoke us.. We would have reason to Assist the Rebels" mitsuomi explains. Minato adopts a thinking pose, "That is a plausible plan but your team is yet to be tested or chosen" he says.

"True but Konan.. Yugito and I have worked together.. Adding Anko and Tayuya to the mix is a bonus.. Plus it would give us a chance to take on Upper Echelon shinobi" mitsuomi states.

"You are a Hunter-nin Mitsuomi-san" mei asks, entering the conversation. Mitsuomi taps a seal on his forearm and his mask appears, "Just recently appointed but I am known as Kiriyu The White-storm or The Harlequin in some circles" he replies and mei's eyes widen.

"You're The Harlequin?!" mei asks and mitsuomi slowy nods.

"I've seen the horrors of Han's Genocide.. My Angel was even born in Kiri" mitsuomi states and mei's eyes flicker.

"Mei-san when do you need to return to Kiri" hiruzen asks and mei turns his way, "A month" she replies.

"That works out perfect for me" mitsuomi says and rises from the sofa, "I can take care of two things and head for Kiri with the team" he adds. Minato rests his chin on his propped up hands, "What two things" he questions.

"I need new swords.. So I need to see their maker.. Shakku Arai and the second thing concerns the Tiger Boss Blackblaze" mitsuomi states and mei's eyes slightly widen.

"You have swords from Shakku Arai" mei states and mitsuomi nods, "I do but they cracked under pressure of my last battle" he says, picking up kali.

"When would you be leaving" minato asks and mitsuomi rubs his chin, "A day or two.. I would travel to Tiger Summon realm.. While there.. I can meet with Shakku" he explains.

"I see.. I will convene a Council meeting to explain the situation but you have Permission to head out when you needed" minato explains. Mei bows deeply, "Thank you so much Hokage-sama" she says and minato raises his hand, "It quite alright.. Mitsuomi can you escort Mei-san to a hotel for the night" he says.

"Sure" mitsuomi says, heading for the door and mei following him out. Mitsuomi sighs with a rub of his head, "I have question for you Mei" he says.

"What sort of question" mei says and mitsuomi glances her way, "Why didn't you reveal you were a Jinchuriki" he says. Mei freezes as her eyes widen but mitsuomi places a hand on her shoulder and they vanish, reappearing on minato's stone head.

"How could you know That?!" mei shouts, snapping out her shock. Mitsuomi turns to face her as his eyes turn red with black slits, "Because I am one Too" he states and holds up nine fingers.

"The Kyubi no Kitsune" mei says but holds up five fingers, "I am the Jinchuriki of Kukuo the Gobi" she replies.

" _ **Have you been treating my Sister Well**_ " a female voice asks. Mei gasps and stares at mitsuomi, " ** _I am borrowing him for a moment.. I am the Kyubi.. Can I speak to Kokuo_** " kyubi says. Mei stares and closes her eyes for a moment but opens them, revealing dark blue-green eyes.

" _ **Hello Onee-sama**_ " kukuo says, her voice soft.

" _ **Is this Kunoichi treating you well**_ " kyubi asks and kokuo nods, " _ **Yes.. Mei-chan is a strong young woman.. She has two Kekkai Genkai.. I was sealed in her when she was about four years old.. Isobu's host taught her to use my powers**_ " she explains. Kyubi frowns at the thought of her brother, " **Onee-sama.. _Your powers seemed diminished_** " kokuo asks.

" _ **I was spilt between Kit and his two younger sisters but I will slowly regain my full powers**_ " kyubi says and looks her sister in the eye.

" _ **They will pay for their transgressions**_ " kyubi hisses, ceding control and followed by kokuo. Mitsuomi and mei sigh as they regain their bodies, "That was strange experience" mei comments.

"Not the first for me.. So how many tails can you use" mitsuomi states. Mei looks out over konoha, "I can fully transform into Kokuo like Oichi-sama did with Isobu" she replies.

"Hmm.. Like Yugi-chan" mitsuomi muses and mei arches an eyebrow, "My Other girlfriend and Jinchuriki like us.. She has Matatabi the Nibi no Nekomata" he adds.

"I see" mei says but jerks as she catches a scroll. Mitsuomi sparks up a cigarette, "Inside are the Kiba-blades.. I fought and killed Raiga" he says.

"This will come in handy.. Thank you Mitsuomi-san" mei says, placing the scroll in her pouch. Mitsuomi grasps her shoulder, "Not a problem" he says and both vanish once again.

 ***Unkown Location***

Nine projection stood on the fingers of a mishapen and bound statue with nine closed eyes, all nine wore matching black cloaks, adorned by red clouds. The first was the Mad-Bomber deidara, his blonde hair covering his left eye and leaving a lone blue eye visible. Next to deidara was his hunched over partner Sasori of the Red Sand, his lifeless black eyes unmoving. To the left was the Jashinist Hidan, his sliver hair slicked back and his purple eyes filled with insanity. Next to hidan was his partner and oldest of the nine Kakuzu. He is a tall tan-skinned man with long dark-brown hair. His eyes had an unusual colouring with green irides, no pupils and red sclera. The most unusual of the group was Zetsu with a literal white and black side, both having a pupil-less yellow eye and spiky green hair, with venus-flytrap extensions sprouted from their bodies. Kisame was glancing to his partner itachi but back to their leader Pein and his right hand Chino. Pein was tall with spiky orange hair but his most defined feature were his purple rippled patterned eyes. Chino is a tall and slender woman with long, braided light-blonde hair to her rear and violet eyes with short eyebrows.

"Now that we have gathered.. Zetsu give your report" pein declares.

"We have ascertained the locations of all the Jinchuriki but it will be Two years before the Sanbi reforms.. The Ichibi is Suna.. The Nibi and Kyubi are in Konoha.. The Yonbi is living in the mountains outside Iwagakure.. The Nanabi is in Taki and the Hachibi doesn't leave Kumogakure" zetsu explains in tandem.

"Why is the Nibi in Konoha.. Last I remember she was in Kumo" kakuzu states. Zetsu glances to pein but then to kakuzu, "She is involved with the Kyubi" zetsu replies.

"Heathens" hidan sneers. Chino stares at itachi but a smirk forms, "You looking weak Itachi" she says.

"Hn" itachi utters. Deidara chuckles with a smirk on his face, "Now that you mention it.. He does Chino" he says.

"He fought the true Kyubi and narrowly was the victor" zetsu comments. Sasori fixes his gaze on itachi, "How powerful is the Boy.. He would make a superb puppet" he says.

"He is someone not to be taken lightly.. He has Eyes like mine and can summon the Storm God" itachi says and chino scoffs.

"He'll fall like all the Rest" chino states. Itachi narrows his eyes at chino but glances to pein, his Rinnegan glowing and dominant.

"Enough chatter.. Since We can not hunt the Jinchuriki.. We will continue to collect funds and members.. Zetsu continue to monitor the Jinchuriki" pein states, as his projection ceases. One by one they vanish as itachi sighs as he sits on his cot, before a swirl forms before him. A tall man with short, spiky, black hair but his face hidden by a orange spiral mask and a lone Sharingan staring back.

"Still looking Tired Itachi" the man states. Itachi pulls a box of pocky from under his pillow, "I am nearly healed.. Madara or should I say Obito" he states. Obito glares with his visible eye, "Watch your Tone" he shot.

"How strong is Kazuya's son" obito adds. Itachi chews on his pocky, "Borderline S-class and his Susanoo is evolving" he states.

"Interesting.. The boy possess the same power as our Founder Madara and you have his Sister's power but it doesn't compare to Pein or My power" obito states and vanishes but the kin-slayer glares, "You're wrong Obito.. Mitsuomi and I can defeat you and Pein" itachi thought.

 ***XxX***

Mitsuomi kicks his legs up on the teacher's desk in the academy with kali in his lap and stroking her head. Konan sat on one of the rows, while yugito sat on the window sill and mei leaning on the wall. The door opens as tayuya and anko enter, "So we're here and who's the red head" anko says. Mitsuomi places kali on the desk and rises from his seat, "This is Mei Terumi.. She is a member of the Rebel Faction in Kiri's Civil war" he states and konan's eyes widen.

"She came seeking aid and Hokage-sama agreed to send us" mitsuomi states. Anko arches an eyebrow, "How can Hokage-sama swing that.. It a foreign country" she states.

"True but I suggested that we go under the guise of a Hunter team.. I know that one or more Missing-nin went to Kiri.. Since our team will have Sannin travel rights.. We can go in and if Kirigakure starts some shit.. Considering myself and Konan have Kekkai Genkai.. Once they provoke us.. We can assist the rebels without reprisal towards Konoha" mitsuomi explains.

"Smart.. Kirigakure would be the aggressors against us" yugito states and mitsuomi nods.

"How did you get the Yondaime to agree to this" tayuya asks and mitsuomi grins, "It was one of the conditions I set down for taking the Exams alone and becoming Chunin.. He agreed to several things no questioned asked within reason of course.. He agreed to transfer myself.. Yugi-chan.. Konan to the Hunter division.. Second a chance to create a team similar to Kakashi's Team Ro with you and Anko added" he explains.

"Seriously" anko states. Mitsuomi sits back town and strokes kali, "Yes.. The team I'm forming.. Its goal is to bring down the Akatsuki and other enemies of Konoha.. Piece by piece" he says and silence fills the room as yugito's eyes widen.

"The Akatsuki are a threat to three of us in this room and those like us" mitsuomi states and anko arches as eyebrow but mei steps forward.

"I am a Jinchuriki like Mitsuomi and Yugito.. I possess the Gobi Kokuo" mei states and the room falls into silence once again.

"When do we start" anko says. Mitsuomi picks up kali, "I need new swords and for that I need to go to Spring country.. Also the Tiger boss needs me as well" he states.

"How long will you be gone" tayuya asks. Mitsuomi thought for a moment, "That depends on Blackblaze.. I sent word to my other half about the Swords and he'll deal with it" he explains.

"Regardless of what Blackblaze wants.. We have a month before Mei needs to return.. So while I am gone.. You four Train and work with Mei.. Even take out Missing-nin to work together" mitsuomi adds and the four nod.

"Thank you Mitsuomi-san.. Minna for your aid" mei says and bows. Mitsuom rubs under his nose, "Thank us when we free Kiri" he says and the other nod.

 ***Namikaze Estate***

"WHAT!.. YOU'RE LEAVING?!" kushina bellows. Mitsuomi was on his knees with his face in the carpet as his mother loomed over him, "Blackblaze wants me to train with him" he says. Hellfire and brimstone surrounded kushina as her hair was alive but it quickly dispels, "Oh" she says. Naruko stifles her laughter as mito was petting kali, "How long will you be gone Nii-nii" mito asks.

"Depends on Blackblaze but a month from now.. My new team will be heading out to Kiri" mitsuomi says but flinches. Kushina was staring at him with serious eyes, "Does it concern what Minato brought up at the council meeting" she says.

"Its does" mitsuomi replies. Kushina falls back in her chair, "I just got you back Sochi and you're leaving again" she says. Mitsuomi kneels in front her, "You won't loss me anymore.. I have new sibling to meet and my Three Kawaii sisters" he says, as kushina strokes his head.

"I know Sochi.. I know but its hard" kushina says. Mitsuomi rises to his feet and pulls his necklace from his shirt, "Yeah but the Maelstrom will protect me" he says and kushina hugs him tightly. Mito and naruko hug him from behind and kali snuggles his leg, "Kali I have big girl mission for you" he says, as they release him.

"I need you keep my family safe" mitsuomi says, kneeling down. Kali snuggles his hand, " **I protect** " she says, as he rubs her head. Mitsuomi smiles warmly as he picks up kali and hands her to mito, "Be back before you know it" he says, ruffling his sisters' hair. Kushina and twins follow mitsuomi outside, "Where are Konan and the others" kushina asks.

"Taking a quick mission for a Missing-nin near the capital" mitsuomi says, summoning his grey cloak.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" mitsuomi shouts, slamming his hand in the grass. Liger appears in a large puff of smoke, " **Ready Aibou** " he says, as mitsuomi climbs on.

" **We'll take good of him Habernero** " liger says and both vanish in a puff of smoke. Mitsuomi and liger reappeared in the summon realm of the Tiger clan, both were hit by the cold of the ever fluctuating weather. Mitsuomi pulled his cloak closer as liger ran through the snow, " **You sure about this Aibou** " he asks. Mitsuomi had a melancholic look on his face, "I am Aniki.. Even though our fight was a draw in his favor.. Itachi is no doubt gonna train.. So I need step it up and Sage training is it" he states. The snow gives way to humid jungle as liger makes his way to his Father's lair, " **Kali should've come** " he notes.

"Naw.. Kali can stay with my sisters and the girls" mitsuomi said and liger snorts, " **Harem** " he corrects. The pair reach the cave as Whiteblaze was waiting in a human form, with long white hair and catlike blue eyes and dressed in a white stripe furisode kimono.

" **Blackblaze is inside.. You must go alone at point** " whiteblaze denotes. Mitsuomi slips off his cloak and the tiger mother hugs him, " **Be safe my cub** " she whispers. Mitsuomi heads inside as the tiger boss was resting on a large rock, " **So kiddo.. The time has come** " he declares. Blackblaze was a black Bengal tiger with red eyes and several battle scars.

"I am ready Oyabun to receive your sagely training" mitsuomi declares. Blackblaze jumps down as his body shifts to an armoured man and red eyes, " **Unlike the toads.. They have you mediate to draw in natural energy but that takes too long** " he says.

" **We Tigers go about by a different method.. Now kneel** " blackblaze states. Mitsuomi complies as blackblaze stands behind him, " **We apply a seal to draw in natural energy in times of idleness and allows the user to draw upon it at will** " he says and places his hand on mitsuomi's back. Blackblaze raises a half sign and his body glows, " **Prepare yourself** " he shouts. Mitsuomi's body seizes as his shirt rips open and a tattoo of tiger's face with its mouth open appears but the scar on his back obscures part of the face.

"Arghhhhh" mitsuomi screams and lurches forward.

[song playing Hollowed-Bleach Ost]

" **The seal will take time to adhere to your body and it will be excruciating.. So you must endure** " blackblaze declares. Mitsuomi clutches his sides as he writhes on the floor, his eyes darting around and body twitching.

" **Kyubi.. I know you can hear me.. This is the Boy's trial.. Do not aid him** " blackblaze declares. Inside mitsuomi's mindscape kyubi sat on her throne as lightning erupted in a torrential storm, "You endure this Kit and I'll tell you my True name" she thought. Mitsuomi struggles to move but his body refuses as blackblaze looks on, " **Natural Energy is the life force of the Planet.. To balance Natural energy and one's Chakra.. The user can become a Sage.. The seal now on your Back was taught to me by Your Great Grandfather.. Genryusai Yamamoto Uzumaki** " he starts. Mitsuomi's body pulses and twitches, causing several veins to burst and spray blood.

" **As I said before.. Unlike the Toads of Mt Myoboku or the Snake of Ryuchi cave.. That seal will function as a storage seal for Natural Energy.. Bypassing its limitiations and allowing you enter Sage mode more quickly** " blackblaze. Mitsuomi's bandage violetly rip as his left arm bugles, "Ahhhhhh.. The Pain" he cries, clutching the arm as it doubles in size. His Shiro-kaminari erupts and out as his shirt rips apart, soon stripes appeared on his bulging right arm.

"Excellent.. Its coming along" blackblaze thought. Mitsuomi struggles to get up again but his legs dig into the ground and like his arms, growing bigger and his Shinosoku flaring. Mitsuomi raises his head as stripes form on his cheeks and his eyes become sharper but his pupil becomes a slit with dark marks around his eyelids. Blackblaze gives a fanged grin as he returns to his tiger form, " **Coming along quite smoothly** " he muses. Mitsuomi tries to moves any part of his body but jolts of pain erupts as more veins rupture, "Ahhhhh" he howls, flaring his Shinsoku. [song ends]

 ***Spring/Snow Country***

A tall figure moves with a calculated pace towards, his face hidden by a white mask with a pink heart over the left eye and a purple lightning bolt on the right. He wears black cargo pants with combat boots, a sleevless shirt and a trenchcoat with white sleeves and silver pauldrons. Children giggle and point as the figure moves through the crowd, "Look Mama a clown" one child shouts.

"Shh" the mother chides. The figure scoffs and runs his fingers through his slicked black hair, "Che.. Harlequin you brat" he thought. The crowds start give way as the figure makes his way towards a shrine at the behest of his original. This figure is the Chi-bunshin of mitsuomi and his darker half, dubbed the Harlequin.

"I wonder if the original is dead yet" he thought but smirks, "Then I'd be the orignal" he chuckles. Harlequin makes up the steps, "That old codger better be alive" he thought, reaching the top and finding a small stand. Harlequin stops at the small stand that had several knives and various cutlery, before a small boy appears.

"Hi.. Shake hands.. Shake hands" he crows. Harlequin stares at the boy as the younger waves his hands, "Shake hands" he says and the boy squeals. The door behind him slides open as a young woman emerges, "Can I help you Sir" she asks.

"I'm looking for Shakku" harlequin states and the woman gasps, "Who is it Azusa" a young man says, stepping out the door.

"He is looking for your father Seiku" azusa says, picking up their son iori. Harlequin removes his mask and both gasps, seeing his slitted red eyes and black sclera.

"I am here at the Behest of White-storm" harlequin states, slipping the mask in his coat. Seiku avoids harlequin's eyes, "Um.. Y-yes follow me" seiku says, beckoneing from to follow.

"Don't let my eyes scare you" harlequin comments and seiku glances back, "Sorry it gives you an intimidating look" he says but clears his throat.

"Why does our Hero need my father" seiku asks. Harlequin sighs with a groan, "He needs new swords" he replies.

"So that brat finally broke them.. Huh" a voice comments. Harlequin sees a older man with spiky greying hair and a kiseru in his mouth, his eyes showing the scope of his skill.

"Still alive old man" harlequin states. Shakku takes a deep pull on his kiseru, "And you're a cheap knock off" he says and harlequin's eyes narrow.

"Whatever.. The orignal needs new swords" harlequin states and shakku blows a stream of smoke, "What happened" he asks. Harlequin takes a seat on the porch next to shakku, "Itachi Uchiha happened.. They did battle with the swords shattering" he replies. Shakku rubs his chin thought, "Shishio told me the kid had an almost inhuman capacity for Raiton.. The Joker and Trick couldn't handle it as time passed" he states.

"Plausible.. He and I fight differently" harlequin comments. Shakku rises from the porch with a smirk, "That why I started on new swords for him the last I saw him in Iron" he says, beckoning for harlequin. The pair head to the forge behind the shrine, "These swords are the Principal Forge of the White-Trick and Black-Joker" shakku states.

"Principal Forge" harlequin questions.

"When forging Holy like sword.. You always make two.. One the True sword and the other the Shadow.. Shishio carried the White-trick and Mitsuomi carried the Black-joker" shakku explains. He slides open the door and on a table were two katana, both with a black steel sheath and a round guard. However one katana has a white and purple hilt, while the other has a black and purple hilt.

"These are Zetsuei-Fukuryu and Zetseui-Garyu" shakku says pointing first to the white and then black. Harlequin picks up fukuryu, "You changed the hilt and guard" he says.

"I did.. I even put some seals on them as well.. They can store chakra and release it as well.. That should help with his Shiro-Kaminari" shakku explains. Harlequin picks the swords up and seals them into his glove, "I'll take them to him" he says.

"One more thing.. Two of my swords are missing" shakku starts and harlequin glances back, "The Hakujin no Tachi and Renbato.. Two assassions came to see me and took them.. While I was in Iron" he states, opening his kimono to reveal a burned slash.

"Who are they" harlequin asks but shakku shakes his head, "I don't know but I do know they are heading to the Land of Water.. If you can't take them back.. Destroy them.. I refuse to see my work used by Lesser Swordmen like when I helped with the Seven swords of Mist" he states.

 **TBC**

A/N-2..Next chapter will pick up with Mitsuomi in the Summon realm and then push into the Kiri Civil War Arc. Word of warning I am skipping the Sasuke Retrvial arc. Mitsuomi will return to Konoha for the aftermath, before heading off the Kiri. It will be explained via a exposition from Kushina and the others. Harlequin will explained as well with a small flashback but he is similar to Dark Naruto in the Waterfull of Truth. Thank you for Reading and Stay Frosty...


	10. Chapter 8

A/N...Important note.. I decided to change the Mizukage from Han the Orignal Gobi to Hanzo.. The older brother of Hanza from the Black Spider clan. He will have the Boil Release like his brother and will be explained once the story reaches that point.

 **Review respones:**

 **HyperA1985: What secret brother? Kushina is pregnant with and spoiler Naruto.**

 _Flashback_

 _ **Biju or Transformed Jinchuriki**_

 **Summon**

Disclaimer- I only own Oc

* * *

 **CHVIII**

* * *

Mitsuomi scrunches his face and his eyes slowly open but the soft slouching of water catches his ears. Mitsuomi tries to sit up but his limbs felt heavy and stiff, finding his arms and legs bandaged and his body within a stone tub. The water itself was soothing to his aching body, " _ **How are you feeling Kit**_ " kyubi asks.

"How long have I been unconscious" mitsuomi says, finally sitting up. Mitsuomi saw several cubs were lounging and play fighting, " _ **Two days**_ " kyubi replies. A few of the cubs see him and waddle over with little growls and mews, " **Finally awake cub** " whiteblaze says, entering the room.

"Yeah but I'm feel really stiff" mitsuomi says, reaching down to pet some of the cubs. Whiteblaze folds her right arm under her bust, " **You ruptured several veins in your arms and legs but the water you're in will help with healing** " she explains and kneels to check his over, " **You'll have to stay in here probably another day.. Once you're out Blackblaze will have some scrolls to go over** " she adds, having him lay back.

"Alright" mitsuomi starts but his stomach growls and whiteblaze laughs, " **I'll get you some food.. Now rest** " she says, getting to her feet. Mitsuomi sighs and closes his to enter in his mindscape.

" _ **Welcome back and congratulations**_ " kyubi says and mitsuomi arches an eyebrow, causing kyubi to titter and folds her arms.

" _ **Well since you survived this little ordeal.. I have decided to grace you with my true name**_ " kyubi says and beckons for him to follow her inside the cathedral.

"So you have true name.. Sorry for calling just Kyubi" mitsuomi says and kyubi laughs, " _ **You didn't know Kit**_ " she says, taking a seat on her throne. Mitsuomi follows suit and sits on one of the pews, "So what is your True name" he asks.

" _ **Do you know about the Rikudou Sennin**_ " kyubi starts and mitsuomi nods, " _ **Well he is my Father.. He created myself and my siblings.. Shukaku.. Matatabi.. Isobu.. Son Goku.. Kokuo.. Saiken.. Chomei and Gyuki but we nine were once apart of creature called the Jubi.. A beast of unimaginable power.. I hope it never sees the light of day**_ " she adds. Mitsuomi runs his fingers through his hair, "Same here if its got you spooked" he says.

" _ **True.. Now my True name is Kurama**_ " kyubi says and mitsuomi arches an eyebrow, "Its a pretty name" he says.

" _ **Thank you Kit.. Now wake up that Feline brought you food**_ " kurama says. Mitsuomi opens his eyes and saw whiteblaze with a bowl of beef stew, "Thank you" he says, sitting up.

" **Be careful the cubs will beg** " whiteblaze says. Mitsuomi slowly starts eating but true to her words, three of the ten cubs had indeed wandered over and were on the back legs to get his food. Mitsuomi sighs and takes a few bites of meat and sip of stew, before placing it down for the cubs.

"Oh too bad.. I thought I'd be the original now" a voice says. Mitsuomi looks up from the cubs and sees his other half, "Sorry to disappoint you" mitsuomi says. Harlequin scoffs and approaches, before squatting down to pet a few cubs.

"I spoke with Shakku and got your swords" harlequin starts. Mitsuomi moves his sore fingers and snatches a piece of meat, "Thanks for that.. Anything else" he asks.

"Yeah Shakku said two of his swords were taken from Iron and may end up in Kiri" harlequin explains and mitsuomi arches an eyebrow but winces as harlequin pulls on his white bang.

"Humu.. You are getting old the white has spread.. I should be the original then" harlequin comments but mitsuomi glares, "Yugi-chan is right.. You are mouthy" he says.

"I should be.. You made me original" harlequin says.

 ***Flashback-Mitsuomi: Age 13***

 _Mitsuomi stares at shishio incredulously as the latter was standing with his arms folded, "Chi-bunshin" mitsuomi says. Shishio slowly nods and glances to konan, "Yep.. This way.. You can be in two places at once.. Taking the heat off of you" he explains. Mitsuomi shakes his head and starts weaving signs and channeling kyubi's chakra as the tub of blood starts to rippling. The blood rises and swirls to form an exact duplicate of mitsuomi but the only difference were its eyes, having black sclera and slitted red eyes_ _._

 _"It was a success but his eyes" shishio comments and a feminine voice titters, "_ _ **Kit channeled his Yami side**_ _" kyubi comments, using mitsuomi's mouth. The_ _duplicate_ _looks over everyone but flicks mitsuomi in the forehead, "The original is a Idiot" he says._

 _"Huh?!" mitsuomi says but the clone pops him again, "You used Kyubi's chakra and thus I was born.. I am your Dark side.. All the Resentment.. Anger.. Hatred you have bottled up over the years.. Given form and reason" he says._

 _"Strange but useful.. Do you want us to call you Yami" shishio says but the clone shakes his head, "Call me Harlequin" he says._

 ***End Flashback***

Mitsuomi sighs and harlequin pops him, "Stop daydreaming Original" harlequin says and removes the new swords from the seal on his forearm, "These are Zetsuei-Fukuryu and Zetsuei-Garyu.. The principal forges of the Trick and Joker" he adds, placing them near the tub.

"So what now.. Are you going back to Koyuki-sama" mitsuomi says, looking at the twin swords.

"No.. I've dealt with all the threats to her rule" harlequin states and removing his glove, driving it into mitsuomi's gut but just above his seal. Mitsuomi's eyes widen in shock as the cubs scurry away, "W-what are D-doing?!" he sputters and harlequin grins, "Making myself the Original" he sneers. Mitsuomi grabs harlequin's arm in his stomach, "Not today" he says, driving a Raikiri through harlequin. The darkness of mitsuomi pulls back and yanks mitsuomi from the tub, "So you accept your Darkness" he says, as they collaspe on the stone floor. Suddenly mitsuomi found himself in his mindscape within the coliseum with harlequin standing opposite him, "So what will you do.. For years we have been apart and experienced different things" harlequin starts but a scowl forms.

"Have you forgotten what that Place did to us.. The whispers.. The glares.. The attacks.. Yet Naruko and Mito were practically worship them as Gods" harlequin shouts. Mitsuomi's face was covered by shadows as old memories resurfaced, every attack, every dirty look and every assualt.

"Minato said give them a chance but you said it best.. Ten years and Nothing has changed" harlequin says and spreads his arms out, "I bet secretly in your heart of hearts.. You wanna gut everyone who ever harmed you.. Burn Konoha to the Ground even that Bastard Yondaime.. He calls you son but deep down he hates you just like the rest" he sneers, strolling forward. Mitsuomi stood motionless as harlequin strolls around him like a lion with a gazelle, "Let me be the Original and I'll fix everything" harlequin says.

"Y-you're right.. Nothing has changed in Konoha.. They curse me.. Yet they need me" mitsuomi starts and clenches his fists, "However.. I don't care about them" he adds and harlequin freezes.

"I don't need the people of Konoha.. All I need is my Family.. My Precious People.. Mother.. Naruko.. Mito.. Tayuya.. Konan.. Yugito.. Anko.. Mikoto-obasan.. Jiji.. Tsunade-baachan.. Shizune-neechan.. As along as I have them.. They don't matter" mitsuomi says, turning to harlequin. The duplicate stares with wide eyes but they narrow and flicker, "You think this will change anything.. What if Konoha turns on them and you.. What then" he shouts.

"Then I'll fight Konoha and Anyone for them.. We Uzumaki don't abandon Family" mitsuomi says and grabs harlequin in a hug but the dark half struggles.

"Why.. Why?!.. How can you just accept what Konoha has done?!" harlequin shouts but mitsuomi clutches him tighter, "I told you.. I don't care about Konoha or its people.. As long as I have my Precious People.. Nothing else matters" he says. Harlequin slowly stops struggling and clutches mitsuomi, "Then its time for the Harlequin to exit the Stage" he whispers, before vanishing in a flash of lightning. Mitsuomi's eyes shoot open and finds himself in a pool of blood and clothes, " _ **How do you feel Kit**_ " kurama asks. Mitsuomi slowly sits up and feels tears on his face, "Like I regained a piece of myself" he thought.

" _ **So did I.. I've gained another tail thanks to your Harlequin and now I can better heal you**_ " kurama says and mitsuomi rubs his eyes, "Thank you Kura-neesama" he thought. Kurama scoffs but a small blush was on her cheeks, " _ **Whatever Kit**_ " she says, as the wound on his stomach sizzles.

" **Looks like I missed something** " liger says. Mitsuomi slowly gets to a sitted position, "Harlequin came home" he says. Liger sniffed the blood on the floor with shake of his head, " **I see and I smell you've gotten a wee bit stronger** " he says. Mitsuomi gets to feet and picks up harlequin's coat, "Can you take me to Oyaji" he says, slowly slipping it on his shoulders.

" **Sure hop on** " liger says and mitsuomi cimbs on. Liger moves out of the cavern and heads towards his father, " **Oyaji is out on a run.. We'll meet him near the jungle's edge** " he states.

"How's your brothers" mitsuomi asks, as they leap down from the cave. Liger scoffs as they reach the bottom, " **Cocky.. Kinky-tail follows right behind Scar** " he notes.

"Hasn't Oyaji straighten him out" mitsuomi states and slips his arms into the sleeves, " **Nope but sooner or later I will** " liger says. The pair reach the jungle's edge as blackblaze exits with a loud roar, " **Finally up Kiddo** " he says.

"Yeah and I regained my dark side" mitsuomi says, getting off of liger. Two bengal tigers emerge from the jungle, one having a scar above his right eye and the other having a kink in his tail.

" **So its our proud summoner** " scar says, his voice dripping with a sarcasm. Kinky-tail laughs at his brother's joke, " **Yeah** " he titters.

" **Watch your mouths** " liger roars. Scar drops a bit for a pounce with a growl, " **Make me** " he sneers.

" **HaHaHa.. That sound like a great idea.. Liger and Kiddo vs Kinky-tail and Scar** " blackblaze states. Liger roars into a somersault and turns into his human form, that resembles mitsuomi as scar takes a pusedo human-tiger form. Kinky-tail takes a human form similar to liger but a crazed look on his face.

" **Aibou take Kinky.. Scar is mine** " liger says. Kinky laughs wildly and shoots toward mitsuomi as scar goes for liger, "Time t **o** **work!** " mitsuomi and liger shout.

[song playing.. Frenzied Battle- Bleach Ost]

Kinky swipes at mitsuomi as the latter backpedals, " **Come on Ningen don't run** " kinky says. Mitsuomi slips off his coat and tosses it at kinky, blinding him and connecting with a body-blow but the tiger tosses the coat aside. Liger and scar were in a test of strength, " **You need to learn your place in the pack little brother** " liger says, digging his feet in the dirt.

" **I should be taking Oyaji's spot as boss.. Not you brother** " scar hisses. Liger breaks the stalemate with a stiff kick to scar's gut but he counters with a punch to the face.

" **Oyaji chose me Scar.. Just accept it** " liger says, dodging a haymaker from scar.

" **Stop dodging Ningen** " kinky shouts. Mitsuomi winces as he dodges the swipes, "This was a bad idea" he thought.

" _ **Not really.. Its a way to get warmed up and test your Senjutsu.. Just feel it out like using my power**_ " kurama says. Mitsuomi activates his Shinsoku and closes his eyes as kinky presses but mitsuomi weaves out of the tiger's reach. Tiger stripes start to form on mitsuomi's cheeks and dark marks over his eyes, "Now" he thought. Kinky swings a haymaker but mitsuomi somersaults over, "I'm starting to feel better.. The seal is working" mitsuomi says, opening his now blue and slitted eyes.

" **Huh?!** " kinky says and drops into a runner's stance. Kinky rockets forward as mitsuomi stood stock still but vanishes with a buzz of static, shocking kinky and he turns to a heavy blow to the gut.

" **Damn that Human** " scar shouts, bulking up his body with natural energy. Liger dodges a wide swing from scar, " **What is your deal** " liger shouts.

" **Humans don't deserve to be our summoners** " scar shouts but blackblaze laughs loudly, " **Ha thats what this is about.. You got burned once as a cub and now all humans are evil** " he says. Scar was about to retort but kinky flies pass him, whipping around scar saw mitsuomi appraching but now a muscular 6'5 and his bandages ripping.

"I don't know what happened in your past but its that.. The past" mitsuomi says. Scar growls and sprints toward mitsuomi but the latter's left arm erupts with white lightning. Mitsuomi makes as fist and shifts his stance as scar charges with a loud roar, "Clench your Jaw Scar" mitsuomi shouts, erupting with kurama's chakra along with his Shinsoku. Scar halts in his tracks with a dig of his claws as mitsuomi to tower over him, " **W-what is He?!** " he shouts.

" **That little brother is our Summoner.. The son of the Red-Hot Habenero.. Mitsuomi Uzumaki-Kiriyu** " liger declares. [song ends]

Mitsuomi cancels his jutsu and his body shrinks down to normal as scar drops to a submissive position as mitsuomi walks pass, "How did I do Oyabun" he asks.

" **Hahahaha.. You did Great kiddo and the seal has adhered to your body.. Now your Great grandfather left some scrolls for sword styles and a special gift** " blackblaze states. Mitsuomi rotates his left arm, "Right.. I have less than a month before I need to head back.. I need to activate my seals to compensate for the large body" he says.

" **By the time you need to head back.. We'll have you kitted up and ready** " liger states and mitsuomi hops on his back, as they all head back to the cave.

 ***Konoha-One month Later***

A puff of smoke erupts in the namikaze estate as mitsuomi appears with a look around and a rub of his head and now sporting an undercut but his mismatched bangs still framing his face. Mitsuomi was wearing black cargos with a long white stripe down to his combat boots and a second stripe around both knees. A skintight black long sleeve shirt but the sleeves being maroon, with a grey scarf around his neck and the access stopping at his waist. The last piece of his outfit was a coat his great grandfather wore, being a hooded and black coat with grey flame like designs that serpentine around the arms. The uzumaki swirl emblazed on the back and three coat tails but tattered at the edges, that stop just above his ankles and his maroon finger gloves.

" _ **Seems no one is home**_ " kuruma comments. Mitsuomi looks around and steps on the back landing, "Maybe" he thought, stepping inside.

"Anybody home?!" mitsuomi shouts. A few second later the sound of footsteps echo, "Nii-nii?!" a familiar voice echoes. Mito comes around the corner with her left arm in a sling and a bandage on her right cheek, causing mitsuomi's eyes widen.

"Mito?!.. What happened?!" mitsuomi says. Mito slowly starts to tear up and rushes into her brother's arms, "Nii-nii.. Nii-nii" she cries. Mitsuomi rubs mito's back and is mindful of her arm, "What happened" he says.

"Sasuke happened" a voice says. Mitsuomi looks and saw konan with kali in her arms, " **Nii-san back** " the little tiger says.

"Yeah I am but what about Sasuke" mitsuomi says. Konan places her hand on mito's shoulder, "Mito-chan why don't you go back and lay down" she says and puts kali down, "Kali-boo go with her" she adds. Mito pulls back from mitsuomi and wipes her tears, "I will.. See you later Nii-nii" she whispers and kali follows her, " **I go with** " she says, trotting along.

"What happened" mitsuomi asks and konan pulls him back outside, "Sasuke and Neji defected from Konoha two days ago" she starts

"Sasuke and Neji?!" mitsuomi says and konan nods, "Mizuki from the academy and two Jonin named Mako and Seina helped Sasuke escape.. Mizuki was working for Orochimaru and convinced the Jonin to help.. They left before the gates were closed and attacked the eternal guardians Kotetsu and Izumo.. However we didn't know until morning.. Minato-sama sent out Naruko.. Mito.. Hinata.. Shikamaru.. Choji and Kiba" she explains.

"How does Neji figure into this" mitsuomi asks.

"He seemed unable to overcome his hate.. He joined forces with Sasuke.. Not before attacking Hanabi to escape.. The team caught up to them but Mizuki had more help.. A survivor of the Kaguya clan" konan explains. Mitsuomi rubs his head with a frustrated sigh, "They got injured didn't they" he says and konan looks up at the night sky, "Yes.. Shikamaru.. Choji and Kiba took on the Jonin and Mizuki as the Girls and Hinata pressed forward.. Mizuki had some kind of curse mark but Temari and Kankuro arrived and took him down.. Mito held her own as best she could against Kimimaro but got a bone through her arm.. Luckily Lee and Gaara came to her aid.. Naruko and Hinata followed Sasuke and Neji to the Valley of End" she states. Mitsuomi clenches his fist as a little lightning surges but konan takes his hand, "You'd be proud of your sister.. Naruko and Hinata fought both but the numbers games caught up to them as a woman named Guren arrived.. Allowing both to escape" she says.

"Argh.. I should've been here" mitsuomi shouts. Konan hugs him from behind, "You couldn't have known this would happen" she says.

"Where's Naru" mitsuomi says, clutching his eyes to prevent tears.

"At the hospital.. Your mom and Mikoto-sama are there" konan replies. Mitsuomi turns to konan and touches their foreheads, "I'll be back" he says and vanishes. Mitsuomi reaches the hospital and makes a beeline to the receptionist desk, "Excuse but what room is Naruko Namikaze" mitsuomi says but his eyes scared the woman, "F-fifth floor.. R-room 503" she says, trembling.

" _ **You need to calm down a bit.. This will not help anything**_ " kurama chides. Mitsuomi rushes up the stairs to the fifth floor, "Sorry Kura-nee but that litte Prick harmed my sister and Neji.. I don't know what to say about him" mitsuomi thought.

" _ **Konan did say he could not overcome his hate.. Most likely losing to Naruko.. Who to him is inferior and the stigma of his clan**_ " kurama comments. Mitsuomi arrives on the fifth floor and makes his way to naruko's room as mikoto steps out the room.

"Mitsuomi" mikoto says and mitsuomi hugs her, "Sorry I wasn't here" he says but mikoto shakes her head.

"I feel like I have failed a mother.. Both my sons have become Missing-nin" mikoto says, wiping her tears.

"Itachi is only a Missing-nin because of Danzo and the elders.. Sasuke chose to abandon Konoha for Power and hurt my Sister" mitsuomi states.

"I know.. Sasuke is so much like Fugaku.. I've tried to steer him away from this path but I failed" mikoto whispers, as kushina steps out.

"Sochi?!" kushina cries. Mitsuomi hugs his mother as the red head weeps into his chest, "How could this happen" she whispers.

"I don't know" mitsuomi replies, rubbing her back.

"Kushina since Mitsuomi is here.. Why don't I take you home" mikoto suggests and kushina slowly nods, "Ok Miko-chan" she replies, kissing mitsuomi's forehead. Mitsuomi steps into the room and slowly pulls off his gloves. Naruko was lying in the bed with the steady beep of her vitals. Mitsuomi picks her chart from in front of the bed but he barely contain his anger, "Chidori to the chest.. Multiple lacerations and several closed tenketsu points.. Bastards" he hisses.

"Nrghh" naruko whispers and slowly moves, "Sorry I woke you up" mitsuomi says. Naruko sits up and sees her brother, "Mitsu-nii you're back" she says, wincing a bit.

"Yeah not too long ago but I leave again for Kiri tomorrow" mitsuomi says and pulls up a chair, "I saw Mito.. You guys took a beating" he adds. Naruko rubs her right shoulder with another wince, "Yeah those Temes.. Even Mizuki-sensei was a traitor too" she says.

"Yeah Konan told me.. I knew he was bad news and those two Jonin" mitsuomi says and slips off his coat and scarf.

"Yeah we had no clue" naruko says but notices mitsuomi's coat.

"Where'd you get the coat Mitsu-nii" naruko asks and mitsuomi smiles, "It was Great grandfather's coat.. Blackblaze gave it to me after doing my Sage training" he explains.

"Wow" naruko says and mitsuomi ruffles her hair, "How long do you have to stay" he asks.

"Another day or two and I'll miss seeing you off" naruko says. Mitsuomi folds his arms and leans back in his chair, "I'm here now.. So tell me what happened" he asks.

"Well I went to see Jiji about a D-rank mission.. When Sakura bursts into the mission hall ranting about Sasuke leaving with Mizuki-sensei and two Jonin.. Jiji quickly got Dad and he put together a team with Shikamaru as team leader" naruko starts.

"Why didn't he send a Jonin since Mizuki had two with him" mitsuomi asks.

"Things were still heavy from the Invasion and three of us were Chunin" naruko replies and clutches her sheets, "We set out and caught to them after about two hours.. They had stop for the night.. We learned Neji-teme had joined up with them after attacking Hinata's little sister.. We confronted them and Mizuki gave this stupid speech that Orochimaru offered him power.. The two Jonin Hated you and the way Dad handled things concerning you" she adds.

"What about Sasuke and Neji" mitsuomi states and pours them some water. Naruko takes a few sips and clears her throat, "Sasuke was ranting how Konoha kept him down and this and that.. Neji said is was fate for him to free himself from his cage.. The fight broke out and Shikamaru.. Kiba and Choji took on Mizuki and his cronies.. Mito-nee.. Hinata and I took off after Teme and Teme.. However this bone guy showed up and Mito-nee took him on" she says and snifffles a bit.

"He's a member of the Kaguya clan.. Mito was lucky to get out with just an injured arm" mitsuomi says and naruko nods.

"Anyway we caught with them at the Valley of End and Sasuke-teme decided to fight and Neji followed suit.. Sasuke started saying what better way to get back at you was to kill me.. Hinata was holding his own but Neji started to overwhelm him as Sasuke tapped into his Curse-mark and gave himself some freaky wings but I used my Kyubi chakra to keep up" naruko says but mitsuomi raises his hand, "Kurama.. Kyubi's true name is Kurama" he says.

"Oh.. Well I used Kurama's chakra and evened the playing field but for it I got a Chidori to the chest" naruko says and touches her bandaged chest under her pajamas.

"Konan said another Oto shinobi showed up" mitsuomi says and naruko slowly nods, "Yeah after Neji took down Hinata.. It was two on one for a little bit but suddenly this woman showed that made crystals appear.. She told Sasuke and Neji to hurry along.. The Teme even said that he leaving me alive is his mercy as they left" naruko replies.

"Kinda cocky for a guy who couldn't beat me or Gaara" mitsuomi says, thumbing his chin. Naruko yawns and mitsuomi pokes her forehead, "Get some sleep Imouto.. I'll stop by in the morning to see you before we leave" he says.

"Oyasumi Mitsu-nii" naruko says and mitsuomi nods, slipping on his coat and scarf.

 ***Konoha T &I Department***

Mizuki grumbles as he glares at anko, "You won't get anything from me Snake-whore" he sneers. Anko was staring with her arms folded under her breasts, "I may not but I know someone who will.. Because your actions have injured his sisters" she says, smirking.

"Ha like the Demon could anything" mizuki shot but anko titters, with a malicious look on her face.

"Oh he could.. If Mitsuomi was in the village.. You never would gotten away.. You and your two cronies would be dead and the Uchiha and Hyuga would be begging for their lives" anko states. The door suddenly open and mitsuomi was in the doorway but raises his hand and anko slaps his hand, "Tag out" she says. Mitsuomi closes the door and locks it as mizuki kept a haughty look, "Like I told the Snake-whore.. You won't anything from me Demon" he sneers. Mitsuomi took a seat across from mizuki but said nothing, lacing his fingers under his chin and pinning his steel-blue orbs on the traitor. A few minutes tick by as mitsuomi simply stares and causing mizuki to get angrier, "Say something Demon" mizuku shouts but mitsuomi only stares.

"How long" mitsuomi utters, his eyes never blinking. Mizuki's face contorts into snarl, "How long What?!" he shouts. Mitsuomi reaches in his pocket and pull a cigarette from the pack and lights it with a snap of his fingers, "How long have you been Orochimaru's bitch" he says, after a drag and exhale.

"What?!" mizuki snarls. Mitsuomi pulls a pack of playing cards from his other cargo pocket, "Do you like Anal as Orochimaru's bitch.. Anko wants to try anal but I don't know" he muses, flicking a card mizuki.

"But that's here nor there.. The real matter is Why did you aid Sasuke and Neji in escaping.. Scratch that I know why.. You're Orochimaru's bitch and bitches do what their master tells them to do" mitsuomi says, flicking another card. Mizuki struggles in his chains with a seething look on his face, "Don't talk about Orochimaru-sama.. He nearly succeeded taking down this Stinking Village" he shouts but mitsuomi snorts.

"Really then why did he run like a Bitch.. You should know as his bitch after all" mitsuomi says, holding up the King of Hearts card.

"He is so cowardly that he had to get you.. His bitch to bring Sasuke to him with two dipshit Jonin not worth their vests" mitsuomi states and tosses the card, grazing mizuki's cheek. However mizuki gasps in shock as a line of blood runs down his cheek but mitsuomi holds another card.

"I was going to ask you where Sasuke and Neji went but frankly I don't care.. The Yondaime made me a Hunter-nin.. So I'll see them in time" mitsuomi says. Mizuki's shock turns to rage once more and then into a cockiness, "Sasuke-sama will kill you next time Demon after he kills Itachi" he sneers but mitsuomi's response was laughter.

"Oh really.. Sasuke will kill me after killing Itachi.. How delusional can one be.. Sasuke fighting Itachi or me for that matter is like a toddler fighting an adult" mitsuomi remarks.

"Orochimaru will make him stronger than the Yondaime.. He is an Uchiha elite" mizuki shot back but mitsuomi shakes his head, with a slow drag on his cigarette.

"More delusion.. I am half Uchiha from my Father Kazuya.. Yet I don't have sense of grand delusion most Uchiha possess.. Sasuke stands no chance against Itachi let alone me.. He has been coddled and spoiled the fools on the Civilian council and those Two elders.. Sasuke has no idea what the real world is like and it will drag him down in short order.. That or Orochimaru takes his body both figuratively and literally" mitsuomi states and rises from the seat. Mitsuomi rounds the table and stops behind mizuki, "I wonder" mitsuomi starts but snakes his right arm into a rear choke.

"Do you fear your death" mitsuomi says, blowing smoke. Mizuki freezes and his eyes widen as mitsuomi tightens his grip, "Surely you know that death is your only future.. Your actions.. Caused injuries to the daughters of the Yondaime Hokage but several clan heirs.. I could end it now with a little snap" mitsuomi says.

"Y-yo-u Can't" mizuki sputters. Mitsuomi leans near mizuki's ear, "Give me one reason.. Why not" he says.

"I-I know W-here Sasuke-sama is" mizuki says but screams, as mitsuomi puts his cigarette out his left eye.

"I already know where Sasuke is going and the snake won't keep him there for long.. So one reason" mitsuomi says, flicking the butt on the table. Mitsuomi then grabs mizuki by the hair and yanks hard, "On second thought.. I'll let you live but know this.. If my mother doesn't kill you" he says and reveals his Sharingan, "I will" he adds, slamming the traitor's into the table. Mitsuomi exits the room as anko was leaning on the wall, "That was sort of a turn on" she says.

"Lets just say.. I've reawakened my darkness" mitsuomi says and cracks his neck, "You ready for tomorrow" he asks, as anko falls in step with him.

"Pretty much.. Mei left yesterday.. Said we should enter Kiri from two routes.. The rebels are stationed in the Southern portion of Kiri" anko states.

"Smart move.. We'll take a ship through Hot-Water country and head for Port City" mitsuomi states.

"Are we heading straight to Rebels" anko asks but mitsuomi shakes his head, "No.. We'll scout some towns to get noticed.. Kirigakure is already looking for Harlequin.. If they confront us.. Konan and I will then let it slip about our Kekkai Genkai.. They will either attack or try to bring us to Kirigakure.. Giving Konoha a reason to aid the rebels as we have Sannin travel rights" he explains.

"That is smart.. So when do we leave" anko asks. Mitsuomi lights another cigarette, "Meet up at the Namikaze estate around eleven.. We'll leave at noon.. Oh and wear some more Anbuish" he says and shunshins away.

 ***Namikaze Estate***

Mito softly yawns with kali in tow as she find her brother making breakfast, "Morning Nii-nii" she says. Mitsuomi was scrambling some eggs as mito sits down, "Morning.. Mom still sleeping" he says.

"No she went back to the hospital to sit with Nee-nee" mito states, shifting her arm. Mitsuomi scoops some eggs onto her plate, "I'll go see her before we head out" he says, placing the pot on a towel and taking a seat.

"How long will you be gone" mito asks, as konan and yugito enter. Mitsuomi picks up kali to feed her some bacon, "We don't know.. It could be weeks or even months" he says.

"The civil war has been going on for years.. Its torn the Land of Water apart.. My childhood was constant terror and hiding my abilites.. If not for Mitsuomi and Aniki.. I would be dead" konan states and mito gasps, slightly.

"How will you be able to help the rebels.. Konoha doesn't have the authority to enter Land of Water" mito states and tayuya wanders in.

"The team I have put together with Konan.. Yugito.. Anko and Tayuya will have Sannin travel rights and will be searching for Missing-nin.. Our rules of engagement will be if they attack us first.. We have reason to help the rebels" mitsuomi explains.

"How do you know they will attack first" mito states and mitsuomi taps his eye, "Konan and I have Kekkai Genkai.. The loyalists will attack to sate their righteousness" he replies.

"Are people that really crazed" mito states. Mitsuomi sighs and takes a drink of juice, "The world isn't black or white.. To some the Yondaime is a hero but to others he is a villian.. It all a matter of perception.. Even I have been subjected such" he states and mito furrows her brow.

"It was around the time we were heading to liberate Snow country.. We were in Peaches country.. We happened upon village under the control of bandits.. The elder asked us to help" mitsuomi starts.

"You and Aniki wished to help but I didn't and I was proven right" konan states and mitsuomi puffs his cheeks.

"Well you're right.. We stopped the bandits and killed the leader.. The people initially were happy but once we passed back.. They were cursing our name.. The bandit leader was actually a decent guy but a new one came and was worse.. As I said the world isn't black or white but shades of grey" mitsuomi explains.

"I'm a bit naive then" mito says but mitsuomi ruffles her hair, "Not necessarily.. Konoha is in a time of peace and has no need to see the ugliness of the world" he says. Mitsuomi creates two clones and they starts taking the plates, "I'm gonna go see Naru.. Wanna come Mito" he asks.

"Sure I'll change" mito says and excuses herself. Mitsuomi strokes kali's fur as yugito drinks some milk, "How did the training go" yugito asks.

"Good.. I am the new Tiger Sage.. I learned some Jutsu and fought two of Kali's brothers" mitsuomi says and kail looks up, "Scar and Kinky-tail" he adds.

" **Scar mean.. Kinky dumb** " kali says and mitsuomi chuckles. Mito came back into a pair of pants and a sweater, "We'll be back soon.. Anko is coming.. We're leaving at noon" he says and places his hand on mito's shoulder, before vanishing.

 ***Konoha General***

Mitsuomi and mito make their way to naruko's room, "I'm glad Nee-nee is ok" mito says and mitsuomi nods, "Yeah.. Sasuke is gonna have to anwser for this" he says. Mito opens the door as naruko was being fed by kushina, "How are feeling Nee-nee" mito asks.

"I'm feeling ok and Mom won't stop babying me" naruko says and kushina scoffs, "I am your mother and I am entitled" she says.

"Yeah but in a few months.. Our newest sibling will be the focus and save us" mitsuomi says and kushina puffs her cheeks.

"Anyway.. Since We're leaving soon.. I wanted show Naru something.. Mom can you make a barrier" mitsuomi states. Kushina furrows but weaves several signs and slams her hand on the floor. Mitsuomi places his hand on his right forearm and his coat appears, "Blackblaze gave this to me" he says, placing it on the bed.

"I remember this.. It belong to Grandfather" kushina states and mitsuomi slowly nods, as he removes his singlet. Mitsuomi turns and reveals his tiger tattoo, "With this I am now a Tiger Sage" he says.

"Thats amazing Sochi" kushina says. Mitsuomi slips his shirt back on and seals his coat back into the seal, "I also did one more thing as well.. Like Naru is trying to complete the Rasengan with Futon.. I did too with Katon" he says and holds out his right hand. The Rasengan slowly starts to form in mitsuomi hands but all three eyes widen as a wisp of flames to emerge, "I call it the Nova Rasengan" he says.

"Wow Mitsu-nii.. That is so Awesome" naruko says. Mito's eyes were flickering but a small gasp escapes her lips, "Mom could I do that but with Suiton" she asks.

"Its definitely possible.. Naru's Futon is her primary element and your is Suiton.. It could work" kushina says, as mitsuomi dispels his Rasengan.

"Futon.. Suiton and Katon Rasengan variants.. Did He think of that" mitsuomi says and kushina flicks his ear, "Minato tried but didn't have time" she says.

"I know.. I know.. I was just messing with him" mitsuomi says and turns to his sisters, "I have a wager for the both of you" he adds.

"What" both said and mitsuomi smiles, "The two of you complete your variants of the Rasengan by the time I return from Kiri.. If you do.. I will do whatever you ask of me.. In moderation.. If you don't.. You have have do whatever I say" he says and hold out his fist. The twins look between each other and then to their mother, "You're on" both says, tapping their fists with his.

 **[The following are the Masks are for everyone on Mitsuomi's team: Mitsuomi- Hei: Darker than black but no lightning mark. Konan- Darcia: Wolf's Rain. Yugito- Lord Orkham: Wolf's Rain. Anko- Larva: vampire princess miyu. Tayuya- Onigawara Rin but full Oni mask : Busou shoujo machiavellianism** **]**

 ***Konoha Main Gate***

Mitsuomi and his newly minted team were standing at the gate with kushina, tsunade, and minato. Everyone were wearing grey, hooded cloaks and their masks, except mitsuomi, "So Anko you can change clothes" mitsuomi jokes. Anko removes her mask with a scoff, "Of course I can" she says. She was now wearing a full body mesh suit with black shorts and calf length boots. An Anbu chest plate and forearm protectors with arms length black gloves. Tayuya was wearing a outfit of similar fashion to anko but a grey bodysuit and her skullcap, "I don't think its bad" she says, her voice distorted. Mitsuomi turns to his mother, "We'll check in every two weeks with an update" he says and kushina hugs him.

"Please be safe Sochi.. Everyone.. I want my grandchilden" kushina and mitsuomi sweatdrops.

"We will Kaa-sama" konan says. Minato stands in front of mitsuomi as they lock each other in the eye, "Don't be reckless.. Son" he says, extending his hand. Mitsuomi stares at the outstretched hand but slowly shakes it, "I will Yondaime-sama" he says and minato sighs. Tsunade kisses his forehead, "Stay safe" she says and mitsuomi hugs her, "I will Baa-chan" he says, slipping on his mask and hood.

"Alright everyone.. Lets head out.. Chunin speed" mitsuomi says and all them vanish. Kushina sniffles as tears run down her cheeks but she touches her belly, "Don't worry little one.. You will see your brother again" she thought.

 ***Two weeks Later***

Team Chaos as they had dubbed themselves were making their way through Mist Forest in search of the nearest town. Like they had planned the group made their way to Hot-Water country under the henges of civilans and made their way to Port City, from there they loaded up on supplies and headed for Mist forest. The treeline gives way to a small settelment but all them notice smoke rising from the center of town and mitsuomi signals to stop.

"Tayuya.. Anko.. Left Flank.. Yugito right.. Konan and I will take the center" mitsuomi says, via handsigns. The three nod and shunshin off as konan and mitsuomi drop to the dirt road, with the former removing her mask but leaving her headdress. Mitsuomi pulls down his scarf and slips a cigarette into his mouth, with a quick light via his snap.

"Is this Wise" konan asks, as they reach the town limits. Many villagers were hiding in their homes and few on the streets but giving them strange looks. Mitsuomi could sense shinobi were in the village, " **Few Chunin mixed with Jonin** " kurama comments.

"Plausible.. This might be fruitful" mitsuomi thought and blows a stream of smoke, "We need to take a chance.. Its the first town we have come across with shinobi.. Other than weak Genin and Chunin" he states.

"Mei believes Kirigakure still conducts their test with Genin and halving their numbers by killing one" konan says.

"Halt" a voice shouts. Konan slips her mask back on as a two nondescript chunin approach, "We mean no harm" she says.

"She is right.. We are Hunter-nin from Konoha in search of Missing-nin" mitsuomi states. One of the chunin stares at the pair, "Follow us" he says. Konan lets some of her paper loose as they follow the chunin, "Why has Konoha really come to Kiri" one says.

"As I said.. We are searching for Missing-nin.. With the civil war going on.. Someone could gain glory" mitsuomi states, his hooding hiding his face.

"Konoha is lax with Heathens.. They should be killed on sight" the other says. Konan glares behind her mask as paper start to peel but mitsuomi grasps her shoulder and she slowly calms down. The four reach the center of town but mitsuomi's eyes narrow seeing nondescript Shark Anbu with three others.

"Who are they" one barks. Mitsuomi stood with a stream of smoke from his hood, "We are Hunter-nin from Konoha" he says.

"How did you enter our country" the second asks and mitsuomi pulls his cigarette from his mouth, "We have Travel rights similar to the Legendary Sannin.. We're allowed to travel to other nations.. As long as we abide the rules of engagement" he explains. The third Shark Anbu, a woman looks over mitsuomi and konan but notices their guarded stances.

"Show us your faces" she says. Mitsuomi tilts his head and squashes his cigarette under his boot, "We are no different than Anbu.. Our identities are to remain anonymous" he states.

"You could be Bloodline heathens" the first comments.

"How would showing our faces tell you that we possess a Kekkai Genkai" mitsuomi states and the two chunin tense, "They are Heathens" one shouts.

"We are not Heathens as you put it.. We would prefer to keep with the rules of our nation.. Do you ask your Anbu or Hunter corp to remove their masks" konan states, her tone cold.

"Watch your attitude.. You are in our country.. You could be Bloodline demons and it doesn't matter if you are from Konoha.. All Heathens must die" the first Anbu states.

"Interesting phase there.. You would risk War over the fact we may or may not possess Bloodlines.. The Mizukage condones this" mitsuomi says and reaches for his hood.

"He does.. Hanzo-sama decrees all Bloodline users are demons and must be purged" the third Anbu states. Mitsuomi pulls his hood down but keeps his eyes closed, "Well then Thank you" he says, confusing the lot of them.

"Because you have given us Just cause" mitsuomi says and reveals his Sharingan, shocking them.

"Heathen" one of the chunin shouts and charges mitsuomi. Konan raises her arms and paper erupts as mitsuomi cracks the chunin in the throat with a punch and he crumbles. The three Anbu leap back as konan fires of paper shuriken, "Kill Them" the female shouts.

"Sen'ei Tajashu" a voice shouts. The female Anbu turns to have herself ensnared by snakes as anko emerges from the ground. Tayuya and yugito rush in as the first Anbu charges mitsuomi with his katana drawn, into with flurry of swings but mitsuomi backpedals and dodges.

"The Famed Sharingan" he sneers. Mitsuomi grasps his scarf and coat, causing them to vanish into his seals and places his hands on his hips, bring forth Fukuyu and Garyu.

"True but I don't need it" mitsuomi says, deactivating his eyes and slowly drawing garyu. Anbu-1 thrusts forward but mitsuomi parries and counters with his own thrust, "You are skilled Heathen" Anbu-1 sneers. Mitsuomi's eyes narrow, "I didn't believe bigotry was this ingrained in Kiri's shinobi but seeing your blind hatred.. Has changed my mind" he says.

"We pure-bloods are worthy of Kami's grace.. Those of tainted blood do not deserve Kami's grace" Anbu-1 shouts. Mitsuomi grips garyu with a serious look, "Then ask Kami yourself" he says, before his sword erupts out Anbu-1's back.

"Gatosu: Zero Shiki" mitsuomi utters, putting his sword free and flicking the blood off of garyu. Mitsuomi sheathes garyu as konan and the others were finishing off the other shinobi, "Y-you damn H-heathens" the chunin says. Mitsuomi activates his Sharingan and grabs the chunin, "I won't kill you today but you will deliver a message to the Mizukage.. A White-Storm of Chaos has come to sweep across the Land of Water" he says, hypnotizing the man. The chunin sprints off as mitsuomi rubs his eyes, "Everyone unharmed" he says.

"It wasn't a problem.. Why did you let that one live" tayuya asks. Mitsuomi pulls his mask from his seal, "To put the Mizukage on notice.. Once word reaches him of a team from Konoha is here.. It may make him paranoid enough to make mistakes" he says, slipping it on his belt.

"Um.. Mitsuomi.. We got company" yugito states. Mitsuomi turns as nearly two dozen villagers were approaching with weapons, "Blind leading the Blind" he thought.

"What do you Want?!" mitsuomi shouts. The people had looks of anger and insanity mixed in, "You are Bloodline Demons.. Heathens.. Heretics" several shout but the mob freezes in horror as mitsuomi flares kurama's chakra along with Shiro-Kaminari.

"THEN IF YOU ARE SO RIGHTEOUS.. THEN COME KILL ME.. A DEMON STANDS BEFORE YOU.. COME SLAY HIM COWARDS" mitsuomi shouts, as the people cower. Yugito steps next to him and flares matatabi's charka, "There Another Demon" she shouts. Konan flies above them with her paper wings, "You people are flith to call us demons.. Do we not bleed as you do.. Do we not grieve as you" she shouts. The mob quickly loss their nerve and ran back to their homes. The three called back their respective KI and mitsuomi slips on his mask, "Lets move out.. They may bring back more" he says and the five Shunshin out to the village.

"Think we should avoid towns for now" anko asks. The group were moving through the mist laden forest, "If we sense Shinobi.. We'll avoid them until we reach the Rebel encampment" he says.

"What about supplies" yugito comments and mitsuomi shakes his head, "We can survive a few days on the land Yugi-chan" he says.

"I feel once we near where the rebels are.. The towns will be more accommodating" tayuya states.

"That may be true but Its gonna suck having to sleep outside" anko complains but mitsuomi laughs, "Don't worry Koko.. It won't be so bad" he says, as yugito laughs.

 ***Rebel Encampment-Several Days Later***

Mei makes her way to the main tent of their rebel faction and speak with their leader Yagura Karatachi. Several greet her as she enters the tent, seated a table was yagura and their communication officer Ao. Yagura is a young man with short, messy, grey hair, which fell over the right side of his face and spiked up on the left. He also has pink, pupiless eyes and a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. His attire consists of a grey, sleeveless shirt as well as a short-sleeved mesh armour, with a green poncho. He also wears a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a matching green apron over his pants and a pair of brown boots.

"Morning Yagura-niisan" mei greets. Yagura looks up from the table with a rub of his eyes, "Morning Mei" he says.

"Good morning Ao" mei states. Ao is a middle aged man with blue hair, styled in a moused-up manner. His left eye is blue and his right eye iss covered with an eye-patch. He wears a talisman in each ear with the kanji for to hear written on them twice on each side. He wears a striped, grey suit, with a green haori that had white trimmings that stop halfway down, over them.

"Do you think this Team from Konoha will actually help us" ao comments. Yagura circles an area on the map, "We can only hope.. We are starting to lose ground" he says.

"We need to destroy Blackgate" mei says, pointing on the map. Ao folds his arms with a silent scoff, "Blackgate is a dangerous prison.. It will not easily fall" he says.

"If it were to.. We can bolster our forces and put Hanzo on the defensive.. Especially if we could kill Jinbei Tarakune.. The warden" yagura comments. A nondescript rebel member enters with a bow, "Yagura-sama.. A team of Five have arrived.. One calls himself the Harlequin" she says. Yagura rises from his seat and beckons for both to follow, "I have heard of the Harlequin.. He's wanted in Kirigakure" ao comments.

"He's also known by other names" mei states. The three reach the edge of the camp as mitsuomi and his team stood surrounded by the rebel members.

"Harlequin.. I presume" yagura states but ao raises a half ram sign, activating his hidden Byakugan. His eyes slowly widen as ao saw the massive chakra sources of both yugito and mitsuomi but he sees three distinct chakra sources. Mei glances to ao and a soft smirk forms, seeing the shocked look on the older man's face. Mitsuomi removes his mask with a serious look on his face, "My name is Mitsuomi Kiriyu and this my Team.. We have come to aid the Rebels on behalf of Konohagakure and the Yondaime Hokage" he says, extending his hand. Yagura shakes his hand with a hand, "I am Yagura Karatachi.. Leader of the Rebel Faction" he says and sweeps his arm out, "Follow me" he adds. Team Chaos follows behind yagura, mei and ao, "Did you have any trouble" mei asks.

"We encountered resistance from several towns.. Mainly Loyalist rhetoric but we did do battle with squad of Anbu and Jonin.. The Mizukage likely knows we are in country" mitsuomi says.

"How did the Yondaime authorize this.. It could lead to War" ao says. Mitsuomi glances to the older man as they make their way through the camp, "We all Sannin Travel rights and We're Hunter-nin searching for Missing-nin that may have come to gain Attention in this Civil war" he explains.

"We followed the Rules of Engagement and Kiri Shinobi attacked us for due to their Loyalist propaganda" konan adds.

"Members of your group possess Kekkai Genaki" yagura states, glancing back. The group enter the main tent and yagura takes a seat, "Konan and myself do" mitsuomi says, tapping his left eye.

"I see.. Well your assistance will be welcomed.. We're at deadlock at the moment but the Yondaime Mizukage Hanzo Sawamura is making a push" yagura says and mitsuomi's eyes widen and he clenches his left hand.

"Did you say Sawamura" mitsuomi says, his voice cold and sharp. Yagura narrows his eyes, "I did.. You've heard of him" he says.

"I fought someone possibly related to him.. Hanza Sawamura.. Leader of the Black Spider clan.. He kidnapped the Grandaughter of the Hot-Water Daimyo and I killed him but not before giving me some permanent scars" mitsuomi explains.

"Wait if the Mizukage is possibly related to Hanza.. Could he have a Bloodline.. Hanza could use the Vapour Release" yugito comments, shocking mei and ao. Yagura fold his arms in a thinking pose, "Hanzo has not shown that he does.. He sometimes wears a strange armor though" he explains. Mitsuomi runs his fingers through his hair with a sigh, "We won't know unless we can force it out of him" he says.

"Lets push that aside for the moment.. For now introduce me to your team" yagura states. Everyone removes their masks, "First is Konan a suvivor of the purges.. Next Yugito Nii.. Anko Mitarashi T&I expert and lastly my younger Sister Tayuya Uzumaki" mitsuomi states, shocking ao.

"Uzumaki?!" ao states and mitsuomi nods, "Our Mother is the Red-Hot Habernero" he replies, freezing the older man.

"If either of you are half as strong as the Red-Hot Habernero then we maybe able to turn the tide in our favor" yagura states. Mitsuomi slips a cigarette in his mouth, "Whats the Daimyo's stance on this Civil war" he asks, lighting it with a zippo. Yagura leans back in his chair with a sigh, "At first he was neutral and left Kirigakure to its devices.. However that changed when his niece and her husband were killed by Loyalists" he explains, shocking mitsuomi and his comrades.

"He sought us out and pledged his aid to us.. Its how we survived the last two years" yagura adds. Mitsuomi slowly blows a stream of smoke, "I see.. Well then Yagura-san.. You will have our support as well.. Where do you need us" he says.

"For now you and your team should get some rest.. There is a town not far from here.. Mei can lead to it" yagura states. Mitsuomi taps his ashes on the ground, "Thats fine but I liked to stay and get a run down on things.. If I can" he says.

"Thats fine.. Mei escort them to town" yagura say and mei bows, before the others follow her. Mitsuomi looks down at the map with a caculating eye, " _ **It seems they are in a dead lock**_ " kurama comments, as mitsuomi rubs his chin thought.

"A Deadlock" mitsuomi says and yagura slowly nods, "Though we are outnumbered by a slight margin.. We've been attacking Kiri supply lines and liberating cities in the process.. Hanzo is a paranoid bastard and his favorite weapon is guarding Kirigakure" he states and mitsuomi arches an eyebrow.

"The Rokubi Jinchuriki Utakata" yagura adds. Mitsuomi's eyes widen as kurama growls, "Why would Hanzo have a Jinchuriki in his forces.. All Jinchuriki in a way have a psuedo Kekkei Genkai" he states. Yagura clenches his fists under the table, "He drove Utakata insane.. Tortured him and killed his wife Hotaru" he explains.

" _ **Bastards**_ " kurama hisses. Mitsuomi takes a drag with a stare at the map, "Putting aside Utakata for the moment.. What other Major obstacles keep Kirigakure from falling" he asks.

"The Rokubi is not to taken lightly.. Even the Gobi can't go against him" ao states. Mitsuomi narrows his eyes but closes them and opens them to reveal his Sharingan, shocking both men.

"This will come in handy in subduing Utakata" mitsuomi says, his eyes never blinking. Yagura glances to ao and the older man was shocked silent, "That will be an edge but to answer your question.. Blackgate is a major obstacle.. The prison houses about two hundred Kekkei-Genkai users that could be vital in making a Push in Kirigakure" he explains.

"A hard fight to Take Blackgate" mitsuomi asks, looking over the map with Sharingan and memorizing everything.

"Yes.. Blackgate is similar of Hozuki castle and just as impregnable.. It has a sixteen hundred meter gap of open flat land with several deep moats.. Its a Killing field lined with explosion notes and traps" yagura explains and runs his fingers through his hair, "We have tried twice to assualt the prison but both have ended in failure" he adds. Mitsuomi folds his arms in thought, "1600 meters.. I'd have to see it to determine if its feasable" he thought.

" _ **Kokuo's steam could melt the gate.. Only if we can get close or your Susanoo**_ " kurama notes and mitsuomi rubs his chin, "Doable but the gap.. However since attaining my seal.. My Shinsoku is faster" he thought.

"Yagura.. I may have a plan and I'll need Mei to make it work" mitusomi states.

 ***XxX***

Blackgate prison named for its large and imposing looking black gates but it was more of a fortified fishing town with a high wall. The area itself was guarded by shore on its left and heavily forested with a steep incline to its right with the six hundred meter flat land, leading to a forest area. A single road cuts through to lead to blackgate, making the prison a hard pressed battle to liberate. Mitsuomi, konan and mei were in the thick forest under a transparency Jutsu as several dozen black ravens fly towards the city.

"Once we know the general layout.. We'll send out the tags" mitsuomi says. Mei was watching the kill zone with a spy scope, "Do you think we can take the prison with just the three of us" she asks.

"Once we place the tags on strategic places.. My Sacred Paper Emissary Jutsu will denotate the tags.. Allowing us to storm the gate" konan explains. Mitsuomi sat with his legs crossed and his eyes closed, " _ **Do you think this is wise**_ " kurama asks.

"Yes.. This way we can prove ourselves to Yagura.. That man Ao doesn't trust us.. You saw how he reacted to my Sharingan.. I think he's hiding something behind that eyepatch" mitsuomi thought. For the next two weeks mitsuomi sent his ravens and konan added her tags to them. Mei used her Doton to cut a tunnel under the kill zone towards the gate, to give the loyalists a surprise. Once their surveillance was done the three returned to rebel camp to get the go ahead from yagura.

 ***Rebel Camp***

"Yagura-sama.. You can seriously believe these three can liberate Blackgate" ao states. Mitsuomis stood with his arms folded as mei stood next to yagura, "Do you believe it can work Mitsuomi" he asks.

"Its been a week since our surveillance concluded but I left some clones inside and nothing has changed since.. I believe between the three of us.. We can succeed" mitsuomi states. Yagura rubs his chin thought, "You other comrades have been a great assistance.. So I'll put some faith in your plan" he says.

"Yagura-sama" ao starts but yagura raises his hand, "Ao should they succeed.. Not only do we gain a boost but we can break this deadlock" yagura states. Mitsuomi bows deeply, "Thank you for your faith.. Yagura-sama" he says, excusing himself followed mei.

"Yagura-sama is right. We succeed and the war could turn in our favor" mei says and mitsuomi slowly nods, "Lets grab Konan and head out" he says, grasping her shoulder and the pair vanish. The pair reappear in town near their temporary housing, "I'm going get changed" mitsuomi says. Mei took a seat with a sigh as konan makes her way down stairs, "Are you prepared for this Mei-san" she asks.

"No need for the Honorics and yes I am.. I want to see Kiri free of the purges" mei states. Konan slowly nods as she checks her gear, "I agree.. Kiri was my home and Those memories still haunt me" she says.

"Then Lets not fail in out mission" mitsuomi says, coming down the stairs. Mitsuomi was wearing a black and grey body suit, arm length black gloves with psuedo claws and both his swords across his lower back.

"You two ready" mitsuomi says and both nod, as he grasp their shoulders and they vanish.

 ***Blackgate Prison***

Mitsuomi crouches on a tree off the road leading to the prison with a spyglass, "Storm here.. I am in position" he says, into a commication device around his neck.

"Angel Here.. I am in position providing Overwatch" konan reports.

"Lava here.. I am a mid point of the tunnel.. Begin when ready Storm" mei reports. Mitsuomi leaps down from tree and slips the spyglass into his pouch, before doing some stretches to his legs.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" mitsuomi says, creating a hundred clones. Mitsuomi slips on his mask and starts bouncing on his toes, "Alright men.. Hold the Line and Victory is ours" he says, his body starting the arc. The clones erupt from treeline as mitsuomi drops to runners stance with his eyes closed, " _ **Ready Kit**_ " kurama says. Mitsuomi opens his eyes as natural energy flows through his body, "Right" he says, his Sharingan activating behind his mask and he launches forward. Mitsuomi sprints through the killing field with the combined speed of Shinsoku and Shukuchi as his clones were setting off traps. Mitsuomi breaks right as a hail of shuriken, arrows and kunai fill the air. Kiri shinobi were entering the killing zone as mitsuomi reaches the halfway point, "Mei now" he says. Mei quickly weaves signs, "Yoton: Burning Geyser" she thought, slamming her hands into the dirt. Mitsuomi draws his Garyu as the ground lights up ahead of him, "Ittoryu: Tatsumaki" he thought, into a full spin. Lava erupts from the ground and catching a few shinobi in the jets but mitsuomi's tornado catches some of the flames from the geyser, creating a flaming whirlwind. Mitsuomi kicks up his speed as the lava cools from the moat and creating an area of steam.

"Stand firm.. Sensors" one Kiri Anbu shouts but the mist was thick. A strangled noise catches his ears and the Anbu whip around to see their sensor with a sword through his throat and an expression less mask.

"Futon: Daitoppa" the Anbu shouts, clearing the area. The Anbu reaches for his tanto but his breath hitches as a sword was sticking out his chest. Mitsuomi pulls his Garyu free and the Anbu falls to his knees, before slumping over. Mitsuomi quickly moves left to dodges a water serpent, "Raiton Kenjutsu: White-Lightning Slash" he shouts, carving through ground and through a shinobi. Mei emerges from one of the geyser holes as mitsuomi nears her, "Don't get bogged down.. They'll start their full counter attack soon" he says.

"Right.. Should I transform" mei asks but mitsuomi shakes his head, "Don't want them to see that just yet" he says, taking off into a full sprint and followed by mei. The auburn beauty draws the Kiba blades, "Konan status inside" she asks.

"Forces are moving towards the main gate.. Mostly samurai.. Shinobi are making their way over the gate" konan reports. Mitsuomi slices through a Jonin and kicks back, dodging water whips from another.

"Konan.. Phase two" mitsuomi relays. High above the prison konan hovers and spreads her arms apart, "Hijutsu: Sacred Paper Emissary Jutsu" she thought, before bursting into paper.

[song playing..Groove Addicts - The Beast At Our Door]

Several shinobi run through the prison towards the main gate, "Are the Rebels attacking" one says. A Jonin shrugs his shoulders, "We don't know but reports coming through of an unknown number of enemies" he says. One sees a slight glow out the corner of his eyes and halts, "Taicho" he starts but he engulfed in a explosion, followed by numerous explosions through the prison.

"What the Hell?!" a samurai shouts. Suddenly loud shouts start to echo around and the samurai's eyes widen as prisons were emerging from the smoke. Outside mitsuomi was nearing the gate, "Time for the Big Guns" he thought, activating his Mangekyo. Mitsuomi surges his Shinsoku as white ribs forms around his form, followed by the arms and lastly the head. Mitsuomi adds more of natural energy and kurama's chakra to form a second set of arms. Mitsuomi sheathes garyu as kunai and shuriken bounce of his Susanoo, before clutching his left hand. The Susanoo mimics mitsuomi as he sprints foward, lightning forms in the titans hand. Mei catches up to mitsuomi and her eyes widen seeing the white titan, "What is that?!" she shouts. Mitsuomi reaches the gate and leaps a bit, "Susanoo's Raikiri" he shouts, slamming the lightning coated hand into the gate. The gate shudders and buckles as the lightning cutter tears through the black steel, "Sooouuh" mitsuomi roars, pumping more power and his muscles enlarge. The gate gives one more groan, before ripping off its hinges and cracking the wall around it, sending a debris cloud into the prison. Mitsuomi shoots through the could and lands in a crouch in his buffed up form, "A strom of Chaos will sweep through Kiri to free her very Soul" he shouts, drawing his swords and surging with his Shinshoku. [song ends]

Jinbei Tarukane considered himself a smart man but right now he was regreting following the loyalist as his prison was filled with smoke, fires and fighting. Jinbei was quickly emptying his safe with all his valuables to quickly escape to his private ship in a grotto at the rear the prison. However suddenly the window shatter as a blzzard of snow and paper erupt inside, knocking the rotund man down. The papers slowly reforms into konan as he spots her target, "Jinbei Tarukane.. Warden of Blackgate.. Surrender and face Judgement in the Daimyo's court" she says, her voice monotone. Jinbei moves his gray hair from his face, "What you're with the rebels" he says but a lecherous look forms.

"You don't look half bad" jinbei says. Paper starts to peel of her skin and form a shuriken, "Surrender or Perish" she says.

"I'm not scared of you.. Bloodline Whore" jinbei sneers, as several rush in behind him. A pair of collasped battle fans emerge from konan's sleeves.

"Cut of her arms and legs.. Then she bring her to my bedroom" jinbei says but his eyes widen in horror as konan's KI erupts, dropping the temperature in the room.

"K-kill H-her" jinbei shouts. Konan shoots forward and opens her fans, "Hyoton: Gust Dance" she says. A blizzard of wind tears through the men as jinbei runs out the office but the angel was hot on his heels.

"Futon: Vacuum Blast Barrage" konan declares, clipping jinbei with blades of wind. The warden of blackgate cries as he slams into a wall, "Please don't kill me" he shouts. Konan grabs jinbei the front of his coat and both vanish into a swirl of paper.

[song playing..Time is Now - Position Music]

"Nitoryu: Maguma" mitsuomi shouts, swinging down. Mitsuomi leaps over a thrust from a spear and separated the user's head with a flame coated Fukuryu.

"Raiton: Raikyu" mei shouts, calling down the lightning with her Kiba blades. Mitsuomi spies a large group of samurai running towards them with spears and swords, "Mei Fall back to that storehouse" he shouts, sheathing his swords.

"What?!.. You need my help" mei shouts but her eyes widen, as mitsuomi clenches his left fist. His Shiro-kaminari rip through his glove and reveals his scars, "Don't worry.. This Jutsu can have a wide area of effect if needed" mitsuomi says, his body arcing wildly. Mitsuomi sprints forward as his arm surges with lighning, "Raiton: Thor's Hammer!" he shouts, with a leap and punching the ground. The ground shutters and erupts with lightning, cutting through the samurai with devastating results. Mei stood in awe and complete shock, " _ **Mei this man would make a great Mate for you**_ " kokuo comments. Mitsuomi emerges from the crater with his body still arcing and his mask peering into their souls as samurai stood in abject fear.

"So a Bloodline Heathen is among us" a gruff voice shouts. The samurai part as a tall and buff man with slicked back white hair, dressed in Kiri Jonin attire emerges.

"The names Cale and I'll be your Executioner.. Once I am done.. I'll have my Way with the Red head up there" he shouts. Mei's eyes narrow and she Shunshins next to mitsuomi but mitsuomi raises his arm to block her, "I've got this" he says and a smirk forms, "Besides the battle has turned in our favor" he adds, shocking her.

"HAHAHAHAHA.. You think one person and a woman can take down Blackgate.. You've been lucky to get this far but That ends now" cale shouts. Mitsuomi raises his arms to waist level as lightning between his palms but he vanishes, shocking everyone.

"He vanished" cale says but jerks as mitsuomi slams a palm strike to his ribs. Cale cries out as Raiton surges through his body, staggering him but stays standing. Mitsuomi blinks behind cale and places his palm on his back, "Raiton no Ougi: Bullet" he thought, with a slight twitch of his body. Cale roars in agony one again but mitsuomi give him no quarter as he blinks in front of cale, with a stiff shin kick to his leg and dropping him to one knee.

"Raiton: Crackshot" mitsuomi shouts, connecting with a spinning kick. The kick had enough speed and force to snap cale's neck, dropping the man face down. The samurai stepped back in fear as mitsuomi stood with his scarred arm out and beckoning for them to attack, his right hand on Fukuryu's hilt. Loud shouting caught the attention of the samurai and shinobi present but a swirl of snow and paper caught their attention as well. Mitsuomi smiles as konan tosses jinbei on the ground as the prisoners were making their way to them.

"PRISONERS OF BLACKGATE.. THE LEADER OF THE REBELLION YAGURA KARATACHI HAS SENT US TO FREE YOU FROM THE CLUTCHES OF THE LOYALISTS.. HERE IS THE WARDEN OF BLACKGATE.. I OFFER HIM TO YOU AS A CHANCE TO REPAY HIM THE KINDNESS HE SHOWED YOU.. I ALSO EXTEND AN OFFER TO YOU TO JOIN THE REBELS AND FREE THE LAND OF WATER OF THE MIZUKAGE'S TYRANNY" mitsuomi shouts, adding chakra to his voice. Jinbei struggles to his feet but his eyes widen in horror as prisoners started to surround him.

"Fucking Heathens.. I was good to you.. I didn't do what others did" jinbei shouts. One of kunoichi grabs a kunai, her dark eyes filled with rage.

"You were worse.. My sister was only twelve" she roars, ramming the kunai into jinbei's throat. The rotund man gurgles but the kunoichi keeps stabbing as the crashed to the ground.

"What say you.. Will you follow his example" mitsuomi states. The samurai and shinobi look between each other but they drop their weapons and surrender, signaling a turn in the tide of civil war and the birth of the Lightning God.

TBC

A/N-2... The next chapter will start will a small timeskip of six months. It will check in with Konoha and Oto, finishing the chapter will the culmination of the Civil war Arc and the birth of newest Uzumaki. Lastly the two assassians from last chapter will make their appearnance and they are from One-Punch man. Thank you for reading and Stay Frosty..


	11. Chapter 9

**Review respones:**

 **Primarx: Thank you and Here is Another**

 **Autismguy593: Thank you**

 _Flashback_

 _ **Biju or Transformed Jinchuriki**_

 **Summon**

Disclaimer- I only own Oc

* * *

 **CHIX**

* * *

 ***Konoha-Six Months Later***

Kushina sat on the back porch of her home, her hand stroking her ever growing belly and her other hand stroking kail's fur. In the yard mito was working on her chakra control with naruko and hinata. Kushina looks down at her belly and the growing life within but her thoughts always drifted to her oldest. Mitsuomi had sent her a letter every two weeks for the first three months but relegated it to once a month. This worried kushina but minato assured her with a civil war going on, communication would be slower and less frequent. The back deck door slides open as tsunade exits with a book in her hand and shizune with a tray of drinks.

"How are you feeling.. Any complications" tsunade asks, taking a seat next to her. Shizune places the drinks on the table between them and steals kali from kushina, taking a seat on the landing.

"Nothing much.. Naruto is being quiet today" kushina states. Tsunade starts to thumb through her book, "You know I'm curious.. What's it like to have a child who is a God" she asks, causing kushina to quirk an eyebrow. Tsuande smirks and holds up the book, "The latest Bingo Book" she says. Kushina snatches the book from tsunade and reads through, "Inazuma no Kami" she says.

"Who's Inazuma no Kami" naruko asks, walking up.

"Sochi" kushina states and hands naruko the Bingo book. Mito walks up as naruko was reading, "Wow Mitsu-nii is making a name for himself" naruko says.

"He's helping liberate a country.. The second he's done so far" mito comments. Tsunade chuckles with a sip of her tea, "Yep.. The little munchkin is moving up in the world" she muses.

"Munchkin Baa-chan" naruko asks and tsunade snorts, "Kushina never told you.. For shame" she chides and kushina frowns.

"Sochi was sensitive about his height.. Shishio's nickname for him was Munchkin" kushina says but tsunade laughs loudly.

"Sensitive.. He was like you when people called you Tomato face" tsunade says and kushina huffs, folding her arms.

"Well Mitsuomi did grow out of it" shizune states. Kushina sighs and shifts in her chair, "He did and it reminds me.. I missed so much of his life" she says.

"We all did Kushina but the Gaki is back with his family" tsunade states and all them nod, "Now all we need is some Grandkids to spoil" she adds, causing them to laugh.

"Anyway Naru are you considering the Pervert's offer for apprenticeship" tsunade asks. Naruko took a seat on the landing, "Yeah I am.. Ero-Sennin said I could even attempt Sage Training like Mitsu-nii" she says.

"Will you recieve a Tattoo like Mitsuomi-san" hinata asks but naruko shrugs her shoulders.

"I doubt it.. The Toads aren't like the Tigers.. Jiraiya told me it involves a lot of meditation" tsunade replies.

"I agree the Tigers are not one to sit around.. I believe Grandfather had a seal similar to Sochi but Its been so long I do not remember" kushina states.

"You didn't see one when Orochimaru brought him back" tsunade questions but kushina shakes her head, "Well lets change the subject.. What about you Mito" tsunade adds. Mito took a thinking pose for a moment, "I wish to your apprentice Baa-chan and I want to sign the Tiger contract also" she states.

"Interesting.. Well if you want to surpass my Grand Uncle.. You need precision control and my training could give you that despite your huge reserves.. As for the Tigers.. Trying to be like your brother" tsunade states and mito blushes slightly.

"I wanna show Nii-nii how much I have grown" mito states. Kushina cups her chin thought with her purple eyes on her daughter, "Mito can you help me inside.. I wanna take a nap" she says and mito nods. The mother and daughter pair enter the house and head for kushina's bedroom, "Mito tell me.. Do you have feelings for your brother.. More than siblings" she says, slowly sitting on the bed. Mito's eyes widen and start flickering as she looks down but slowly nods, "Nii-nii has always been so lonely and never hated us for being in the spotlight in the village.. When we saw him in Wave.. I was so happy to see him again after so long.. I-I guess my feelings for him shifted from as brother to a man" she says. Kushina pats the bed and mito takes a seat, "I even asked him.. How did he know he was in love with Konan and the other.. The more I listened.. The more these feeling become real but We can't be together because we are half-blood siblings" she says. Kushina rubs her daughter's back with a soft look on her face, "That should not matter.. Incest is not frowned upon as you think.. Though taboo in some circles but with Clans.. Its not impossible.. Marrying of a sibling was done in the past to keep the Clan strong but done every few generations to prevent abnormalities in the children" she explains..

"Really" mito questions and kushina nods, "Hitomi and Hiashi are disant cousins.. The same happened in our clan.. Though you having feelings for Sochi does put my Evil plan in jeopardy" she says and mito furrows her brow. Kushina raises a finger with a devious smile, "Well Sochi is the Uzumaki Head.. Naru will be Hokage.. Minato.. Baa-chan and myself as her advisor and lastly you would be Head of the Namikaze" she says but rubs her belly, "However Naruto can be the Namikaze instead" she adds.

"Mother you so devious.. Does Dad know about this plan" mito asks but kushina shakes head, "Nope but I'll tell him but once things come to fruition" she replies and mito laughs, "Ok.. Once Nii-nii comes home.. I'll tell him how I truly feel" she says and kushina kisses her temple.

 ***Otogakure***

Orochimaru titters as he reads mitsuomi's entry in the Bingo-book, "Kukuku.. Such shame.. You would make a fine body" he says.

"Too bad my Ikoto possess the Kyubi" a voice comments. Orochiaru looks up to see a young woman with red eyes behind glasses and long red hair to her waist. She wears biker shorts with a floor length purple apron skirt. A white dress shirt and purple tie with a short, white lab coat.

"Karin.. How are Sasuke-kun and Neji-kun doing" orochimaru states. Karin folds her arms with an adjust of her glasses, "Pretty well.. With his Sharingan fully mature.. He is tearing through Jutsu and prisoners with ease.. The Hyuga is progessing as well but why didn't you give him the Curse-mark" she states.

"Neji-kun doesn't need another seal on him.. Plus he believes I'll remove his Cage-bird seal.. He so naive Kukuku" orochimaru replies.

"I see but the Uchiha actually believes he can Defeat Itachi and Mitsuomi" karin states. Orochimaru rises from his throne and karin falls in step with him, "Sasuke-kun is no match for either until he unlocks the Mangekyo.. Kukuku the power of their bloodline so amazing.. I can not wait to acquire his body" he says.

"He is an Uchiha and by the looks the runt" karin says but orochimaru smirks. The pair reach the training pit and sasuke was cutting through prisoners and slaves, "The Blood of Izuna runs through their veins" he starts and karin's eyes widen, "Izuna is the younger sister of Madara Uchiha and dubbed the Honō no Megami for her control over the Amaterasu.. Itachi has harnessed a similar power and Mitsuomi wields the Susanoo" he adds.

"So if Sasuke gains the Mangekyo.. He could wield one of those abilites" karins says, leaning on the railing.

"Orochimaru I need more" sasuke shouts. Orochimaru looks down with a smirk on his face, "Don't worry Sasuke-kun.. I'll give you everything you can take" he says and karin snorts.

 ***Land of Water***

The sun shines on mitsuomi's face and causes him to scrunch his face, "The sun is evil' he thought, opening his eyes. Mitsuomi looks down and sees anko on his lower half, craning his head yugito was on his right and konan was on his left but on his chest. However there was another occupant in the bed as mei was next to konan, the former becoming closer to the group and closer to him as well. This was caused by kurama, matatabi and kokuo but the pair got along and drew closer as they fought various battles over the past few months. Mitsuomi slowly pulls his arms free and makes a Kage bunshin, to swap with and grabs some clothes, consisting of black cargo pants, boots, a sleeveless white henly and his gloves. Mitsuomi sighs softly as he lets the hot water running down his body, " _ **So what are we doing today Kami-sama**_ " kurama jokes.

"Will you stop that" mitsuomi thought and kurama laughs. Mitsuomi turns off the shower and steps out, wrapping a towel around his waist after a dry off and slips on his pants.

"I plan on checking out the rumor of those two swordsmen" mitsuomi thought, grabbing his bandages. Mitsuomi starts with his fingers, " _ **Do you think its the ones that took Shakku's swords**_ " kurama asks.

"Its possible.. They are keeping a low profile and they haven't joined Kirigakure's forces" mitsuomi says, moving his hand and wrist.

" _ **Could be a trap.. You're becoming a major player in this war.. Hanzo could be sending them out now**_ " kurama says. Mitsuomi mentally nods as he moves up to his forearm, "True but I owe it to Shakku to regain his swords" he thought.

"Do need you help" a voice says. Mitsuomi looks back and sees mei in a white nightdress, "Naw I'm alright" he says.

"Everytime I see it.. It makes me upset because I have the same skillset" mei says. Mitsuomi reaches his elbow with a sigh, "I've had these scars long enough that they don't bother me but I still cover them to keep people from seeing it" he muses.

"So what do you have planned today.. Kami-dono" mei says and takes a seat on the tub's edge, with a mischievous smile.

"I'm starting to hate that name" mitsuomi says, with a deadpan look and mei giggles. Mitsuomi reaches his shoulder and wiggles his fingers to test the freedom of movement, "What do you have planned" he asks.

"I'll go see Yagura-sama and get an update on things.. We may soon assault Kirigakure itself" mei says. Mitsuomi rises to his full height and gives mei a chaste kiss, leaving her to take her own shower. Konan, yugito and anko were still sleeping as mitsuomi creeps back to finish dressing and retrieve his gear to head downstairs.

"Well there he is Haku.. The Inazuma no Kami" zabuza says and mitsuomi makes a face. Haku gives him as bow as tayuya comes downstairs, "If it isn't my Godly brother" she says.

"I'm going out" mitsuomi says, retrieving his coat from his seal. Zabuza snorts with a salute, "Thank you for blessing us Inazuma no Kami" he says, as mitsuomi slams the door.

" _ **FUFUFUFUFU.. You will never live this down**_ " kurama says and mitsuomi shakes his head, disappearing in Shunshin.

 ***XxX***

Mitsuomi makes his way through a small town in search of the two assassins shakku warned him about, his Shinsoku was active but in passive fashion as not to alert anyone about it. People were giving him wide berth due to him holding Garyu in his left hand and Fukuryu secured to his right. Unbeknownst to mitsuomi or so they thought two men were watching mitsuomi from a dango stand. One is a tall young man with a muscular physique and long, wavy light-blond hair and has a marking under his right eye. His attire consists of a tight fitting shirt, white hakama pants with black trimming, white sash and black arm warmers with metal bands around his biceps and neck.

"Is that him Gale" the second says. He is a tall man with a muscular build who styles his black hair into spikes with the tips bending down. His face is angular, with thick eyebrows, and he has a black marking over his left eye. attire consisting of a sleeveless black shirt and pants, a white vest with spiked collar and flame design, black arm warmers and braces on his forearm and neck.

"Judging by the swords.. Its him those are Shakku's swords.. The White-storm is here Hellfire" gale says, biting down on his dango stick. Hellfire glares at mitsuomi and rises from his seat, "Kirigakure calls him the Inazuma no Kami now.. Hanzo will pay us good money to kill him" he says. Gale titters with a demon like smirk, "Indeed.. He won't survive the Renbato or Hakujin no Tachi" he says, standing up. Gale and hellfire follow mitsuomi but do not keep their KI to themselves as the jinchuriki leaves town.

" _ **Not exactly subtle**_ " kurama states and mitsuomi smirks. He stops in his tracks as gale starts clapping, "You have passed the first test White-storm.. Splendid work" he says. Mitsuomi touches his coat with his back to them and reseals it, "Did Hanzo send you or Do you wish test your blades against mine" he says, slightly turning.

"Both.. You will be a prestigious kill for us" hellfire states. Mitsuomi notices the shiny belt around gale's waist, "So you two were ones who took the Renbato and Hakujin" he says, his back to them. Gale looks down at his waist but back mitsuomi, "So Shakku sent you here.. Interesting Inazuma.." he starts but a blade was through his head. Mitsuomi was right in front of them with Garyu drawn as gale fades away, "Afterimage" he utters.

"Is that how fast you are.. Pathetic" hellfire states. Gale titters from a branch behind mitsuomi with a wild look on his face, "Oh yes this will be well worth it" he says. Hellfire reaches for the Renbato and quickly blocks mitsuomi's strike, into a furious and powerful flurry of strikes, parries and counters. Gale stood with arms folded as the wind picks up slightly from the force of their parries. Hellfire jerks slightly as his cheek opens up, "Flame Blade Whirlwind" he utters, flames coating the Renbato. Mitsuomi leaps skyward to avoid the flames but his eyes narrow as he lands on the branch, "Steel wire" he thought.

"Got you" gale shouts, pulling back. Mitsuomi Shunshins back as the branch was cut to pieces but the wire cuts him in several spots, as he skids on the dirt road.

"Shame.. We almost had you" gale starts but his eyes widen as mitsuomi's cuts start to steam.

"You must be confident to attack one on one" gale says, regaining his composure. Mitsuomi pulls Fukuryu from his waist and embeds it into a tree with a hard toss, "Its not confidence when you are sure of your skills" he says, slipping into a sheathless Battojutsu stance. Gale reaches to his lower back but he jerks as mitsuomi closes the gap, "Tempest Blade Slash" he shouts, pulling the Hakujin loose. Mitsuomi back jumps to avoid the snake like blade and ducks under hellfire's sweeping slash.

"He avoided me without looking" hellfire thought, appearing next to gale. He holds up the Hakujin with a smirk, "We haven't properly introduced ourselves.. I am Gale Wind" he says.

"I am Hellfire Flame" hellfire states, as both launch forward. Mitsuomi slips into another Battojutsu stance as hellfire reaches him first with a forward strike but mitsuomi parries it upward. However gale slams a heavy spartan kick to mitsuomi's gut, forcing him into a skid and crouch but both appear behind him.

"I wonder.. How long you'll last against our speed" gale sneers. Mitsuomi suddenly appears behind them as their cheeks spray blood.

"No Bad.. Was that your Top speed" gale states. Mitsuomi turns to face them with a serious look on his face, "Are you afraid.. Why are you holding back.. Show me the power of the Shin no Ippo" he says. Shadows cover hellfire and gale's eyes as their smiles widen, "So you knew" hellfire says.

"I did your Bloodlust is very similar to a man I met in Iron country before he was killed by Mifune-dono" mitsuomi states. Hellfire brings the Renbato to his eyes and gale does the same with his Hakujin, "The Shin no Ippo is form of hypnosis but used on oneself unlocks your true potential" gale says, casting it. Their bloodlust rises as their muscles bulk slightly, "You've become annoying to us.. We'll kill you in short order.. Take your swords and Kill Mifune" gale shouts. Suddenly gale vanishes and mitsuomi narrowly dodges the Hakujin but hellfire presses him from behind, "Blazing Scattering Slash" hellfire shouts. Mitsuomi's eye narrow as he grips his sword, "Ittoryu: Oni Giri" he thought, parrying the rapid fire slashes, shocking both hellfire and gale.

"Impossible.. He parried my strikes from the Shin no Ippo" hellfire thought. Mitsuomi shoots forward with a Gatotsu strike and hellfire quickly blocks with the Renbato but he gasps as the both blades crack and shatter, opening up his shoulder in the process.

"You were aiming to break my sword.. Too bad" mitsuomi says, dodging hellifire's fist. Gale clutches the Hakujin with narrowed eyes, "Without a doubt his skills are Genius level" he thought.

"Your speed is impressive.. I can't tell the difference between yours and ours.. However" gale says and snaps the Hakujin forward. Mitsuomi parries the strike but gale grins and pulls back hard, "How about we take it away" he shouts. Mitsuomi narrows his eyes and vanishes before their eyes, dodging the counter attack of the Hakujin.

"How?!" gale shouts.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-Ryu: Kuzuryusen" mitsuomi. Hellfire narrowly dodges but gale takes the full brunt of all nine strikes, spraying blood everywhere but mitsuomi was not done.

"Ittoryu: Sanjuroku Pound Ho" mitsuomi says, bisecting hellfire as the waist. Gale hits the ground as hellfire's halves fall, "Impossbile.. He attacked both in a manner a seconds.. No one is that fast" gale thought.

"H-how" gale utters, his vision blurry. Mitsuomi turns as he sheathes Garyu, "I would say.. You lack training but that would disingenuous.. You lost because you underestimated me.. I am Shinobi First and Samurai second.. Simplier terms.. I'm simply faster than you" he says. Gale smiles as his head collapses and final breaths stop. Mitsuomi creates two bunshin and reaches down to pickup the Hakujin, "Bury them somewhere respectable" he says and both nod. Mitsuomi takes two steps but whips around with the Hakujin and his eyes widen as it pass through a man. He wears the Akatsuki uniform with spiky black hair and a orange spiral mask on his face, "Otto!.. You almost hit me" he says, in a bubbly tone.

" _ **KIT?!**_ " kurama shouts. Mitsuomi drops the Hakujin and clicks Garyu out of the sheath, "Who are you?!" he utters, activating his Sharingan.

"Hi Hi.. I am Tobi and Tobi is a good boy" he says, waving.

" _ **Kit thats Him.. You're ready not for him**_ " kurama shouts. Mitsuomi keeps his guard up with a firm look on his face, "Drop the Act.. Who are you really?!" he says. Tobi's bubbly demeanor shifts to cold and serious, "Madara Uchiha" he says.

"Liar!.. Madara wouldn't be caught dead.. Acting or dressing like that" mitsuomi shouts and tobi's eye narrows.

"Believe what you want Shonen.. That Fox in your Gut will be Mine As well as the other two in your group.. I only came to see if you were like your Father" tobi states.

"My Father" mitsuomi says. Tobi folds his arms within his cloak, "Kazuya was powerful and his Genes have passed to you.. Keep growing stronger Shonen.. I look forward to the day we Dance and I ripped the Fox from your cooling corpse" he says, before sucking himself into his eye. Mitsuomi stays stock still for few moments, "He was on guard and that intangablity is same as the Yondaime recount" he thought.

" _ **Yes.. Tobi or whatever he calls himself is definitely not Madara.. I remember that chakra and its not**_ " kurama states. Mitsuomi sighs and makes his way to Fukuryu, "He is dangerous but I am curious why He is here in Kiri" he thought, slipping it into his belt.

" _ **I am as well.. Meaning we need to be more on guard until this War is over.. Akatsuki could be using the war for their own aims**_ " kurama says, as mitsuomi picks up the Hakujin and renbato, sealing them into a scroll. Mitsuomi stops and recieves the memories from his clones, before vanishing into Shunshin.

 ***XxX***

"Madara Uchiha?!" two voices shout. Mitsuomi pinches his nose with a sigh, "He calls him Madara but Kurama has her doubts.. She knows his chakra but He is the one who attacked Konoha though" he explains.

"So its possible the Akatsuki will come after us" mei states. Mitsuomi taps his ashes with a glance to yugito, "I don't know but we shouldn't go anywhere alone.. We should stay in pairs for now" he explains.

"Right but why would the Akatsuki be here.. Could they be backing the Loyalists" konan states and mitsuomi rubs his chin in thought.

"If they are.. This makes things more dangerous" mitsuomi states.

"Should we inform Yagura-sama about this" mei says. Konan places as a cup of tea in front of mitsuomi, "We should tell them about a possible Akatsuki presence but not about this Madara.. I don't want break their morale" he says.

"But this Madara could attack us" mei counters.

"That may be true but he seemed disinterested in the civil war.. He made a comment about my Father and wanting to Dance with me.. The Akatsuki may be involved but their main goal is the three of us and Utakata" mitsuomi states. Mei rises from her seat with a frown, "I'll inform Yagura-sama on this new development" she says.

"I'll got with Mei" konan states and mei nods. Mitsuomi leans back in his chair as mei and konan leave, "What a day" he says.

"Did you find those assassins" yugito asks and mitsuomi nods, pulling a scroll from his cargo pocket. He channels his chakra and both sword appear, "They were waiting for me.. The Yondaime Mizukage gave them information on me and in turn they used civilians to lure me out" he states. Anko picks up the broken Renbato, "Sheesh.. I'd hate to be stabbed by this" she says.

"Thats the reason for the design.. One stab from it and its nearly impossible to close both wounds" mitsuomi states.

"Whats this one" yugito asks and mitsuomi picks up the hilt of the Hakujin, "Hakujin no Tachi.. Very flexible and hard press to dodge at close range" he says.

"Oh I want it.. Looks like a snake" anko says and both incredlously stare at her, "What I have experience in Kenjutsu" she adds.

"Do you think you can handle it" mitsuomi says and anko scoffs but a coy smirk forms, "Ne Yugi-chan.. What's it like" she says, with a wink. Yugito gains a cat like grin on her face, "What is what like" she says, feigning ignorace.

"To have Sex with a God" anko chirps and mitsuomi's head slams into the table, "I'd have to say it was Amazing.. Having Sex with a God" yugito says, followed by more slamming and laughing.

 ***Kirigakure***

Hanzo Sawamura makes his way to his office, awaiting gale and hellfire to arrive with mitsuomi's head. He is a tall and muscular man with a bald head under a blue bandanna and soulless black eyes. His attire is a dark blue kosode with a reddish-orange breastplate with a single strap over his left shoulder and four kusazuri over his legs. He also wears a purple sash around his waist, off-white hakama, netted arm bands, two kyahans around his shins with black boots, his Kage hat in his hand. Hanzo pushes the door with a smirk on his face but it quickly drops as tobi was sitting at his desk, "Madara-sama" he says, shutting the door.

"What can I do for you" hanzo adds. Tobi rises from the seat, "They failed to kill White-Storm" he says and hanzo's eyes narrow.

"White-storm is strong indeed to kill both Gale and Hellfire" hanzo says, tossing his Kage hat on his desk.

"I've decided to Pull out of Kiri.. The war is lost" tobi says. Hanzo turns with a serious look, "Kirigakure still stands.. I still have Utakata to unleash on the Bloodline Heathens" he says.

"Even though you are one yourself.. I have swayed your Coucnil in your favor with your Self-hating rhetoric.. Whipped up your Shinobi into a frenzy.. Yet this war still continues" tobi says, rounding the desk.

"The Fall of Blackgate was the turning point.. The fact you played in Konoha's hands by attacking White-strom and his squad.. Allowing them carte blanche to enter this war and turn it in the Rebels.. Do you believe the Rokubi can defeat Three Jinchuriki.. One of which is the son of the Red-hot Habenero" tobi adds, his lone eye baring into hanzo's soul.

"I will not let Kiri become a Heathen breeding ground" hanzo shouts and tobi chuckles, "Then succeed" he says, sucking himself into his eye. Hanzo clenches his fists with a crazed look on his face, "I will crush all Heathens and you're Next" he thought, staring at the large double sided war-hammer behind his desk.

 ***Rebel HQ***

Yagura sat at his table his arms folded and pinches his nose, across from him were konan and mei as the latter explains what mitsuomi told them.

"This is disconcerting news.. A group of S-rank shinobi.. Who are hunting Jinchuriki and may be helping Sawamura" yagura repeats.

"Yes Mitsuomi encountered one of their members.. Saying they would be coming for him and the others" konan explains and mei frowns.

"Speak your mind Mei.. I can tell you want to say something" yagura says and mei looks up but sighs.

"I had a disturbing thought.. Could the Akatsuki have been the cause of the Civil war.. Sowing the seed in the shadows" mei states, shocking them all.

"Not much is known about them.. The Yondaime Hokage has Jirayia of the Sannin searching for any traces but we only know about three.. The one Mitsuomi met.. Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki.. The latter were in Konoha not long ago" konan explains.

"After the Yondaime's children" yagura asks and konan nods, "Yes but MItsuomi encountered them first and fought Itachi" she replies.

"The Clan killer?!" ao says.

"Yes but Itachi killed his clan to prevent a Civil war within Konoha.. However the flames of the coup were fanned by the Late and disgraced Danzo Shimura" konan explains.

"I've heard of Danzo.. Anyway we should be prepare to encounter Akatsuki members.. We'll be moving against Kirigakure within one week.. Utakata will guarding the frontline.. I would like Mitsuomi on the frontline with me.. Yugito and Mei will counter him" yagura states.

"I can provide Overwatch from above.. Tayuya and Anko can move underground" konan says and yagura nods, "That is acceptable.. I suspect Hanzo will be on the frontline as well.. Our scouts report that civilans are being evacuated but some as others want to kill Heathens" he states and all of them nod.

 ***One Week Later***

Mitsuomi and Team Chaos stood on a bluff overlooking Kirigakure in the distance. The village itself was surrounded by a thick mist, with several mountains in the background. The village's architecture is composed of several cylindrical buildings, with the Mizukage's office being the widest and largest. Most of the buildings have vegetation growing on their roofs.

" _ **The Final battle is at hand Kit**_ " kurama says. Mitsuomi was squatting and pawing at the dirt, "And the chance to free a nation once again" he thought, rising to his feet.

"Time to kick some ass" anko says. Mitsuomi chuckles softly and glances to his sister, "Did mom teach you any Kenjutsu" he asks.

"A little.. I can hold my own decent enough" tayuya says and mitsuomi pulls Fukuryu off his hip, tossing it to her.

"Then you'll need this" mitsuomi says and tayuya nods. Mei looks off of the bluff with a serious look on her face.

"We'll win this Mei for those we have lost and for those yet to come" konan says, in a sagely tone.

"Yes we can not fail" mei says and mitsuomi places a hand on her shoulder with a soft smile on his face.

"Right.. Now everyone form a circle and holds hands" mitsuomi says and everyone complies but mei, anko and tayuya were confused.

"This Something Aniki always did before a Life or Death battle" konan says. Mitsuomi clears his throat and squeezes konan and yugito's hands, "We at this moment head into the decisive battle.. Have faith that our blades will not shatter.. Have faith that our hearts will not waiver.. And even if our paths should diverge.. We all share a heart of iron.. Swear that even if the ground beneath us should be rent asunder we will live and return to this place again" he declares.

"Very inspiring" mei says. Mitsuomi bites his lip and draws some blood, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he shouts, slamming his hand on the ground. Three puffs of smokes erupt with a flash of lightning, once the smoke dies down and reveals Liger, Scar and Kinky-tail.

"Scar.. Kinky.. I want you to go with Yugito and Anko.. Protect them" mitsuomi says and scar scoffs.

" **What ever** " scar says and kinky titters. Mitsuomi turns to the bluff and a flare erupts, "Lets go to Work" he shouts and all of them leap off in Shunshin.

[Song playing: Hai Yo Oh Ashes [Extended] -Berserk(2016]

Hanzo stood with his arms folded and his war-hammer at his side with a firm scowl on his faces, "Now Destroy the HEATHENS" he roars, as the Kirigakure forces roar in approval and charge the field. Hanzo grabs his hammer and leaps off the raised platform, landing next to a young man. He has pale golden eyes and brown hair that reaches to his shoulders. He wears a tattered a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of grey pants underneath, with an orange sash.

"Now Demon kill the Heathens" hanzo sneers. Utakata leaps off with a crazed look on his face as hanzo stood with a confident look on his face. At the same time mitsuomi was riding liger to catch up to yagura, while the others scattered into the rebel formation.

"Yagura!" mitsuomi shouts, catching his attention. Mitsuomi leaps back off of liger, "Hop on Liger" he shouts, arcing up. Yagura leaps on liger and clutches his staff, "Hanzo and Utakata have yet to show themselves" he shouts. A hail of kunai fill the air but mitsuomi draws Garyu, "Ittoryu: Tatsumaki" he thought, into a spin and deflecting the kunai.

"Angelic Advent" konan thought, peppering the kiri shinobi. Mei was calling down the lightning with her Kiba-swords, while yugito was a flurry of claws and fire. Scar and kinky were cutting through their enemies with anko riding on kinky. Tayuya had summoned her doki and cutting through shinobi with Fukuryu, "These people are not strong but they are crazed" she thought.

"Suiton: Water Dragon Missile" yagura shouts, crashing a water dragon through a line of shinobi. Liger leaps over a another line but mitsuomi cuts through them, "Yagura.. I'm going to push ahead and clear a path.. Liger stay with him" he shouts.

" **I'll guard him with my life Aibou** " liger shouts, as they break off left. Mitsuomi surges forward with Garyu arcing wildly, "Ittoryu: Hekireki" he thought, vanishing like a clap of thunder. Loyalist erupt with slashes and blood as mitsuomi passes them, " _ **Kit Look out**_ " kurama shouts. A burst of acidic mist rushes towards him but mitsuomi blinks right. However loyalists and rebels were caught inside with various screams and death gurgles.

" _ **Mei look out**_ " kokuo shouts. Mei gasps and back jumps as bubbles explodes around the area, "Utakata" she says, as yugito lands next to her. Utakata had red tears running down his face with a crazed and rage filled look.

" _ **I can't sense Saiken**_ " matatabi says. Mei and yugito takes defensive stances as utakata leans forward with gritted teeth as red chakra wafts off this skin.

"Gyahh" tayuya cries, as a stray shuriken grazes her shoulder. Two Anbu charge her, "Sen'ei Jashu" anko shouts, sending snakes from her cloak, ensnaring the Anbu and pumping them with poison.

"You alright little sis" anko says and tayuya nods but both freeze as dense KI fills the battlefield.

"Lets put some distance between us and that" anko says and both Shunshin away.

"Futon: Toppa" mitsuomi thought, blowing back the mist but he quickly substitutes with a loyalist as a large hammer comes down.

"Why did you dodge Heathen.. This hammer is God's justice" hanzo sneers. Mitsuomi's eyes narrow as if looking into a mirror, "Its like looking Deja vu" he says.

"Ha you mean my brother Hanza" hanzo sneers. Mitsuomi shoots forward but hanzo meets him with his hammer, causing the former to somersault over him.

"The same.. Hanza had a Kekkai Genkai.. I have the scars to prove it.. How did you become Mizukage with one" mitsuomi says, blinking out the path of hanzo's heavy swings.

"You'll never know Heathen" hanzo howls, swinging down and mitsuomi blocks with his sword. His boots dig into the dirt with a small rut but his eyes widen, sensing yugito and mei's chakra. Mitsuomi pushes on his sword with a bit of Senjutsu but lets go and forces a big boot to hanzo's jaw, staggering him and making him lower his hammer. Mitsuomi quickly follows up with a flying dropkick but the larger man only stagger again. Hanzo roars and swings his hammer, causing a gesyer of acidic steam.

" _ **That may explain how he hides it**_ " kurama states and mitsuomi sends a mizurappa.

[song change: Jinchuriki - Naruto OST]

Utakata growls in version-2 form with four tails swirling as acid drips from his maw. Yugito was also in her version-2 with one tail as mei was in version-1 with five tails, " _ **He could transform at any time**_ " yugito says, on all fours. She shoots forward but skitters right as utakata spews acid laced bubbles but she sends a chakra arm to grab him. Mei quickly flashes several signs with an inhale, "Yoton: Lava Bullets" she thought. Utakata dodges yugito but not the bullets, clipping him in several spots.

" _ **Rarraghh**_ " utakata hisses, rushing mei. Yugito appears above with dual heel kick, causing the ground to buckle into a crater, " _ **Now Mei**_ " she shouts.

"Yoton: Burning Geyser" mei shouts, slamming her hands into the ground. The ground glows under utakata as yugito leaps away, before the geyser erupts under him and egulfs him in lava. Utakata screams's echo but red chakra explodes from the crater as both jinchuriki go on guard.

" _ **Here it comes**_ " yugito says, preparing to go full transform. Mei seals both her swords in a seal as skin starts to peel from her face, "Yes.. Utakata _**is ceding control**_ " she says. The ground rumbles and shatters as rebels pull back but crazed loyalists are thrown about or fall into fissure. Acid starts drop to the ground as large bipedal slug with six tails and stubby arms appears with a loud roar.

" _ **Lets do this Mei**_ " yugito shouts. Two pillars of red energy erupt as matatabi and kokuo come bare, the latter being a white horse with a dolphin head. She has two long and pointed horns with three shorter horn in the front, " _ **I'll attack first**_ " mei says, charging. Saiken starts to move but kokuo is faster, slamming her head into his body and pushing him back with a large rut.

" _ **GET AWAY**_ " saiken/utakata roar, spewing a viscous slime. Kokuo leaps up but matatabi spews a wave of flames to halt the syrup substance. Kokuo charges saiken once again with a burst of steam from her mouth, while uses her speed and nimble body to attack with a wide scratch attack.

" _ **GYAH**_ " saiken cries, collasping back with a large debris cloud. Saiken slowly rises and both female biju jerk and break left and right as saiken fires a bijudama, erasing a large swath of land.

" _ **We can't let him fire another**_ " yugito shouts. Kokuo charges towards saiken to stop him from firing another.

"Hijutsu: Sacred Paper Emissary Jutsu" a familiar voice shouts. Saiken roars in pain as exploding notes pepper his large body.

" _ **Konan**_ " yugito shouts. Konan quickly weaves several signs, "Hyoton: Twin Dragon Blizzard" she says, sending two black ice dragons.

[Song change: Hai Yo Oh Ashes [Extended] -Berserk(2016)]

Mitsuomi and hanzo push on their weapons in a test of strength, " _ **Things are shifting.. Saiken is out but the others are keeping him at bay for now**_ " kurama says.

"Then we need to end this and help them" mitsuomi thought, breaking the test of strength. Hanzo heaves a heavy swing but mitsuomi ducks under and cuts open the mizukage's side.

"Fucking Heathen" hanzo roars, with a thrust of his hammer. Mitsuomi gets his left arm up but the hammer slams into it with a crack, "Shit.. I should have worn my bracer" he thought with a grimace and a skid.

" _ **Give me a few minutes**_ " kurama says. Hanzo sees the grimace on mitsuomi's face and charges the younger but a furious gust of wind tears through.

"That Fucking Demon" hanzo thought but quickly ducks under a hidden swing from mitsuomi.

"That was Bijudama?!" mitsuomi thought, as the wind dies down. Hanzo cackles with a confident look on his face, "Hahahahaha.. My Demon will end this in short order" he shouts. Mitsuomi narrows his eyes and shakes his left arm with a slight wince, "Not if I something to say about it" he says. Hanzo raises his hammer and shoots forward with a forward thrust, "Not if I kill you Heathen" he howls. Mitsuomi shoots forward and clenches his left fist, his Shiro-Kaminari erupting through said arm.

"DIE HEATHEN" hanzo roars, thrusting his hammer. Mitsuomi sends his surging fist into the hammer with a thud, "Soouuuh" he roars, shattering the hammer and connecting with hanzo's face. The mizukage roars in pain and flies back two hops as mitsuomi drops garyu and clutches his left arm.

"Shit what the hell was it made off" mitsuomi thought. Hanzo struggles to stand with his right eye already swollen shut but falls to his knees, "H-how could I-I" he thought but sees a kunai on the ground.

"I surrender.. Grant me Mercy" hanzo shouts. Mitsuomi raises his right hand and Garyu flies towards it via a two-way seal, "You have the gall to Beg for mercy?!.. How Many PEOPLE HAS ASKED THE SAME" he shouts.

"Too many to count Heathen" hanzo shouts, grabbing the kunai and whipping it at mitsuomi with a cackle. Mitsuomi arcs and vanishes with a buzz of static, shocking hanzo but the bloodline hater wails in agony as both his legs were cut off at the knee.

"Ahhh... Ahhhh.. Damn You" hanzo cries out, writhing on the ground. Mitsuomi approaches with garyu dragging along the ground as hanzo glares with hatred, "Kill me Heathen.. Prove me right" he says. Mitsuomi looks up but back to hanzo, "I won't be killing you.. He will" he says, sheathing garyu. Hanzo gasps and whips around to see yagura standing behind him, "You?!" hanzo shouts.

"Yes.. Hanzo Sawamura.. For you crimes.. May Kami have mercy on your Soul.. For I will Not" yagura says and weaves several signs, "Suiton: Surio no Jutsu" he says. Hanzo gasps as the prison of water forms around him, "Damn.. You.. Damn you Heathens" he shouts, gurgling.

"Yagura I leave this to you.. Liger" mitsuomi shouts. Liger roars and mitsuomi hops on, "Get me to the top of the Slug" he shouts.

" **Right Aibou** " liger roars. Mitsuomi arcs up and body bulks up from Senjutsu as mitsuomi raises his left hand. A flaming Rasengan starts to form as they near the warring biju, "Liger Launch me" mitsuomi shouts, leaping back. Liger transform in his psuedo human form with a turn and skid, " **Ready Aibou** " he says, hooking his clawed hands. Mitsuomi kicks up his pace and liger launches him skyward as the flaming Rasengan grows and grows.

"UTAKATA TIME TO CALM DOWN.. SENPOU: SUPERNOVA RASNEGAN" mitsuomi shouts. Saiken turn to the flaming spiraling orb crashing into the slug and detonating into a large fireball, " _ **GYAAAHHHH**_ " saiken/utakata cries. Mitsuomi start to fall to the ground below but konan catches him, "Ha.. Ha.. Thanks my Angel" he says. [song ends]

Steam erupts as saiken turns back into utakata but he was seriously injured with severe burns and numerous gashes. The rebels saw the fall of utakata and pushed into Kirigakure itself. Mitsuomi and konan land not for from utakata as liger lands next to followed by yugito and mei.

"Is it over" yugito says. Mitsuomi touches his left arm with a slow nod but his eyes widen as a familiar figure was standing behind utakata, " _ **KIT!**_ " kurama shouts.

"You've proven to be an interesting person" tobi says, grabbing utakata by his kimono.

"Liger" mitsuomi shouts, sprinting forward. Liger roars and shoots forward with shouts of protest from the others, " **Strike Razor Claw** " he roars, with a leap but gasps as he pass through tobi.

"Tobi" mitsuomi shouts, blinking in front of tobi. He gasps in shock but smirks behind his mask as a black blade erupts out of mitsuomi's lower back.

"Mitsuomi?!" everyone shouts. Mitsuomi spits up a copious amount of blood as tobi chuckles, "I take it the Yondaime told about his fight with me.. You are truly clever but you aren't fast enough" he says. Mitsuomi's eyes flicker in pain but he grabs the blade in stomach, "T-true but you D-dropped your guard" he says.

"Senkou" mitsuomi shouts, cracking tobi in the mask. Cracks form as tobi staggers back with his grip firmly on utakata. Liger tries to attack tobi but he phases through him again, before catching mitsuomi before he collaspes. Tobi clutches his face as mask falls way, revealing his partially scarred face.

"Impressive I'll give you this one for free.. Congratulations boy.. You surpassed the Yondaime for only a second.. Inazuma no Kami" tobi says, before sucking both him and utakata into his eyes. Mitsuomi grits his teeth and pulls the broken blade from his stomach as the wound sizzles a bit, " _ **Completely Stupid.. Taking the Hit to get a Hit**_ " kurama says. Konan and the other rush to mitsuomi as he breaths heavily, "Maybe but it proved it wasn't Madara under that mask" he thought, as konan guides him to the ground. Anko and tayuya arrive with kinky and scar, also using her doki to surround them with yugito and mei.

" _ **Yes now that we were focused.. His Chakra wasn't like Madara's at all and he wouldn't have a scar like that**_ " kurama says. Mitsuomi winces as konan and kurama heal his wound, "Thanks again" he says, struggling to his feet. He climbs on liger with a groan, "Come on.. I may be hurt but a battle is still going on" mitsuomi says.

"Are you CRAZY?!.. You just got stabbed through the stomach" yugito shouts.

"No Guts.. No Glory!" mitsuomi shouts and liger rushes off, followed by his brothers. All of them sweatdrop but quickly rush after them, "Is this my possbile Boyfriend/Fiancée/Brother" all of them thought.

 ***Konoha***

Screams fill the hospital, "MINATO I WILL KILL YOU.. DATTEBANE.. YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN" a certain red head roars. Minato was on his knees in pain as kushina was crushing his hand, "Kushi-chan calm down" he says.

"CALM DOWN.. I'M PUSHING OUT ANOTHER KID" kushina shouts. Tsunade was trying not laugh as shizune was checking kushina for complications, "Tell him girl" tsunade thought. Outside the birthing room were mikoto, mito, naruko and hinata waiting for the good news.

"I wish Mitsu-nii was here" naruko muses. Mito slowly nods as she reads her book on chakra control, "Me too but he's helping to free a country" she says.

"Mitsuomi-kun has proven himself many times over.. His Bingo-book entry has only grown" mikoto says.

"Heh I bet Sasuke-teme and Neji-teme are pissed" naruko says but frowns, "Sorry Mikoto-obasan" naruko says and mikoto waves her hand.

"Its not your fault.. Sasuke chose his path" mikoto states.

"MINATO YOU WILL SUFFER AS I SUFFER" kushina shouts, causing mikoto to laugh. Two more hour passed of kushina threathening minato until shizune steps out with a sweaty brow.

"Mother and child are safe and healthy" shizune says. She leads them to the nursery and they saw a small baby with a tuft of blond hair and two whiskers on each cheek.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze" minato says, walking up with a bandaged hand. Mito and naruko hug their father, "He look so cute dad" naruko says.

"He is.. Two sons and Two daughters.. Even and Symetrical" minato muses.

"And one of those kids is a God" tsunade says and minato cups his chin thought, "Yellow-Flash.. Red-Hot Habernero.. Inazuma no Kami.. How about the Orange Maelstrom for Naruto and the Yin-Yang Twins" he says and everyone face-palms.

TBC

A/N-.. Well this another chapter is finished. This is the End of the Kiri Civil War Arc. The next chapter will pick up with the a small time skip and the fallout of the Civil War. Tell me how I did with the battles and the reveal of Obito's face. Now Mitsuomi got a lucky shot to break Obito's mask. He still not ready for him just yet or Pein for that matter. Now I've been thinking about this and some will be upset but I may change my mind again. I deciding whether to keep Mito as his future bride and replace her with someone else. The choices would be Kurotsuchi or Hana Inuzuka. Lastly Mei will be coming to Konoha, for reasons you will see next chapter. Thank you for Reading and Stay Frosty..


	12. Chapter 10

**Review respones:**

 **Fanficlover2017: Thank you for your continued support.**

 **Earthly Entity: This is story does not conform to Canon as an OC is the main and what other animes to do you mean, unless you mean techniques. The assassins yes are from OPM but they last only a small part and that also ties into why it not in a crossover. Oc charcters for some roles and thats it. But thats your opinion.**

 **A/N-1.. Welcome to the next chapter, it will conclude the Kiri Civil war arc and this chapter will be mainly a transition into the next arc. It will combine a trip to Kumo, Spring and an encounter will Hidan and Kakuzu. I've decided that Mito will stay in the harem and she will sign the Tiger contract and Kali will be her partner. Also this chapter will have a small plot twist and will have ramifications for the future. Thank you all for your support and lets begin.**

 _Flashback_

 _ **Biju or Transformed Jinchuriki**_

 **Summon**

Disclaimer- I only own Oc

* * *

 **CHX**

* * *

 ***Kirigakure-Two Months Later***

Mitsuomi makes his way to the Mizukage building to meet with yagura, " _ **When do we leave this depressing place**_ " kurama asks. Mitsuomi shifts his left arm in his sling with a bandage on his face, from the berating of his coalition of girlfriends and sister.

"Sooner or later.. I wanna make sure Yagura is secure in things" mitsuomi thought. He reaches yagura's new office and knocks twice, "Come in" says ao. Mitsuomi opens the door and yagura was at the desk and ao off the side, "Thank you for seeing me" mitsuomi says.

"What happened" yagura questions and mitsuomi stiffens, "Women trouble" he says.

 _*Small Flashback*_

 _"Atatatatatatatatatatata Let me go" mitsuomi cries, tapping the floor. Yugito had him in a boston-crab as anko had his arm in an armbar, "Not until you say it" both shout. Konan stood with arms folded and a serious look on her face, while tayuya and mei shook their heads passively._

 _"Alright.. I am man-child with weird tastes.. I shouldn't charge into things ill prepared" mitsuomi but a pop echoes._

 _"Ahhhhhhh" mitsuomi screams, as they let him go._

 _"_ _ **I'm not healing that.. Its punishment for going after Madara's Faker**_ _" kurama says and a puddle of tears form._

 _*End Flashback*_

"I understand.. Women are not to be taken lightly" yagura states. Mitsuomi takes a seat and shifts his arm as yagura sighs, "Thank you for coming" yagura says.

"Not a problem.. How's being the Godaime" mitsuomi asks but sees the solemn look on yagura's face.

"Its something I have fought for.. Bleed for.. Loss loved ones for.. All in a bid to free Kirigakure from Hanzo's genocide" yagura starts but sighs with a rub of his forehead.

"And I have to make one more sacrifice to ensure a semblance of peace" yagura adds. A knock on the door echoes and ao opens it to reveal mei, "You called for me Nii-san" she asks and yagura slowly nods.

"Yes.. Yes I did.. Last night a Council meeting was held with the Water Daimyo.. He congratulated us on deposing Hanzo and his loyalists.. Ending the Civil war" yagura states.

"That's good Nii-san.. I mean Godaime-sama" mei states. Yagura look down at his desk and tried to find the words, "Mei.. You have been with us since the beginning.. Oichi and I treated you like our sister" he starts and clears his throat.

"The council and the Daimyo have expressed a want that you not become a Kunoichi of Kirigakure and being allowed safe passage out of the Land of Water" yagura adds. Mei's eyes widen and flicker in shock and mitsuomi narrows his eyes, "G-godaime-sama.. Why would the council ask this.. I am loyal and trustworthy.. Like you said.. I have fought for the rebels from begining" she says, half shouting.

"They Fear you" mitsuomi starts and ao's eye narrows, "The Daimyo and council saw the destruction Utakata committed during the civil war and his Bijudama during the final battle.. They fear you could turn out like that" he adds.

"They couldn't think that.. Kokuo and I are in sync.. I won't lose control" mei says. Yagura clenches his fist with a shake of his head, "Mei.. I am truly sorry but it has to be a necessary sacrifice to gain a semblance of peace" he says and looks to mitsuomi.

"Mitsuomi I want you to take Mei to Konoha with you.. I know its alot to ask" yagura says but mitsuomi raises his hand.

"Don't say another word Godaime-sama.. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.. The Daimyo is pressuring you to banish Mei for peace" mitsuomi says, rising to his feet. Mei looks down at her feet as tears start to well up but she shakes herself back, "Thank you for everything Godaime-sama and Oichi-sama did for me" she says, bowing. Yagura rises from his seat with a serious look on his face, "To you as Well.. Mei Terumi" he says.

"You are to leave the Kiba as well" ao states, in a no nonsense tone. Mei clips her eyes to the older man and takes them out of a seal on her forearm, tossing them at his feet.

"If you'll excuse me Godaime-sama" mei says, excusing herself. Mitsuomi sighs with a shake of his head, "You are piece of work old man" he says, excusing himself. Mitsuomi catches up to mei as they made their way back to their temporay place in Kirigakure.

"After everything.. I am thrown aside once the battles are done" mei whispers. He takes her hand and squeezes it, "Such is the Fate of jinchuriki but I will won't toss you aside" he says. Mei slowly wipes a tear, "Thank you Mitsuomi" she says, squeezing his hand back.

" _ **Some humans see us as nothing more that tools.. My Father would weep**_ " kurama comments.

"I agree.. Mei came to Konoha for aid and convinced us to come and help free them from tryany but toss her away once the fighting is done" mitsuomi thought. The pair reach zabuza's place but he and haku weren't home but everyone else were lounging in the living room.

"So what did Yagura want" anko states and mei looks down, with a sigh.

"He wanted to inform me that the council and daimyo have finalized his station as the Godaime Mizukage" mitsuomi says.

"I'm sensing a But" yugito asks, glancing to mei.

"The Council and Daimyo have asked.. I not become a Kunoichi of Kirigakure and leave Mizu" mei explains.

"Are you Fucking Serious?!.. You went out of your way to come to Konoha for aid and secured it.. Which turned the tide in the Rebels favor and Now they say Fuck off" anko shouts.

"They fear Mei could potentilaly turn into another Utakata.. They intend to nip this early.. Cowardly on Yagura's part not to fight for Mei but He's sacrificing one to save hundreds" konan explains.

"We Jinchuriki are treated as less than human.. No matter what we do" yugito says.

"Fuck 'em then.. If we protect those close to us.. Then Fuck the rest" mitsuomi says, shocking them.

"He's right.. We helped save a nation from a civil war.. If they can't appreciate that.. Them Fuck 'em.. Beside their fighting forces have loss a Hell of a Kunoichi with Mei" tayuya states.

"Thank you Everyone" mei says.

"What's all the Hoopla and KI" zabuza says, walking in a Jonin uniform. Mitsuomi explains what the council and daimyo forced yagura to do.

"Fuck that's Harsh.. So when are you leaving" zabuza states.

"As soon as everyone is packed.. I have no doubt council members have spread rumors.. I saw some people looking at Mei with dirty looks" mitsuomi states.

"How did you know" mei asks and mitsuomi rubs his head, "Experience.. Despite being the Son of the Red-hot Habanero.. I was treated a plague on the world for housing the soul of Kurama" he explains.

"Shit Well Gaki it was an honor to fight beside you merry band of crazies and Mei stay strong Girl" zabuza states and mei bows, "I will Zabuza-sensei" she says. About an hour later mitsuomi and his group plus one were making their way to Kiri's gate, ignoring some dirt looks.

"So how are we heading home this time" anko asks. Mitsuomi shifts his arm within its sling as his shoulder throbs, "We'll head south and enter Wave.. From there its a straight shot home" he explains.

"Okaa-sama should have had her baby by now" konan asks and mitsuomi smiles with a nod.

"Yeah.. I have a little brother now" mitsuomi muses, as they check out of Kiri and pick up the pace. Finally leaving a war torn country with a sense of peace for the first time in a long time.

 ***Unknown Location***

Obito watches from the shadows as the other Akatsuki members remove saiken from utakata and seal it with in a large statue. It is a giant, earthen-coloured humanoid entity with a decayed appearance, a body shaped into a robe, and a number of spike-like protrusions on its back. The statue's wrists and ankles are usually bound by shackles and it bites down on a scroll, which is held in place by two ropes extending from beneath its blindfold on either side of its head.

"It may be early but it can't be helped.. Utakata has been on the verge of death for the last two months" obito thought. Obito sucks himself into his eye and reappears in another unknown location, removing his hood and revealing his unmasked face.

"Kazuya your son is quite interesting and infuriating" obito muses. A series of giggles echo in the cavern as pair of emerald green eyes stare at obito, "My Aniki made you mad Obito" a feminine voice titters. Obito's eyes narrow as a young, slim but well endowed woman steps out the shadows, her long black hair braided to knees. She wears a black and red kimono jacket with a black obi and a red cord, black armguards with red cords on her wrists, fishnet stockings, and long shinobi sandals. She also has bandages wrapped around her cleavage but curiously around her left arm as well.

"Reina.. I am in no mood.. I was forced to accept a Lost in Kiri due to your Brother's actions" obito states.

"So Aniki is strong.. Stronger than me" reina states, with a skip in her steps. Obito stares down at his assortment of masks, "Perhaps He possess the Susanoo" he says, picking up the white mask with a purple tint. Reina claps her hands with a wide grin, "Good but he can be stronger.. I could kill his Witch of a mother and her crotch goblins" she says. Obito suddenly grabs reina by the throat, "You will bring no Harm to Kushina-sama" he hisses.

"Aww still crushing huh.. Once Tsuki no Me Keikaku commenes.. Will you have her and Rin" reina says but obito tosses her back. She grins wide as black sand rises from the floor, "Ahahahaha.. I touched a nerve" she sneers but scoffs and yawns.

"No matter.. My world will be Aniki and I passionately hugging for all time" reina declares, in a twirl.

"She has definitely inherited Kazuya's Lecherous behavior.. I can only imagine the Bastards he has running around.. Other than those Two" obito thought, slipping on the mask.

"Once Tsuki no Me Keikaku is completed I will have you back Rin and Kushina-sama.. I am your True child not those Bastards.. Now I need Pein to get rid of Zetsu and Tsuki no Me Keikaku will be All mine" obito whispers.

 ***Konoha***

Kushina hums a lullaby on the back deck of the compound in her arms was naruto, his blue eyes staring back with a curious expression. Naruto slowly yawns and his eyes shut as kushina places him in a little carrier. A puff of smoke fills the backyard as whiteblaze appears, " **Hello Kushina** " she greets.

"Hello Whiteblaze.. How can I help.. Is something wrong with Sochi" kushina asks, concerned.

" **No No nothing bad.. He'll be coming home soon** " whiteblaze states and kushina lights up.

" **The civil war ended two months ago and he's finally able to leave Kiri** " whiteblaze adds and look down at naruto.

" **Kushina tell me something all of you children have whiskers but Mitsuomi doesn't** " whiteblaze notes. Kushina stares down at naruto and his two whiskers on each cheek, "I honestly don't know.. Its possible Kazyua's genes won out.. Even his hair is puzzling.. It was after kurama's soul sealed inside.. He gained a white patch and its growing" she says, rocking the carrier. Whiteblaze cups her chin in thought but remembers what mitsuomi told her once, " **Could it have been the Shinigami** " she asks and kushina furrows but her eyes widen.

"I think the Shingami touched him in that exact spot.. Could that be the cause" kushina states.

" **Maybe** " whiteblaze muses and rises to her feet, " **Mitsuomi should be returning in another two weeks.. Oh and have your little cub ready.. If she wishes to join our Clan** " she adds and vanishes into a puff of smoke.

"Just a litte while longer and you can meet your brother Naru-kun" kushina whisper, picking up the carrier and heading back inside.

 ***Wave Country***

Team chaos or now dubbed team maelstrom step off the boat into wave country, "Things have changed and for the better" konan comments.

"What happened" mei asks. The group continues through the town towards tazuna's house, "A man named Gato took over the country and bled the people dry but Team-7 helped liberate the town with our help.. Zabuza didn't tell you.. He and Haku were here but on the opposite side" mitsuomi explains.

"No.. no he didn't" mei replies. Outside of tazuna's house inari was playing with several children but she stops, seeing mitsuomi and the others.

"Mitsuomi-niisama" inari shouts. Mitsuomi smiles and waves as they reach the small group of children, "Hey Inari.. You seem to be doing well" he says.

"Yeah.. You have more people with you.. Is Kali with you too" inari asks.

"No Sorry Kali is in Konoha with my sisters" mitsuomi says and turns to the others, "You met Konan but they are Yugito Nii.. Anko Mitarashi.. Mei Terumi and my other sister Tayuya but we only recently met" he adds and inari bows, followed by the others. Tsunami comes outside with a tray of snacks for the children, "Mitsuomi-san.. Welcome back" she greets.

"Its nice to see you too Tsunami-san.. We are passing through on the way home" mitsuomi says, as tsunami places the snacks on a wooden table.

"You've been away from Konoha" tsunami asks, as the children descend on the snacks. Mitsuomi guides tsunami away from the children, "We were aiding in the Civil war in the Land of Water" he says, shocking tsunami.

"I have head rumors about it from sailors.. Since you've arrived the war is over" tsunami asks and mitsuomi slowly nods, as mei frowns.

"Yes for the last two months in fact.. A new Mizukage has been named and a semblance of peace can sweep over the Land of Water" mitsuomi replies.

"I am glad you all safe" tsunami says.

"We do thank Kami and our boy here got himself quite the title" anko says, with a chesire like grin and confuses tsunami.

"Yeah he did.. Our boy earned quite name for himself.. Inazuma no Kami" yugito asks, with a small giggles.

"I am quite proud of my Godly brother" tayuya quips. Mitsuomi collaspes to all four with a rain cloud over his head but mei places a hand on his shoulder, causing him to look and the clouds over his head to part with a ray of sun.

"You're making me fall for you more Kami-kun" mei says, with an eye-smile. The clouds come back in a fervor as konan kneels down to rub his back, "You know how sensitive he is.. Whether it be his weird tastes" she says, as arrow strikes him.

"His height.. His Hair" konan adds and more arrows strike mitsuomi.

"Don't forget his tendency to speak to animals.. When said animals don't" yugito adds and mitsuomi breaks into a pile of rocks.

"Why do people who love me.. Torment me so" mitsuomi mutters, now in a corner and drawing a circle with his finger. The girls all giggle as tsunami tends to the children, "Because we love you" they said. The group stay for another hour to rest but soon say their goodbyes and cross The Great Namikaze Bridge.

" _ **So you'll be home Kit but how long will we staying**_ " kurama comments, as the group take off at chunin speed with their masks on. [ **Mei's Mask is Shizu's Mask from Reincarnted as a Slime** ]

"Catch up on things.. Reconnect with the family.. I would like to stay at least a month or two but Mei need a weapon and we'll need to deal with Kumo" mitsuomi thought.

" _ **Indeed.. Word will spread of that Kitten's presence in Kiri**_ " kurama comments.

"Mitsuomi.. Will Konoha accept me" mei asks and mitsuomi glances her way, "They will.. You'll become a member of Team Maelstrom and I'll make sure no takes advantage of you" he says and mei nods. Time quickly passes and soon the imposing walls of konoha come into view, "Halt" izumo shouts.

"Team-Maelstrom returning from a mission.. Hokage's eyes only" mitsuomi says, showing his Hitai-ate. Izumo nods and activates one of minato's Hiraishin seal, before long the yondaime appear in a yellow flash.

"Welcome back.. Team Maelstrom" minato states and mitsuomi slowly nods, "Mission accomplished with a plus one" he says and mei bows. The group enters the village with their mask still on but quickly take to the roofs, "How's mom" mitsuomi asks.

"She's doing well and Naruto is growing each day" minato says, proudly.

"Why don't you head to compound.. I can take your report later and bring Mei-san with you" minato adds and mitsuomi nods, before the former vanishes in another yellow flash.

"I'll go see Nai-chan.. I'll come by later" anko says, kissing mitsuomi and breaking from the group. Mitsuomi and the others quickly make their way to the compound, "Here we go" he thought, opening the gate. Mitsuomi pulses his chakra as everyone makes their way to the main house, removing their masks but a loud stampede echoes.

"Sochi!" kushina cries, slamming into her son and knocking both to the ground. Mitsuomi hugs his mother as she sobs into his chest, "I'm Home" he says.

"W-welcome back Sochi" kushina whispers, pulling back and getting to her feet.

"Where's Naru and Mito" mitsuomi asks, getting back to his feet.

"Where's the baby.. I want to see him" yugito interjects. Kushina smiles warmly and beckons for them to follow inside, "Did you see Mitsuomi and his team back.. Mei-san" she asks.

"No ma'am.. I was asked to leave Kiri after the things died down.. The Water Daimyo felt it was best for someone like me to leave" mei explains and kushina gives her son a look, "I'll explain later" he says.

"Naru.. Mito bring Naruto in here.. Sochi is back" kushina shouts. A few minutes later mito and naruko came into the living room with the latter holding the two month old boy.

"Mitsu-nii/Nii-nii" the twins said and mitsuomi smiles warmly. Naruko quickly hugs her brother as mito comes up with naruto in her arms. Naruto's blue eyes were staring at mitsuomi with curiosity as he pulls off his gloves, "He's so small" mitsuomi says, taking a seat in a chair. Mito slowly manuvers naruto into her brother's arms, "Mind his head Nii-nii" she says. Steel-blue and ocean-blue stare at on another as the girls were gushing behind him, even tayuya was looking in awe.

"Hello there.. I am you big brother" mitsuomi says, tickling naruto's cheek. He gurgles with a stare but slowly a smile forms with a happy coo and grabbing mitsuomi's finger. Everyone squeals at the cute moment but naruto start to yawn and he squirms, "I'll put him down for a nap" kushina says, taking naruto.

"Alright.. Mei and I will head to see Him.. You can get cleaned up" mitsuomi says.

"I'll go with you" mito says.

" **I'll go too** " a familiar voice says. Mitsuomi turns and gasps as kali walks up and looking bigger too, "You went to through a growth spurt" he says.

" **I did and I'm training with Mito.. She wants be my partner like You and Liger-niichan** " kali says, as mitsuomi rubs her head.

"So you decided.. You want to sign the Tiger contract" mitsuomi asks and mito nods, "I do and I finished my Rasengan" she says.

"So did I and I signed the Toad contract.. Ero-sennin is taking me as an apprentice" naruko comments. Mitsuomi smiles warmly as they head outside, "You'll have to show to win the bet" he says.

"What bet" mei asks, as they exit the compound.

"Mitsu-nii bet us that if we could create a Variant of the Rasengan like him.. He would do whatever we wanted" naruko eplains. Several of the villagers saw them heading towards the Hokage tower, "I bet they'll glaring at me again" he thought.

" _ **Probably but it doesn't matter right**_ " kurama says and mitsuomi mentally nods, "Anything new on the Sasuke-Neji front" he asks.

"Nothing.. They've been keeping a low profile but we did see you new entry" naruko says and smiles, "Kami-Nii" she adds and mitsuomi sighs.

"Please don't.. I heard enough in Kiri" mitsuomi says, his head down and a raincloud over his head. They make their way up the hokage tower and minato looks up from his desk, greeting his children and plus one.

"How's Naruto" minato asks.

"Mom put him down for a nap before we left" mito says.

"He's a cute kid.. Congrats Yondaime-sama" mitsuomi says and takes a seat. He then started explaining what happened in Kiri and his encounter with tobi, shocking all three namikaze.

"Are you certain it was him" minato asks and mitsuomi slowly nods, "Yes.. I first encountered him after I killed two assassins after me and again when he took Utakata.. Kurama could tell it wasn't Madara but someone else" he explains.

"You neglected to mention that you were stabbed in the stomach to break his mask" mei says and mitsuomi freezes, rubbing the back of his head.

"Y-yeah.. I remembered what you told me about his ability and I took a risk but I was able to get a look at his face.. He has black spiky hair and part of his face is disfigured" mitsuomi says. Minato cups his chin in thought and leans back in his chair, "This can be a crucial piece of information.. Can you draw his face.. We may be able to identify him" he says and mitsuomi nods.

"As for Mei-san.. I offer you a position as a Tokubetsu Chunin and Tokubetsu Jonin after a year" minato states.

"That is acceptable Hokage-sama and I would like to join Mitsuomi's team if possible" mei asks and minato nods in confirmation, "Thats perfectly fine" he says.

"Mito.. Naru can you take Mei to get her Hitai-ate and Ninga ID.. I need to talk to Yondaime-sama alone" mitsuomi asks and minato waves his hand.

"Alright but Meet us at Training-ground Seven to finish our bet" naruko says, as they excuse themselves. Mitsuomi slips a cigarette in his mouth, "Naru told me Sasuke and Neji haven't been located yet" he says and minato frowns.

"No.. Sensei is searching several leads but Orochimaru has gone to ground and the Akatsuki are still looming.. The fact that they may have caused the Genocides in Kiri is disconcerting" minato states.

"I know.. Kiri Ninja were crazed and the Yondaime was a self-hating Kekkei Genkai user.. His brother was the man who gave these scars" mitsuomi says, tapping his left arm.

"How long will you stay in Konoha" minato asks. Mitsuomi takes a slow drag and exhale through his nose, "About a month.. We'll heading to Spring to get Mei a weapon from Shakku.. After we'll head to Kumo.. However I'll need a favor from you.. Can you send a Letter to the Yondaime Raikage and let him know we're coming" he states.

"That is possible.. Ei and I have a respect for one another.. You suspect the other nations will be looking to us for having the Nibi and soon the Gobi" minato says.

"Yeah.. Some countries will see this as Konoha amassing power by now having three Jinchuriki under their banner.. Ei-sama may have wrested control from his council but they won't stay quiet.. Lots of eyes were on Kiri's Civil war.. Iwa will see it as a threat and Suna is still recovering from Orochimaru's treachery" mitsuomi explains.

"Orochimaru is truly a snake in the grass.. He slips away from anything and poisons everyone around him" minato says. Mitsuomi slowly nods and rises from his seat, "Indeed he is.. By your leave Hokage-sama" he says, excusing himself.

 ***Training Ground-7***

Mitsuomi arrives to the training ground and sees his sisters, kali and mei waiting, "Ready to do this" he shouts. The twins quickly nod as mitsuomi nears them, "So to reiterate the bet.. You were to create a variant of the Rasengan like my Nova.. You do and I do what you wish" he states.

"Right.. So how are doing this Mitsu-nii" naruko asks. Mitsuomi walks pass them with his hands in pockets and activates his Sharingan, before it shifts into his Mangekyo and taking the form a starred pinwheel.

"Just slam you Rasengan variant into this" mitsuomi says and a white aura engulfs his form, before white ribs surround him.

"Whoa.. What is that?!" naruko shouts. Mitsuomi tilts his head with a smile, "This is the power of my Mangekyo Sharingan called Susanoo.. It goes several stages but the most I have manifested is the imperfect stage with a full skeleton with four arms and some armor" he explains. Naruko steps up first and clutches her right hand, slowly the a Rasengan forms with wisps of wind and a small screeches sound. Mitsuomi narrows his eyes to analyze the Rasengan, "That is interesting and it could go even further" he thought.

"Ready.. Futon: Rasengan" naruko shouts and slams the orb into the white ribs, with a gust of wind. Mitsuomi whistles with a look of aproval on his face, "Congrats Naru.. That Rasengan is interesting.. Will you keep on it" he says.

"Yeah.. Dad and Ero-sennin think I can make a whole new and stronger version of this" naruko states.

"Mito its your turn" mitsuomi says. Naruko takes a spot next to mei and kali as mito steps up and holds out her right hand, slowly a bright blue Rasengan forms and akin to a orb of water.

"Sution: Uzushio Rasengan" mito intones, slamming it into mitsuomi's susanoo but it expands into a water vortex.

"That was so awesome Mito-nee" naruko shouts.

"I'll say.. That is very impressive" mitsuomi says, with praise and drops his susanoo. Mito blushes with a small bow, "I was trying for some similar to the Water Prison Jutsu" she says. Mitsuomi folds his arms and thumbs his chin in thought, "Thats very interesting concept.. I can only imagine what you could do.. Once you learn Sage mode" he says, confusing both sisters. Mitsuomi steps back and focuses on the seal on his back, causing his sisters' eyes to widen as he slowly grows bigger, tiger stripes form on his arms. The area around his eyes darken and his steel-blue orbs gain slits, "This is Tiger Sage mode.. The seal on my back store snatural energy in times of idleness and this is the result" he says, releasing his sage mode.

"Will I gain a similar seal" mito asks, as they leave the training ground.

"Not right away.. You need to learn the basics first and bond with your partner" mitsuomi says and mito slowly nods.

"Ero-sennin uses Sage mode too but he has to stay still" naruko comments.

"What are the advantages of this Sage mode" mei asks and mitsuomi slips a cigarette in his mouth, "Its enhances your physical prowess and boosts all your Jutsu.. You saw my Supernova Rasengan.. It was infused with Natural energy" he explains.

"So you two won the bet.. I am at your mercy" mitsuomi adds. Naruko smiles wide as mito softly smiles, "I want Ramen and teach me more Jutsu" naruko says.

"I wish to sign the Tiger contract and learn how to use their skills" mito says and mitsuomi thumbs his chin but gives a thumbs up.

 ***A Few Days Later***

Mitsuomi sighs with a tap of his ashes inside Anbu HQ, looking over possible memebers for his team or a seprate teasm as he still didn't trust most of Konoha's shinobi. Next to him was mito as naruko was training with konan and yugito. While mei was out on a bandit clear with tayuya and anko.

"How about this one" mito says, handing him a profile of a Tokubetsu Jonin. Mitsuomi takes a small drag on his cigarette as he reads the file, "She specializes in nothing in particular and has only one chakra nature.. Most Jonin need a second nature by this time.. She made Tokubetsu thanks in part to the invasion" he states.

"Team Maelstrom or subsequent iterations need to be well rounded and capable ninja.. Our opponents are S-class Missing-nin or Highly skilled Missing-nin aside from Akatsuki" mitsuomi explains, further.

"So would you consider me and Nee-nee" mito asks and mitsuomi puts out his cigarette, "Of course.. I told Yondaime-sama that I would after the Akatsuki threats is dealt with" he replies. Mitsuomi stretches his arms with a yawn, "Why don't we get out of here.. We can go see Blackblaze and let you sign the contract" he say and mito nods. The pair leave Anbu HQ and head for training ground seven but finds what remains of Team-7.

"What are YOU doing here" sakura snaps and kakashi sighs, "How's it going" he says.

"Things are going well.. I am glad I found you.. I'm taking Mito to meet the Tiger clan boss.. We may be gone a few days" mitsuomi says. Kakashi rubs the back of his head, "Thats fine.. I need to make a major overhaul to help Sakura.. Kurenai has agreed to help me" he says. Sakura was glowering but mitsuomi glares right back, "Wipe that glare off your face Genin" he says and sakura flinches.

"Why not have our mom whip her into shape" mitsuomi says. Kakashi glances to sakura and back to the uzumaki siblings, "I want her to live" he says. Mitsuomi creates a clone to inform their mother and bites his thumb, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" he says, slamming his hands into the ground. A puff of smoke and lightning erupts and liger emerges, " **How's it going Aibou** " he says.

"Mito wants to sign the contract" mitsuomi says and liger glances to mito but then to kakashi and sakura, " **Sure mother and father are waiting.. Sup Kakashi no Sharingan and pink thing** " he says and sakura glares. Mito and mitsuomi hop on liger, "See ya later.. We need to spar sometime" he says and all three vanish in a large puff of smoke. Mito gasps as she was hit by humid heat, "This is the summon realm of the Tiger clan" she says.

" **Yeah.. The terrain changes constantly changes for the various feline species here** " liger says, running through the jungle.

"He's right.. Its a great place to train and prepare yourself for various terrains" mitsuomi explains. The trio arrive to the main lair of the clan and whiteblaze was waiting in her true form, " **Welcome our newest summoner** " she says, as mitsuomi and mito climb off of liger.

"Thank you for accepting me" mito says, bowing. Whiteblaze chuckles and ushers them inside the cave, where blackblaze was lounging with a bottle of sake and three cups.

"Oyabun.. I have brought my sister Mito to join the family" mitsuomi says, with his hands balled at his waist and bow.

" **Welcome little habanero.. Joining the Tiger clan is a commitment to family** " blackblaze starts and mitsuomi pours the sake into the three cups. Blackblaze reaches around himself and drops a large scroll, " **Sign you name in blood** " he says. Mito bites her index finger and slowly starts to sign the contract.

" **Now.. Drink this Sake and join our family** " blackblaze states. Mito slowly takes the sake cup as mitsuomi takes his own, "Kanpai" he says, clinking her cup. The three drink down their sake, "Was there something special in the sake" mito asks.

"No just some Sake.. Its to signify our bond as family" mitsuomi says but notices mito was turning red. Blackblaze notices this and chuckles as mito starts to sway, " **Light Drinker** " he muses. Mito glances to mitsuomi with a red face but a cute face as well, "Nii-nii.. You so far away" she says, slowly moving next to him.

" _ **Ohohoho.. Confession perhaps**_ " kurama quips.

"Mito are you drunk" mitsuomi says and blackblaze chuckles but mito puff her cheeks, "No I am not Nii-nii" she says but grasps his face, "Nii-nii.. Nii-nii.. You're some handsome and strong.. I love you so much" she says, with a slight slur.

"I love you too" mitsuomi starts but mito pinches his cheeks, "No.. I love you more than a brother.. I love you as a man.. I wanna be with you.. Nii-nii like Konan and the others" she says, with a slight raise of her voice.

" _ **AHAHAHA.. I told you Kit**_ " kurama says, laughing. Mitsuomi slowly gulps as mito was inches from his face, "Mito.. You're drunk.. It would be better to talk about this later" he says.

"No I need to say this.. I want to be with Nii-nii.. Mom said I could" mito says, touching their foreheads but she passes out quickly. Mitsuomi sighs heavily and wraps his arms around mito, "I guess I was right" he muses.

" **So will you accept that little habanero's feelings** " blackblaze says.

"She's still young.. I don't want to ruin our sibling relationship but" mitsuomi says, looking down at his sleeping sister.

" **You're a Tiger kiddo.. Be a Tiger and now she is a fellow tiger too** " blackblaze says. Mitsuomi slowly nods and carefully picks up mito, "Thanks Oyabun" he says, taking mito to one of the room within the cave.

"Arghh" mito whispers, opening her eyes and finds herself on a cot.

"I guess you weren't ready for Sake" mitsuomi says and mito slowly sits up but her breath hitched.

"Realized what you said to me" mitsuomi says and mito blushes brightly, burying her face in her hands. Mitsuomi takes a seat on the cot to look into her purple orbs, "Do you really Love me as not just brother but as a man" he says. Mito looks down for a moment but looks into his steel-blue jewels, "I-I do.. Ever since you told me how you fell in love.. I started to think about things.. I fell for you" she says, tears forming. Mitsuomi wipes a tear away with his thumb, "We'll have to take this slow.. Nothing heavy until you're Eighteen" he says. Mito slowly nods with a smile, "Can I kiss you" she asks and mitsuomi plants his lips on hers, causing her eyes to widen.

"This feels so right" mito thought, pulling back and touching her lips.

"Was that your first kiss" mitsuomi asks but mito shakes her head, "Well with a boy but Nee-nee kissed me once to practice" she replies and mitsuomi gasps.

"Anyway.. Lets go find Whiteblaze.. She will have some Jutsu for you to learn" mitsuomi says.

"Will I get the tattoo like yours" mito asks, following out the room.

"Not yet.. Once you master all the Jutsu.. You can start Sage training" mitsuomi replies.

" **Mito** " a familiar voice shouts and the pair see kali running towards them.

"Did Liger go get you" mitsuomi asks, stroking her head.

" **She will need to be with Mito to further her bond** " liger comments. Mitsuomi rolls his neck as whiteblaze approaches, " **Well little cub.. Its time to show our fighting style and some Jutsu asscoiated with our clan** " she explains.

"I'll head out to the tundra for some training while Mito learns" mitsuomi says and climbs on liger, "We'll be back soon" he adds, as liger runs off.

[song playing.. Mindslip - Broken Picture Frames]

Mitsuomi and liger arrive in the tundra and the former shivers a bit, " **Are** **we skipping the warm up** " liger says, shifting into his human form. Mitsuomi shakes his head as he starts to bounce on his toes, "Lets work" he says, shooting forward with a furious one-two combo. Liger backpedals but blocks each strike evenly and cleanly as mitsuomi presses, slowly adding knees, elbows and kicks. Liger catches mitsuomi's spartan kick and flips him up but the latter uses the momentum to land a front dropkick. Mitsuomi narrowly dodges liger's stiff kick but not his tail, yanking him back and onto his back but rolls out of the way of liger's foot.

"Using your tail is so unfair" mitsuomi says, starting to bounce once again on his toes. Liger laughs loudly as he raises his arms up like a bear, " **Its apart of my body.. Like your Fists.. Elbows.. Knees.. Shins.. Forearms.. Feet.. Head.. Your Taijutsu is a hodge podge of styles** " he says. Mitsuomi shoot forward with three lightning fast punches, each moving in a downward arc but liger pushes back. However three distinct gashes form on his cheek, arm and leg.

" **Warmed up enough** " liger asks and mitsuomi creates several clones, "Dodging" he shouts, slipping a cloth around his eyes. Mitsuomi starts to arc up as the clones surround him, before places their hands on the tundra. Ice bullets form and fire enmasse as mitsuomi starts to slowly dodge each, using his fists to block but a few find the mark. Liger lower himself to a runners stance with a smirk on his face, before launching forward like a bullet. Mitsuomi senses liger's lunge and dodges right into another dodge of an ice lance, " _ **It's becoming instinctive Kit.. Your Shinsoku is still growing**_ " kurama comments.

"Thanks Kura-nee" mitsuomi thought, continuing to dodge. One clones decides to take it up a knotch by summoning the Susanoo but mitsuomi back jumps, dodging the large fist. The other clones dispel as the Susanoo using clone ramps up his attacks, forming a second arm and head. Mitsuomi presses but the clone swings the massive arms, disturbing the wind around them.

"Raiton: Shirotora" mitsuomi thought, flashing handsigns. The white tiger roars and slams into the massive cross-arm block but mitsuomi wasn't done, "Hyoton:Twin Dragon Blizzard" he thought, using the existing ice and creating two ice dragons. The clone shatters the ice dragons and slams its massive fist into the ice but mitsuomi leaps onto the arm. Mitsuomi sprints up the arm as his left arm surges with lightning, "Raiton: Thor's Hammer" he thought, cracking his Susanoo's skull. However mitsuomi gets swatted away as the Susanoo collapses and he lands with two bounces, " _ **That was really dumb**_ " kurama chides. Mitsuomi rolls onto his back with a wipe of his face, "No Guts.. No Glory" he says and kips up. The clone moves forward as mitsuomi lowers his stance and surges wildly, before launching forward in a buzz of static. Mitsuomi unleashes a furious barrage of punches to the Susanoo's chest, "Dorararara" he shouts. Small cracks forms in the Susanoo's chest as mitsuomi somersaults back into a flash of signs, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" he thought, spewing a large flames and pushes the Susanoo back. The clone breaks out of the construct with its arm surging with lightning but mitsuomi beats him to the punch with a perfect Senkou counter, dispelling the clone as the orignal lands with a crouch and arcing. [song ends]

" **That was a Hell of a thing to watch** " liger states. Mitsuomi rubs his arms with a roll of his neck, "Yeah a great workout" he says.

" **Should we head back** " liger says and mitsuomi nods, hopping on liger's back. The pair make their way back to the cave but come across a horde of mito clones, "Your sister is hitting the ground running" liger says.

"Y-yeah" mitsuomi says, climbing off liger. Several tigers were lounging on the rock ledge as the real mito was running up and down the ledge, "Nii-nii" she says. Mitsuomi shakes his head and leaps up to the top the ledge, "Take a break Mito.. How about some meditation" he says. Mito pouts a bit but takes a seat next to her brother and future boyfriend, "These Taijutsu styles seem to fit me.. Similar to Dad's Hummingbird Style" she says.

"Yeah but I'm not really suited for it.. My Taijutsu is an amalgam of various styles a Mixed Taijutsu style" mitsuomi says. Mito glances his way but cups her chin, "I saw that with your fight with Sasuke.. No set style to combat the Sharingan" she says and mitsuomi slowly nods.

"A way to counter the Sharingan.. I was planning to fight Itachi someday but it never was a factor.. The Sharingan is no different than my swords or Jutsu.. A tool to be used" mitsuomi states and lets his legs dangle over the edge.

"Many of the Uchiha feel the Sharingan is a end all be all.. Nothing can trump it but it can be beaten.. The Shodaime proved that against Madara Uchiha" mitsuomi adds. Silence soon reigns as the pair meditate in nature but few cub climb into mitsuomi's lap and head. Kali joined them and took a spot next mito, " **Nii-san will leave again** " she says. Mito glances mitsuomi's way but her eyes widen as he was asleep, "He's doing important things to protect Naru and I" she says, rubbing kali's fur.

" **Nii-san always protects.. He saved me** " kali says, purring and mito arching an eyebrow.

" **Kali is the runt of the litter.. With felines runts are often abandoned and left to die** " liger says, taking a spot between them.

" **But our weird summoner and his Aniki took Kali and raised her** " liger says and gives a big grin, " **Thats why He's our summoner** " he adds but frowns, seeing the large snort bubble.

 ***Next Day***

Mitsuomi and mito appear in the back yard of their family's compound with kali and liger, " **Keep working on those styles Little Habanero** " he says and returns home with kali. Mitsuomi yawns louldly as they enter the house, "Anyone Home" he shouts.

"In the Living room" yugito shouts. The pair find yugito, konan and mei watching naruto, "Welcome back.. Things went well" konan asks, holding naruto.

"Yes.. I am now a member of the Tiger clan" mito says.

"Yeah.. She did good but still has a ways to go" mitsuomi says, ruffling her locks. Naruto gurgles and reaches for his big brother, causing mitsuomi to smile and tickle his belly.

"Where's mom" mitsuomi asks.

"Kushina-sama is visiting Mikoto-san" mei states. Mitsuomi takes naruto from konan and slowly takes a seat, "Naru" he asks.

"Hanging out with Hinata" yugito comments. Naruto starts to gurgle and coos as mitsuomi sits with him but mito takes him for his bottle.

"So how are long are we staying" konan asks. Mitsuomi sighs with a rub of his head, "A week or two.. Yondaime-sama should have sent the letter by then giving the Raikage a heads up" he says and yugito frowns.

"I guess I need to face the music.. Even though I am a Konoha ninja.. Technically I am a Missing-nin" yugito comments.

"According to Samui.. The Raikage has full control of the village but I wouldn't put it pass some council memebers to run backroom deals" mitsuomi states.

"I agree.. The council member used me as their weapon.. They never saw me as a person but a thing to exploit.. Killer-B-sama was out of their reach but I was their for the taking" yugito says and konan rubs her shoulder.

"Don't forget Yugito.. You have all of us to protect you" konan says and the others nod as well.

"I'm going out for awhile" mitsuomi says.

"Want one of us to go with" yugito says.

"As Head wife I will go" konan comments, causing yugito to snicker. Mitsuomi rubs his head with a shake of his head, "Taking control already" he says.

"Go on love birds.. Mei and I will get some sparing in" yugito says, waving her hand. Mitsuomi and konan excuse themselves and head out into the village, "Been awhile since it was just us" he says. Konan lightly squeezes his hand with a soft smile, "Not since Wave but it hasn't been bad" she replies. Several of the villagers see them and some dirty looks form but mitsuomi ignores them, " _ **You**_ _**could defeat Madara and they would still glare at you**_ " kurama comments and mitsuomi nods.

"Tell me should we go to Spring before Kumo" konan asks.

"Do you believe its better.. Kumo is closer" mitsuomi states. The pair stop for ice cream and konan gets strawberry, while mitsuomi gets vanilla.

"Though true but we should be fully armed.. Mei has no weapon and you need to return those swords.. The Raikage may have wrested control from his council but those disgraced members still could use their power to harm Yugito or all of us" konan says.

" _ **Your Mate is right**_ " kurama says. Mitsuomi sits quietly for a few moments and eats his ice cream, "That can work.. More time for the Yondaime's letter to sink in" he says but his eyes widen, seeing konan eating her ice cream. Mitsuomi silently gulps as konan seems to be sensually eating her ice cream but at the same time konan was stealing glances at him.

" _ **There is so much sexual tension between them**_ " kurama notes. The pair finish their cones and continue through the village, "I think we should get a uniform" mitsuomi says and konan arches an eyebrow.

"Hear me out.. It would signify our team and give some uniformity" mitsuomi explains and konan slowly nods, "That is doable but they must battle ready" she comments. The pair make their way to a shinobi uniform shop, where most if not all of konoha's ninja shop. It held mostly the standard konoha uniform but mitsuomi didn't want that, continuing on as the pair separate to search. Mitsuomi looks through the various uniforms but none really suit his need, "Mitsuomi how about this" konan says, pointing to a seat of clothes. It was a straight-lined black jacket with a belt and black hakama pants. [ **Demon Slayer Corp Uniform-Kimetsu no Yaiba** ]

"Interesting.. We could add seals for different things" mitsuomi thought. and glances to konan, "These clothes work.. We'll have to get the others to get their sizes" he says. Konan raises her hand and several butterflies form, "I'll get them" she says and they fly off.

"Excuse me.. Do you do custom designs on this uniform" mitsuomi asks. The owner of the store approaches with slow nod, "I can.. The names Itsuki.. What sort of design do you need" he asks. Itsuki is young looking man with short, spiky silver hair and smokey grey eyes.

"Well its needs to be durable and mine a bit stretchy" mitsuomi says and itsuki quirks an eyebrow but his eyes widen as mitsuomi's body enlarges.

"Ohh.. I see now.. Thats not a problem.. How many would you need" itsuki asks. Mitsuomi starts to count on his fingers, "Six with several copies but more than likely totally custom from this" he states. The shop door opens with a trill of the bell as anko and the others arrive, "So why are we here" anko comments, swishing a dango stick in her mouth.

"Custom uniforms for our team" mitsuomi says, as itsuki starts to take measurements. A half hour later itsuki had all their measurements and custom designs, "I should have everything finished with in two weeks" he says, bidding them goodbye after mitsuomi makes a down payment. The group exits the store but an Anbu with the designation of bull drops down in front of them, "Uzumaki-sama.. A council meeting has been called and you are bring Mei Terumi with you" he says.

"Alright" mitsuomi says and bull vanishes into a swirl of leafs.

"I bet someone on the council are trying to get their grubby hands on Mei" anko comments, as mitsuomi pulls his coat from a seal on his right forearm.

"Can't be helped but their supposed plans are useless" mitsuomi states, slipping it on.

"Do you want us to come with" tayuya asks but mitsuomi shakes his head, "We got this" he says and grasps mei's shoulder and they vanish in a pulse of lightning.

 ***Council Room***

Minato sits at the head of the U-shaped table with both sides of the council, after the crimes of danzo were brought to light. Koharu and homura were dismissed for their advisory roles and replaced with tsunade and jiraiya. Kushina was sitting in the namikaze seat until naruto was of age. The doors open and mitsuomi enters and followed by mei but she takes a seat in the visitors box and he takes the uzumaki clan seat. Several on the civilan side and most notably mebuki were glaring, even hiashi was showing his disdain for mitsuomi.

"Alright I call this meeting to order.. As many of you know.. Several months at the behest of the new Mizukage Yagura Karatachi.. Sent one of his subordinates to Konoha for assistance in aiding the rebels to oust the former Mizukage Hanzo Sawamura and source of the purges" minato starts and several on the council nod.

"Well Mitsuomi suggested sending his newly formed Hunter-team to the Land of Water under the guise of searching for Missing-nin" minato adds.

"Which worked as the Loyalist attacked Mitsuomi for his Sharingan" shikaku comments and mitsuomi slowly nods, "That is correct Shikaku-san.. My team and I entered one of the towns that had several Shinobi and Anbu.. We followed the rules of engagement but Kirigakure shinobi broke it first by attacking us over our Kekkei Genkai" he explains.

"How did they find out about your Sharingan" hiashi asks. Mitsuomi rubs his eyes with a glance to hiashi, "One of the Anbu demanded we remove our masks to and I quote Check if we are Heathens.. I declined stating my team was no different than their Hunter corp and Identities are to remain anonymous.. They made moves to attack us and I revealed my Sharingan.. Throwing them into a Frenzy over their Zealot nature of Purity" he explains.

"It seems their reasoning was overided.. Just to attack and ignore protocol" inoichi comments.

"I would agree Inoichi.. Mitsuomi's report about what horrors were committed upon the Rokubi Jinchuriki Utakata were dark to say the least" minato comments.

"Mitsuomi why would you choose to attack Blackgate Prison with such a small force" choza asks.

"I felt that my team and I needed to prove ourselves to Yagura-sama and a force of Two Jinchuriki and some capable of overwatch and large scale Jutsu was enough to liberate Blackgate.. I did not rush in blind.. I scouted the prison for over two weeks and planned things out.. A large force would have been spotted and the prison's location was advantageous for it either" mitsuomi explains and several nod in agreement.

"Hahaha and that how you gained the moniker of Inazuma no Kami" tsume says and tsunads snorts. Minato clears his throat to hide his laughter, "Yes and the liberation of Blackgate turned the tide of the civil war but it also revealed an old enemy of ours.. The man responsible for the Kyubi attack" he says, shocking the whole room.

"Yes and He was assisting the Loyalists and it may explain their behaviour.. He called himself Tobi or Madara Uchiha and revealed himself twice to me.. Once after I defeated two rouge Samurai hired by the Hanzo Sawamura the former Mizukage and second to take Utakata" mitsuomi explains.

"Was it Madara Uchiha" shikaku asks but mitsuomi shakes his head, "Kurama knows Madara's chakra and it did not match but He knows Madara's mannerisms and can fool most due to the weight Madara's name carries" he replies.

"Who's Kurama" hiashi comments. Mitsuomi rubs his stomach with a smile, "Kurama is the true name of the Kyubi no Yoko and She was controlled by Madara's faker to attack the village.. She is just much a victim of that night" he states and the civilians scoff.

"Its still a Demon" mebuki says but is hit by combined KI of mitsuomi, tsunade and kushina, causing her to quickly be silent.

"Putting aside the chakra signature.. How can you be sure it was not Madara" inoichi asks.

"Well after defeating Utakata and Tobi appeared.. I managed to succeed in breaking the mask he was wearing" mitsuomi starts but mei clears her throat, "After I was stabbed in the stomach in a Foolish attempt to fight him" he adds, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"So were you able to confirm his face and it was not Madara" shikaku states and mitsuomi slowly nods, "He has spiky black hair and half of his face was disfigured" he replies.

"So why is She here if the Civil War over" mebuki comments and mei frowns. Mitsuomi clears his throat, "Well Mebuki-san after the Yagura-sama was installed as the Godaime.. The Daimyo asked that Mei not become a member of Kirigakure's forces.. Due to the Destruction Utakata caused during the assualt on the village.. So Yagura-sama asked me to take Mei in and bring her to Konoha" he explains.

"I agreed and made Mei a Tokubetsu Chunin and member of Mitsuomi's team" minato adds.

"Why was she asked not to join Kirigakure.. She was instrumental in helping turn the tide of the civil war" tsume says.

"Well it is because I am the Jinchuriki of the Gobi Kukuo" mei states, shocking some on the council.

"Another one?!" mebuki shouts and the civilians murmur. Hiashi folds his arms within his robe, "So you are good for something.. You have given Konoha Three Jinchuriki at our disposal" he says and mitsuomi's eyes narrow.

"Hiashi.. Jinchuriki are not tools to be used and discarded as such.. We are living people" mitsuomi states and hiashi's eyes narrow.

"That is Hiashi-sama to you Boy.. You may have a seat on the council now but you will speak to your betters with respect" hiashi states.

"Respect is earned not given.. I do not respect you.. Due to your unfettered arrogance allowed your nephew to nearly kill your daughter and son.. This stems from your actions during the Kumo incident and serve to feed his arrogance" mitsuomi says, causing many to murmur. Hiashi nearly rises from his seat but stifles his rage as minato's gaze was on him, "Then what will be done about this Terumi girl" he says.

"She is under the protection of the Uzumaki clan with the backing of the Senju clan" tsunade states, shocking the civilian council and hiashi but neither protest.

"Then that would invite the Akatsuki to attack Konoha" hiashi states and mebuki agrees, along with the civilan council.

"That will not be problem.. Mei is now a member of Team-Maelstrom and will travel with us outside the village.. This team will a counter to the Akatsuki as well as bait for them as well.. So your fears will be alleviated" mitsuomi states.

"If there is no other business to discuss on this matter.. I call this meeting to a close' minato says. Mitsuomi immediately rises from his seat and excuses himself with mei in tow, "That man does not like you" mei says.

"Its nothing new.. Hiashi is old school with a huge stick up his ass.. I have no idea what Hitomi-obasan sees in him" mitsuomi says.

"Sochi wait up" kushina says, catching up. The mother, son and possible girlfriend make their way out of the tower, "That was fun to watch" kushina says, ruffling mitsuomi's head.

"Hiashi's never gonna like me.. So why bother being cordial" mitsuomi says. The trio continue back to the compound, "When will be leaving again" kushina asks.

"Another two weeks.. We're heading to Spring country to see Shakku Arai and then to Kumo to settle things there" mitsuomi says and kushina frowns, "Kumo's always been a touchy subject with me.. Be careful there" she says. The trio reach the compound and everyone was waiting for them inside, "How did things go" konan asks.

"Just a rehash of what happened in Kiri and Hiashi trying to throw his weight around" mitsuomi explains.

"So lets forget that and get some intense training for Mito and Naru for the next two weeks" mitsuomi and the twins cheer.

 ***Two Weeks Later***

Team maelstrom currently find themslves in itsuki's store, trying on their new unifrom and making the final touches. Konan stayed with the basic uniform of a straight-lined black jacket, a white belt and hakama pants but added a white, short haori with snowflake patterns and closed toe kunoichi boots. Anko went drastic and leaves the jacket open around her breasts but had a mesh shirt, a short skirt and thigh-high stockings with kunoichi boots, a black trenchcoat and shin-guards. Tayuya went the standard route like konan but added a grey trenchcoat like anko.

"Come on.. You should be daring but practical" anko chirps. Yugito wears the top but no sleeves and adds a pair of shorts instead with mesh tights. Mei's uniform is standard as well but her sleeves are detached but linked by mesh and white mini jacket with a dolphin on the back, a pleated skirt and laced up white boots with white tights. She also had auburn hair cut to her midback and braided to her neck, also leaving one bang to cover her right eye. Mitsuomi goes with a sleeveless uniform and black combat boots, its tips and heels were white. Black arm sleeves and his coat but all their uniforms all were linked togther by the whirlpool symbol on the tops.

"You're all so uniform like a proper team" kushina states. Mitsuomi slowly nods and slips on his marron finger gloves, "Yeah.. A proper team maelstrom" he says. The group makes their way to the Hokage tower to meet with minato, "We'll reverse summon to the Tiger realm and head Spring from there" he says.

"Better than having to travel.. We could've used that in Kiri" anko comments and mitsuomi sighs, "This works becuase my other half was there" he says. The group reaches the tower and minato meets them on the roof, "The Raikage will be expecting you" he says.

"Its a shame Naru and Mito could see you off" kushina says and mitsuomi slowly nods, biting his lip and drawing blood.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" mitsuomi says and slams his hand on the roof. A large puff of smoke fills the roof as whiteblaze appear in her glory, " **Are you ready cub** " she says and mitsuomi nods.

"Stay safe Sochi" kushina says and mitsuomi hugs his mother, before everyone places their hands on whiteblaze and all of them vanish.

 ***Spring country***

A large puff of smoke fills the the courtyard of a daiymo castle, causing samurai to quickly rush to the scene.

" **Bye Cub** " whiteblaze says and vanishes, leaving them high and dry.

"Protect Koyuki-sama" one shouts. The smoke dies down as the guards keep their spears, "Stand down" a woman says. One of the turns back to a young woman with long black hair with bangs that swept on each side of her face and violet-blue eyes. She wears a purple furisode kimono and black gloves on her hands.

"But Koyuki-sama it could a assassins" one says. He is a older man with short grey hair with a beard and moustache along with small black eyes behind glasses.

"Do you not recognize two of our heroes Sandayu" koyuki says. Sandayu turns but his eyes widen, "Mitsuomi-sama.. Konan-sama" he says and mitsuomi waves, "Hey Sandayu-Jiji" he says. The guards murmur and lower their spears as koyuki approaches the group, "I've only had Harlequin to guage your appearance but it good to see again" she says, as they pair share a hug. Koyuki then shares a hug with konan and yugito, "Its good see to you well.. Koyuki-sama" konan says.

"Same here Koyuki-sama" yugito says.

"Koyuki.. I would like you to meet my Sister Tayuya Uzumaki.. My fiancée Anko Mitarashi and a Very Dear friend Mei Terumi" mitsuomi state and all three bow.

"I see.. Welcome to Spring country.. You'll have to tell me of your travels" koyuki says,beckoning for them to follow.

"Of course.. We'll stay a few days.. Before heading to the Land of Lightning" mitsuomi states.

"So what brings you this far north" sandayu asks. Mitsuomi rubs his head, "I need to see Shakku Arai and visit Aniki" he says and konan squeezes his hand.

"Of course.. Harlequin has kept the spot very presentable" sandayu says. The group continues until they reach koyuki's personal study, "Word has even reached us here of your feats" koyuki says, taking a seat at her desk.

"I see.. I take it Harlequin is responsible for that" mitsuomi asks and koyuki nods, with an amused look on her face.

"He did.. He always rambled if you died.. He would be the original" koyuki states and mitsuomi sighs. He then explains what has happened since helping koyuki free her country, in turn she explained what changes have come to the country.

"That is amazing Koyuki-sama.. I could ask the Yondaime to perhaps send a curriculum for your shinobi academy" mitsuomi states.

"That would be appreciative and perhaps a trade alliance as well" koyuki says and mitsuomi tilts his head, "Sure I can send a message.. Once we reach the mainland" he states.

"That will be fine" koyuki says and mitsuomi rises from his seat, "Mei and I are gonna head to Shakku.. I'll tell him you're keeping the Hakujin Anko" he says.

"Actually He can have it back but find me a sword" anko says but mitsuomi shakes his head, "Nope gotta pick you're own" he says. Anko huffs but rises from her seat to find, "What ever" she says.

"Sandayu-jiji can you prepare some Sake and flowers for me" mitsuomi states and sandayu nods, "Of course.. Since Harlequin left I have been keeping things up" he says but gasps, as mitsuomi bows deeply and excuses himself.

"Someone's grave" mei asks, as they leave koyuki's castle. Anko frowns and glances to mitsuomi, "His Aniki" she replies.

"You had another brother" mei asks and mitsuomi shakes his head, "In a way.. He was my brother in all but blood and my Mom's student.. He taught me everything I know" he says and rubs one of his eyes, "And helped me attained my Mangekyo" he whispers.

"Sorry for prying" mei says but mitsuomi gives a eye-smile, "Its alright.. Aniki wouldn't want me to wallow in the past" he says. The three continue on in relative silence as mitsuomi shuffles through his other half's memories to find shakku's place.

"How did you meet Shakku Arai" mei asks. Mitsuomi slips a cigarette in his mouth, "I met the old bat in Iron country.. Aniki took me there for my Sword training" he replies.

"I thought Iron hates shinobi" anko says and mitsuomi slowly nods, "They do but Mifune-sama made an exception due to mom being the Master of Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryu but we were heavily restricted" he states. Mitsuomi finds the shirne and the three make their way up the stairs but are met by shakku's son with his own son.

"Can I help you" seiku asks.

"Yes.. We are to meet with Shakku.. Another person looking like me came" mitsuomi say and a look of realization forms on seiku's face.

"Oh.. Yes.. Father's in his shop" seiku says and iori waves his hands, "Shake hands.. Shake hands" he crows. Mitsuomi shakes the little boy's hands with a smile as iori at anko and mei, "If you excuse us" he says and the three head of the steps. Shakku steps outside his shop with a kiseru in his mouth as the trio approaches, "About time Gaki" he says and mitsuomi scoffs.

"I was fighting a civil war but I did recover your swords.. The Renbato broke though" mitsuomi says and tosses him a scroll.

"The Hakujin" shakku asks and anko pulls a scroll from her pouch, "I was gonna keep it but changed my mind.. You got a sword for me" she says.

"They both want swords" shakku asks and mitsuomi nods, "Yeah.. During the civil war Mei was using the Kiba blades and Anko specializes in poisons and the Hebi style" he explains. Shakku blows a stream of smoke with a thinking look on his face, "I may have a sword for the Hebi girl" he says, beckoning for them to follow. The shop itself was filled various swords and other weapons, "This sword can work for her style.. Perfect for quick strikes and piercing blows.. You can dip it in poisons for added effects" shakku says, picking a sword with a flower printed sheath and slowly unsheathes it. The hilt is black and purple with a star guard but the shocking part was with the exception of a few inches from the hilt and tilt, no blade was present.

"No blade?!" anko says and shakku chuckles, "Perfect for a snake.. As I said.. You can dip this poison and one nick.. Your prey is on their way to death" he says. This causes anko to gain a sadistic look on her face, "Maybe use seals to seal some poison too" she says. Mei looks around shop at the various weapons as mitsuomi tries and fails to stop anko from cackling madly. Mei continues to look around but a weapon caught her attention, being a naginata but a double-bladed naginata.

"I made in a similar fashion to the Renbato.. The blades are close together and makes the wounds hard to heal" shakku says. Mei picks up the naginata and it feels good in her hands, "I believe this well be suitable for me" she says.

"Good their yours.. Payment for bringing back my swords" shakku states. Mei and anko seal their swords into scrolls, until mitsuomi could make them a seal on their bodies and the three excuse themselves.

"Interesting guy" anko comments.

"Shakku-sama had a hand in creating the Seven Swords of Mist.. He is a merchant of death with his swords" mei explains and anko whistles. They reach the castle and sandayu meets him with a large bottle of sake and a bouquet of flowers.

"I'll be back soon" mitsuomi says and takes the items, before vanishing in a bolt of lightning. Mitsuomi reappears in a forest and moves through the trees to a hill over looking the cold ocean. A grave marker stood with the name shishio kiriyu carved into it with two sword hilts sticking out the stone.

"Sorry its been so long Aniki" mitsuomi says and places the flower down. He slips two cigarettes into mouth and lights both, before placing one on the headstone. He opens the sake bottle and pours on the stone, "Things are getting better.. I've reconnected with Mom and my sisters.. I even have another sister now too and a little brother" mitsuomi says, taking a few gulps.

"You would probably laugh me for getting worked up about things.. Tell me to screw those who don't like you but It still hurts though" mitsuomi says, a few tears running down his cheeks.

"Y-you should be here Aniki.. Watching me grow stronger and stronger.. Seeing me get married someday to four.. No five strong women" mitsuomi says and drops to his knees.

"Why did you make me Kill you?!.. I didn't need the Mangekyo.. B-but you were right.. There are strong foes ahead of me and I-I needed eyes like Him" mitsuomi says, tears flowing freely. He gulps down some more sake but soft sobs escape his mouth, "Aniki.. I will grow stronger.. I'll protect my Precious people with everything I am and then some" mitsuomi whispers. He places the remains of the sake next to the grave and rises to his feet, summoning Garyu from a seal. Mitsuomi walks passes the grave and slips draws the blade, "Raiton Kenjutsu: Dragonstrike!" he shouts, swinging wide. The wailing pale blue dragon and flies through the sky as mitsuomi sheathes his sword. Mitsuomi turns on his heels and shunshins away but doesn't notice the silhouette of shishio with a smile on his face.

 ***Unknown Location***

Several people sat inside a dark but two were standing in front of the group, one having a lolipop in their mouth.

"Are you certain It is returning" one says and both nod, "Yes.. According to the Traitor it is returning with the White-storm" one says and the other starts to ramble quietly.

"It has the nerve to fail and worst return like nothing has happened" one of the sitted says.

"We can not act thoughtlessly.. We have lost a great deal of power and He has too many eyes upon us" a third says.

"Then what do you propose" a fourth says. The thrid leans back in their chair but their gaze locks on the standing pair, "It has bounty on its head correct" the third says.

"Yes under the name Nekohime" one of the pair says, moving the lolipop in their mouth.

"What will that do?!" one of the sitted says.

"I know someone in the criminal underworld that can contact Kakuzu of the Five Hearts" the third says, shocking all of them.

"Can it be traced back to the us" the fourth asks.

"No.. Kakuzu can kill It and White-storm if needed" the third says and the other sitted agree.

"Once It is back in the village.. Lure It away from the group into Kakuzu's hands.. You will be paid very well for this" the third says and both standing, nod but one of them a sadistic smirk on their face.

 ***Two Weeks Later***

Team maelstrom were making their way towards Kumogakure but with them was team samui, back from a mission. Samui was happy to see yugito but mitsuomi could sense negative emotions from karui and omoi.

" _ **I sensed these feelings before during the Chunin exams**_ " kurama comments and mitsuomi mentally nods.

"What brings you back to Kumo" samui asks.

"Well since the invasion in Konoha and the civil war in Kiri.. Its tim I face my problems.. I know some think of me as a Missing-nin.. So I want to fix things.. I am a Konoha shinobi now and mate to Mitsuomi" yugito explains and samui gives mitsuomi a look and he sweatdrops. The gate of Kumo soon come into view and the group is stop by several Volt or kumo's version of Anbu.

"Kiriyu the White-Storm" one says and mitsuomi slowly nods, removing his mask.

"I am.. Raikage-sama is expecting us" mitsuomi says and the Anbu nods, "Yes.. We are your escorts" she says. Mitsuomi and the others sign in and the Anbu escort them to the raikage's office, " _ **We got a several tails.. Kumo isn't stupid**_ " kurama states.

"Kumo is the most militarized and the Yondaime Hokage is still a thing" mitsuomi thought and kurama snorts. The Anbu knocks on the door and slowy opens it, ushering them inside and mitsuomi sees the raikage at his desk.

"So we meet again White-storm" ei states. Mitsuomi and the others bow in respect, "Indeed Raikage-sama" he says, noticing the other person in the room. He s a fairly tall, dark-skinned man with a slightly bulbous nose, black eyes that usually look bored, and shaggy, white hair which covers his left eye. He wears a high-collared, sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and the one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket of a Kumogakure shinobi.

"The Yondaime expressed that you wanted to settle things with Yugito" ei states and mitsuomi nods, taking a seat.

"Yes.. Essentially Yugito is techinally a Missing-nin and holder of Matatabi but now she is a Ninja of Konoha" mitsuomi starts and glances to yugito, "I know the actions of your council caused it.. So we came to settle things between our countries" he finishes. Ei leans back in his chair with a calculating look on his face, "That is true.. Every word you said.. Konoha now as two Jinchuriki or now Three if that young woman is Mei Terumi" he starts and mei furrows her brow.

"Its seems the new Godaime has put you in their Bingo-book as an A-class threat" ei comments and mei frowns slightly.

"Back to topic at hand.. Yes Konoha now has Three Jinchuriki and that puts pressure on the other countries to be weary or increase tensions" mitsuomi states.

"It does.. Kumo is now down a Jinchuriki but we have weathered her loss for the pass few years.. Heh.. Iwa could see this as an act of agression.. Onoki is a stubborn one" ei comments.

"True but I doubt the Tsuchikage would reignite war with a the threat of the Akatsuki looming in the shadows" mitsuomi says and ei furrows his brow, "Its the other reason We came to Kumo" he adds.

"Akatsuki" the man next to ei says.

"Its a group of S-class Missing-nin that are targeting Jinchuriki for reasons we don't know" mitsuomi explains.

"Raikage-sama they already have captured the Rokubi and had a hand in inciting the Civil war in Kiri" yugito comments.

"That is disturbing.. What members do you know about" ei asks.

"I have encountered three members.. Itachi Uchiha the Kin slayer.. Kisame Hoshigaki the Tailless Biju and one called Tobi" mitsuomi replies. The door opens as a dark-skinned young woman with green eyes and light grey hair pulled back into a bun with two bangs that fall on either side of her face enters. She wears very formal attire consisting of a long-sleeved, high-collared dress shirt and skirt, along with a pair of long earrings and sandals.

"Raikage-sama.. Time for a the council meeting" she states and ei sighs, "Fine Mabui.. We'll talk more later White-storm.. Samui's platoon will escort you around the village" he says and rises form his seat, with darui in tow. Mitsuomi also rises and bows to ei as he passes, "We're in your care Samui-san" he says.

"We can escort you to hotel" samui states and mitsuomi slowly nods, "Thats fine" he says, following her outside. The large group leaves the raikage tower and move through the village, "Is Killer-B-sama in the village" yugito asks.

"Yeah.. We can take you to him" karui comments and yugito glances to mitsuomi, "I got no problem with that" he says and kisses her cheek.

"Find us later" mitsuomi adds, as they break off from the group. Yugito follows behind karui and omoi as look of nostalgia forms, "It seem like a lifetime ago that this was my home" she thought.

" _ **You may have been born here Kitten but this was never your home.. Those old men made sure of that**_ " matatabi states. Yugito glances around but the building were thinning and her eyes narrow, "Where is Killer-B-sama" she asks.

"Not far" omoi says, glancing back but yugito sees the nervousness in his eyes.

"Tell me.. How long" yugito states and karui halts in her track, "How Long what" she says. Yugito clenches her fists in anger, " _ **KITTEN?!**_ " matatabi shouts and yugito jerks, before dodging a tri-blade scythe. Yugito lands with a somersault as hidan and kakuzu were standing in next to karui and omoi, "Traitors?!" she shouts.

"We're not Traitors Demon.. We are loyal to Kumogakure.. Unlike you" karui shouts.

"You think you can get away with this.. Raikage-sama will find out about this or Worst Mitsuomi" yugito hisses, staying on guard.

"It won't matter.. We'll just tell them the Akatsuki attacked" omoi says.

"Enough chatter.. Those old fools better pay me for this or I collect on all your lives" kakuzu says, as hidan licks his scythe.

"You'll get your money" karui says and glares at yugito, "Just Die.. We'll tell Samui that you proected us to your dying breath" she adds, as both Shunshin away.

"Alright little lady its your lucky day.. Have you heard of the Great and Mighty Jashin" hidan says but yugito leaps off, "Oi You Bitch" he adds, as both give chase.

[song playing: Hidan Theme-Naruto OST]

Rapid footsteps rush through the sewers of Kumo as yugito tries to lead her pursers away from the city itself, "Kauri?!.. Omoi.. How could they betray Ei-sama and side with those disgraced council members" she thought.

" _ **We can think of that later.. If we survive these Akatsuki members**_ " matatabi says. Yugito glances back slightly to see kakuzu and hidan closing in behind her, before reaching the converging point of the sewer.

"We have to hope Mitsuomi sense this battle through our mate mark" yugito thought turning with skid and tosses several explosive tags.

"You've run far enough Nibi" kakuzu states.

"Lets sacrifice her to Jashin and be on our way" hidan says, with a slight titter. Yugito takes a defensvie stance as kakuzu glares at hidan, "We need her alive.. Remember she's a Jinchuriki of the Nibi.. You'll die if you act carelessly" he says.

"Whatever Kakuzu.. Lets collect her and Go after the Gobi and Kyubi" hidan says. Yugito lets a small smile form, "You think you can defeat Mei but Mitsuomi Too.. You Akatsuki are very arrogant" she says and forms a ram sign. The explosive tags explode and collaspes the entrances, "You will not leave this place alive" yugito shouts, extending her nails. Hidan lowers his scythe and points to yugtio with a smirk on his face, "I will make suffer so much.. Maybe I'll let your Heathen lover see your corpse" he sneers.

"Shut up Hidan and focus.. Those explosion may attract unwanted attention" kakuzu says. Yugito shoots forward but hidan meets her with his scythe, causing her to break left and kakuzu meets her with a straight punch. Yugito quickly gets up a cross-arm block but kakuzu's arm was a darker color as it connects, sending her skidding back and a bruise forming on her arms.

"Quite resilient to block my Doton: Domu" kakuzu says, pressing yugito with a combination of punches and kicks. Yugito back jumps with a flash of signs and spews her nezumi kodama but kakuzu discards his cloak to catch the flames.

"Hahaha.. Keep dodging Kitty" hidan howls, appearing above her and swinging down. She narrowly dodges as the water violently disperses under her feet, "They may bicker but their teamwork is consice" yugito thought.

"Why don't you come quietly.. You can't beat us.. We are immortal" hidan sneers. Yugito glares at both men as her biju chakra starts to leak, "Don't Underestimate.. _**US**_ " she shouts, slamming her hands into the water and going full transform. Yugito roars and pounces forward with one paw aimed for kakuzu. He quickly raises his hands to catch the flaming paw and the ground buckles under him, "She's powerful" kakuzu thought. Hidan charges yugito but she opens her mouth as blue flames start to emerge, "Fuck" he shouts, dodging the flames. The building they were under explodes in a thunderous fashion, revealing a mountainous area as yugtio leaps out. However kakuzu and hidan emerge from the hole as the latter was laughing, "We need to up the timetable.. We'll be found out soon enough" kakuzu says. Yugito lowers herself with a growl, " _ **I will stop you before Then**_ " she roars, sending another blast of flames. Hidan and kakuzu break right and left as the flames tear through a rock formation. Kakuzu's back bugles as threads and two masks erupt to rest on his shoulders, "Katon: Zukokku.. Raiton: Gian" he thought, firing a combined blast of fire and lightning. It slams into yugito but she presses forward and swipes at kakuzu, sending him into the destroyed rock formation. Hidan reaches in his cloak and pulls out a small vial of blood as he carves a symbol into the dirt, "Oi Demon.. Your friends gave me this and it will Seal your fate" he howls drinking the vial.

"Jujutsu: Shiji Hyōketsu" hidan howls, his skin turns a black with white parts like a skeleton. Yugito starts to charge a bijudama but roars in pair as her hind leg explodes with pain and blood.

"What happened?!" yugtio thought but cries out again, as her other leg explodes with pain. Kakuzu appears next to her and slams a domu enforced punch to her head, knocking her down. Hidan was cackling with two black rods in his legs, "Motto.. Motto.. Motto" he cries, working both rods. Yugito tries to maintain her transformation but cries out again as kakuzu slams into her from above, breaking her concentraction and forcing her back to normal.

"You put quite the fight but it was futile from the start" kakuzu says, kicking her across the ground. Yugito struggles to stand but her legs were bleeding more and more, "I-I will not let you take me" she says but spits up blood as a red spot forms on her stomach. Hidan had a rod in his gut with a orgasmic look on his face, before driving a rod through both his hands and yugito gains the same on her hands.

"Enough Hidan.. We need her alive" kakuzu shouts.

[Song playing: Layers-Re:Creators OST]

"Fuck off.. I need to pray to Jahsin" hidan shouts but his eyes widen, "Oi Kakuzu" he shouts. Kakuzu turns to a lightning covered fist to the jaw, sending him careening into hidan and knocking him from the circle. Kakuzu and hidan recover but the latter looking normal again, "White-Storm" kakuzu says, rubbing his sore jaw and ripping the cloth away to reveal a glasgow smile. Mitsuomi stood with his Sharingan glowing and a blank look on his face with Garyu and Fukuryu strapped to his back, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" he thought, a clone appearing next to him. The clone gently picks up yugito bridal-style and arcs up, vanishing in a sound of static and infuriating hidan.

"How dare you take my Sacrifice Heathen" hidan shouts.

"Shut Hidan.. Its the Kyubi Jinchuriki.. White-storm or now known as Inazuma no Kami.. Your bounty as grown" kakuzu says. Mitsuomi stood quiet but his KI wasn't wafting off him like a storm cloud, " _ **Calm down Kit.. Don't let them rile you.. I know you inherited Ksuhina's violent temper but now is not the time to fly off the handle**_ " kurama says.

"So come to save our Fellow Jinchuriki Kyubi" hidan starts but a wide grin forms, "I heard from Zetsu.. You are fucking her Heathen.. I bet if you run back now.. You fuck her corspe" he shouts. Mitsuomi's eyes widen in rage as his Shinsoku and biju chakra flare wildly, "Kisama" he hisses, reaching for Fukryu.

"I'll Sacifrce you to Jashin" hidan howls, sprinting forward.

"Fool Don't Rush him" kakuzu shouts, following to stop his idiot partner. Mitsuomi slowly leans forward, "You Jashinist are all the same.. Raiton Kenjutsu: Dragon Moon Strike" he utters. Hidan swings his scythe but mitsuomi passes with a swing down, "What the Fuck?!" hidan shouts, before his head separated from this shoulders. His body follows suit as his limbs and waist were cleaved apart, "Fucking Heath.." hidan starts but rest was lost, as fukuryu pierces his mouth.

"Raiton: Tsuzuri Raiden" mitsuomi utters, electrifying the head. Kakuzu blinks behind mitsuomi with his doton-domu encased fist but mitsuomi dodges, without looking and shocking the older man.

"Gatotsu: Zero Shiki" mitsuomi utters, piercing kakuzu's back through his water mask.

"That Speed?!.. You dodged me without looking" kakuzu says, in pain. Mitsuomi kicks kakuzu off Garyu as hidan gurgles on Fukuryu, "Gatotsu: Zero Shiki uses shear upperbody strength.. Its impossible to dodge at close range" mitsuomi says and seals fukuryu with hidan's head into a seal on his glove.

"As for my speed.. Shinsoku" mitsuomi says. Kakuzu's back bugles as the water mask thread beast emerges and collaspes, "Godspeed.. I wonder if It'll pass over once I take your heart" he says. Mitsuomi flipped Garyu into a reverse grip and brought the hilt towards his shoulder. Kakuzu leans forward and his back bulges once again, allowing his remaining masks to free themselves from his body. The first has the shape of a demonic tiger, second is some sort of deformed biped and the last being a strange four-legged body with thin wings. Kakuzu picks up hidan's scythe with a thinking stare, "I fought the Shodaime Hokage and lived.. I have lived three times your lifespan" he says and shoots forward. Mitsuomi lowers his stance a bit and rushes to meet kakuzu in a furious rush of sword and scythe as they move across the building ruins. Mitsuomi's Sharingan was spinning wildly as kakuzu matches him but his eyes widen as the wind mask moves, "Futon: Asugai" kakuzu thought. The mask opens its mouth wide and blasts a tornado like stream wind, tearing through the debris and pushing mitsuomi back.

"Raiton: Gian" kakuzu declares, using the lightning mask. The beast erupts with lightning and fires the javilen like blast but mitsuomi tosses up his Garyu with a flash of signs, "Raiton: Gian" he thought, countering with a white javelin. Kakuzu's eyes widen a fraction but narrow, "White-Lightning.. Very similar to the Sandaime Raikage" he thought, as mitsuomi catches Garyu. Mitsuomi quickly closes the gap with Shikuchi into another furious rush with kakuzu as the fire mask joins the fray with blast of fire.

"You fight more like a Samurai than a Shinobi" kakuzu says, dodging the precise swings of mitsuomi.

"Then how about I fight like a Shinobi" mitsuomi says, pushing through kakuzu's guard with a spartan kick and back somersaulting away, sealing garyu into his other glove. Mitsuomi closes his eyes and focuses on the seal on his back, his eyes darken and tiger stripes form on his arms as his body bulks slightly.

"Hajime" mitsuomi thought, launching forward and clenches his left fist, causing the bandages to violently rip from the charge. Mitsuomi blinks in front of the lightning mask, "Raiton: Thor's Hammer" he thought, shattering the mask. Kakuzu takes the opportunity to swap the broken mask and slam a punch to mitsuomi's face, sending the younger flying back into a skid.

"Doton: Domu.. Your control is superb" mitsuomi says, spitting some blood. The fire and wind masks flank kakuzu, "You've managed to destroy two of my Masks.. Unlike my partner.. I can give respect where respect is due" he says and flashes several signs. The fire and wind mask merge into kakuzu, causing his arms to lenghten and his figure to gain girth from the abundance of threads.

[Song Change: Kakuzu Theme-Naruto Ost]

"I won't hold back any longer.. Time is Money after all" kakuzu says, threads coming from his mouth. Mitsuomi spreads his legs apart with a serious look on his face as his Mangekyo comes to life, "I could agree more" he says. The masks open to fire an amplied zukokku-atsugai combination but mitsuomi flashes some quick signs, "Suiton: Sujinheki" he thought using the nearby water to block the blast. The combined attack creates a large amount of steam but mitsuomi launches out with his arm surging with ligtning.

"Combination Jutsu: Kimen no Bakuen" kakuzu thought, opening his mouth wider and the masks following suit. A large blast of charka erupt from kakuzu as mitsuomi's eyes widen, the ribs of his Susanoo forms along with the left arm. The lightning from his arm goes through the white skeleton arm, "Raiton no Ougi: Susanoo's Hammer" he thought. Kakuzu gasps with wide eyes as mitsuomi's avatar tears through his jutsu and slams into him with a thunderous dustup and enough force to burst two of his remaining hearts but the third was its way out. The debris cloud slowly dies down as mitsuomi approaches the prone form of kakuzu, " _ **You're Susanoo is getting less taxing**_ " kurama says. Kakuzu stares at mitsuomi as his life slowly leaves, "Impressive Boy.. This battle rivals the one with the Shodaime.. So as token of Respect.. I will give two pieces of information.. The first is the Akatsuki are in a place of Perpetual Rain" he starts but winces, "The Second is your bloodline continues" he adds, drawing his left breath. Mitsuomi stood quietly with wide eyes, "My Bloodline continues and a place of Perpetual Rain" he thought, unsealing Garyu. He cuts off kakuzu's head and seals the head into a stasis scroll but sees a strange ring on his finger. The ring was green with the kanji for north or hoku, "Strange" he thought, slipping it off and burning the body.

"I'll have to show it Mom or the Yondaime" mitsuomi thought, picking up hidan's scythe but pauses as his clone dispels. Mitsuomi clenches the scythe with a grit of his teeth, before vanishing in a buzz of static.

 **TBC**


End file.
